


日记本也没有答案

by dogeight



Category: LUCAS/TAEYONG - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2020-12-28 02:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 126,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogeight/pseuds/dogeight
Summary: 会成为善良的孩子，也是漂亮的大人。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 会成为善良的孩子，也是漂亮的大人。

班长来收班费时候有人推了他一把，他瞬间向我歪倒了，我想他是不是没长骨头，怎么随随便便就能东摔一下西摔一下的。他扶着桌子站好以后跟我说对不起，他说什么对不起，该说对不起的应该是推他的那个，但我也没费时间去管他们，因为我跟班长还有那个人都不熟。班长拿着钱包，太鼓了，里面都是收来的班费，好像一不小心就会爆炸一样，像个吃了很多东西的鱼肚子。看见的时候我就觉得可能会出事儿，谁带这么个钱包估计都会出事儿，但没想到我这么乌鸦嘴，早知道就先不把班费给他了。  
我来晚了一步，放学以后因为要去看电影所以走了小路，胡同很窄，我甚至觉得自己脚蹬着两边的墙都能飞起来，班长就像三明治的煎蛋一样站在中间，本来我没认出来，从后面看过去只有个背影。他叹了口气，也真神奇，我竟然从那声叹气里认出了班长的声音。我问他在这儿干嘛呢，他说没事。但我看他根本就不是没事，书包扔在地上，拉链开着，露着白花花的书皮，我猜到可能是被抢了，一问果然是，连钱带钱包都没了，这起抢劫案还是热气腾腾的，就在我来到这小胡同飞檐走壁的三分钟前。  
接下来就一问三不知，问谁抢的，他不认识。问往哪跑了，他不知道。问怎么办，就知道摇头。我看了一眼手机，离电影开场还有十分钟，我匆匆忙忙说我得走了，他说行。刚要走就被个电话拦住了，是我弟，接起来他说不跟我去看电影了，因为有女朋友了，要跟女朋友去吃饭。  
我说什么玩意，喂喂喂？那边挂的彻底，我的脸贴着变成屏保的手机喂了半天，嘴上骂他真不是东西，心里却想着好吧，那就不着急了，反正我本来也不想去。今天是我弟生日，他十五岁，提前半个月就说让我请他看电影，我们家的生日每年都过的不太好，总是没什么人想起来，就像没人觉得生日是个重要的事一样，这次他非逼我记着，我嗯嗯地答应，想着到时候看缘分吧，结果这小崽子偷偷给我定了闹钟，今天零点，我被枕头底下的手机吵醒了，连嗡嗡响带唱歌，歌是生日快乐歌，我一下就想起来了，今天是我弟生日，然后我就爬起来直接闯到他的房间把他拽起来，对着他的耳朵喊，哥祝你生日快乐！  
差点没把他吓死。  
电影是个什么动漫，我没看过前传，我也兴趣不大，既然弟弟不去了那我也不着急了，为了赶时间我刚才把鞋带都系紧了，总觉得难受，又蹲下解松了。班长看我又不走了以为我是担心他，满脸为难地说：“我没事，你有事就先走吧。”  
我跟他说了我弟的事，他听了以后直笑，就跟刚才被抢了班费的人不是他一样。按理来说胡同再窄也没窄到缺氧的地步，可我忽然有点呼吸不畅，班长还在旁边天真无邪地问我我弟想看的是什么电影，我连名字都忘了，现场掏出电影票来看了一眼，说了名字之后班长露出了惋惜的表情，我觉得他可能是想看。马上就要开场了，我看看班长又看看票，两张，我随口问了一句，反正我弟也不去了你要不要去看？我以为他没什么心情，结果他使劲冲我点头。

我们班有人说班长喜欢我，不止一个，好像是三个，也好像是三十个，误差这么大不是因为我傻，而是每天都有人跟我说。除了学校里要学的科目以外，好像还专门给我设了门课叫“班长喜好课”一样，每天都有人定时定点地跟我说班长喜欢我。最近好像尤其频繁，我也不知道他们从哪知道的这种事。虽然班长就坐我后桌但其实很少说话，班里那些学习好的都不太跟我们这种人说话，好像就该是这样，哪个班都是一样，让人不禁回想是不是校规里就有这么一条，但其实也可能根本就是他们看不上我们我们也看不上他们。班长这种学生按理说应该坐在前几排才能不受我们污染，但他好像有点远视，真是为难他，平时上课的时候除了听老师说话以外还要听我们说话，我们的话可能比老师讲的课都多。  
他们很爱拿班长当消遣，当初重选班长的时候就是，上一任转学之后根本没人想当，但是有人故意举手推荐了班长，谁都知道班长是什么样的人，平时总不说话，怎么说呢，他这个性格，我虽然不太了解但也知道他根本就不是管别人的料，倒是任劳任怨，很适合帮老师做事这种苦差事。总之推他当班长纯属就是解闷看他笑话，老师征求了一下班长的意见问他愿不愿意，班长站起来红着脸说愿意，大家又是一阵起哄。我不知道为什么我们班同学都爱欺负他，我也不知道这算不算欺负。有人觉得他和我们长得不一样，可还不都是两个眼睛一个鼻子一张嘴，不就是长得有点像小姑娘吗？只是看起来好欺负了点儿。我们学校是男校，人气高的大多都是些会运动长得高的，他这种确实没那么吃香，但隔壁女校总有人跑过来，本以为是看谁的呢，结果一问是来看他的，就有人更不乐意了，直接跟那帮小姑娘说你们眼光不行，李泰容那小胳膊小腿儿的，还没你们的粗呢。  
我看过他的胳膊和小腿，是挺细，但没看见过他的腿毛，穿夏季校服的时候全班一人一腿毛，就他没有，特奇怪，我还短暂地想了想，结论是可能被他剃了。他挺爱干净的，其实我都有点心动，偶尔也动心思想给自己的剃了。班长剃了毛的腿看起来是很光滑，而且不知道会不会凉快很多，今年夏天太热了，热的反常，不光是天气，也不光是夏天，今年好像就是反常的一年。  
和班长看完电影之后还顺便吃了饭，就在路边吃炒年糕，学校旁边的炒年糕和一般店里的不一样，也不知道是年糕不一样还是年糕汤不一样，反正就是好吃，虽然我也很怕炒年糕大婶擦汗把头顶的苍蝇擦到我的盘子里。我跟班长坐在摊子前，我张嘴就要烧酒喝，大婶看我们穿着学校制服，不给，我说了半天她都不给，我更渴了，虽然酒不能解渴但是更想喝了，我就跟班长说我要去喝点酒你吃完自己回家吧。  
是我结的帐，班长刚被抢我也不好意思跟他AA，我也不知道他喝没喝过酒，但是他一直在后面跟着我，估计是也想喝，我没管他，想跟就跟着吧。我还给他要了个杯子，我们藏在炖排骨店里，又点了炖排骨，这回我脱了校服也让班长脱了，硬说我们俩都已经二十岁了。开店的大叔不相信，我二话不说自己去拿了酒过来，然后跟大叔说，都是男人干嘛这样。  
电视里正在播新闻，本来我对新闻一点兴趣都没有，哪有十几岁青少年在电视上看新闻的，经常还会因为这个被爸爸骂，他甚至说要买报纸给我看，我翻着白眼跟他说都什么年代了谁还看报纸，落不落后封不封闭。爸爸说那你们都什么，我跟他晃晃手机。爸爸的手机没我的高级，但我哪怕有高级手机也从来不会用它看新闻。一听到新闻我就条件反射地拿手机，在排骨店也是。前两天有人说最近很流行一种未成年的成人聊天房，意思是里面的人大多数都是未成年但聊的话题都是十八禁，不过被人发现大张旗鼓地干这种事可能会出事儿，所以审核特别困难，我还偷偷用我妈妈的手机注册了个新号，但是两天前提交的加入申请到现在都没个动静，我使劲咬着排骨不死心地又重新提交了一次。  
班长的手机突然响了一声，也是什么社交软件的动静，我问了他一句：“班长也跟别人聊天吗？”他嗯了一声，我松了口气，还以为是什么死板的人或者远离网络和社交的人，刚才半天都没敢跟他说话，因为不知道说什么。我问他也在聊天房里聊天吗？他嗯了一声，我又问是什么类型的聊天房，他说就是闲聊那种普通的。说是闲聊但我估计他就是潜水的，因为平时也不见他说什么话。可光看别人聊天有什么乐趣，除非聊的是十八禁，但那房主根本就不放我进去，我又发愁了，大概是最近长大了，也逐渐地想开始用用鸡巴了。  
“我想加的聊天房到现在都没加进去呢。”我说了一句，然后我发消息给推荐我聊天房的朋友，结果差点没气死，他说房主已经不加新人了，我筷子上的排骨应声掉进了酒杯里，一下变成了酒炖排骨。这可能是我最近唯一期待的乐趣了，我又问他有没有别的这种聊天房，他说自己就知道这一个。我把手机砸到桌子上，班长问我怎么了，我没有意义地跟他说，我想进聊天房。不过跟他说了也没用，但他还是趴过来看了一眼我的手机，幸好没和别人聊什么劲爆话题，页面是我的个人主页，那就随便看吧，我往后仰着伸了个懒腰，眼睛往上抬的时候发现电视里的新闻已经不能算是普通新闻而算是奇谈怪论了。  
新闻里说，某个医院接待了男性怀孕者。  
换句话就是，有男人怀孕了。


	2. Chapter 2

我考试考的差也不是一天两天了。  
不知道为什么到现在我爸妈都还没适应，不及格好像是什么新鲜事一样，就连骂我也没个新鲜的词，每次考试成绩出来我都觉得时间倒流了，半个月之前我这么坐着挨骂，一个月之前还是，干脆也别亲自骂我了，录音放在旁边播放也是一样的效果。但这次不太一样，我弟也在旁边，没骂到他头上他就在旁边煽风点火，于是爸妈更生气了。这次好像要彻底收拾我一顿，先给了棍子又给了糖，在一顿臭骂之后又假装心平气和地要给我分析成绩越来越差的理由，是因为不聪明吗，不是，是压根就没听老师讲课。我弟大声跟我妈举报说最近我总是手机不离手，连回家的路上都在玩，我妈觉得自己终于找到了原因，她决定要没收我的手机。  
吵架挺无聊的，尤其是跟这种低头不见抬头见的人吵架，无论怎么吵我明天都还是要跟他们坐在一起吃饭，所以一般我都不在家里吵架。在这方面还算孝顺，但是这次我还是跟我妈吵架了，为了保卫我的手机。她开始怀疑我的手机里有什么秘密，甚至是什么十恶不赦的犯罪证据，于是战争越来越激烈了，我在手机被摔碎之前不要命地抢了回来，我妈和我爸在背后说要打死我，我毫无准备，还穿着拖鞋，开门就跑了出去。

在和班长一起吃完饭回家的那天晚上，我被房主放进了聊天房。  
里面分享着各种链接，各种黄图，各种黄色视频，各种各种，大家聊的也都是一些成人话题，很热闹，热闹地像个市场。我围观了两个小时之后突然有人加我好友，还不止一个，问我是男是女，问我多大了，哪个学校的，有没有照片。然后我才知道群里分享的那些只是一点小菜，实际上这个聊天房的目的不是大家聚在一起看不见也摸不着地意淫，而是私底下轻则电话做爱重则见面打炮的。  
她们让我发照片我也让她们发照片，我发的是我自己的，但是只露了眼睛，还被嘲笑了，说谁要看你的脸，发点下体图来。虽然有所准备但我还是被这种直白吓了一跳，也不知道是真的还是纯在整我，所以提出这种要求的人我都暂时没理了，直到房主过来加我，我想着不是吧，难道房主也想来要我的下体照？结果人家只是来提醒我最近聊天房里发现了有人妖，有男的假装是女的到处骗人，让我小心点。我高冷地回复了一个嗯之后就又去看大家的聊天记录了，结果房主又发消息过来，说不要再把聊天房介绍给别人了，最近有人在抓，前几天就已经不放人进来了。  
Lucas：我听说了，所以我为什么被放进来了？  
我的昵称是lucas。  
肉体炸弹：你是最后一个了。  
我这才注意到房主的昵称，看头像感觉是个女的，这会儿看昵称感觉应该是身材不错的女的，与其跟那些要我下体照的人聊还不如跟她聊。我的眼睛总是盯着肉体炸弹这个称呼，我从来没觉得自己不是普通男人，现在才知道我简直太普通了，普通到光是看到“肉体”这个单词心里就有些黄色想法，在晚上睡觉之前躺在床上，随便点开几个聊天房里发的黄色视频，看着里面女人的肉体自慰，但是不太满足，也太空虚了，房间里只有我一个人。  
过了一周我们熟悉之后我提出的电话做爱要求还是被房主拒绝了，她的条件是看我的照片，我还是发了那张只露眼睛的，她回了我一串沉默的省略号。  
肉体炸弹：在这种聊天房里，约什么之前先发裸照是规矩，懂吗？  
Lucas:懂了，所以互相发吗？  
肉体炸弹：你先。  
我先就我先，鸡巴又不是什么新鲜玩意儿，我跑去洗澡，在阴毛上搓出一堆泡沫，就用泡沫半遮半掩的，好像还比直接拍好看点儿，要不然黑乎乎的可能不太上镜。  
一半泡沫一半鸡巴，拍完之后我发给了肉体炸弹，她好半天都没回我，我还真忐忑起来了，但发都已经发了。我又厚着脸皮问她要照片：“我发了，你的呢？”  
肉体炸弹：我现在拍吧。  
我想象一个女人脱衣服的样子，聊天的时候能感觉出来，应该比我大，是个姐姐，我之前问过她应该怎么叫她，她让我自己决定，我觉得她是在考验我，我读的是男校，之前也没女人聊过这么长时间，但是听别人说女人嘴里的每一句话都别有深意，所以我问朋友，你说她希望我叫她什么她才能满意？  
我没经验他可能也没什么经验，两个未成年的臭男人凑在一起想了半天，酒是喝了不少，就是越喝越懵，最后我稀里糊涂地从那几个备选称呼里挑了一个，桌子一拍，我说：“就公主吧！”  
我可真是个傻逼。  
肉体炸弹容忍了我的傻逼，她对公主这个称呼没什么意见，我就默认成她喜欢，这成了我给她的备注，在她答应要拍裸照给我之后的十几分钟里，我都死盯着屏幕上的“公主”。像是过了多少年一样，我等的眼睛都疼了终于等到了消息提醒。图片正在加载，该死的网竟然还不好，我急地捶胸顿足。我又一年又一年地等着，我的眼睛里终于涌进了白花花的肉色，在看清照片的时候我不知道是吸气好还是泄气好，因为公主给我发来的不是下体照，也不是裸照，裸倒是也裸了，但只是一截肚子。她拍了她的腰来，很细也很白，肚脐也不错，那上面还有一个肚脐钉，可是就是那么一截腰，没上没下的，看的我想生气又生不起来。  
我觉得自己被骗了，气冲冲地问她：不是说好了要公平交换吗？  
公主：谁也没跟你说好。  
我往前翻聊天记录想找证据，她还真没答应要发裸照给我，但是我发裸照给她是她给我开的电话做爱的条件，我截图给她，看她还有什么话狡辩。  
公主：好吧，但是我不擅长跟人聊天，我只配合你在电话里做爱。  
Lucas：你讨厌聊天吗？  
公主：不讨厌，但是平时没什么人跟我聊。  
Lucas：哈哈哈怎么可能没人跟美女聊天？  
公主：你怎么知道我是美女的？  
Lucas：感觉你是，而且看你的腰你也是。不过你不讨厌聊天就好办了，我很擅长聊天。  
公主：如果你不在意自己一个人说话我没什么回应的话，你可以随便聊。  
Lucas：我也是会尴尬的好吧，哈哈。那个，现在可以把你的手机号给我了吧？  
我收到了那串数字，心快把胸口跳的裂开了，也不知道是因为要电话做爱了还是单纯地为公主心动了。  
确实跟她说的一样，公主不太擅长聊天，可能是有点害羞，她不太说话，我反而不知道怎么开口了，最后还是她起了个头儿，她问我：“想干我吗？”  
想。能不想吗，虽然我不知道跟我打电话的人长什么样，也不知道她叫什么名字，这跟和一串电话号码打电话差不多，但我还是着急地躺在床上脱了内裤，把手放到下面，我听着她叫床，然后无师自通地说很多污言秽语羞辱她，公主的声音不是那种娇滴滴的，但是听起来很干净，我边跟她打电话边自慰，但根本没幻想她到底长什么样儿，射精的时候我爽得要死，同时也变得出奇的没良心，想着爽了就行，她爱长什么样儿就长什么样儿去吧。

抢了手机离家出走之后我又想起了公主，本来是想去朋友家住一晚，但因为想起了公主如果要打电话不太方便所以想去旅馆，我边走边跟公主发消息说我离家出走了，因为考的太差，公主还嘲笑了我，她说她自己学习挺好的。我对学习的话题没有兴趣，走到不需要成人证明的旅馆发现已经满了，我突然又无家可归了，我顺便跟公主抱怨了一下，然后突发奇想问她：“你离我很远吗？”  
“远得很呢，我住济州岛。”  
“那算了。”  
我又继续在街上走，掏了裤兜发现钱比我想象的多，准备先去吃个饭。从回家就在挨骂，到现在都没吃上晚饭。天都这么黑了，我看了一眼时间，快半夜十二点了，街上还有人，都是出来玩儿的，路边摊还都挺热闹，我又想吃学校附近的炒年糕，但那大婶不给酒喝，我身上还穿着校服，这回我知道先把校服脱了然后一扔，嗖的一下，飞到路边的草地上给野猫当窝去了。  
Lucas：本来还想给你打电话，但是我突然饿了。  
公主：吃什么？  
Lucas：炒年糕，顺便喝点酒。  
公主：你是未成年吧。  
Lucas：现在还有人会乖乖等到成年才喝酒吗？公主喝点吗？  
公主：我在济州岛。  
Lucas：我知道，咱俩远远地喝点儿。  
我已经坐在了炒年糕的摊子前，也不知道是太暗了还是怎么着，明明也来过好多次了，但我脱了校服大婶就认不出我来了，可可能她是想放我一马，我顺利了地要了酒，也已经倒好了准备远远地跟公主干一杯。  
公主：十二点了，我该睡觉了。  
没觉得扫兴我反倒笑起来了，把杯里的酒喝干净，又在手机上噼里啪啦地打字：“你真是公主啊？过了十二点就要逃跑。”  
公主：拜拜，晚安。  
不光是逃跑了而且跑的很急，我一下子又寂寞起来，想着哪怕是留下陪我聊聊天也行啊，我说的还真没错，我真擅长聊天，跟公主聊天的时候好像更擅长。我想了原因，大概是因为跟朋友没什么“共同话题”，我在男校，跟他们聊的东西大多都是玩什么游戏吃什么饭，这两年长大之后话题又多了抽烟喝酒还有女人，好像世界上就只剩下这几种东西了一样。我也不知道他们想不想跟我说点儿别的，但是我有挺多话挺多事想说的，但好像聊别的很丢人一样，不知道这算是种什么流行，不聊没营养的废话好像是种流行，不学习应该也算是一种流行，大家都在赶这些流行。我从来不知道聊天内容被限制了有一天也会爆发出来，在认识公主之后我就像个开到最大的水龙头，一下就把那些平时觉得丢人不好意思或者别人会觉得无聊的事像瀑布一样全都喷在我和公主的对话框里。  
她会认真回复我，但通常不会说很多话，也不会说很多她的事，有的时候我会觉得这样挺没劲，然后就给她打电话让她在电话里叫床哄我。


	3. Chapter 3

班长身上有香味儿。  
那是一种能盖过炖排骨也能盖住炒年糕的香味儿。  
上次一起吃炖排骨的时候他靠过来了一下，很香，这次他坐在我旁边，又很香。我也不知道是什么香味儿，可能是香水吧，他用点香水的话还挺适合，如果给我一瓶香水让我必须喷在一个人身上，那我肯定喷班长而不是喷给我妈，他就是这么适合。我不知道班长为什么在半夜喷着香水来吃炒年糕，反正他就是来了，还穿着运动服，有可能是在夜跑，但也不像，我可能对他有偏见，我觉得他平时是根本就不运动的人。我本来以为会自己在这儿吃直到吃完，结果突然偶遇了班长。年糕摊后半夜的生意不错，陆续来了些人，班长坐在我的左边，我的右边是一群大叔，好像在聚会。  
我问班长：“班费的事怎么样了，报警了吗，如果钱追不回来我们班恐怕只能到年糕摊旅行了吧？”  
班长的炒年糕里放了很多辣，他刚吃了一口就辣地直吐舌头：“嘶……哈，报警了，但是没法受理，因为我说不出是谁抢的。”  
“说的出的话还用警察干什么……那怎么办？”  
“离去旅行还有段时间，我自己凑凑吧。”  
“我觉得要不还是直接跟大家说吧，被抢了也不是你的错，让他们再交一份上来不就得了，要不你自己凑得凑到什么时候去。”  
他抬头看了我一眼，忽然冷笑了一声：“大家？”  
我一想也是算了，哪有人护着他，估计说了也只是被大家笑一顿然后说班长失责，怎么连班费都拿不住。我就不继续往下说了，干脆换个话题，我问他大半夜的怎么还在外面，他说本来在看书，但是饿了。  
“哦。”  
真尴尬，我跟班长又不熟，坐在一起都不知道说什么，我俩只能沉默地吃炒年糕，旁边大叔聊的热火朝天，我的炒年糕却快凉了。  
“你呢？”  
我反应了半天才反应过来班长是在跟我说话，问的应该是我大半夜在这儿干什么，我犹豫了两秒钟要不要跟他说实话，然后发现好像对不熟的人反而更容易说实话，也不怕丢人，我就直接告诉他了：“我离家出走。”  
“哦……那你今天不能回家住了？”  
“都说了是离家出走，附近唯一一家黑旅馆满员了，我怀疑有不少人今天都离家出走了。”  
听我说完以后班长笑了一下，差点呛着，我想给他递口水但是手边只有烧酒，我又犹豫了一下，他却先拿起我的杯猛地往嘴里灌了一口，我的脸马上就扭曲了，我怕他用酒顺气会呛的更厉害，因为我猜他不会喝酒，上次吃炖排骨的时候他一口没喝，但是我应该是猜错了，班长就像喝水一样十分平常地把酒咽了下去，我在旁边惊讶了半天，不过也有可能是他真的不会喝，但是有的人天生就有酒量。  
我的表情应该很丑，始终张着嘴像被吓着了，班长很无语地看了我一眼，说：“看什么，我喝过酒。”  
“想不到啊。”  
像是要证明他真的会喝酒一样，班长管大婶要了个新的杯子，他给自己倒了满满的一杯，然后端起来跟我说：“喝啊。”  
我们班那些人如果看见班长这幅样子肯定吓的要死，谁又能想到呢，我也没想到，但是我觉得还挺有意思的，我也拿起了杯子，还跟班长干了杯，没跟公主喝上酒倒是跟班长喝起来了，还一喝就是好几瓶，班长酒量比我好，我都在坐在这儿往后仰了他却还是一动不动。我眼睛都花了，班长变成了好几个，每一个都是白花花的，我还要跟他干杯，但班长突然长了三头六臂，我不知道哪个酒杯才是真的就随便往前一撞，然后就洒在他身上了。  
班长没扶酒杯，扶了我一下，他跟我说：“你醉的不行了，你今天晚上要住哪儿？”  
“住哪儿？我没地方住……吧。”  
“我家就在旁边，你要去吗？”

打死我吧。打死我我都绝对不回想到有一天我会出现在班长家里。他家有人，所以我俩轻手轻脚的，可是我喝醉了，很难轻手轻脚，不小心踢了玄关的鞋柜，好大一声，我连忙对着鞋柜说对不起。班长脱了鞋把我拽进去，应该直接进了他房间，房间很小，床，桌子，衣柜，再站一个我，我已经觉得自己没法行动了。转头看见班长的时候不知道为什么突然觉得有点突兀，说不出是哪儿跟这个房间不太般配。班长说太晚了洗澡会吵醒他爸妈，让我凑合睡吧，我说行，其实早就困了，连衣服都没脱就直接倒在了班长的床上。  
又来了，那股香味儿，怎么被窝里也是，其实挺好闻的，但总感觉无处不在，忽然想起来班长受欺负的原因之一可能也是因为这股香味儿，有人说他像个娘们儿，反正看不顺眼就是看不顺眼，怎么都不会看顺眼，就像现在班长一身酒味儿估计也不会有人夸他是个真男人。  
班长就站在床边，他伸手递给了我了个什么玩意儿，我天旋地转的，顺手接过来发现是个小瓶子，他说是醒酒药，让我喝了再睡。我又重新坐起来，也不知道喝多少就都喝了，然后靠在床头闭着眼睛休息。眼皮本来能感觉到亮，突然不亮了，班长把灯关了，床上多了一个人的重量，班长不知道什么时候已经换好了睡衣，酒味儿和那股香味儿都有，直冲我的鼻子，瞬间把我的鼻腔打通了，比醒酒药都好使。我突然就尴尬了，往墙边靠了靠。十岁之后我好像都没跟我弟在一个被窝里睡过觉了，但好像也不是一个被窝，班长没钻进来，我睁眼看了半天才看清他躺在被子外面，我更尴尬了，哪有把人家主人挤到外面睡的道理，我赶紧爬起来说要在地上睡，无论怎么说跟班长同床共枕都太尴尬了，班长没拦我，他先把被子丢到地上然后也起来重新打开灯到柜子里给我找褥子和枕头。  
我的酒醒了一大半，班长背对着我，我这才有功夫到处张望，班长的房间真是无聊，用一句话来形容那就是什么都没有，看起来不说是多穷但也应该没什么钱，但是桌子上竟然放着两个手机，其中一个隐约见他用过，应该是平时带到学校的那个，另一个也不知道是新换的还是干嘛用的，倒着扣在桌子上，恍恍惚惚的，可能我们吃炖排骨的那天他用的是这个，我也不太确定。看见手机我才想起来把自己的手机拿出来看看，我弟给我发了消息，说哥你千万别回家，爸说要打断你的腿。他还发了个幸灾乐祸的表情，我回了个欠揍的表情，然后说：哥很好，你的成绩也快出来了，多保重。  
然后我又切换到Lucas那个账号，真麻烦，每天都要切来切去的，一点都不方便，要是我也有两个手机就好了，可现在不但没有两个，估计仅存的一个都快保不住了。都是为了聊天房和公主，要不然上交手机好像也没什么可怕的。我又看了一眼和公主的对话框，刚才发出去的“晚安”还是未读，我聊天房的未读消息也有一大堆，班长已经在地上给我铺好了被子，我们交换了位置，手机在手里滑来滑去不知道怎么就那么巧正好点开了聊天房里的黄片，应该是个片段截取，视频开始的时候就已经是插入状态了，从我的手机里传出了黄片的大声叫床声，班长也听见了，他在原地愣住了。  
我赶紧关了，不知道跟班长说什么，班长从静止逐渐开始活动，不知道是不是我的错觉，他的行动变迟缓了很多，他迟缓了爬上了床盖上被子然后才想起来没关灯，于是他喊我，“黄旭熙同学，可以帮忙关一下灯吗？”  
我和班长很不熟，他还在叫我黄旭熙同学，可是又很奇怪的熟，我们一起看过电影一起吃过炖排骨和炒年糕喝了酒还一起听了几秒黄片现在要在同一个房间里睡觉。我这个人很容易跟人变熟，虽然跟班长没说过太多话但因为一起做了几件跟朋友才做的事，我突然对班长多了一些亲近感，我很自然地把他归类到朋友一栏，但又觉得不太行，我私底下跟班长见过这么多次这事儿我根本不能告诉其他朋友，他们肯定起哄，班长在学校跟被半孤立似的，我跟他玩儿估计要被笑话。而且我又突然想起来一件事，虽然大家每天上课式地跟我说班长喜欢我，但显然并没有成功帮我洗脑，这件事在我跟班长见面这两次我都没想起来，说实话无凭无据的我也是不太信，但是现在猛地被我想起来了，然后就跟块胶布似的粘在我脑子里甩也甩不开。  
我站起来去关灯，在关灯之前还回头看了一眼班长，他躺在很矮的枕头上，被子很平整地在身上盖着，还没闭眼睛，也正看着我。他问了一句明天几点起床，因为他每天有六点的闹钟，有点早怕吵醒我。我啪地一下关了灯，但不知道为什么眼前还是白花花的，跳回被子里的时候还是，我使劲甩头，估计是刚才对着班长的脸看了一会儿看的，他很白，白到在关了灯以后还是在我的眼睛里像会发亮的灯一样。  
“我平时醒的也挺早，因为我有个弟弟，他现在初三，上课时间比我早，起来的时候必须也吵醒我才算完。”  
我在黑暗里听见了班长的笑，然后我突然想起来我把校服扔了，书包和作业都在家，明天我根本没法去上学，我得想想我能去哪儿，但是刚才结账之后好像没钱了，我除了在街上乱逛以外应该哪儿都去不了，所以我问：“班长，你有多余的制服吗，我晚上把衣服扔了，明天没法去学校，我本来有两套，之前的外套也丢了。”  
“我的你可能穿不上。”  
“班长你多高？”  
“175，矮吗？”  
“不吧，还行，虽然比我矮，我，算了，明天我还是不去学校了，成绩出来了我爸妈骂完老师还没骂呢，估计明天就该骂了。”  
“你爸妈经常骂你吗？”  
说到爸妈我就来气，虽然我也不占理，但还是生气，喝了酒也没解气，那股气顶到胸前我又盘腿坐了起来，虽然我觉得班长可能根本没因为学习的事挨过骂，但我还是抑制不住地跟他说：“我爸，无论出了什么事，二话不说上来就先骂人，班长，你是不是没挨过骂？”  
“爸妈的话，不知道算不算，应该也算吧。”  
我提起了兴趣：“真新鲜，你这么听话，有什么可骂的，他们怎么骂你的？”  
“有一件事……明明不是我的错，但是，在他们那儿，就好像是我做错了一样。”  
我说：“我跟我弟打架，明明是我让着我弟，但是就因为我弟哭了，他们就让我道歉。班长也有弟弟吗？”  
“我没有，我只有一个姐姐，但是早就嫁出去了，后来我跟她关系也不太好。我是因为别的，明明我才是受害者……”他像自言自语一样那么说话。  
“班长？”  
“黄旭熙同学，别叫我班长了，我不想当班长。”  
不想当班长但是硬被我们推上去做了，然后大家就都叫他班长，好像他的名字就是班长一样，而班长这个称呼也直接失去了本来单纯的意义而变成了一种消遣他的方式。原因挺莫名其妙的，因为他长得很好欺负，而且真的很好欺负。  
“李泰容，那你也直接叫我黄旭熙吧。”  
“黄旭熙？”  
“嗯？”  
“刚才你手机里的……”  
我就知道该来的还是来了，既然他问了我也不好藏着掖着，但是我们还没到那种能直接分享黄片的关系，我只是虚无地解释：“刚才不小心点到了。”  
“是那个吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“你很喜欢吗？”  
这话问的也太奇怪了，我觉得他可能误会了什么，虽然我真的挺喜欢，但也真的不能这么不要脸地回答。所以我矜持地说，还行吧。  
“你很喜欢女生吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“没什么，睡觉吧黄旭熙。”


	4. Chapter 4

我和李泰容传绯闻了。  
离家出走后的第二天因为没有校服本来都不打算去学校了，但一大早我爸就打电话过来说他在我学校门口。他当着很多人的面把我揍了一顿，还想直接拿走我的手机。在接了电话之后班长也跟我一起来了，在旁边看着喊了叔叔好像是想阻拦一下我爸，但是他声音太小了，跟个猫叫一样，怒气冲冲的我爸根本就听见，倒是我在挨打的缝隙突然觉得李泰容的声音有些奇怪的耳熟，还没等仔细想想我爸的皮带就又抽上来了。  
今天天气特别好，但也不说明这是个适合挨打的日子。我好不容易才把我爸拽到没人的地方，我们谈判的结果是下次学校测试的成绩如果再没进步的话就没收我的手机而且不让我去班级旅行。让我学习太难了，本来我都已经默认会被没收手机然后想着应该跟谁借一部，班级旅行不去就不去，本来也没什么可去的，结果开班会的时候大家投票的旅行地竟然是济州岛。我马上想起了住在济州岛的公主，这是和公主见面的好机会，所以我必须去。学习再难也得学，但是我实在是听不懂老师在讲什么，我只能回头问李泰容，上课也问李泰容，下课也问李泰容，我跟李泰容突然就形影不离了。有人问我是不是跟李泰容交往了，我屁股离开凳子就要打人，我说我如果这次考不好就不能跟你们去济州岛了，大家都起哄让我别狡辩。本来很简单一个事儿到最后一传十十传百竟然变成了连我这个当事人都不知道的故事。那天我和李泰容一起去学校然后挨了我爸打也变成了我偷偷和李泰容去开房被我爸发现所以才挨了打。我说你们可真能传，我那群朋友幸灾乐祸好像多好玩儿似的。我说我们的关系就是老师和学生，李泰容坐在我旁边就像老师一样给我在书上划题，我朋友姜xx在旁边变本加厉地说：“还是师生恋呢，诶？旭熙，我有几个问题采访采访你。”他用一根笔当话筒怼到了我的下巴上，还故意往上戳了好几下给我画了个花脸。  
“咳咳，黄旭熙同学，你觉得李泰容作为男人怎么样？”  
啊？什么狗屁问题，李泰容就在我旁边坐着呢，我转头看了他一眼，他没看我，专心地看着书上的题。  
“不说话那就是不怎么样对吧，所以黄旭熙同学是觉得李泰容虽然作为男人不怎么样但是给你当女人挺不错对不对？”他拍拍桌子喊李泰容，“班长，要不然你直接当女人吧？”  
“妈的。”我骂人了，但我没想到的是，李泰容站起来打人了。  
上面那句话真惹火他了，大家都是第一次看他发火，可是他不会打架，隔着我把姜xx的领子拽了起来然后就是一拳，之后就松开了手，打得不重，我替李泰容又补了一拳，这一拳彻底坐定了我和李泰容在交往的传言，姜xx大概到现在都还没明白我为什么会因为一个长得像娘们儿似的小子打他，所以正在跟我生气冷战中，我也没理他，现在因为他全校都以为我正在和李泰容交往，我又不是同性恋，交往个屁。我觉得我给自己弄了个烂摊子，而且根本不知道怎么收拾，也没办法破除谣言，我现在只能想到远离李泰容避嫌，但远离他之后一下就没人帮我学习了，回家对着书怎么都提不起兴趣，就只是闷头在自己房间的书桌前面坐着，我妈以为我在努力学习，端着水果语重心长地让我别总这么刻苦也去外面歇会儿透透气。  
一到客厅看见我爸拉长到地板上的臭脸，我更窒息了，拿了个苹果坐在沙发上一口咬下去半个嚼的嘎吱嘎吱响，一点都不甜。电视上还是新闻，我爸让我跟他一起看，我毫无兴趣，我爸又莫名其妙地开始生气，他说我一个男人也不关心关心国家大事也不多看看新闻，我跟他顶嘴说不就新闻吗，谁不知道似的。可往前一想我上一次看见的新闻竟然还是和李泰容在炖排骨店看见的那条男人怀孕的奇谈。  
我弟还没回来，我妈坐在旁边，她是医院妇产科的护士，想着这事儿她肯定听说了，我突然好奇起来，凑过去问她：“妈，之前有男人怀孕那个新闻你看见了吗？”  
“听说了，但是没来我们医院。”  
“男人真能怀孕啊？”  
“以为是肠胃不好结果一查查出来怀孕了，说是有子宫，本来交了个小男朋友的事儿藏的好好的，这回什么都漏馅了，医院还给弄上新闻去了。”  
我摇头啧啧称奇：“那他还算男的吗。”  
“算啊，怎么不算，染色体检查是男的。这种情况又不是就他一个，有的没发现，有的没曝光。”  
我爸在旁边搭腔：“你跟他说这些没用的干什么，回屋学习去吧快，对，给你弟打个电话，最近怎么回事，都几点了还不回家。”  
我没吱声，帮我弟瞒了他谈恋爱的事，年纪不大女朋友倒先抱上了，我回屋打电话找他，他很不耐烦：“哥你能不能也去谈个恋爱，都多大人了，别没事儿就给我打电话。”然后就直接挂了。  
我真是……我气的牙根都痒了，我现在怎么混的连我弟都不如了，他嚣张跋扈的时候我却只能跟男的传绯闻，我要有女朋友也不至于这样，女朋友……女朋友……我不是有公主吗？虽然还不是我的女朋友，但是我可能很快就要去济州岛了，比起别的学校那些还要从头开始认识的女生我觉得还是公主更好，虽然距离有点远，但是我对公主是真心的，应该是真心的吧，我对着她给我的那张唯一的腰部照片自慰，跟她聊天的时候我很高兴，就算不能每天做爱我也高兴，虽然我还不知道做爱是什么感觉，因为还没做过，但我觉得之前那么多年我都这么过来了，就算交往以后不能经常跟公主做爱我应该也能忍。可是我还不知道公主长什么样呢，万一是个丑女怎么办，我用手机发讯息给公主，在要照片之前得先跟她说点别的。我就俗套地跟她开头，我说，公主，我有个好消息告诉你。  
公主：什么？  
Lucas：本来想给你惊喜到时候再说的，我们班不是要去旅行吗，地点已经定了，去济州岛，我到时候就能去见你了。  
公主：你要见我吗？  
Lucas：嗯！  
然后她就没回我了，最近好像有点忙，从我开始为考试努力的时候开始她就也有点忙，说起来已经有一个多星期没电话做爱了。我有点胆大了，我在手机上打字，我问她，公主，我们视频吗？  
又过了好几分钟公主才回我：啊不好意思有点忙……有机会，最近有点忙。  
Lucas：忙什么？  
公主：工作。  
我早就知道她是个大人，但是她很少跟我说工作的事，她说过自己21岁，我才17，如果我说喜欢她她会答应跟我在一起吗？  
Lucas：公主，我想看看你长什么样子。  
公主：我的长相重要吗？  
完了，听她这么说我觉得她可能长得不是太好看，但是公主长什么样对我来说重要吗，好像还真不太重要，我从来没想象过她的脸，因为我想不出来，也没有一点线索。我释怀的挺快，利索地回答了不重要，然后又开始跟她聊别的，我说公主，最近我挺烦的，因为帮了我们班班长结果就跟他传绯闻了。  
公主：你之前说过的被抢了班费的班长吗？  
Lucas：对，他也挺可怜的，本来是我让他帮我学习，结果别人都说我俩在一起了，现在我都不跟他说话了，我也知道不是他的错，但是我又没跟他在一起，这事越传越厉害对我俩谁都没好处。  
公主：你没跟他说吗？  
Lucas：说什么？  
公主：说不是他的错，真的不是他的错吗？  
Lucas：不是，但是怎么说呢，他在我们班挺尴尬的，因为长得像女孩所以有点被孤立，如果我跟他走太近估计也会受影响，而且我朋友们都在看笑话，我不太方便跟班长太亲近，我就很纠结，我和班长一起吃了好几次饭，那天我离家出走还是去他家住的。他挺好的，我有点想跟他交朋友。  
Lucas：那天有人说很过分的话侮辱他，让他给我当女人，我还帮他打人了，我虽然不能彻底跟他当朋友但也没有特别没良心吧公主？  
公主:没办法彻底做朋友吗？  
Lucas：怎么也得看朋友的眼色吧。  
公主：帮帮他吧。  
Lucas：什么？  
公主：如果他没错的话，帮帮他吧。  
我的眼睛不知道突然被什么刺了一下，我突然想起来我在李泰容家住的晚上，我们聊天的时候他说，有些事明明不是他的错，最后却都像他错了一样。因为想起了那句话，我的心也不知道被什么敲了一下，我觉得我应该跟李泰容道歉，要比其他伤害他的人更早道歉，可是在打破我跟他单方面的疏远之前我必须要先杜绝我们以后可能还会愈演愈烈的绯闻，我必须要先跟公主表白才行。  
Lucas：公主，我不知道你对我怎么想，但是去济州岛之前，我有件事想跟你说。  
公主：嗯，什么？  
Lucas：如果你对我也有感觉的话，能不能交往试试看？  
公主：……我们？  
Lucas：对。  
好像吓到她了，她又半天没回我，我看起来是不是过于纯情了啊，跟那些只在网上约炮的人可能还是有点区别的，虽然我也跟公主电话做爱，虽然我也想跟她打炮，但是我也真的对他有点喜欢。  
过了一会儿公主才回复我：哈哈哈你身边没人喜欢你吗？打算跟我网恋吗？  
好像是有点着急了，虽然她看不见，但我还是抓耳挠腮，好像这样就能少点尴尬一样。  
Lucas：哈哈你也知道我在读男校，周围都是男的，对了，有个挺好笑的事，还有人跟我说班长喜欢我呢。  
公主：好笑吗？  
Lucas：挺好笑的，我长这么大还没有男生喜欢过我呢。  
公主：原来真的可以拿别人的喜欢当笑话聊啊。  
Lucas：我不是不好的意思公主，就是觉得有点新鲜，毕竟我也没遇到过这种事。  
公主：那你对他怎么想？  
我都快把头挠秃了，我觉得自己刚才说错话了，公主是个很善良的人，相比之下我好像不怎么善良，虽然我一直觉得我还算善良。我想到了李泰容的样子，起码我对李泰容不太善良，他人挺好的，不知道他有没有把我当朋友，我对他却在做不做朋友之间摇摇摆摆，我不点都不男人，虽然没像大家对他那么过分，但我也不是什么好东西，我好像也跟大家一样始终对他存在点儿什么偏见，如果说只聊抽烟喝酒女人还有不学习是我们班的两种流行，那么第三种流行就是孤立李泰容。但我，怎么说呢，比起大家来好像还没那么喜欢这些流行，我跟公主聊了很多别的，不光是跟公主，不知道为什么，在面对李泰容的时候，跟他吃饭和他一起学习的时候，我也能跟他说很多话，和公主的感觉很像，不会对我说的话作出太多回应，但是他的形象要比公主具体很多，我能看见他的脸看见他的表情，李泰容总是很认真地听我说话，然后对着我笑，偶尔还会说几句话打趣我。不学习的流行也是，我为了去济州岛见公主所以找了李泰容教我学习，所以同时我也没有再孤立李泰容。其实我本来也没孤立他，虽然之前跟他不熟，但偶尔看见他有什么事也会帮他一把，虽然都是帮他搬搬作业或者倒个垃圾这种小事，完全不值得一提。  
Lucas：他其实挺好的，没有哪里不好。  
我觉得公主可能是在有意转移话题，他转出去我再转回来：我真没把他喜欢我这事儿当笑话，虽然我也不知道别人为什么这么说，我看很有可能是造谣，虽然我也不值得他喜欢，但就算他真喜欢我我也不会觉得怎么样，可是，公主，可能我也不配喜欢你，可是我还是想试试……  
公主：你喜欢我什么？  
我打字的速度变慢了，我在手机上边打边想，这问题真难，我觉得从前肯定有多少人死在这个问题上。公主在我这儿还不是一个特别具象的人，我自然不能说那种跟撒谎似的“全都喜欢”，所以想了半天还是把我的感受跟她实话实说了：我喜欢跟你打电话，也喜欢跟你聊天，所以我应该就是喜欢你吧。  
公主：不知道我的名字，不知道我长什么样子，还对我有很多不了解，这样也可以？  
Lucas：应该是吧，我也不知道，公主，说实话我也不知道。  
公主：你真诚实，也很善良，如果能一直这么善良就好了。  
因为公主的话我又想起李泰容来了，那个我没有善良对待的人，也不知道到底哪来的这么强的负罪感，明明我也没做什么过分的事。我跟被我朋友们孤立的李泰容像朋友一样交往，还为了他还打了我的朋友，这恐怕是一种背叛，可是后来我也再没跟李泰容说话，如果我拿他当朋友，那应该也是一种背叛，我不知道该怎么办，可我知道在这三方里，最没有错的人就是李泰容，而我的善良根本就是假惺惺的善良。  
Lucas：公主，不用现在回答我，我给你一点时间吧公主。  
公主：我还有工作，下次聊，虽然没给你答案，但是请别跟我生疏，被冷落的人都很可怜。

我把账号切换回了平时用的那个，我跟李泰容刚加上好友不长时间，我觉得我好像有点话要跟他说，最起码要为这几天我对他的冷落道个歉。  
黄可乐：李泰容，在吗？  
李泰容回复很快，可能正好在玩手机：嗯。  
他的名字就用了他的本名，所以我都不用给他备注。  
黄可乐：那个。  
黄可乐：就快去济州岛了，钱凑的怎么样了？  
李泰容：凑齐了。  
黄可乐：怎么想都太生气了对吧！那群抢钱的，怎么说钱也不少，要是那天我早去一会儿的话就好了，我肯定帮你收拾他们！  
我看着满屏幕的感叹号，好像有点太刻意了，我憋的脸都红了，跑到屋里的浴室镜子前照了照，一个晃神竟然有两秒钟的幻觉以为我在镜子里看见了李泰容，不是因为我们长得像，就是突然想起了他的样子，而镜子就像是媒介一样把我心里想的投射出来了。我想了他看着我发的信息的样子，是像平时我跟他说话的时候那样笑吗，还是在想这个黄旭熙又假惺惺的干什么呢，可能比起我他还是更喜欢和他的闲聊聊天房里的人说话，那他会认识不孤立他的朋友吗？或者他也会像我一样遇见一个公主吗？如果没有呢，那他有没有朋友呢？  
李泰容：听说……  
黄可乐：嗯？  
李泰容：听说有人最近总在那个胡同外面劫人抢钱。  
黄可乐：哪个？我们第一次见面的胡同吗？  
李泰容：说什么呢？我们不是一个班的吗？  
我一拍脑门，我瞎说什么呢，只是之前都不太跟李泰容正经说过话而已，那次才像是真正认识一样。  
黄可乐：之前太不熟了，虽然你就坐我后面但也……不太熟。  
李泰容：所以之前对我完全没印象吗？  
黄可乐：哪能没印象啊，你可是班长。  
班长这个词在我们班并不是个好词，李泰容也跟我说过他根本不想当班长，所以我觉得我似乎又说错话了，想都没想就发了对不起过去，这句对不起自然地让我开始了道歉，我说对不起，前几天没跟你说话了也对不起。  
李泰容：没事，我习惯了。  
我突然感觉有点难过，只好硬生生地转开话题：啊……你说的胡同外面劫人的，和那天抢你的是同一伙吗？  
李泰容：说是两个人，那天也是两个人。  
黄可乐：知道了。  
李泰容给我发了一个很可爱的动物表情，总觉得跟他有点像，我也想回他一个，正在找表情的时候他又发了文字过来。  
李泰容：你刚才说那天是我们第一次见面，我觉得真好笑。  
我的脸又因为尴尬变红了。  
黄可乐：我都说对不起了嘛，你就当我不会说话吧。  
李泰容：不是贬义的好笑，但是说实话也不是褒义的好笑，不过除此之外我是真的觉得有趣，因为那是你第一次在心里觉得跟我产生了交集，所以才觉得我们是第一次见面，这么算好像才比较有意义，要不然大家都算是高中开学的那天第一次见面，多无聊。  
我觉得他有可能是真这么想，也有可能只是在帮我开脱，我本来想找一个可爱的动物笑脸，现在又觉得笑好像不太合适，所以发过去一个流汗的表情。  
李泰容：我跟你第一次见面，在我这里如果按照你的方法算，应该是去年秋天，我又被班里的同学整了，制服里面穿了卫衣，有人在我的卫衣帽子里打了一个生鸡蛋，你把我的帽子翻过来帮我把鸡蛋倒出来了，然后很神奇，我一直记得，你手上有黏糊糊的蛋黄和蛋清，但是不知道怎么回事突然就变成一只小鸡了。  
原来是那天，我想起来那天了，在上学的时候碰见了卖小鸡和鸡蛋的人，卖家说鸡蛋买回去能孵出小鸡，我那几个该死的朋友没常识，竟然信了这种鬼话，每人都要买五个鸡蛋，我拦着说这都哄小孩的，要买直接买小鸡就得了，他们非买鸡蛋跃跃欲试要回去孵小鸡，结果就我一个人买了一只真的黄色小鸡。回了学校之后几个人把蛋一摆就开始眼巴巴地等着，我说不信你们去查，我弟以前就干过这种傻事，能孵出鸡来我就请你们吃一个月的饭。他们就是不信，最后非要把鸡蛋磕碎了看看。  
他们磕在了李泰容的帽子里。  
那时候李泰容还不是班长，他也还没跟老师说自己远视坐到我后面来，所以我更不认识他了，可当时我想着如果我不总在旁边烦人说鸡蛋孵不出小鸡来它是不是就不会出现在李泰容的帽子里。我有负罪感，所以我伸手帮了他，我从书桌里掏出我买的唯一那只小鸡来逗了他一下。这就是李泰容所认为的我们第一次见面。  
黄可乐：我想起来了。  
李泰容：你前几天不是冷落我吗，所以你怎么突然又找我说话了？  
黄可乐：我是，那个来跟你道歉的，前段时间是我不对，因为别人总说咱俩在一起了所以我想避一下嫌。  
李泰容：现在不用避嫌了吗？  
黄可乐：我觉得我做的不对。  
李泰容：你还要跟我继续做朋友吗？  
李泰容：不对，我应该问，你有把李泰容当成朋友过吗？  
李泰容主动提起了朋友字眼，我更愧疚了，可是我仍然没办法坚定地跟他做什么保证。  
李泰容：你先不用回答我，你等我说完再回答我。  
黄可乐：说什么？  
李泰容：你听说过一件事吗？  
黄可乐：什么？  
李泰容：我喜欢你。  
我的脸不自然地笑了起来，手机上也打出了笑声：哈哈他们总这么瞎说你也觉得很烦吧？  
李泰容：虽然很烦。  
李泰容：但是也只能这么烦着了。  
李泰容：虽然被他们说过很多乱七八糟的话，但唯独这件事我不能说不是，虽然总是被别人拿出来当笑话说，但我也只能窝火地听着，我不知道你听过多少次，但是当事人还没跟你说过一次。  
李泰容：我喜欢你。  
李泰容：要不要跟我做朋友，现在你自己决定吧。


	5. Chapter 5

这次考试我并没有比之前考的好。  
这就意味着接下来我不但要失去手机还要失去去济州岛的机会，不过我想好了，他们下周五下午出发，我可以自己周六偷偷去，因为我要去见公主。  
在我表白后的三天公主还是没给答案，我记得公主跟我说的话，他说不要跟没给我答案的她变生疏，所以我哪怕心焦如焚也还是看似正常地找她说话聊天。同时我还欠着李泰容一个答案，他没要我的答案，那天他跟我说的最后一句话是：你自己心里知道就好了，不用说出来告诉我了。  
我的手机被没收了，跟我爸的吵架惨败，最后还是被无情地收走了。在没收之前我争取到了最后的时间用来背公主的手机号码，然后十分不舍地删掉了在聊天房里保存的黄图黄片。我从家里跑到学校附近的照相馆去把公主给我的腰部照片印出来，一共印了五张。公主的腰本来看起来就很细，变成照片之后被我握在手里更有一种奇妙的感觉，幸好是照片，我觉得如果是真的，她的腰可能会被我的大手握断。我看着她小小的肚脐和脐钉，浑身难受的要死，很想现在就找个地方自己打个手炮，但怎么也没冲动成那样，还是回家躺在床上打比较舒服。  
时间本来就不早了，放学之后又折腾了一顿现在天都快黑了，本来要被没收手机很不高兴，但看见公主的露腰照我心情又好一点了，可是一想到没了手机我就不能总跟公主聊天我又不高兴了，但不高兴归不高兴，依旧影响不了我的性欲，我心痒痒地准备抄近路快点回家，近路就是那条胡同，我和李泰容“第一次”见面的地方。  
胡同里有两个人，两个人挤在胡同里坐着，我走到一半才看见，他俩抽着烟，烟雾往上飞的时候很醒目，那两个人我却看不太清，不过听声音应该是在数钱。我想起那天李泰容说最近总有两个人在这儿劫人劫钱，估计就是他们俩，但这里就他们两个，我没证据也不能确认。  
我偷偷拍了照发给李泰容，问他是不是这两个人，拍不清楚脸，李泰容也辨认了好半天，最后才说应该是。  
他又接着给我发消息：你要做什么？  
我也犹豫了一会儿到底要不要再往前走，我先退回去小声报了警，但警察很不耐烦，问我抢了多少我也不知道，问我有没有证据我也没有，所以不予受理。我本来也知道警察不靠谱，就是随便试试，结果还就真不靠谱，最后还是得我自己上，我把手机收了起来，公主的照片却不知道往哪儿放了，往前走免不了要跟那俩人打架，万一照片受伤了怎么办？我到处看了看，最后把照片压在了一块石头下面，最上面的那张倒扣着，不要弄脏。最后又依依不舍地看了两眼才放开脚步向着那两个人走去。  
原因是，李泰容。不知道为什么，就是为了李泰容。  
跟这种流氓还是混混的没什么话说，也没什么说话的机会，发现我是来挑事儿的之后就把手里的烟给掐了要跑，我以为是他们怂了，追的更来劲了，结果刚追出胡同口就被那两个人转身夹住了，我这才反应过来他们跑是因为胡同太窄打架施展不开。  
我被他俩一左一右地盯着，丝毫不能分神，我神经紧绷着，浑身的肌肉也紧绷着。我很紧张，虽然我打过架，但是打的不多，一对二没什么信心赢，但我在心里想着我一定要赢。我看着装钱的包被一个人挎在身上，不太好抢，可真是棘手，我本来还准备想想战略，结果心里也不知道是一团乱还是一片白，反正什么都想不出来，干脆也别想了，还是直接打吧。   
那两个人是老手，比我熟练多了，一个在前一个在后，总是玩偷袭，我挨了几下很疼的揍，脸都酸了，我终于抓住机会拉住了那个人胸前的挎包。包很结实，我应该没办法硬生生地把它拽下来，所以要用挎包牵制那个人。我把包使劲往前拉，挎包带子正好在他的脖子上收紧，他的头也就靠过来了，我不留情面先给了他一拳，然后我想趁这时候把挎包从他脖子上拿下来，可另一个人也看准了这个时机，刚才眼睁睁看着同伙挨我的打好像也是为了现在，我用挎包带子绕着那个人的脖子，那个人也不知道什么时候绕到了我的身后，幸好我反应快，要不然肯定被勒住脖子了。在我的脖子落到别人手里之前，我顺势把手里那人甩了半圈当了挡箭牌，他就像被拴了链子的狗一样在我手里受我摆布着。这人跟我差不多高，也有点重量，这让我多少有点行动迟缓，另一个借着这个机会又再次攻向了我，刚才没得手这次直接急了眼，他的拳头很猛，迎面狠狠地冲向我的鼻梁，我鼻子一酸眼泪马上就掉了满脸，估计整张脸都酸疼的变形了。我不能白挨打，所以也不能松开手，“再来最后一下”的念头一出现力气马上就大了起来，我竟然一使劲把挎包从他脖子上扯下来了，当然他的脖子还在，只是挎包带子折了。  
我拿着挎包转身就跑回了胡同，我比他们瘦，跑的要更快些，穿过狭长的胡同逃跑的路线就多了起来，绕来绕去的终于把他们甩开了。刚才一直在黑暗里打架，现在受到光明还有点睁不开眼，揉了眼睛一看原来我跑进的是一家女装店，没有顾客，只有店员用既害怕又奇怪的眼神看着我。我从店里的镜子看见自己，因为被打的地方已经红肿起来，所以又丑又好笑，手里还抓着一个折了带子的挎包，看起来我才像是抢劫的。害怕店员误会所以我说了两句抱歉就准备出去了，可是两边的五颜六色一直不自觉地跑进我的眼睛里，就算以前陪我妈逛街进了女装店也不会特别留意这些衣服，现在我却左右扭着头看了起来。  
我突然觉得去济州岛的时候应该给公主带份见面礼，而这家店没有客人的原因可能是太贵，我挑了一条裙子给公主，看见价格的瞬间就差点放弃了。可这是在我看来真的很漂亮的裙子，只是挂在那里就能让我想起漂亮的女孩子，虽然公主可能不太漂亮，但我一定要送她最漂亮的。不过我自己的钱光偷偷去济州岛就已经很勉强了，更别说什么提买什么见面礼。我看了看裙子，又看了看它的价格，最后看了一眼手里的挎包，我转过身背着店员把钱拿出来数了三次，里面的钱正好能买两条裙子。  
要不然我用里面的钱买了裙子然后假装里面本来就只有剩下的那些钱吧。反正也没人知道我跟那两个打架了，李泰容之前问我要什么的信息我还没回，所以李泰容也不知道，这是世界上只有我和那两个混混才知道的秘密，那么我干脆就当这事压根就没发生过吧。我让店员把裙子包起来，然后又想着是不是应该顺便再买点别的东西给她，我抬头透过橱窗张望路对面的店，公主喜欢什么来着？我拿出手机翻起了跟她的聊天记录，闲聊的时候应该有提过几句来着。我动着手指缓慢地往上划动着屏幕，因为打了架两只手都在疼，操控手机的样子就像老人一样，不过因为慢所以有空让眼睛把每一句话都看清楚，翻了半天，公主喜欢的东西暂时没找到，却看见了一句她跟我说过的别的话。  
她说我善良，然后说，如果能一直这么善良就好了。  
我突然觉得善良这个单词明晃晃的，我眼睛都有点疼了，不过估计也是因为刚才被打了。我使劲眨了眨眼睛，还是有点疼，可屏幕上明晃晃的“善良”突然变成了“李泰容”，是李泰容给我打电话过来了。因为一直没等到我的回复所以打来问问怎么回事。电话里他的声音很着急，问我在哪里，说就算那两个真是那天抢劫他的人也让我什么都别做。接电话的时候手机碰到了被人打肿的脸，也不知道是牙还是脸上的肉，真疼。我疼的呲牙吸了口气，虽然哪里都疼但幸运的是我打赢了，这要是换成李泰容就肯定不行，打不过就算了，主要是他根本就不愿意握住拳头。所以我跟他说：“李泰容，你就是因为第一次被别人欺负以后什么都不做才会有第二次第三次的。”  
“你怎么了，受伤了吗？你去跟那两个人打架了吗？不会是去要钱了吧？我都说了班费我已经凑好了。黄旭熙？喂？还在听吗？告诉我你到哪里去了……”  
我还是第一次听见李泰容用这种语气说话，听起来很严重，好像我是赶去赴死一样，李泰容这人挺奇怪的，每次听他说话我的心都摆摆荡荡地发飘，可能是因为他说话的声音一直都不算太大，可现在听见他这么着急，连音调都提高了几度，我心里那种发飘的摆荡好像也受了他的音量控制，忽然变得像是摆锤那样重了。  
算了，本来就是为了李泰容才来要钱打架的，如果我就这么把抢来的钱花掉，就真跟那两个混混没什么区别了，我跟李泰容说明天给他个惊喜，然后挂了电话又抱歉地跟店员说不买了。最后再看一眼那条裙子，我垂头丧气地走出去，掏了掏兜数数自己的钱，想着不能买那么贵的裙子那就买点别的吧。可是兜里只有一点零钱了，还是刚才去印照片的时候找剩下的。  
对了……照片！公主的照片还在胡同里压着，我怎么把这事给忘了，我又转头往回跑，越跑越快，越靠近胡同的地方也越黑，因为没有灯，也越安静，我打开了手机手电筒钻进胡同，忽然看见我放照片那地方的旁边站着一个人，他好像把照片拿起来了，其实我只需要随便发出点什么声音制止他，但我因为担心公主的照片被拿走竟然脱口而出像傻子一样大喊了一声“公主！”  
那个人把脸抬起来了，是李泰容。  
我认为人不应该对自己的审美有偏见，我觉得我们班那些人在笑话李泰容的长相时绝对不是在说他丑，很大的可能是在说他漂亮。表达这件事的方式有很多种，他们偏偏选择了让人最不舒服的一种。可能他们觉得作为男人不应该漂亮，所以李泰容因为漂亮变成了异类。  
之前我也没在心里对李泰容的脸发表什么看法，因为我也没太端详他具体长什么样子。也有可能是我的眼睛和大脑之前根本就没连通，因为李泰容肯定一直都长这幅样子，可我直到今天才认真地在心里觉得他真漂亮。  
我用手机的光照着他，抬头的时候真的吓了我一跳，大概持续了几秒，我一边往前走一边目不转睛地看着他，直到他叫了我一声黄旭熙。  
“你还真打架了？”他看了一眼我的脸。  
我把挎包递给他：“不知道够不够班费。”  
“为了我吗？”  
他戴着渔夫帽，可能因为帽子把头发遮住了所以五官的模样显现清晰了。他的眼睛可真大，就那么看着我，眼珠随着我的脸转来转去，人就是这样，一旦大脑里被注入了什么想法就会一直想着，一直到我们走出胡同我还沉浸在“李泰容很漂亮”这件事里，倒不是因为他漂亮到让我震惊，而是在纳闷些别的，不是说爱美之心人人都有吗，怎么李泰容就没有因为漂亮多得到些爱呢？接着我就又想起不知道从哪里听见过的话，漂亮也是罪吗？  
出了胡同之后李泰容径直走向的地方是药店，他在走进去之前又拿着手里的东西问我：“这是你的吧？”  
是公主的照片，我差点忘了。我刚才进胡同的时候他就在拿着照片看，也不知道看清没有。我窘迫地接过照片，他没说什么，让我在门口等他，要去给我买药，说我肿的脸都变形了。他进去之后我爸给我打了电话，问我是不是又打算离家出走，我说没有，遇到同学了在外面说会儿话。爸说既然在外面就让我买点吃的顺便去医院看看妈，说我妈今天夜班，走之前没在家里吃饭。但我估计是俩人又吵架了，我爸不好意思说，想让我去医院哄哄妈，真是爱面子，又不是第一次了，自己打电话跟妈说一句对不起又不会怎么样。  
过一会儿李泰容从药店出来之后我跟他说：“我要去趟医院。”  
“啊……对，你应该去医院。”他把买来的创可贴还有药膏给我，“但是这个你也留着吧。”  
“我不是因为受伤才要去医院的，我妈是护士，估计是和我爸吵架了，我爸让我给她买点吃的东西送过去，我跟人打架的事不能让我妈知道的，知道以后不单是手机不保，估计连我的手都会被没收，但是我的脸是不是太明显了？”  
他老实地点点头，然后说:“我帮你涂点药吧。”  
我去了炸鸡店，在等炸鸡的时候坐着让李泰容帮我上药，他又是创可贴又是药水的折腾了半天，我的脸也一会儿凉一会儿热一会儿疼的，我也不知道自己的脸变成什么样了，估计很好笑，因为李泰容看着我笑个不停，我问他是不是特丑，他说现在你整张脸上只有眼睛能看了。我说那怎么办，等会儿我还要去医院的。  
他把自己的帽子摘下来戴到了我头上，又说一会儿去买口罩吧。  
这回变成我笑他了，帽子戴久了底下的头发都压扁了，他像个毛很少的小鸡，但是我一笑就脸疼，张嘴还嘴疼，所以就吃了一块炸鸡，除了给我妈买的，剩下的我都让李泰容吃，他吃的慢，但是磨磨蹭蹭吃的挺多，还一边吃一边跟我说话，他说谢谢我，很谢谢我。我除了不用谢也不能说什么，他突然递给我一个鸡腿，自己也拿了一个，他要跟我以鸡腿代酒，两个鸡腿一撞，他说：“我干了，你自便吧。”  
他给我表演了吃鸡腿，把嘴张大一口塞进嘴里，然后拽出来只剩鸡骨头。我看着觉得神奇，也没觉得他嘴大，到底怎么吃进去的。他看起来很高兴，可能是因为我帮他把钱抢回来了，我突然有种赎了罪的感觉，因为看到他高兴看到他大口吃鸡腿，我竟然连心情都变好了，不过大概也是因为他长得挺好看所以更能让人心情愉悦。李泰容一点错都没有，那天因为被抢了钱所以在胡同里叹气，今天才又重新笑起来。我突然很庆幸我刚才没有把钱花掉，也没有变成欺负他的混混。  
虽然嘴角裂了但还是很想跟李泰容干个鸡腿，我使劲把嘴张大也像他一样把鸡腿塞了进去，快速嚼了几下就马上咽了，真难，骨头上还有一半的肉，也真疼，嘴角又剧烈地疼了一下，李泰容让我慢点，然后把手伸过来摸了一下我的嘴角，说又出血了。  
“没事儿没事儿……我没事，嘶……你可真厉害，怎么吃的下的？”  
“你怎么惦记的是这个。”李泰容有点想笑，但是又没笑出来，他那个样子也挺好笑的，所以我也又想笑，可因为嘴疼我也没笑出来，我们俩的表情估计是好笑的一致，所以到最后还是都笑了。  
李泰容是个很好的人，所以我又一次想着，我很庆幸刚才没有把挎包里的钱花掉，没有变成欺负他的混混。那么我想我应该勉强算个好人吧，今天的我好像是个好人吧。笑完之后李泰容又撕了一张创可贴给我，他很认真地跟我说：“黄旭熙，谢谢你帮我，以前也是，今天也是。因为这样我才喜欢你的，请你不要觉得困扰，请不要觉得困扰，不应该因为自己的好被别人喜欢上而觉得困扰，真的很谢谢你，因为你，我的学校生活也变好了。”  
漂亮是有罪的吗？看起来很好欺负就要被欺负吗？喜欢我是用来被别人当笑话说的吗？从前的我虽然没有做坏人却经常做着袖手旁观的人，可我忽然希望从今以后我一直都能是个好人。


	6. Chapter 6

李泰容很害怕医院。  
上了出租车他就开始焦躁不安。我怀疑我的脚可能是受了内伤，本来还好好的，要离开炸鸡店的时候突然就不行了，很疼，只能一瘸一拐的走路，所以只能打车去医院，本来要跟李泰容说拜拜了，但是他却突然开门也上了车，说不放心我要送我过去。  
他很紧张，坐在我身边一直发抖，我问他怎么了，他说没事，但他看起来比我还有事。他开了车窗一直在做深呼吸，身体一起一伏波动的厉害，我觉得他是病了，可能是有什么旧病复发了，所以我让司机再把车开快点，我还给我妈打了电话，我说我朋友好像出了点问题，让她帮我挂个急诊。  
整个车里都是李泰容的呼吸声，我也跟着他开始觉得呼吸困难，我怀疑是他把车上的空气都抽光了。我拍拍他的后背，他看了看我，忽然说：“我很害怕医院，因为我在医院发生过不好的事。”  
“什么？”问完之后我又闭了嘴，好像有点不太礼貌，所以我换了别的问他，“那你哪里难受？只是害怕吗？”  
他点点头，浑身还是在发抖，抖的很可怜，甚至已经不是发抖而是在摇晃了。他说自己只是害怕医院，我本来担心他身体有什么不舒服想带他去医院检查的，但看情况好像还是远离害怕的地方比较好。我让他坐这辆车回家，我自己下去再找车去医院。他反过来问我：“你自己可以过去吗？”我知道他担心我突然变瘸的腿，但其实没什么问题，我说我给我妈打电话让她在医院门口接我一下，他又说还是他下车吧，他想在外面透透气。  
下车以后他自己在路边蹲着，我在车里使劲回头看见的，一直到出租车拐弯前他都看起来很痛苦，蹲在地上一动不动。炸鸡因为变凉已经没什么味道发散了，可车上还有点他的香味儿，明明李泰容已经下了车我却还是被他的味道包围着，所以哪怕已经没法从车窗外看见他了也还是会一直惦记他，想了想还是给他打了电话。  
“李泰容，还蹲着吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“起来打车回家吧。”  
“嗯。”  
“现在好点了吗？”  
“还好。”  
他肯定还在路边，可能是蹲着也可能是站着，我能很清楚地听见车子从他身边路过的声音，还是摩托车嗖嗖的声音。然后也不知道说什么了，医院就在前面，马上就到了，因为看见我妈站在外面所以我很快就挂了电话。要下车发现李泰容没有拿走装钱的挎包，我又想着明天再学校给他有点危险，应该一会儿给他送过去最好。  
脚已经不太疼了，尽量在我妈面前好好走路不让她看出来我打过架，把挎包打了结系在腰上，头上戴着帽子脸上戴着口罩，手里还拎着炸鸡，我妈见了我就把我往后推，说差点以为我是炸鸡外送员。我只能撒谎说这是现在的流行装扮。妈接了炸鸡，说了句算你爸有点良心。我说我爸有良心我没有，让她给我报销打车钱和炸鸡钱。  
“给你挂急诊了，你朋友呢？”  
“他说他害怕医院，所以半路就回去了。”我想不通，“妈，什么情况会害怕医院啊？”  
“一般都是，可能有亲人在医院去世或者自己生病了吧，你那朋友男的女的？”  
“男的。”  
我妈不相信：“就你那群朋友，以前成天来医院找你，我怎么不知道还有个害怕医院的呢？”  
“新交的，我们班班长。”  
“你还能跟班长混一起去？”  
我不高兴：“我怎么就不能了，你跟我爸真是，我一说什么话我爸就骂我，你就是无论我说什么都得先怀疑我……结果每次吵架还得派我来送炸鸡。”我把手一伸，“给钱报销，然后我走了，你回去自己吃吧。”

我在路上遇见了李泰容。本来想打电话问他住哪儿的，去借宿了一次又喝的烂醉根本就没记住他家地址。没想到他还没回家，非但没回家，他根本就是没挪地方，之前从哪下了车现在就还蹲在哪儿。看着有点烦，因为我帮不上忙也不知道怎么办。  
“害怕医院这不是不去了吗，别蹲着了，等会儿脚该麻了。”我往他对面蹲着看他，真是奇怪，长得像小姑娘怎么性格也像小姑娘一样，我不是笑话他的意思，也不是觉得这样不好，只是因为有点像小姑娘所以让我有点心软，男人的保护欲可能就是这么出现的。  
我拦了出租车又领他上去，李泰容就像个从外地来的人一样跟着我，出租车往医院的反方向开，我觉得他好点儿了，虽然不发抖但情绪还是不高，我把挎包放在他腿上，想找点话题分散分散注意力。刚才妈给我报销车费和炸鸡钱的时候多给了点儿，我到底还是要给公主买个什么礼物，钱不多，我想了半天，真不相信我都长到十七岁了接触女人的机会竟然屈指可数，当然我也对送女人的礼物没有丝毫概念，我爸就只会请我妈吃炸鸡，我弟倒是有女朋友，可这种问题问比自己小两岁的弟弟，未免也太没出息了。我想起李泰容说过自己有个已经出嫁的姐姐，干脆问他吧，反正我们也说过不少乱七八糟的话题了。  
“礼物吗？”李泰容低头想了一会儿，“如果没什么钱的话就买点小东西吧。”  
我像傻子一样追问：“比如呢？”  
“耳钉……吧。”  
“耳钉？”我又想起了公主的照片，没露脸也没有耳朵，我不知道公主有没有耳洞，但是我知道他肚脐上有个脐钉，我问李泰容，“脐钉在哪里卖你知道吗？”  
“……知道，嗯，以前陪姐姐逛过。”  
“你带我过去吧现在。”  
出租车又转了方向，李泰容带我去了很大的市场，里面都是卖女人用的戴的那些小东西，又小又多，摆在一起像一堆彩色的小沙粒。我艰难地走在这片女人沙漠里，刚过了五分钟就失去了兴趣，我觉得我可能对这些东西没什么审美，在我看来这些亮晶晶的东西长得都差不多。李泰容好像还挺了解，这地方晚上人也很多，他很灵活地在一群女人中间穿梭，好几次都把我甩在后面了。卖脐钉的摊子很多，我都挑花眼了，有位老板问我给别人买还是自己戴，还说要根据肚脐的形状来买。这对于我来说过于未知领域了，所以实在没办法了我又求助李泰容，我也不知道自己为什么要一直向他求助，进来之前他像个外地人那样怯生生地跟着我，进来之后我只能像个乡巴佬一样跟着他。  
我把公主的露腰照给李泰容看了，十分不好意思地问他：“这样的，你觉得戴哪种比较好看？”  
“这是什么？你女朋友吗？”  
“还不是，我说的话你会伤心吗泰容。”一想到李泰容不高兴的样子，我竟然又担心还有点害怕地叫起了“泰容”。  
“我知道了，是我的情敌对不对？”  
“算……算是吧。”  
也不知道是真生气还是假生气，反正李泰容跟我生气了，他说：“那你自己挑吧，这肚脐长得挺好看，估计戴什么都还可以。”他伸手指了一个方向，“我去那边转转。”  
李泰容又跑了，跟那些女人比还是挺高挺显眼的，但我还是一转眼就找不着他了，没办法我只能硬着头皮自己挑，最后选中了一只又亮又小的，它被孤零零的包好装在袋子里，总觉得有点寒酸。不过我马上就要变得更寒酸了，回家以后我的手机就会被没收，虽然背下了公主手机号但估计只能用公共电话或者别人的手机联系她。本来还打算回家对着公主的照片自己打手炮的，结果计划全都被扰乱了，而那个扰乱我的李泰容还不知道干嘛去了。  
我在女人沙漠里找李泰容，左转一圈右一圈不知道把自己转到哪去了，最后只好给他打电话，他在电话里笑我，问我身边有什么比较醒目的东西，我看了看左边，是个卖果汁的摊子，摊位上有个胖的很醒目的大叔，于是我说，有个胖大叔，还被胖大叔瞪了一眼。李泰容好像无语了，说胖大叔到处都是，他身边也有一个胖大叔。我说我再看看别的，说着又往右边看，右边没有胖大叔，右边有拿着果汁的李泰容。  
真是无语，我俩可能突然一起聋了，就在身边打电话可就是听不见。我头发挺短，耳朵都露在外面，没道理啊，我使劲掏了掏耳朵，又看李泰容，他起码有一个多月没剪头发了，耳朵都藏在头发里了。我们学校不怎么查仪容仪表，头发稍微长点儿也没人管，但也不能这么长吧。其实也没多长，但我觉得别人总笑他像小姑娘可能跟他的头发有点关系，所以我指了指他的鬓角，结果刚要说话就被口水呛了一下，要说的没说出来，看起来像是在咽口水，李泰容以为我是馋他的果汁了，转头就跟那个胖大叔说：“再来一杯。”  
不是那个意思！我赶紧摆手，李泰容像看不见我摆手一样，我就说头发太长不太行，不光连耳朵被挡住了，眼睛可能也被刘海挡住了。我往前走了两步，这回精准无误地碰到了他的鬓角，我说，头发。  
他也指自己的头发，但是我的手还在那没挪开，所以他碰到了我的手，不过马上躲开了，可能也不是躲，因为胖大叔做好了果汁在旁边假咳，李泰容说要请我喝果汁，可是他跟胖大叔结账的时候胖大叔只收了他一半的钱，李泰容很不开心，怎么便宜他还不开心了，我听见李泰容跟胖大叔讲理：“都是一样的怎么刚才我这杯这么贵。”  
胖大叔往旁边指了指：“虽然你们俩都说我是胖子，但是……”  
我顺着胖大叔的手往旁边看，有张摊位活动海报，上面最显眼的地方印着“情侣第二杯半价”。  
我也无语了，我说大叔你当自己这儿是KFC吗，大叔又瞪了我一眼。我把李泰容推到胖大叔前面让他自己看看，我说这是男的。李泰容跟着我点点头。胖大叔把手一伸，“不是couple那就给钱。”  
李泰容马上就要把手伸进挎包里，他也太老实了，这种便宜不占白不占，我马上拿起果汁拽着李泰容就跑。

跑出市场之后我把口罩从脸上摘下来喘气，太闷了，差点以为自己会被憋死。我往四处看，总有一种还是没逃出女人沙漠的感觉，因为市场里面到处都是闪着光的小东西，外面那么多的灯亮起来也很像是那些小东西。我发现我跟李泰容的交集好像基本都是在晚上，所以每次都能一起吃顿晚饭或者夜宵。我虽然不是故意在晚上才做好人，但我确实是顾忌着班里其他人的眼光，尤其是我那群混蛋朋友的。我忽然觉得我和李泰容的关系像个秘密一样不为人知，有一瞬间我甚至想到了偷情。我被自己的想法吓的一哆嗦，顺脚踢走了路上的一块小石头，它骨碌碌地往前滚，我脚疼地嗷嗷叫，明明刚刚都不怎么疼了，因为这块石头我又再次变成了瘸子。  
李泰容非让我到便利店坐着，我们两个现在的姿势应该非常不雅，我光明正大地在窗边脱了鞋，李泰容蹲在我的脚边，不知道在外面看来像不像他在闻我的脚，但是他一点都不介意。虽然觉得我的脚应该没什么味道但还是有点担心，我使劲吸了鼻子，钻进来的全都是拉面味儿。我面前摆着两碗拉面，离吃炸鸡已经过去了两个多小时，我爸大概以为我还是在我妈那儿，所以没有打电话过来问，这又给我争取到了一点时间，马上就要到十二点了，像真的公主一样总是午夜十二点就要逃跑的公主估计还没睡觉，我还能最后跟她聊聊天，我发消息问她在干嘛，等到拉面泡好了她都没回，我只好先吃拉面，刚想叫李泰容坐上来一起吃，让他别看我的脚了，估计再过一会儿我的脚都被他看红了。结果我刚张嘴，一个字都没说出来就眼睁睁地看着我的脚被他抓住了。  
我又没控制住音量大声嚎了起来。  
“肿了好大一块。”他说，“这么严重你都没感觉？”  
感觉倒是有，被李泰容抓了脚，疼是真疼，但痒也是真痒。  
应该是扭伤了，下午李泰容买的药里只有外伤药，都没什么用，所以他就只是托着我的脚看了一会儿，我让他别摸着了，摸完我的脚还怎么用手吃拉面，他低着头好像没听见，我说，“李泰容，我就说应该去剪剪头发，感觉听力都受影响了。”  
“嗯？怎么可能？我只是在想你的脚应该怎么办，好像有点淤血，我觉得揉一揉可能会好很多。”  
他对着我的脚开始摩拳擦掌了。  
“我帮你揉揉吧。”  
“一会儿去剪个头发吧。”  
我们俩说的完全是两件事，估计谁都没把对方说的话听进去，所以谁都没回答谁。李泰容觉得我可能是不同意，所以叹了口气，我觉得他有点沮丧，低头的时候刘海挡住了一半眼睛，我就能看见他的鼻子和下巴，我豁出去地说：“好好好，你揉！你揉吧！”  
太疼了，但我不敢叫，我一叫他的力度就会变轻，疼就变成了痒，那样更难受，所以我端起碗强忍着吃拉面，拉面汤都快甩出来了，在我喝汤的时候他终于给我揉完了。面已经凉了，他也不吃了，我估计他也吃不下，还觉得有点抱歉，我说下次请他吃饭。我问他想吃什么，太贵的可不行，我是真的没钱了。他看了我一眼，然后说了一句：“虽然不应该这么随便地说，但又觉得应该现在说。”  
他的眼神太真诚了，我没办法不和他四目相对，我以为他要跟我说什么吓人的事，所以那瞬间对着他我的心都快跳出来了，我也不知道我紧张什么，连呼吸都莫名其妙地滞停了。  
“喜欢呢，并不是持续性的，也不是无时无刻的，有的时候会忘记，但是你就在旁边的时候不会忘记，不过偶尔也会有特别强烈的时候，所以也不算随便吧，因为太强烈了所以心都要撞出来了，怕它有一天真的撞出来逃跑，所以觉得要珍惜这种机会。”  
他说，黄旭熙，真的，真喜欢你。  
我浑身的汗毛都竖起来了，不知道为什么，不是因为肉麻也不是因为讨厌，我也不知道因为什么，可能是长这么大第一次听到这种话，于是浑身发痒，可我今天也痒了太多次了，不知道是不是因为挨揍了，浑身突然都变得敏感了。  
李泰容也突然像长了跳蚤似的挠起头发来：“烦死了，心怎么跳的这么快。”  
我觉得他是不是得了什么病，自己得了不说，还顺便传染了我，他的心跳症状我也有，而且还不轻。我坐在便利店愁容满面，觉得自己真不是个东西，总不能因为突然发现李泰容长得漂亮就开始胡思乱想吧，我是不是也在心里隐约觉得他像女人才这样的？这也太不尊重人了，我抓了两下胸口，跳的太快心都慌了，我觉得再这样下去我甚至可能会休克，真是烦死了，到底有没有人发明心脏遥控器啊？


	7. Chapter 7

没有手机的日子真的很无聊。  
我开始研究狗是怎么生活的，为什么什么都没有却还是看起来那么高兴，结论是我不是狗，我变不成狗，下辈子可能有机会，但这辈子我到底是不能像狗一样快乐。我现在的唯一乐趣就是等周五，我爸虽然把我的手机没收了，但还是没舍得浪费我的班费钱，他允许了我和班级同学一起去济州岛。  
在我的软磨硬泡下公主也终于告诉了我她在济州岛的住址，但这几天我还是很发愁，因为没有手机所以我这几天都几乎没跟公主聊过天，电话也只打了一次，我每天只能拿着公主的露腰照片自慰，也不知道一个肚子有什么好看的，我就对着那么一截小小的肚子每晚射的昏天黑地，射完之后我的鸡巴垂头丧气，我也跟着一起垂头丧气。  
真他妈想做爱，我本来以为这是我对公主求之不得而产生的强烈欲望，前一阵都没这么严重，这几天基本上要天天手淫，所以我迫切地想见公主，我觉得我很有可能在济州岛破处，但破处前的日子我因为度日如年而十分暴躁。有人来找李泰容麻烦都被我骂回去了，一是因为我要对他履行朋友职责，二是因为我是真的很烦。结果就是我们俩的交往传闻越传越疯，我也不解释，就是每天在学校都摆着臭脸。李泰容以为我是生气了，从背后向我递纸条，他问用不用跟我保持距离。明明这么问了却把胳膊放在桌子上身体也使劲往前靠，应该是在等我回复他的纸条。香味儿又出现了，从我的后脑环绕式地钻进鼻子，我在纸条上回他：你用的什么香水？  
他直接在后面用气音跟我说：“我—不—用—香—水—”  
我又使劲吸了吸鼻子，真奇怪，这么香还说自己不用香水，这也算是我一直以来的疑惑。我干脆直接回过头去问他：“那你为什么这么香？”  
李泰容跟我对上眼神，他的脸马上就红了。眼睛可真大，也不知道是被我的话吓着了还是害羞了，眼睛睁的更圆了。我有点不自在，就连他同桌也很奇怪地看着我，然后很嫌弃地问：“你真的是gay吗？”  
我瞪他：“是个屁。你就没闻着什么味道？”  
他吸吸鼻子：“什么味道？你放屁了？”  
“你妈的，香味儿。”  
“你也太不要脸了黄旭熙，竟然说自己放屁是香的。”  
“真的没有？”  
“没有。”  
我又不信邪地回头问我同桌，我说你闻闻有没有什么香味儿，结果他也是一个德行问我是不是放屁了，我怀疑现在的中学生的鼻子里是不是只能闻到屁味儿。我真好奇，看样子不是在跟我开玩笑，我甚至怀疑是我鼻子出问题了。这节课下课之后我找了几个人挨个问有没有闻见什么香味儿，竟然全都说没有，我又开始觉得是他们的鼻子出问题了。  
上次被李泰容和我都打了一拳的姜xx还在旁边冷嘲热讽：“我看是爱情的香气吧。”  
还真有这么一首歌，他唱起了开头，一边的人马上跟他来了个小型合唱，因为太难听我差点没听出来是什么歌。我看了一眼姜xx，他的表情有点不安，也不继续爱情香气了，他冲我使了个眼色让我跟他出去一下。上次之后我跟姜xx就一直因为李泰容冷战着，到现在为止也一句话都不说，现在我跟他站在走廊的窗边上，他在别人吵嚷的缝隙里跟我说了第一句话。  
“我看你是想女人想疯了吧黄旭熙。”  
听了这话我以为他是来者不善，可能这回真想跟我闹掰，所以我也有敌意地看了一眼，他马上把胳膊搭到我肩膀上笑着说：“算了旭熙，逗你玩呢，就咱俩这关系还至于这么长时间不说话？”   
原来是和解来了。  
看来也不是只有我自己最近欲望强烈，看我到处问别人香不香差点以为我疯了，他用很了然的表情说现在大家都差不多，算一算年纪青春期也该过去了，接下来就是彻底步入成年男人之前的预备阶段了。有关到底应该怎么预备这事儿他说需要跟我详谈，所以我们又约了晚上一起去吃炒年糕。之前因为姜xx冷战所以平时一伙的朋友也都跟着不太跟我说话，感觉跟孤立也差不多，但和被孤立的李泰容有所不同，我是因为跟别人闹了矛盾，双方都觉得被伤害所以开启了冷战模式，李泰容却是毫无原因的单方面被欺负。想到这个我还是生气，可面前这几个就跟什么都没发生一样大口吃着炒年糕，还像大叔一样感叹：“啊！果然还是学校旁边的炒年糕比较香，尤其是跟失而复得的朋友一起吃，是不是啊旭熙？”  
算了，他们也算抛弃面子给我台阶下，毕竟也不能真的绝交，很快我又跟他们勾肩搭背起来，姜xx说今天这顿他来请，还把脸凑过来问我炒年糕香不香，我也大声说：“还是学校旁边的炒年糕比较香！”  
“那炒年糕香还是班长香？”  
我的表情凝结了。  
这话让我很不舒服，我也知道他们跟我和解但不代表跟李泰容和解，如果非让我在这两方之间找平衡的话，之前我还会犹豫，现在就不会了。我始终想着一切都不是李泰容的错，现在我跟这群“罪犯”坐在一起吃炒年糕已经够给他们面子了，因为从去年开始就是跟我一起吃喝玩乐的朋友所以我还是要包庇他们，可我也要保护李泰容，所以我警告他们：“以后别欺负李泰容了。”  
然后我就得到了见色忘友的评价。  
“我跟他真什么都关系都没有，你们也不用总这么闹我，我可不像你们那么没良心。”  
“你骂我们没良心？”  
“骂的就是你们。”我摆出能把我怎么样的表情，要是真因为李泰容跟我闹掰那他们就真的太没良心了。  
“好了旭熙，我也知道一直以来你都比我们要好人那么一点，所以这不跟你道歉来了？你也是真丢人，下课的时候在班里到处问有没有闻着班长身上有香味儿，这谁能不误会你？当时我就觉得你是想女人了，咱们是男校，大家都过的很辛苦，所以这不一有好事我就来找你了吗？”  
“我倒是看看你们能有什么好事。”  
姜xx往我身边蹭了蹭，然后说：“最近我们找着了一个好地方，想要女人是吧旭熙？听说很多人都在那约……有点像联谊，但是看中的之后直接就能上床，怎么样？有没有兴趣？”

我觉得这就是个不用手机的真人出演版色情聊天房，看起来真就像个普通联谊的地方，但是人很多，而且这地方有点黑，灯开起来比蜡烛也亮不了多少。在门口的黑箱子里拿了黑色8号球之后就坐到了黑色的8号桌，然后我们要等拿了黑色8号球的女人们坐到对面。这就像刮刮卡，谁也不知道刮出来的是什么东西，全靠运气。听说这是最近才兴起来的约炮方式，之前大家都在手机上用聊天房约炮，但这两个月有人在抓所以一般聊天房都不放新人进去，但聊天房里来回就那么些人，约来约去也没意思，所以有了这种开放式的真人版。  
我们坐在黑8桌前紧张地往门口看，每个人眼睛都瞪的很大，可是灯也太暗了，再加上离门太远，连是男是女都分不清，更别妄想看什么漂亮女人脸了。姜xx说他们来这儿好几次对面都没碰上漂亮的。我说你们运气太差了，他大叹一口气跟我摇头，说:“你以为真那么简单吗？门口管抽球那人看见了吗，他妈的可偏心了，有漂亮女的过来他就放水先让她们打量屋里哪桌有长得帅的，然后直接对号找球你说他有没有良心？”  
我干笑：“那群女的眼神也真是够好使的。”  
“所以这不把你找来了吗，旭熙，有没有人说过你其实长得挺帅？”  
这话也不知道是客气还是真的，但还挺受用。拉我来原来是为了这个，我还有点骄傲起来了。一边往门口看着搜寻美女一边想着自己要是跟李泰容一样远视就好了。弱灯光下睁着眼睛使劲看真是累，果然进来的那些美女都站在门口往里打量，然后拿了球纷纷略过了我们往别的地方去了。  
我们骂着“妈的”的声音此起彼伏，姜xx说黄旭熙你这脸也不管用啊，早知道就应该让你把班长带来。我警惕地问带班长干什么，他说现在的小姑娘不是都喜欢班长那种长相吗，你说他往这儿一坐，啧啧，咱们全桌都沾光，可惜啊可惜，班长喜欢的是你。  
真不要脸，这时候倒想起班长来了。  
我又想起来那天晚上在便利店，李泰容跟我说真的喜欢我，这件事大家好像比我知道的要早，最后全班都确认了就剩我自己没当回事，我问：“你们干嘛总说李泰容喜欢我？怎么知道的。”  
“我也不知道，我就是听说的，好像是谁开学的时候抢了班长的本子来看，可能是日记本，上面提你了，可能就是说喜欢你什么的吧，反正不是我看的我也不知道。”  
“不知道你就瞎传？”  
“别较真儿啊，闹着玩儿闹着玩儿。”  
我怎么成天都无语，翻着白眼喉头一哽，然后也别说话了，桌子上点了便宜酒，又甜又苦的，都说很难喝，但我也喝不出来，所以我不说话但是却把他们的酒都喝了，度数高不高我也不知道，反正还没晕，两只眼睛还能往门口聚焦。  
黑8号女啊黑8号女，你怎么还不出现呢？

我发现美女都往角落聚集了，但凡能让我想开口说话的美女最后全都让我无语，角落里到底有谁，她们全都是跟抽号那人窃窃私语了一会儿之后才径直过去的。  
我伸着脖子看，那边坐着的好像只有一个人，戴着帽子也戴着口罩，根本看不清人脸，我问那是谁，姜xx看了一眼说：“一号专座呗。”  
“又不是老弱病残，怎么还有个专座。”  
他跟我耸肩：“就是，我还以为他包月了呢，听说是个神秘男，来了就那样，也不露脸，但不知道从哪传开的，不知道是长得特帅还是下面那玩意太好使，反正不少人都想见见他，但他也不一定什么时候出现，碰他才是碰运气。”  
我像听故事似地问：“然后呢。”  
“傻逼。然后他就约美女去做爱，我们连个丑的都约不上。”  
“丑的找你你要吗？”  
“不要。”  
“那你说个屁。”  
“谁不喜欢漂亮的，嗯？你敢说你不喜欢吗？要是有个美女来找我，我就天天盯着她看，不做爱我都愿意。”  
我又仰头喝酒，想着你不是天天都能看见李泰容吗，漂亮的男的就不叫漂亮了吗？怎么能唯独对漂亮的李泰容那么狠心？  
我们一看这情况，今天八成是没什么机会了，喝了一肚子酒只是稍微有一点迷糊，但更难受的是喝撑了，我使劲往后靠把肚子挺出来，还是不行，里面哗啦哗啦地响，像装了水管，我觉得我应该把水龙头打开放放水。去厕所正好路过那个1号专座，我实在好奇，于是憋着尿也要慢慢走着看看1号男，结果真是什么都看不见，他不会做爱的时候也这副装备吧？反正只要有一个人作假说他长得帅传来传去的大家就都相信了。  
我不知道大眼睛聚集和发散的光会不会比一般人的更加热烈，但1号男好像是感觉到了我的目光，他看了我一眼，从黑色的帽子还有口罩中间向我喷发了极其强烈的眼神，就算把脸面向我我也什么都看不清，就是被他吓了一跳，我直接尿意翻滚地钻进了厕所。

我们赶上了“关灯时间”。  
但对外不是这么说，只说是“电路检修时间”。  
从厕所出来以后还没回到黑8桌就被人推了一把，我屁股一摔不知道坐到哪去了。刚才蜡烛那般暗的灯都熄灭了，现在根本就是失明世界，这种伸手不见五指的时间有十分钟，但当时我不知道，我以为就是单纯的停电了，在停电的时候突然被人推倒，然后就有一只手把我的鸡巴从裤子里掏了出来，简直跟强奸没两样，我大骂了两句，听见旁边响起了啧啧的声音，然后是吸溜吸溜的吃面条声。  
我有一瞬间真以为是有人在吃面，但马上反应过来可能是在接吻或者舔什么东西，可是还能舔什么东西，估计是在舔人肉。我心里慌的要命，这次的酒没让我的大脑沦陷却破坏了我的运动神经，要是往常我肯定会一脚就把我面前这人踹开，但是现在我做不到，刚才能顺利地走去厕所估计全靠那股尿意撑着，现在尿完之后我的腿也开始丧失意志，像两条绳子一样拴在我的腰下面，这两条绳子中间还挂着根香蕉。  
我低估了这种地方，也低估了现在的未成年，原来大家都用这么刺激的玩法了，而我却还在抱着手机玩聊天室。听说现在色情聊天室也因为有人检查而开始没落了，我算是赶上了末班车，幸好赶上了末班车，要不然也不会认识公主……妈的，我的香蕉被吃了。  
我被人含了香蕉却不知道是谁，但那瞬间我想的也不是到底是谁动了我的香蕉。我受到了冲击，因为从来就没有人把我的鸡巴含进嘴里。竟然有人在给我口交！我震惊在这件事里。我坐在黑暗里浑身从头烧到脚，被含住的鸡巴很热，那个人的口腔热情地把我包裹住了，好像在赶时间一样，他的脑袋一前一后地动的很快，舌头和嘴唇一直摩擦着我，越来越快，我都怕我的鸡巴会像棒棒糖一样被他舔化，可是也越来越疼，她满嘴的小牙突然鲨鱼玩具一样释放出来，刮的真疼，我推他的肩膀，没找准位置，摸到了她的脸。我说疼，她好像愣了一下，这一瞬间的解脱说不上来是舒服了还是不舒服，但给了我走神的机会，短短的一秒里突然有很多感受争先恐后地冲进脑子里，但最后只想起来一件刚干完不久的事。  
我使劲把这人往后退，然后说：“我刚尿完尿……”  
她好像发出了什么声音，可能是个语气词，也可能是个嫌弃词。我感觉到她往后退了一下，我以为是要走了，结果她只是放弃了用嘴然后给我打起了手炮。  
真爽，比嘴爽，嘴里有牙，手上什么都没有。但也不软，跟我想象中女人的手不太一样，具体哪里不一样我也没个真实参照物，所以说不上来。可能是因为第一次被别人摸，我很快就想射了，但不知道为什么总是差那么一点，我希望这人再努努力，现在突然知道口交的好了，真热，这人的嘴真小，哪怕她的满嘴小牙再在我的鸡巴上摸摸我也忍了。我正回味着刚才短暂的口交，突然听见谁的手机响了，然后有人骂了一句：“妈的，谁手机？吓死了！”  
我倒是没吓死，我直接吓射了。  
就是我面前这人的手机响了，没想到我一股一股射精的时候还有伴奏，是一首什么歌来着，我也不知道，这歌我从来没听过，不过旋律挺老，有点像九几年的歌曲，这人该不会是个老姐姐吧？手机铃声竟然用这么土的歌，但这屋里都被我打量好几圈了，年纪都不算大，可真神奇。   
我虽然浑身发软但耳朵却硬着拒绝这歌，好在只听了两句就被她直接摁掉了，然后她就想跑了，做了好事之后直接消失我上次听见这种还是田螺姑娘，我决定给这人也取个称号，叫口交姑娘可能不太好听，干脆叫口交妖精吧。我还失神的时候口交妖精从地上站了起来，那瞬间有什么东西掉到了地上，好像是从她身上掉出来的，像是个圆的物体，向着我这边滚了，她刚想捡起来我就听见有人大喊了一声：“电路快修好了！”  
那人可能怕暴露自己，所以直接跑了。我听见到处都有脚步声在响，几秒钟之后灯就亮起来了，我慌张地把裤子穿好，又低头检查自己的浑身上下，还顺便看见了滚到我脚边的东西。  
黑色的1号球。


	8. Chapter 8

济州岛的晚上真热。每间房的地上都要乱七八糟地躺四条狗，有空调还好点，能让人从吐伸舌头的狗重新变成人。唯独有一间房空调坏了，老师说要住那间房但是没人愿意做剩下的三个人，谁也没法想象出来玩还要住一间有老师的没空调房，那根本就是人间地狱，可是又没有空房间了，一个个都饿的要死就等分完房间放好行李然后去吃饭。大家都很着急，于是又推了李泰容出来，就像那时候的重选班长一样。  
李泰容没有意见，李泰容永远没有意见，李泰容什么时候有过意见。除了他以外剩下的两个也差不多，于是老师带了三个怂包去住了没空调的那间房。我们老师是个实际年龄四十多但长得很像六十多岁的假老年人，有很严重的驼背，站在那儿还没有李泰容高。李泰容也好不到哪去，自己一个人站在老师左边，虽然比老师高但是很瘦，自己站着的时候更显瘦，最近好像越来越瘦，看起来能有100斤吗？我都想把他挂到晾衣绳上去晒着。另外两个怂包更可怜，站在老师的另一边，不是我有意侮辱，但因为又矮又小又没长着李泰容的脸所以看起来很贫苦。这几个人从站在一起开始就在被大家笑，站成一列往房间走的时候更好笑，不像是去放行李而像去服刑，因为画面很好笑所以我也跟着一起笑，李泰容突然回头看了我一眼，我不笑了，我觉得这位“服刑犯”看向我的眼神里有冤情。  
我第一次知道原来怂包之间也会互相压制，但我想不通为什么每次李泰容都是被孤立的那个。我以为另外两个怂包会跟他惺惺相惜，结果放好行李出来吃饭的时候那两个怂包又把李泰容甩在了后面，估计他们那间房真的很热，后面的李泰容已经换了衣服，头发也不太干爽，都是汗，我就说应该剪剪头发，也不知道独自在那儿坚持什么。  
整个餐厅都被我们包下来了，有大桌也有小桌，我们来得早，我跟朋友们盯着上菜的服务生来来回回地看，就看什么时候能上到我们这么这桌，他们着急，我比他们还要着急，我把手伸进兜里，时不时地摸摸里面的小包装袋，我已经想好了吃完饭以后要偷偷地跑出去，到公主家把脐钉送给她。  
我对公主有了秘密。从踏上济州岛的土地开始就有了背叛感，不是别人背叛我，是我觉得自己背叛了公主。在来济州岛的前一天我给公主打了最后一次电话，趁我弟睡觉的时候我去他房间偷了他的手机，我想跟公主电话做爱。  
最近几天觉得自己手淫真没意思，在真人聊天房莫名其妙被人抓着口交之后就这么觉得了。自己摸和别人摸的滋味肯定不一样，但我没想到竟然差点让我的手失去作用。我对着公主的肚子在鸡巴上揉了半天，勃起速度就和我用鼻子吹气球一样慢，有点爽但是不够爽，我还是第一次给自己摸到烦躁。我开始想到底是因为那个1号专座上给我口交的女人，还是因为我已经看够了公主的肚子，又或者根本就是我的下身出了什么问题。我坐在床上开始给自己诊病，床单上并列摆着三样东西：口交妖精的黑色1号球，公主的照片，我的鸡巴。  
最后我得出了结论：我的鸡巴因为口交妖精背叛了公主的照片。  
我没办法回想那天的1号桌上到底坐了哪几位美女，反正都是美女，但这件事跟美女没关系，我就是被一个刚好是美女的人摸的太舒服了而已。用撇清责任的说法来说那就是这是个意外。我没在电话里把这个意外告诉公主，刚说了没几句话我就开始着急，我在被子里跟公主说：“想干……公主，我真想干你……我想用硬硬的鸡巴插的你下面流水，你喜不喜欢？”  
“嗯……喜欢，什么时候干我呢Lucas……”  
“现在，现在就干。”  
“我是说真的，真的干我，会干我吗？真的。”  
“我明天就去济州岛了，不是知道地址了吗，等着我吧公主，我过去的话……会撅起屁股给我干吧公主……公主，我的小公主……”  
公主没回答我什么，直接开始呜呜哼哼地叫床，我的鸡巴一下就翘的很高。听着那边的声音，我使劲吞了一下口水，口水经过食道一直往下，唾液好像能直接转换成精液一样，我很顺畅地射了出来。  
看来我只是看腻了公主的照片，听她叫床还是很有感觉的。可是来到济州岛的那一刻，我还是隐隐感觉到了背叛，虽然我跟公主现在什么关系都不是，但总觉得对待喜欢的人也要忠诚，我大概是没什么资格说这种话，本来我跟着他们去那种地方就已经算是背叛了。我也不知道这一年夏天我怎么要背叛这么多人，先是朋友再是正在追求的恋人，可能我本来就是个很容易出现愧疚感的人，而我瞒着公主的事也不只有这一件，虽然本来我也不一定非要每件事都告诉她，但为什么唯独我对她隐瞒了很多我跟李泰容的事。原来还会跟她说说的，但后来几乎就不对她说李泰容了，我觉得李泰容漂亮，李泰容跟我表白，我被李泰容传染了快速心跳，我为了李泰容打架……这些事我都没告诉她。我也不知道我为什么不说，可我就是没说。以前有很多事我不能跟我那群朋友说，因为这不是他们的流行范围。也有很多事不能跟爸妈说，只要我一张嘴他们就会骂我。直到后来认识了公主我以为我什么都可以说，可是我就这么对公主有了秘密，我就像背着她出轨了，踏上济州岛的我就像个出轨男回家一样心虚。来的时候在车上想了半天，想到最后我的出轨对象竟然从口交妖精变成了李泰容，我觉得我脑子坏了，可真是离奇。因为这个离奇想法我一直到了住的地方都没理李泰容，要不然怎么也不会让他跟老师跑到那个没空调的房间住。我握着裤兜里装着脐钉的包装袋，想着一会儿一定要去公主家先把脑子给治好，然后也得把最近总是不太受控制的鸡巴治好。  
上菜太慢了，可能来回转眼珠也需要耗费体力，盯着上菜的看了一会儿但是越来越饿。这么多桌才上了不到一半，我想着干脆先去已经上菜的桌上蹭两口然后赶紧跑，结果往后一看发现李泰容孤零零的还在那儿站着。  
到处都是我们班的同学，李泰容却像不知道从哪来的外人一样站着，那两个怂包坐到了靠墙的一张小桌上，只能坐下两个人，李泰容理所当然地被他俩甩了。真是两个王八蛋，怂包之间还搞什么小团体？到处的桌子都满了，就像学校的食堂一样，但起码食堂还有李泰容的位置，现在的李泰容却只能站着。  
在去公主家治好脑子之前我不能跟李泰容说话。但是我的脖子有点受不了了，虽然想着不跟他说话但是却控制不住脖子一直扭头看他。他怎么换了衣服浑身还是汗涔涔的，刘海都黏在一起了，刘海下面的眼睛也汗涔涔的，不对，眼睛不应该是汗涔涔的，眼睛是亮晶晶的，眼睛也不是亮晶晶的，哪有亮晶晶的眼睛却不高兴的。李泰容看起来就不太高兴，他正到处看着，可能在找有没有他的位置，左看一圈，表情暗了一层，右看一圈，表情又暗了一层。我的眼前也突然暗了一层，服务生挡住我的视线过来上菜了。  
我就像是个有了自主意识的机器人，我刚把筷子拿起来，接着又把脖子扭了回去，我用没拿筷子的那只手再把脖子扭回来，几口饭之后我的脖子又擅自扭了回去，我就这么跟自己较着劲，再这样下去我觉得就不光是我的脑子坏了，我的脖子也会坏的。所以最后我啪的一声放下筷子，回头冲李泰容招手了。  
李泰容来到了我的身边。  
我用屁股硬给李泰容挤出了一个位置，除了同桌的那几个朋友以外根本就没人看我们，我们这对绯闻假情侣就像前一阵刚结婚的人气女演员一样，热度说散就散。玩笑是这么好开的吗？开了玩笑的人就跟放屁一样轻松，也根本想不起自己什么时候放了屁，我虽然不太在意但到现在都还心有余悸，就是因为姜xx放了屁才让李泰容和我同时出手打人的，到现在想起来手都发麻，比在胡同里跟两个混混打架时更麻。我不知道一个玩笑给人的影响会有多久，我猜要比这个玩笑真的变好笑的时间还要久。  
我把筷子给李泰容，自己用勺子。我的嘴边又被多伸过来一把勺子，姜xx上次都被打了还这么不长记性，烦人又幼稚的采访又来了。  
“请问一下黄旭熙同学，您现在和班长是什么关系呢？”  
我余光看了一眼旁边坐着不动的李泰容，就像在自己家一样招待他：“李泰容吃饭！”  
李泰容用筷子扒了一口饭。  
我又用自己的勺子给他舀了一勺汤洒在他的米饭碗里，再接着招待：“喝汤！”  
李泰容低头看着饭碗，可能没找着我舀的那勺汤浸湿的是哪些米饭粒，所以他没吃。  
姜xx的勺子还在我嘴边不肯结束采访，我看着勺子问了一句：”你用过吗？”  
“什么？”  
“勺子。”  
“还没。”  
“哦，你刚才问我什么来着？”  
一看我准备回答他又兴奋了，我先用自己的勺子吃了一口饭，然后对着他的勺子咬牙切齿地说：“还能是什么关系，我跟你是什么关系跟他就是什么关系！”  
说完之后我抢了他的勺子扔给李泰容，开始了第三次招待：“李泰容喝汤。”  
李泰容吓了一跳，这回他有勺子喝汤了。

吃完饭以后我没能跑出去，本来班里说好要晚上一起玩，在那之前有一个小时自由时间。我又去尿了尿，尿完以后觉得不干净，打算紧急洗个澡，重点洗了洗我的下体。很满意，对下体很满意，对脸也很满意，身高不错，肤色也挺好看的，在镜子里确认了一次之后就准备走了，结果还没等迈出去脚，房间里的电话就响了。  
我一听，怎么还是这个李泰容。我边听他说话边被电话线拽着所以只能小范围踱步，我觉得如果狗到了散步时间接电话估计也和我现在一样，我的心情就像想出去散步的狗一样迫切。我说有什么事快说，他别扭地问我能不能帮他个忙，我说现在有事，能不能晚点。他说必须现在，然后可能觉得自己说话的态度有点强硬，他声音又低了点，他让我快去洗衣房抢救他的衣服。我没听明白，衣服怎么了，淹死了吗？  
“我刚才在洗澡。”他压低声音说，我才知道他的声音可以压的这么低，“换洗衣服被拿走了。”  
“拿哪去了，你再换一套不就行了？”  
“一共就带来了两套，整理行李的时候都拿出来了，一套放在枕头边，一套准备洗完澡穿，身上穿来那套之前拿到洗衣房了。”  
我不耐烦：“不用说的这么细。”   
我看着窗户外面，外面是黑色的，我将要跳进这片黑色里和我的公主会面上演美女与狗，却又被这么个总是被欺负的小怂包收紧狗链一样的电话线给耽误了。  
明明就是故意把衣服都拿走了还说什么因为没收起来就以为是脏的，结果都送到洗衣房去了。那间房不但没有空调就是浴室的门都不能锁，李泰容在帘子里洗澡，另外两个怂包不但拿走了李泰容枕头旁边的衣服，其中的一个还偷偷进来拿走了帘子外的换洗衣服，李泰容听见声音问了一句，竟然还回答说是进来拿刚才落下的唇膏。拿唇膏是吧？要是被我发现嘴上还有死皮他就死定了，我一定会连死皮带活皮的一起帮他撕下来的。  
所以现在的情况就是，房间里没人，李泰容也没衣服穿，于是打电话找我帮忙。  
我跑到洗衣房的时候只看见转来转去的洗衣机，救是救不出来了，可李泰容总不能不穿衣服。在济州岛一共就两天，除了穿过来的我只另带了一套准备见公主的，这套现在在我身上穿着，穿来的被我脱下来之后在被窝里扔着，我总不能把那套忘了送去洗的脏衣服给李泰容穿，所以我把这套又帅又干净的脱了下来重新套上了被窝里的。  
李泰容穿我的衣服实在是太不帅了，看起来很邋遢，真是暴遣天物，就是不知道到底我的衣服是天物还是李泰容是天物。换完衣服之后我坐在李泰容没空调的房间里发呆，李泰容说谢谢我，我差点给他鞠躬说你可别谢我，你别再烦我就行了。但到底是没说出来这话，因为打不起精神，什么话都不想说。我又看了一眼李泰容，真想咬牙切齿地捏他的胳膊掐他的脸问他怎么就能总是被人欺负，厉害的欺负你，怂包怎么也能欺负你。真的可恨，可真可恨，我要是李泰容他爸看着自己的小孩这个德性我估计都能窝囊死。  
我没想到的是这还不算结束，李泰容跟我说要出去一下问客房服务再要个枕头，我回头一看地上有四个，一人一个正好够了，就问他：“枕头太矮了吗？”  
“不是，xx说自己有哮喘，睡低的枕头会不舒服，就把我的借走了。”  
我怎么就……我怎么就觉得这么头疼呢！我头快疼死了，这回我真的戳着李泰容的脑门说话了：“让他自己找服务生要去，我真烦你，李泰容，说真的，我真烦你。”   
李泰容不说话了。  
看他这个怂包样子，我觉得没人不烦他，越是怂包就越会被欺负的道理我今天总算理解了。他越是这样低头什么话都不说我就越是想拽着他的衣服领子打他，我想看看他什么时候才能反抗我，什么时候才能用眼睛怒气冲冲地看我。但由于他现在穿的是我宝贵的衣服所以暂时先算了。可我胸口却总像是憋着一股气没法畅快呼吸一样，我不知道xx那个狗玩意是不是真的有哮喘，反正我是觉得自己离得哮喘就差那么一点了，只要李泰容再给我怂包那么一次……  
“黄旭熙……吹风机好像也被他们锁到抽屉里了。”  
“妈的……呼……呼……”胸口的那口气在李泰容说话之后瞬间喷出来了，不是终于能顺畅的呼吸，而是本来可能是想喷血出来，但由于我的内脏过于健康没有血可以喷所以只能喷气，我看李泰容也别用什么吹风机了，看现在的情况我用嘴就能帮他把头发吹干了。  
结果就是我跑去教训了那两个怂包，就算是为李泰容报仇他们俩也应该吃我两下拳头，但怕闹大之后没办法跑出去见公主所以就只是口头教训了他俩。我问为什么要这么对李泰容，你们几个差不多水平的不应该玩的挺好吗？  
“差不多？如果真的差不多班长还会被我们随便欺负吗？差不多里就没有优胜劣汰吗？”  
“啊？”我手痒地早就想拽人领子了，“所以你胜了会怎么样？枕头比较高吗？”  
虽然看起来还是怂包但是硬起头皮假装很有气势地跟我对峙上了，问我是不是因为李泰容才来找他们的，我说要不然呢。两个人就像抓到什么把柄一样笑，在他们说出我意料之中的话之前我率先掏了掏耳朵。  
“没想到你还真的是gay。”  
能不能说点新鲜的，非得是gay吗？就不能是好朋友吗？万一是再婚家庭成员呢？我虽然不屑一顾但还是要解释一句，否则会被当成默认。所以我说我不是，然后告诉他们如果再欺负李泰容我真的会打人，在转身走之前又不放心地回头看了他们俩一眼，我说：“长了嘴的人都会到处说话，我觉得你们俩总在一起也挺像gay的，都知道我交的那群朋友有多爱乱说话吧？”  
他们又马上给我道了歉，还去给李泰容道了歉。  
房间像桑拿房一样热，李泰容被蚊子咬了正在挠胳膊上的蚊子包，外面有人在喊集合准备开始晚上的活动，不知不觉一个小时就被这么浪费了，今天肯定是不能去见公主，毕竟我新买的衣服还穿在李泰容的身上。  
活动可真无聊。竟然连济州岛问答题这种无聊节目都有，我还能在这儿老实地坐着全因为晚一点大家要一起烤肉吃。但在烤肉之前也只能听他们回答问题，连手机都没得玩。  
“老家是济州岛的同学可能会得分多一点，有没有住过济州岛的同学，举手给老师看看。”  
李泰容也举手了。说是爷爷奶奶老了之后搬过来住了，有的时候他也会过来看看。接下来的问答题也不知道是他偶尔来看看的功劳还是他专门做过济州岛功课，最后得分最多的人就是李泰容，奖品让人无语，很土的济州岛纪念品，连李泰容这样的人都不喜欢。但除此之外还有盒韩牛，烤肉的时候他又分给大家吃了。  
我坐在他旁边刷调味酱，不高兴地说：“你给他们分肉干嘛，又没人领你的情。”  
“因为吃不完。”  
“吃不完我吃，那么对你的人凭什么吃，只有我对你好，所以我和你吃。”  
李泰容用夹子把刚烤好的肉扔进了我的盘子。  
“你怎么让他们道歉的，打人了吗？”  
“没有，但是被我吓唬住了。”  
“怎么说的。”  
我恶狠狠地说：“杀了他们。”  
他笑，显然是不信。我眼睁睁地看见一只蚊子飞到了我的腿上，但是我的手上有盘子和筷子，所以只能喊李泰容帮我拍蚊子，结果当然是没拍着，蚊子吸完了我的血提前飞走了，但李泰容的一巴掌却结结实实地落在了我的大腿，手劲真大，我整条腿都又疼又麻的，李泰容看我呲牙咧嘴说刚才直接晃晃腿蚊子就飞走了，我说只是飞走是不行的，拍死才能永绝后患。  
跟我同房间的三个人在我面前溜走说要去偷偷找个网吧，今天游戏里有个什么团队赛，今天晚上就不回来住了，如果老师查房让我帮忙瞒着，我心里不平想着今天晚上溜走的本来应该是我，要不是因为这个李泰容，我回头看李泰容，他正在拍自己手背上的蚊子，下手真狠，我都替蚊子出汗。  
我说：“被欺负的时候也能这么打人下次就没人敢惹你了。”  
“你知道我害怕医院吧？”  
我想起了那天的事，突然觉得不好：“你以前被人打进过医院吗？”  
他对着我点了头。  
“因为这样才害怕医院吗？”  
“是吧……可也不算是，我本来就不是会还手的人，但是那次反抗了，被打的很惨，进了医院，然后……”  
我紧张地听着：“然后……”  
他慢慢地说：“我是在医院发现那东西的，我很想杀死它，但是医生说不行。”  
“什……什么？”  
李泰容看着我，他笑着说不用那么紧张，然后说：“没什么……只是，对身体没什么影响的肿瘤吧。”


	9. Chapter 9

我又和李泰容在一个房间里睡觉了。  
这次是我主动邀请他的。反正我的房间也没人，他的房间又没有空调。  
在睡觉之前我们俩都平躺着，连灯都没关，我撑的难受，又猛地站起来在房间里乱走，也不知道为什么从刚才开始就觉得很烦躁，我一直跟李泰容呆着，我觉得我烦躁的原因肯定是李泰容。  
现在李泰容在我眼里是个病人，我虽然不知道他生了什么病长了什么肿瘤，但怎么也跟我这种完全健康的人不一样。而且我觉得他根本没跟我说实话，任人欺负的原因应该是当初反抗之后被人打了所以有了阴影，那害怕医院的理由呢，是因为那个无关紧要的肿瘤吗？既然无关紧要还害怕什么又要杀死什么？我想不通，我就是觉得他在骗我，这个撒谎精，我一边踱步一边打量坐起来的李泰容，眼神跟他在空气中缠绕了一个来回，我很想从他脸上看出点什么来，但我也不知道是我不会看还是他隐藏的很好，除了漂亮以外我什么都没看见，所以我又像审讯犯人一样盯着他转了一圈，最后指着他问：“不是恶性肿瘤吧？”  
“嗯？不是……”  
“……难道是癌症？”  
“不是。”  
“那个肿瘤长在哪里？”  
李泰容也看着我：“你这么在意干什么？”  
“我就是在意，我好奇，我觉得奇怪，我想不通，所以会一直在意。”  
“哦。”他看起来好像不太想理我。  
那还是算了，为了自己的好奇心逼问他说痛苦的事这种行为十分坏，所以我不打算再问了，就盘腿坐到了他对面，但好奇心勉强平复之后我又开始担心起来，我难道是他爸吗？  
“李泰容，你不会死吧？”  
“说什么呢，当然不会。”  
“哦。”那我就放心……个屁。他看起来很有心事，我一很烦别人窝囊，二看不得别人藏心事，本来我还不知道自己有这么两件讨厌的事，全都是跟李泰容混熟之后才开始这么了解自己的。但是他不再跟我说了，像什么都没发生一样玩起手机来了，现在变成我一个人又窝囊又有心事了。  
我打算直接睡觉，睡着了就什么都不用想了，刚要躺下李泰容就跟我说话了，我又噌地一下把伸直的腿重新盘了回来。  
“还是谢谢你，黄旭熙。”  
“谢谢就不用再说了，你不觉得很别扭吗？总是谢谢我。”  
“你觉得别扭吗？那我还有更别扭的。”  
“又是什么？”  
“喜欢……”  
我赶紧比划了暂停的手势，我说知道了，这句也不用再说了。  
“黄旭熙，我有个问题。”  
“嗯，什么？”  
“只喜欢你的话，我是gay吗？”  
真无语，这叫什么问题，我哪知道，我又不是gay。  
“我还有很模糊的问题，我给自己的答案也有点模糊。”  
他好像要说什么，但是他连说了两个“模糊”，我有点担心他要跟我说的话也很模糊，那样我可能会听不懂。  
他还是没剪头发，有点长的头发把耳朵埋在里面了，他对着我把鬓角的头发拢到耳朵后面了，我有点没印象了，但我应该是，应该是第一次看见他的耳朵，他也说让我看看，他让我看我就盯着看了，也不知道看什么，是肿瘤吗？还是有别的问题，我甚至用眼睛在他的耳朵里找助听器了。结果是肿瘤也没找到助听器也没找到，倒是看见他眼睛旁边有一小块疤，和本身的颜色一样，白白的，只是稍微有一点凹陷，形状也奇怪，有点像花，像有谁在他的眼角的皮肤上取走了一朵花。  
“是什么？”  
“没让你看那个，那是胎记。”  
“不是被人打的吧？”  
“不是，我也很少被人打。”  
“那你还说被打进过医院。”  
“很少。”他说，“真的很少，你不是也知道吗？不一定非要被打才算被人欺负了。”他这回准确地指了指自己的耳朵，我这次看见耳垂和耳骨上有几个黑色的小点，原来是耳洞。  
一个，两个，三个，四个，左和右都有四个。  
“初中读的学校不管这些，因为我学习好就更不管了，那时候上面都戴了东西，我就是因为这些被打的。一开始没有打我，只是说我，怎么说的我就不再复述了，跟现在差不多，很奇怪的是听了这么多次我竟然还没有麻木。”  
小小的耳朵上只有耳洞，没有耳环和耳钉，李泰容伸手摸了摸，说很久没戴了，不知道耳洞是不是已经长死了。我想象不出来李泰容戴那些东西的样子，所以一直盯着看，觉得可能会好看，但不能因为好看就被打，但我又没有别的办法，就只能跟他说：“不戴不就好了吗？”  
他转身在他带过来的书包里把钱包翻出来了，又在钱包里找，找了半天，然后拿出来了一个小东西。一颗小小的耳钉，耳钉的针都歪了，他掰了半天还有点扭曲。他说就这样吧，站起来就跑到房间里的镜子前面去了，也不知道是对着耳朵上的哪个耳洞，反正捣鼓了半天，最后耳钉出现在了他的耳垂上。  
他感叹：“竟然还能戴进去，真的好久不戴了。”  
刚才在想象的时候觉得可能会好看，现在亲眼看见了觉得比我想象里的还要好看。他的耳钉里可能装了小灯，明明只是多了个东西而已，竟然让整张脸都变亮了。  
“好看吗？”他突然问我。  
“啊？你问我吗？”  
“嗯！”他点头。  
我也不能撒谎，但我不撒谎直接回答可能有点奇怪，因为这无疑会被脑子出问题的我列入到我的出轨清单里，可我看着李泰容，又想起来我看见的和他跟我说的之前的事，想着如果我不夸夸他可能就没有别人会夸他了，所以我就实话实说了。  
“真好看。”  
他被我夸傻了，愣了半天，我却因为他的眼神觉得十分难过。他很惊喜，好像真的很久没被人夸过了，真可怜，为什么没人夸他呢。  
“你审美……跟大家不太一样，但是跟我挺像的。”  
“……别以为我没听说你是在自己夸自己。”  
“当初虽然不是因为好看才戴上的，但是戴了以后觉得很好看，所以就没有摘掉，虽然一直被人说，可还是觉得戴上的样子比不戴更好看。”  
但他还是摘掉了。这回没对着镜子，还是跟我面对面坐着，把手伸到耳朵上，也不知道弄了什么小动作，反正很快就把那盏能照亮他的灯摘下来了，他把头发也放下来了。  
“我跟你说过没有，我有个出嫁的姐姐。”  
“嗯。”  
“她在什么时尚杂志做主编。是她带我去打了耳洞，还教我穿什么衣服好看，什么衣服都有，有很特别的，很出格的，甚至有点中性的，我妈总跟她说不要把弟弟当妹妹养，因为在我妈怀孕的时候她就很希望我是个妹妹，所以我妈妈总觉得她就是拿我当女孩儿。但是她说不是，她因为做主编，所以审美很好，我说无论是什么衣服，穿着好看就好，像模特一样，人要穿会让自己变好看的衣服才行，这和穿能凸显自己优点的衣服是一个道理。她觉得那样的我很好看也很适合，因为好看才那样做的，我受了姐姐很多影响。”李泰容看着我说，“很多很多。”  
李泰容又叹气了。我找不到他叹出来的气去哪了，所以不能抓住问问他到底为什么叹气，我就只能问问这个李泰容，又不知道问什么，就只能眼巴巴地等着。  
“我也很喜欢那样的自己，无论是耳洞还是衣服，都很喜欢，初中的时候头发更长一点，现在的头发是为了遮耳洞。就算别人说像女生我也很喜欢，就算别人说不男不女我还是觉得很好看。姐姐说那些人没眼光，漂亮就是漂亮，跟男人或者女人有什么关系。所以后来有人说了很过分的话，我还手打人了，被打进医院了。”  
很安静，太安静了，虽然李泰容在说话可还是觉得太安静了，这种气氛不太好，我想弄出点什么声音来缓缓，假装拍了个蚊子，可是声音太大，突然响起来又突兀又尴尬，我自己都觉得刻意，所以又老老实实地坐着了。心里说不出来是什么感觉，不自觉地我也叹了口气，然后知道了就算能抓住吐出去的气也没用，问也问不出来，因为我自己都不知道我到底为什么叹气了。  
我也不知道李泰容还打不打算往下说，他停顿了很久，但我又没觉得很久，我一直想着他说的上一段话，想了半天，然后我说：“……我想看看。”  
“看什么？”  
“初中的你。”说完以后我抓耳挠腮，又马上说不用了不用了。  
“我只留了一张照片，因为觉得很好看所以一直留着。”他拿了手机，手指头往上划了半天，终于找到了他说的照片。  
在接过手机看照片之前我还紧张了，很短地做了心理准备，但看见屏幕的时候我还是受到了冲击。我觉得无论做多少心理准备我都会被冲击，对于初中生来说太出格了，衣服和头发都是。这张照片上到处都是颜色，粉色的，白色的，黄色的，黑色的，什么颜色都有，我真笨，没办法形容照片上的李泰容，但我敢肯定的是李泰容的耳钉里一定装着小灯，头发虽然很长但是露着耳朵，耳朵上七个八个戴了很多东西，真复杂，怎么能全都挂在那么小的耳朵上的？还每一个都装着小灯，不光是脸，把他整个人都照亮了，可真好看，有点太好看了。  
我抖着手把手机还给他，他自己也拿着看了一会儿，然后收起来了，把手机收起来了可是我的眼睛里还有，半天那些颜色才消失，又变成了高中怂包李泰容。  
“后来我就发现了那个肿瘤，这种事明明不是我的错，可是爸妈怪起我来了，像是……畸形的病一样。然后……我怪我的姐姐，因为，嗯，因为，怎么说……我觉得是姐姐让我跟那种病的状态更像了，或者说，我也许是因为生了那种病所以才会喜欢姐姐把我养成的样子，我甚至有的时候还会想，我喜欢你是不是也跟生病有关系……还有，嗯还有……没有了。”  
李泰容开始模糊地说话了，我完全没听明白，本来还是肿瘤怎么又变成畸形的病了？不是说无关紧要吗。李泰容磕磕巴巴的，声音越来越小，最后一点声音都没有了。  
“到底是什么病？我没听懂，李泰容，既然想告诉我就说清楚。”  
“能不能，叫我一次泰容。”他看着我说，“再亲近一点的话，我可能才敢告诉你。”  
“李泰容。”那有什么难的，本来想张嘴就叫的，结果不由自主地把“李泰容”脱口而出了。我咳咳地清嗓子掩饰尴尬，有什么难的，我们俩都是这么亲的朋友，按理说早就应该只叫名字了。  
“泰容。”我叫他，“泰容。”  
他使劲呼吸了，像是下了很大决心，他坐在我对面盘着腿，直接把我的胳膊抓住了，他领着我的胳膊到了他身上，让我的手隔着衣服摸他的肚子，我什么都感觉不到，我已经晕了，刚才突然晕了，在叫了泰容之后我就莫名其妙地晕了。  
他说：“肿瘤就在这里。”  
我愣了一下，马上想缩回手但是又在抬手之前停住了，我使了一点点的劲摸他的肚子，当然什么都摸不出来，肿瘤又不是长在外面的，我什么都没摸到，他说的话我也根本没听懂，所以我对这件事没有任何概念。我身体很好，除了感冒以外根本没生过别的病更别说什么畸形的病，所以我不知道这件事到底是严重还是不严重，也就没办法安慰他说没关系，我只能疑惑地看着他，可是看着看着就觉得难过，我因为他觉得很难过。  
“泰容，真的无关紧要吗？”  
“现在好像还不能告诉你，旭熙，不断地跟我变亲近吧，只有那样我才能说，如果不能跟你说那我就跟别人就更不能说了，所以只有你，再跟我亲近一点吧。”


	10. Chapter 10

济州岛真没意思。  
来之前没想让它多有意思，但也没想到它这么没意思。我没见到公主，这回彻底没意思了。  
我跑去公主之前给我的地址，门打开我还以为我找错地方了，我跟一位爷爷对视了半天，他问我是谁又问我找谁，我竟然都说不出来，因为我突然发现我跟公主根本就没交换过姓名。我猜爷爷可能是公主的爷爷，或者是他长得太老的爸爸，所以我也不好称呼他，所以只能抓着头皮说：“我找您家的女孩子。”  
爷爷还是看我，我觉得他有可能眼睛不太好了，所以更凑近点给他看，他还嫌弃上了，把我往后推，然后问我是不是Lucas。我使劲点头，爷爷知道我，起码这真的是公主的家。我兴奋地往爷爷身后探头，爷爷也不请我进去坐坐，直接无情地跟我说：“出差了，跟我说要是有个叫Lucas的小孩来找就告诉你出差去了。”  
说是老板临时让她加班出差，要周二才能回来，出差的地方离济州岛很远，离我家更远，我再赖着也没用，毕竟不能赖到周二。虽然很失望但也没办法，亏我过来之前还给头发做了半天造型，这下造型只有爷爷看见了，他还嫌弃我，因为着急来见公主，一大早就开始洗澡换衣服，这身衣服昨天被泰容穿了烤肉，来不及洗了，也不知道上面有没有味道。泰容还在被子里躺着，我急匆匆地把他拽起来问：“你闻闻衣服上有没有烤肉味儿。”  
他说有一点，我听了以后就开始张着嘴发呆想办法，我管泰容借香水，他跟我说他真没有喷香水。我围着他转圈，觉得自己像只蝴蝶，但也没我这么大的蝴蝶。他明明就是香的，但我之前在班里问了，好像就只有我能闻到。我突然想起个事，蹲下之后把泰容有点盖住眼角的头皮往上弄了弄，昨天晚上看见了，他的眼角有朵花。我凑过去想闻闻是不是那朵花有香味儿，但我也分不清，他好像就是整个人都是香的，我本来以为他总是想的，但也不一定，我似乎有的时候能闻见，有的时候闻不见。回家以后我真应该去看看鼻子，但是现在我也不能背着泰容去公主家当香水，更何况公主有可能根本就闻不见他身上的香味儿，所以我就直接走了，如果顺利的话那时要脱衣服的，她也不能因为我身上有烤肉味儿就把我赶到门外吧。  
还不如把我撵出门呢，现在倒好，我连公主家的门槛都没能踩一踩。这趟济州岛之旅我跟公主最亲近的时刻可能是我敲了她家的门，她没带钥匙回家的时候也许也敲过那个地方，早知道就多摸一会儿门把手了。

从济州岛回家之后，当天晚上我就又偷了我弟弟的手机给公主打电话，她说出差的事本来应该告诉我，但我的手机被没收了所以没法联系，再加上出差很急，所以……我一点都不想听她解释，没见到就是没见到，不高兴就是不高兴。  
“在济州岛玩的怎么样？”  
“不怎么样，但还是给你送了礼物。”我冷漠地说。差点跟人打了架，还惦记着泰容没说清楚的秘密，心情一直不好，玩的心事重重，一点都不怎么样。  
“那我补偿你好不好？”  
一听这句话我就来了兴致，我知道是什么补偿，所以马上就不闹脾气了，我也太好哄了，把自己使劲往床垫上一摔鸡巴就要跟着一起跳出来了，我躺在床上把手伸进裤子里命令公主：“把裤子脱了。”  
“可是我不是说今天。”  
“你再说一遍？”  
“现在有点事，聊天房被封了，我处理一下。”  
我从床上弹起来：“聊天房？什么？”  
“应该没什么事，只是被封了，最近不是一直在查吗，这两天我去，去出差，带了工作用的手机，有人提醒我让大家不要再发那些东西，我没看见，所以被封了。”  
“会怎么样吗？”  
“还不知道，听说只是封聊天房。”  
“我前一阵还听说会罚建立聊天房的人，不过之前那个是未成年，公主你不是二十一了吗？”  
“……”  
“成年人教唆未成年弄这种，会不会罪加一等啊？”  
“应该没事，我现在想去问一下情况。”这种时候公主还照顾我，“所以今天不行，好吗Lucas。”  
封不封聊天房对我来说倒没什么关系，连手机都被没收了我哪还怕这个。虽然觉得担心但不知道从哪开始担心，就像公主说的一样，估计也就是封了聊天房就结束。就算是抓到了聊天房里的图片证据聊天证据又能怎么样，又不能挨个把人抓来处罚吧。我觉得事情还没严重到那种程度所以担心了一会儿又不担心了，但好像有点过分不担心了，本来打算跟公主电话做爱，因为没做成所以很难受，现在又开始想做爱的事了。我真的很想知道我到底什么时候才能破处，我太想过性生活了，最近这种感觉越来越强，而且不光是想着公主，我还经常想起那个口交妖精来，毕竟那是除了我自己以外唯一摸过我鸡巴的人，也是唯一一次别人跟我合作的性事。我还在摸索自己的性欲，毕竟我也没什么经验。我其实有个问题，性欲这玩意到底是只对着一个人才有还是它就是一种不分对象的生理现象，是不是到了我这个年纪只要是个女的就行，是不是只要有人来摸无论是谁我都会对着她硬？我为什么读的是男校呢，也许是不想让我早恋但没想到好像产生了反效果，因为总也不见个女人所以更想女人了。我都快疯了，我躺在床上把自己当鱼煎，翻过来翻过去，虽然跟朋友聊了很多女人话题也一起去女校旁边看了，可不知道是没缘分还是我长得不对她们胃口，我长得多帅啊，怎么到现在还没谈上恋爱？我那帮朋友的脸皮厚，对着她们死缠烂打势必要抱得美人归，但我还没试过，总觉得丢人，所以更适合网恋，但现在网恋也一点都不顺利。  
我听见外面有马桶冲水的声音，走路邋邋遢遢的，肯定是我弟，也不知道他最近恋爱谈的怎么样了，要不我跟他交流交流吧，我光脚爬下床把我弟拽进来，但是我这个傻逼忘了把他手机藏起来，一下就被他发现了。  
我弟拿着手机看了半天什么都没看出来，通话记录刚才已经删了，所以他不知道我拿他手机干什么。虽然长得挺聪明但也才十五岁，我怎么都能把他唬住，我可是他哥。我拿出当哥的样子，骗他说爸最近已经怀疑他恋爱了，派我来偷手机找找证据向他汇报。我弟差点被我吓死，他脸色突变差点给我跪下，求我让我帮他继续瞒着，还说自己最近会注意点，千万别让爸抓到证据。  
我弟怎么这么好骗，我心里嘻嘻地笑，弟弟也不是没有可爱的时候。我请他坐下准备假公济私地审审他，这纯是我的个人好奇，我问他女朋友多大了怎么认识的，又问他些有的没的，因为我威胁他所以他不敢不说，我像火车一样问了他一串问题，最后才绕到我最感兴趣的，我问他：“跟她做过吗？”  
我弟脸瞬间爆红，我痛心疾首，我弟竟然有性生活了。  
“看你那脸红的，你就那么喜欢她啊？”  
“……就还行，一般。”  
我瞪眼：“一般你还跟她做？”  
“她漂亮……”  
“漂亮就行？”  
我弟可能突然觉得我问的问题有点奇怪，本来还在地上半跪着臣服我，现在像鱼一样慢慢地顺着我的腿往上游最后坐在我旁边，他不怀好意地挠挠我的大腿，开始反问我：“哥你做没做过？”  
我凶狠：“你管我。”  
“哦，原来还是处男。”我这下被他抓住了，他把手放在嘴上噜噜噜的发出野人的声音，“我哥还是处男！我哥黄旭熙都十七了还是处男！”  
“你妈的，小点声，谁处男了。”我又开始胡编滥造，“我跟你说了你可别模仿我，要不被爸妈知道咱们俩都得变成太监。”  
他迫不及待：“快说快说。”  
我从抽屉里拿出了黑色1号球，问他：“认识这个不？”  
“台球。”  
“……这你就不认识了吧。”  
“认识，台球。”  
“台什么球。”我对着他的脑门就是一巴掌，“知道哥前一阵干什么去了吗？”  
“干什么去了？”  
“约炮去了！”  
我弟十分夸张地捂住嘴表示震惊然后又像野人一样噜噜噜：“我哥去约炮了！我哥黄旭熙才十七竟然去约炮了！”  
“不听你就出去。”  
他闭上嘴了。  
“……跟你说实话，我其实还有个女朋友，但是现在跟她是异地恋，所以约炮之后有负罪感，竟然对着不认识的人也能硬起来。”  
“哎呀哥。”我弟使劲拍拍我的肩膀，“哥你真是个好男人，但是好男人也是男人，男人都是一样的，只要漂亮就行，管他的，反正我对着漂亮的就能硬。”  
“你是渣男吗？”  
“哇，背着女朋友约炮的人竟然说我是渣男。”  
我弟不知道，我口中的女朋友还没成我的女朋友，约炮也只是在黑暗里被口交了，连是谁我都不知道。但如果告诉我弟他肯定会笑死，所以我还是得装一装。明明说的是不好的事但我弟竟然突然对我十分崇拜，他觉得约炮很酷，还说要不是现在的女朋友太粘人他肯定也去隔壁学校约炮，我想劝他两句，但我现在也是渣男身份，就只能警告他不要太过分，要不然我肯定会告诉爸妈。他抱着我的大腿求我保密，还说等过年收来压岁钱就分我一半，我这才勉强同意了。他还想继续问我，我怕再说会露馅于是一脚把他踹到门边，说赶紧睡觉，敢胡闹就把他送到男校去治治。  
结果就是抓着他又是恐吓又是威胁也没问出什么东西来，本来还想跟他深入探讨一下性欲，但张了半天嘴也没说出来，倒是知道了我弟是个渣男，只要对着漂亮的都能硬，可是我听着公主叫床硬了，对着不知道长什么样子的口交妖精也硬了，我觉得我可能比我弟还要渣。他怎么说还有个漂亮女朋友……漂亮漂亮漂亮，也不知道有多漂亮，一说起漂亮我就想起了泰容，他在我这儿都快跟漂亮划等号了，再这样下去他可能就该变成形容词了，“花很漂亮”会变成“花很泰容”，夸我妈很漂亮可能会变成“妈你今天真泰容”，但我妈又不知道泰容是谁，而且我妈也一点都不漂亮。那夸泰容很漂亮呢，泰容很泰容？什么玩意，泰什么容，我觉得我应该再去女校见见世面，看看有没有比泰容还泰容的小泰容。  
我弟的话让我不能不在意，我这个人好像就是很容易把别人的话记在心上。他去睡觉以后我本来想自己再打一次手炮，想着公主，也想着口交妖精，公主是虚幻的，我从来没见过她……口交妖精是半透明的，她含了我的鸡巴却不让我看见她……这段时间我一直在为这两个女人发愁，每天都因为想着她俩而感到欲求不满，但她们俩还是像空气一样看也看不见摸也摸不着……就只有……我闭着眼把鸡巴摸硬了，龟头也要照顾，睾丸也要照顾，真舒服……就只有……漂亮的泰容是真实的，泰容长得真漂亮，在学校的时候漂亮，在胡同里也漂亮，穿着我衣服的时候又丑又漂亮……不行了，好像要射了……泰容露出耳朵的时候也漂亮，屏幕里上初中的泰容更漂亮……好爽，真他妈的爽，我真的要射了……  
我真的射了。  
妈的。  
我手上都是黏糊糊的精液，脸上发烧浑身都发烧，在高潮里沉浸了半天突然睁开眼睛清醒了，我这才反应过来我刚才是想着谁射出来的。“妈的！操！妈的妈的！”我大骂，我弟说的果然没错，男人竟然真的是对着漂亮的就能硬。我到底有没有良心，我也太对不起泰容了，竟然想着他干出这种事儿来。我在洗手池里哗啦啦地放水洗手希望自己洗脱罪孽，挤了很多洗手液，越想越生气，手上的泡沫也越洗越多。我在学校还会因为别人说泰容像女人而反击，结果我现在竟然还想着他手淫上了，难道我不才是最过分的吗？我比其他人还过分，我是不是因为他长得漂亮就在内心深处把他当女人了？到底是谁说美丽无罪的，我看就是有罪。有罪！都怪他长得漂亮！不过也怪我弟在这儿瞎说话，说了只要对着漂亮的就能硬然后我就去亲身证实了，作为我的亲弟弟他难道不知道我真的很会在意别人说的话吗？  
泡沫好不容易冲干净了，我抬头对着镜子里的自己看了半天，长得这么帅怎么就找不着女朋友？如果像我弟一样十五岁就有女朋友估计就不会这么欲求不满了。妈的黄旭熙……刚才，真的，只是因为漂亮吧？  
我为了稳定心情又跑到枕头底下把公主的照片拿出来看，我觉得我不应该偷我弟的手机，我应该把自己的手机偷回来，不对，我应该跑到男女合校去自己提交入学申请。我看看公主的照片，亲了亲她的小肚子，一点都不香，我都摸了这么长时间了怎么还有相纸味儿，看来那家照相馆的相纸不行，我应该换一家再去印点新的，反正公主说明天就出完差回济州岛了，她最好戴着我给她买的新脐钉再拍一张。

因为我弟把我教坏了，所以为了报复我把他恋爱的事告诉我爸了。趁他刷牙的时候我生死时速地跑到爸旁边告状，说完之后背上书包抬腿就跑，绝不让我弟抓到我一根头发。  
见到泰容的时候我很心虚，我觉得自己亵渎了朋友。泰容今天看起来十分憔悴，我为了赎罪过去对他夸张地嘘寒问暖。我问他怎么了，怎么看起来病了，又想起来他本来就有病，但是又不好问，正想着要怎么开口，结果他摇头说没事。  
“怎么没事，还拿不拿我当朋友了？”我搭住他的肩膀故意说了“朋友”警示自己。  
他奇怪地看了我一眼，别人也奇怪地看着我，我更心虚了，昨天想着泰容手淫的事一直出现在脑子里，我根本就不敢看泰容的脸。现在换泰容问我怎么了，我也说没事然后转身进了教室，我觉得我不是不敢，而是暂时没办法，我暂时没办法面对泰容。因为心里乱糟糟的，像戴了一顶脱了线的毛线帽一样，又热又乱，闻到泰容身上的香味儿我觉得又有一只鸽子从那顶毛线帽里乱撞，又热又懵。我可能是个魔术师，就是帽子和别的魔术师不太一样，而且他们不热，我都快把自己热死了。  
泰容坐到我身后还叫我名字，不知道最近是不是跟他说话太多了，总觉得他的声音越来越熟悉，好像从早到晚都能听到一样。他叫我旭熙，只和我隔一个过道的姜xx不知道从哪捡了个粉笔头扔到了泰容脸上。啪嗒一声，打在那么软的脸上竟然是这种声音。  
我应声而起问姜xx要干嘛，姜xx说开玩笑，我回头看泰容，他的脸上像抹了面粉一样有一块白色。我一冲动又帮泰容出头了，我把掉在桌子上的那截粉笔插进了姜xx的鼻孔里。

他们找我谈话了。  
放学之后在教室里逗留，姜xx坐在桌子上问我为了一个李泰容至于吗？我没说话，他说真的就是跟班长开开玩笑，我这才抬头说那我也是跟你开玩笑。  
旁边还有人帮腔：“你最近是有点过分了黄旭熙，真的和班长混到一块儿去了。”  
“跟他混到一起去怎么了。”  
“你自己选吧，谁生谁死，有他没我。”姜xx说。  
“你真奇怪，不是吃醋吧？”  
“放屁。这么说你承认你跟班长在一起了？”  
“所以你的意思是，如果我跟班长在一起，你就跟我绝交？”  
“跟你丢不起这个人。”  
“你认真的吗？”  
姜xx抱着胳膊点头，其他人很明显跟他一伙，我到底怎么混的，怎么都没人向着我。我也不知道泰容到底碍他们什么事了，反正一直一直都看他不顺眼。不过可能也没那么严重，上次姜xx还差点跟我绝交，他可能只是气不过我打他。班里跟我玩的最好的就是这几个，从去年开始都快两年了，一直也没什么闹什么矛盾，每天就是吃喝玩乐一起厮混，相处下来我觉得他们也不坏，其实也从来没动手打过泰容，他们可能根本就不觉得那样是在欺负泰容，如果就这么绝交，可能不太值得……但是对泰容，我才刚跟他变熟不久……  
“你们以后能不能别欺负他了？”  
“谁啊？”  
“泰容。”  
“都叫上泰容了？”姜xx啧啧了两声，“我也真就没欺负他，我那能叫欺负他吗？就是说几句话开开玩笑，我看他也不是很在意，每天不还是好好的吗？”  
好好的吗？我想想泰容的样子，现在的泰容看起来是好好的，也没哭，也没受伤，也没抱怨，也没仇恨，只是偶尔有点不高兴。可原来的泰容可不是这样的，我见过那张照片，五颜六色的初中生泰容，被很多耳钉和漂亮而鲜艳的衣服照耀的浑身发光。原来的泰容是怎么变成现在的泰容的呢？  
太阳快落山了。  
在落山之前剩下的那些光照在我脸上了，像有虫子在我脸上爬来爬去一样，十分焦躁地在我脸上翻滚，好像在求救，我也十分焦躁地想把它们扫下去。  
“旭熙，你也知道班长在我们班是什么地位吧？而且也不光是我们班……作为朋友我跟你说一句，我不想你和他一样，如果你总跟他一起，可能真的会跟他一样，我认真的旭熙，要不是为了你一个李泰容会值得我跟你绝交？”  
我突然想了很多事，人和人不能共存的原因，泰容到底犯了什么错，为什么跟被孤立的人玩就会被人看不起，小时候的愿望说是世界和平的人后来到底有没有为了世界和平而努力，姜xx是真的为了我好吗，他们是不是真的只是在和泰容开玩笑，现在的泰容真的没关系吗……问题太多了，我绞尽脑汁也想不通，脸还是很痒，我不知道为什么也没换个地方站着，就只是一直在挠脸。  
姜xx还在等着我的谁生谁死，弄的跟杀人游戏一样，我是选了他泰容会死还是选了泰容他会死啊？他似乎很相信我们之间的关系，已经很得意了，也可能他就是很得意，他觉得我肯定会放弃泰容回到朋友身边。跟泰容开玩笑的时候也是这样的，不太在乎，什么都不太在乎。那两个怂包也是，明明那么怂，但还是在他们那条“差不多”的食物链上吞食泰容，我想起来泰容变暗的脸，叹过的气，然后我突然跟姜xx借起了手机。  
姜xx不明所以地把手机给我，我登陆了社交软件，迅速地翻到了不用备注也是李泰容的李泰容。  
黄可乐：我问你一个问题。  
李泰容：怎么了？  
黄可乐：你觉得那些人是在欺负你吗？  
李泰容：谁？  
黄可乐：班里的，学校里的，那些人，所有人。  
李泰容：怎么了旭熙？  
我着急地在打字：泰容，你受伤了吗？他们没有打你，但是你受伤了吗？  
我又发过去一条：你能听懂吗？我不知道怎么说，你可以听懂吗？  
李泰容：我听懂了。  
李泰容：旭熙，伤心算是受伤吗？  
李泰容：一直以来，我真的，都很伤心。  
黄可乐：我知道了泰容，我知道了。  
我退出了账号，然后把手机还给了姜xx。他接过去的时候我说：“那就绝交吧。”  
“什么？”  
我再说最后一次:“绝交吧。”  
我还是挠着脸，终于把脸挠破了，光还在我脸上，可是挠破之后就不再痒了，落日的光变成虫子向我求救，我真希望我救活它了。


	11. Chapter 11

我还是第一次看见长大后的我弟在爸爸面前大哭。  
我也不知道爸为什么要这样，明明我弟回家比我早，想教育他完全可以趁我和妈都不在家的时候，那样还能给他留点面子。我爸这人真坏，我弟的面子就不是面子吗？他偏偏要等人到齐之后才说他恋爱的事，可能这样比较正式，能作为严肃的家庭事件进行讨论，我们一家可以一起骂他。也可能是杀鸡儆猴，骂弟弟的同时为我敲响警钟。但我觉得这样没用，他应该没忘记我是他亲手送进男校的吧？从此我都再没机会跟任何一个小女孩子面对面说过五句话以上，这难道不也是一种人生经历缺失吗？真不知道他到底为什么从初中开始就要质疑把我送到男校上学。  
我爸真不给面子，不但不给我弟面子，也丝毫不给我面子，哪有直接把告密者说出来的。吃完饭之后我们全家都被他留在了沙发上，在坐好之后他对弟说的第一句话就是：“你哥说你谈恋爱了。”  
我把刚从冰箱里拿出来那块唯一的西瓜放下了。  
弟瞪了我一眼，没说话，也没跟爸爸撒谎，他默认着把屁股从沙发上挪开站了起来，然后爸爸就开始训他了。发现小孩早恋之后会说什么我觉得就算没爸我也能猜出来，语气虽然很严肃但是不太可怕，本来禁止早恋这事就有违自然，就没道理可怕，但我弟还是被爸爸训哭了，而且哭的很厉害，我想回忆回忆他是因为哪句话哭的，但没骂到自己头上总是听的不认真，我没想起来，所以我觉得他哭的莫名其妙，到最后爸都被他哭地愣住了，他也不说话了，我们家，就只剩我弟弟在哭，撕心裂肺地在哭。  
怎么说我也是他亲哥哥，我跟爸爸告状纯属是因为我自己实践了他的话然后度过了很奇怪的晚上，都是我的个人报复。虽然他的确是个小渣男，但现在看见这个小渣男哭成这个模样我还真有点心疼，不过我觉得他哭也哭不了多一会儿，因为我太了解他了，我虽然才比他大两岁，可总觉得连他出生的时候是多丑的猴子我都记得。除了学习比我好剩下的都跟我差不多，大家都是男人嘛，看起来挺听话但在外面什么模样谁都不知道，一定跟现在的疯小孩都一样。被教育一下也算好事，这么想着我又不太心疼他了，也有胃口吃西瓜了，刚要把西瓜拿起来爸爸就把话题转向了我，不明不白的，他问我，旭熙，你呢。  
这简直就是无差别扫射，只是坐在这儿就会被波及，虽然我也有点情况，但没有能揭发我的告密人，所以我根本不怕，我可以放心大胆地撒谎说我十分好，但得到的还是我爸质疑地问我，真的？我很讨厌这种语气，这可能就是我有什么话都不会带回家说的原因，我因为不满所以没再说话，我爸也跟我生气，他以为我是心虚才没说话的，这下我是真的被波及了。  
他没有证据所以只能抓住我警示几句，我跟他顶嘴，因为我明明就没说话也没承认任何事，更何况我在男校上学，我大声冲他喊：“男校！我难道能在男校谈恋爱吗？”  
“你是被锁在男校了吗？又不是整天在学校里呆着，谁知道你在外面都干些什么。”  
他可真会想象，说着不知道我在干什么，语气里表达的却是我在外面什么都会干。我又生气了，我跟女人做爱的时候用什么体位他估计都想象到了，或者我可能已经在他的想象里杀人了，他正沉浸在自己的想象里怒不可遏，这种时候再跟他顶嘴我就会被打，但我还是坚持冲撞了他，我不知道他为什么不愿意好好跟他面前这个活生生的我对话而一直观察着想象中的我，然后我被打了，我趴在沙发上被他用扫把狠狠地抽了几下，很疼，打在身上声音很大，显得十分悲壮，我和我弟都是。  
我不知道我在他们的心里到底是什么样的人，可能他们压根就不知道我是什么人，所以才会一次又一次毫无道理地怀疑，也没什么理由的打我骂我，我已经懒的跟他们解释了，有的时候我觉得我跟他们根本就是两个国家的人，除了一句世界通用语“hello”以外就再无任何交流余地。不光是他俩，还有我的朋友们，情况基本相同，但就是又换了一个国家。以前上什么生理健康课的时候好像说过青春期，其中有个现象是说思春期的孩子会觉得孤独，会觉得怎么活在世上的有这么多人却没有一个人能理解自己。我现在十七岁，无论是年龄还是身材都不小了，不太能把自己塞到青春期里去了，所以我不知道我的孤独感从何而来，是思春期晚期发病还是我真的有病，反正我就是有病。  
有病的我在失去了手机的同时也失去了能听我说病情的公主。屁股这么疼，我只能趴在床上，我一会儿把下巴放到这边一会儿又放到那边，我突然想到这个世界上其实还有一个人能治我的病，但我觉得他根本就是拆了自己的东墙补我的西墙，在我跟他说完自己的病情之后他也会把他的病说给我，结果就是我自己的病短暂地好了，又被他传染了新的。  
可作为病友，我甚至觉得我们是惺惺相惜的，而且他是真的有病，他的肚子里有肿瘤，他还很伤心，在他告诉我很伤心以后我就也变得很伤心，我甚至还为了他的伤心跟姜xx绝交了。我觉得现在我应该有资格跟他住到同一个病房里了，我决定有一天如果我还能拿到我的手机，我一定把他冷冰冰的“李泰容”三个字备注成“病友”，至于我们到底住在什么病房，太奇怪了，我们俩可能谁都不知道我们住在什么病房。  
我正在趴着，我弟连门都没敲就走进来说恨我，我吓了一跳，他太丑了，因为眼睛哭肿了，丑得让我想大笑，我没法跟他坐着说话，所以还是趴着，然后我听见他问，为什么告诉爸。  
“怕你真的找人约炮，真的很危险。”  
“为什么危险。”  
“搞不好会得性病。”  
他沉默了，伸手擦了一下眼睛，他说：“那你可以告诉我。”  
“什么？”  
“告诉我约炮有可能会得性病，而不是告诉爸我谈恋爱了。”  
他又擦了一下眼睛。  
我比爸还语重心长：“你早恋了。”  
他突然冲我大声喊：“你不是也是吗！”  
接着他又说了一次：“我恨你。”  
他太好笑了，这句话听起来就是很好笑，我弟因为我告状就恨我了，我根本不信，我也不知道他到底要说什么，估计只是来表达自己的不满，我告状害他挨骂了，可能会跟女朋友分手，以后会被严加管制，短时间内不能约炮，我破坏了他的计划，这是我十五岁弟弟的感情生活。  
虽然只有十五岁，但情感生活就是情感生活，哪怕他三岁也可以有自己的情感生活。  
情感生活。  
我有点抱歉了。  
弟弟长得很多变，多数时候像爸爸，但有时候很像我，很像十五岁时候的我，我安然无恙地度过了十五岁却想让他的十五岁掀起波浪。弟弟红肿的眼皮仿佛在告诉我，我就是因为你才这么可怜的。  
爸告诉他不应该早恋，我也因为早恋的事跟爸吵架，爸的行为很不对，可他也并没有冤枉我，我和十五岁的弟都陷入了爱情，可能那个女孩也是他的医生他的公主，虽然只有十五岁，但他也不应该失去他的公主。  
我弟喜怒无常，刚才还恨我，现在又跟我这个仇人说话，他吸了鼻涕，然后说：“哥，刚才我的眼泪流的特别多。”  
“看出来了。”  
“因为很多事哭了。”  
“很多？”  
“哥明明答应我不告诉爸但是食言了，早就打算告诉爸的话为什么还要答应我呢？”  
“……这事是我不应该，我对不起。”  
“说要带我去玩也是，每次都说带我去，但是从来都没带我去过，虽然我也不是很想去，但是为什么要那么说呢？”  
眼泪又从他眼睛里掉出来了，原来是因为我，原来是因为哥哥食言了所以才哭的。  
我拿了纸递给他擦眼泪，但是被他甩开了，纸飘到地上去了，他看了一眼，低头的时候鼻涕又流出来，他又蹲下捡纸，我又递给他新的，他还是用旧的擦了鼻涕然后抬起头来看我。  
“爸让我分手，虽然很想逞能说分了可以找新的，但是……”  
“怎么了？”  
“哥。”  
“嗯。”  
“我跟你撒谎了，我没有做过爱。我对她也不是一点点喜欢也不是一般喜欢，我很喜欢她，特别喜欢她，我感觉我好像一直都会喜欢她。”  
我十五岁的弟弟抬头看着我，很委屈，十分委屈，说着又要哭了，我就像看着自己一样，可是我十五岁的时候没有遇到能让我哭着说这种话的人。  
“因为觉得不能在哥面前丢面子，所以撒谎了，我也根本就不想约炮，虽然想做爱，但是只想跟她做，如果她不想做也可以的，她不喜欢我就不做，但是我真想做，但不是因为想做才喜欢她的，因为喜欢才想做的。”  
都谈恋爱了还要钻到我怀里哭，也不看看多高的人了，钻也钻不进来，就硬挺挺地让屁股撅出去把头塞到我怀里，但我还是要抱着他，虽然坐起来屁股很疼但我还是得抱着他，可我根本不知道怎么安慰他，我以为我很了解我弟来着，结果一点都没有，就像他们以为自己很了解我但其实也没有一样。我突然感觉十五岁很好，十分好，就像上初中的泰容一样好，我忘了我十五岁在干什么，也是初中，那时候学校里还没有那些流行，我也不至于跟谁都没话说，所以我觉得我十五岁的时候可能也十分好，因为十五岁的好已经有了十分所以以后只能不好了，  
但是又没有不好的理由，我弟不应该失去他的女朋友，就像泰容不应该摘掉他的耳钉然后把他的漂亮衣服脱掉。  
我觉得我弟不应该失恋的理由还有一个，我觉得他喜欢他女朋友的程度好像超过我喜欢公主，我太三心二意了，一会儿想着口交妖精一会儿想着泰容，怪不得公主不想跟我交往，我觉得我应该向公主证明一下我很喜欢她。虽然我弟的手机没被没收这件事又让我很不高兴，但我还得靠着这部手机谈恋爱，好不容易把我弟哄好了，手机也借过来了，我又趴到床上找公主了。  
公主今天给我留了言，照片加载出来还是她的小肚子，肚脐上戴着我新给她买的脐钉，她问我漂亮吧？我点了头才反应过来她根本就看不见。  
Lucas：好看。  
公主：谢谢，我会天天戴着的。  
我突然很想跟公主聊天，于是我跟她说了我弟的事，又说了跟我爸吵架的事，跟公主聊天真开心，但说完了这几件事之后好像就没什么说的了，可能还没调整好状态，毕竟今天发生了很多事，可是有关泰容的事，我还是一件都没跟公主说。  
Lucas：公主，你十五岁的时候什么样子，我知道你肯定不会给我发照片，但是形容一下吧。  
Lucas：说实话公主，我有点不知道你为什么不给我发照片，如果是因为长得没有那么漂亮，我觉得没关系，一点都没关系。  
公主：我就这样保持神秘感吧，有一天我们会见面的。Lucas，我跟你说我的十五岁吧。  
Lucas：好吧。  
公主：我很喜欢十五岁，就像落日之前的光一样，虽然我爷爷总说他才是夕阳般的年纪，但我觉得我的太阳比别人都要更早沉落。  
Lucas：我们真有默契，公主，我今天也看见落日想到了什么。  
公主：什么？  
我想到了泰容。  
落日之前的光，我在教室里想起了泰容。不是十五岁是落日，照片里的那种脸根本就不是落日，现在才是，可就像今天的太阳一样，并没有掉到山下去。我记得泰容被人欺负的样子，但也记得他带我去买脐钉时高兴地穿梭在女人沙漠里的样子，我记得泰容跟我说自己生病了的样子，记得更清楚的却是他在济州岛戴上那只耳钉的样子。照片里初中的泰容是美丽的太阳，现在的泰容就只是落日前仅剩的光，他只是会偶尔露出太阳的样子，然后把那些光做成灯举起来向我求救。  
我又开始难过了，因为太难过所以很想说出来，虽然很少跟公主说泰容但还是因为难过而说了出来。  
Lucas：公主，记得班长吗？我因为班长跟我朋友绝交了。  
公主：什么？？？  
Lucas：哈哈，没什么事，以后就能没有顾忌地跟泰容做朋友了，估计以后我也就只有他一个朋友了。  
公主：为什么这样呢。  
Lucas：好像总听说这个世界上没有绝对的对错，只有立场上的对错，但我觉得我这么做才绝对不会错，我不能跟着所有人一起孤立他，会伤心的，他是我最好的朋友，我不是说我们的关系最好，我是说他这个朋友，很好。  
公主：但是，知道吧，跟孤立儿做朋友也会被孤立。  
Lucas：知道，可是没关系，我们是两个人。  
公主：都做到这种程度了，你会不会对他也有点意思了？  
我知道公主要说什么，我甩甩头然后打了字：不可能，哈哈哈哈，我又不是gay，你一点都不用吃醋，我这不是在跟公主你表白吗？今天被我弟感动了一下，我觉得我也应该向你证明我很喜欢你，其实公主你不答应也是因为我没表现的不够多吧？  
公主:你要怎么表现？  
Lucas：我要……我还真不知道该怎么表现，因为公主你一直都不给我表现机会，但是我觉得公主你很重要，你是我的医生。  
公主：医生？  
Lucas：嗯！不知道怎么说，但是我在公主这里得到了解放和自由，我是说，多方面的。如果没有公主的话，我可能会孤独，我不是说过吗，很多话好像只能跟公主说，我很……珍惜，我可能本身就是很爱说话的人，但是不知道为什么，长大以后慢慢失去了说话对象，但是我现在有了公主，夸张一点说的话，没有人可以说话有可能会憋死，我记得公主说自己写日记来着，我本来也想写日记的，但是我的手比嘴还笨，为了不让我憋死，公主请继续救我吧。所以公主，可以给我机会吗？  
我觉得我已经够真诚了，发送之后紧张地到处乱看，也紧张地咽口水，但不知道为什么我突然有点后悔，本来我是那么地想跟公主在一起，想跟她做爱，但现在却有点退缩了，可能是还没准备好，大概是因为没谈过恋爱所以对自己的真心不太适应，我还是第一次正经说这种话，可我说的都是真的，没有一点假话。我的病跟泰容比起来好像很轻，但我还是希望能有一个人跟我说话帮我治病，现在我却又想往后退一步了。可我又不是不喜欢公主了，不喜欢公主的话我还能喜欢谁。都怪最近，最近发生了太多的事，我要清除一切让我瞻前顾后的阻碍。我打开抽屉又把黑色1号球拿出来了，这玩意是罪证，不应该让它扰乱我，我抬手把它从窗口扔出去，但扔出去的声音有点不太对，我趴着看看，好像扔到一楼谁家的废弃小花园里了。  
这回我对着手机喘气，喘着喘着越喘越快。我突然跳下床在房间里到处乱翻，我也不知道自己在翻什么，但就是觉得有什么东西还在扰乱我，可是我根本就找不着，床底下，桌子上，衣柜里，衣柜里，衣柜里，衣柜里，衣柜里……我盯着一件衣服看了起来，在济州岛我借给泰容穿了一天的那件，我看了半天，还凑过去闻闻，这件衣服就像个人一样，我正在跟他较劲，我在他面前比划，做出要把他扯出来的姿势，但是他动也不动，因为他到底只是一件无辜的衣服，我又关上了衣柜的门。  
我再次把手机捧到手上，上面终于有了公主的消息提醒，我眯着眼睛点开，看到公主只回了我一句：好吧。我竟然松了口气，但马上那口气又提起来了，因为公主又发过来了一句话。  
公主说，那就交往吧。  
我疯了一样地冲到衣柜前把那件衣服拽出来狠狠地踩了几脚。


	12. Chapter 12

朋友和我变成了敌人。  
我知道随便污蔑人不好，但我几乎可以肯定一定是姜xx那几个人往外散布了什么谣言。我进教室之后很多人都用十分奇怪的眼神看我，我就也用奇怪的眼神看他们。泰容被人摁在我旁边的座位上动也不能动，那个人看见我走过去才像碰了狗屎一样把手飞快弹开（我是说他的样子像碰狗屎，不是说泰容像狗屎），然后那人还嫌弃地说：“碰了脏东西，我是不是应该马上去医院检查身体才行？”  
泰容站起来想回自己的座位但是被人拦着路，他往左别人就往左，他停下那人就仰着下巴逗他。姜xx就在旁边看着，他多半时间都在看泰容，只抽空看了我一眼，我真想揍他，但不能是现在。泰容也看着我，他的眼睛很漂亮，不用说话也能用眼睛跟我说话，泰容不是在求救，而是很无奈地看我，好像在给我展示说“你看又来了”，我不知道我的眼睛会不会像他一样说话，但我还是尽量给他使了一个“没关系我会让他们走”的眼色，但估计我挤眉弄眼的样子很好笑，在这种时候他竟然还笑了，我就一下也严肃不起来了。旁边传来了啧啧的咂嘴声，昨天还是我朋友的姜xx突然过去推了泰容的太阳穴一把。泰容不笑了，他的脸变平了，刚才还鼓起来的苹果肌在一瞬间消失了。  
我没理姜xx，去看挡在泰容面前的人，我挺着胸问他让不让开，他的脸比我仰的还高，说不让。我说好，可以。然后把泰容摁到了我的座位上坐着，我低头让他坐着别动。然后在他旁边站了一会儿，再没有人来挑衅我们了。  
老师来上课的时候我还是在我座位旁边站着，泰容坐在我的位置上，他的位置空着。老师问，黄旭熙，你为什么不坐下上课，我说有人欺负李泰容。  
“跟你站着有什么关系。”  
“推他，还不让他回自己的位置坐着，我就让他坐我这儿了。”  
教室里只有我的声音，其实跟老师告状这事儿我真看不上，但我就是较着劲，无论是什么方法都想用用，我不能相信在昨天之前那几个人还是我的朋友，而我今天想起那天晚上在学校门口一起吃炒年糕的情景都觉得头疼。  
果然得到的只是口头警告，泰容又回了自己的位置，我坐下之后他在后面踢我的椅子，我往后靠去听他说话，他说的是，黄旭熙，不用了。  
我真想回头掐他，我真窝囊，也真憋闷，我有气没处撒。泰容的脾气好像比他看起来的皮肤还软。我知道他被人打过所以有很多不好的记忆，可我不知道到底要有多强烈的回忆才能让他变得再也不敢了。这样太不划算了，过去的痛苦也没忘掉，伤疤就一直没有变好，又因为总想着那些所以不再抵抗，然后又有了新的持续性伤心。  
下课的时候我回头跟泰容说：“下次我不帮你了。”  
“嗯？”他看了我一眼。  
我重复了一遍：“不帮你了。”  
他说：“好。”  
他很痛快地回答了，也不问我为什么，就只是停下了手里不知道写什么的笔，然后平淡地答应了我。现在是我很想问他为什么了。  
“你可以吗？”我问他。  
“我不知道我可不可以，但是你和我，不可以。”  
我不知道他说的是哪种不可以，但我觉得我跟他现在这样才是真的不可以，他不轻不重的，真讨人厌，就好像之前对我说伤心的人不是他一样。有好几次我都觉得我根本就是多管闲事，但凡他对我说一句我不想再这样了帮帮我，我都会比现在更有底气，可是他什么都不说，也什么都不做，我都恨不得把胳膊卸下来给他当武器，他却还是像块轻飘飘任人蹂躏的海绵一样，海绵难道可以拿的起武器吗，除非他是海绵宝宝。  
回家以后我真在电视上看了两个小时海绵宝宝，结论是我觉得泰容根本就做不成海绵宝宝。  
我可真是个傻逼。  
我妈可能觉得我疯了，在我身后来来回回走了好几圈，她以为我看海绵宝宝是在用奇怪的方式跟我爸生气，所以他替我爸跟我道歉，说昨天不应该打我。我眼睛盯着电视屏幕，说也不是第一次了。然后就无语了，黄色的海绵宝宝在电视里跳来跳去，比泰容活泼多了，我今天又改主意了，本来打算给泰容的备注改成“病友”的，现在我只想给他改成海绵宝宝。  
“旭熙，给妈妈个面子好不好？”  
“给面子能解决什么事吗？”  
“你有什么事想解决？”  
我可能是等这个问题很久了，听见之后想都不用想就能抱怨起来。  
“为什么只问我考试好不好？为什么只关心我有没有谈恋爱？为什么把我送到男校上学？”我的眼睛还是盯着屏幕，我知道了不轻不重地说话会很让人生气，所以我也这么说话。  
她还是没觉得自己有错，说：“当然是为了让你好好学习，难道不应该吗，你爸爸脾气是坏了点，你又不是不知道。”妈可能是想缓和气氛，她边说边笑，还拍了我的肩膀。  
我甩开她：“我不知道。知道又怎么样，我就应该包容他吗？”  
“他是你爸爸。”  
“这和是不是我爸爸有什么关系。”  
我觉得我根本没办法跟她交流，我还在看电视，可是已经什么都看不进去了。她还在试图挽救我们的对话，但她不说这件事了，她说今天医院出生了三对双胞胎，她还跟了一台难产手术，还有，旭熙你前阵子不是……  
我打断她：“我对妇产科的事没兴趣。”  
“大家都只想听自己想听的事，对不对？”  
我无法反驳：“……那你说吧。”  
“那我说点你想听的吧，还有什么疑问吗？”  
“……为什么送我去男校但是弟弟不用去，为什么他早恋也不没收他的手机？”我摇头，“算了，不用回答弟弟这条。”  
“你小时候很喜欢和小女生在一起玩，总是惹事，很喜欢给女孩子帮忙。”  
“比如呢？”  
“别的同学欺负女孩子，你会去打架。有人抢了女孩子的东西，你也去帮忙，老师找了我跟你爸爸很多次。”  
“为什么找你们？”  
“因为你打架把同学打伤了，还在上课时间跟同学吵架，从小你就像个护花使者。”  
我终于看向了妈，我问她：“所以我有什么错？”  
“你觉得你的表达方式没错吗？为什么不直接告诉老师？”   
我又想起了今天的事，老师对姜xx他们的口头警告，然后就，然后就没有了。  
“在老师看不见的地方会发生很多事，妈。”我问，“就是因为这种事才把我送进男校的？”  
妈笑着回答：“你爸说你小小年纪就知道为女孩子打架，以后没准会干什么什么事。”她露出了陷入回忆的表情，似乎这只是我的一件童年趣事。  
“别笑了。”我说，“很好笑吗？哈，好像还真挺好笑的，因为我帮了她们，所以要把我和她们隔开，因为预测到了我的人生轨迹好像会和她们有关系，为了杜绝这种可能，把我送到了男校，可是真正应该去的难道不是那些欺负她们的人吗？”  
那时候都小学了，又不是傻子，当然还记得那些事，可我竟然不知道这就是原因。我当然没忘记老师总是打电话找我爸妈去学校，可是我总是不道歉，那时候不知道什么善不善良的，但我就是觉得自己没做错。很小的时候大家觉得好人很简单，坏人也很简单，随便打人的就是坏人，所以有很多同学觉得我脾气很坏，小学毕业的时候还有人欢送我到初中继续做坏人。那天我很不高兴，我以为是因为爸爸给我报名了男校才不高兴的，但好像又是因为我被当成坏人欢送了才不高兴。现在想起这件事来我竟然还在不高兴，可我依然还像小时候一样不会认错，我知道打架这个行为不对，但我不觉得打架有什么不对，因为真的找不到更好的办法了，小时候是，现在也是，都是一样的，我为了新的女孩子打架，结果还是被人当成了奇怪的人，我还在被欢送，无论是把我跟泰容一起孤立还是给我找麻烦，或者有一天姜xx会直接跟我大打一架……无论是小时候还是现在，这些欢送的仪式都可以被叫成相同的名字。  
伤害，还有伤心。  
“妈。”  
“嗯。”  
“你们总喜欢说一句话，跟我和弟都说过，那句话是，我也有和你们一样大的时候。可在变成大人以后为什么就不再记得这时候的烦恼了？那些事如果告诉老师，就只会有一句下次别那么做了，老师觉得这种事一点都不严重，可是真的很严重。可能因为你们长大以后也很难过，有了很多负担所以甚至觉得世界上没有比你们更难过的人了，我以为难过的人更应该懂难过的感觉，可是怎么就分出等级来了，你们的事就比较高级吗……为什么看不起，不应该看不起……不能看不起小孩的伤心，因为，因为他是真的很伤心。”  
我不知道我说的“他”是谁，可能是泰容，也可能是自己，还可能是很多人，我不想跟我妈解释“他”，也什么都不想再说了。如果我承认自己有错，那可能就是在妈妈说医院里的事的时候打断了她，我觉得这样不礼貌，可是我现在没心情听那些，我也不需要平等地交换我听你说你也会听我说，我不想听他们说话，而他们想听的那些，还有不想听的那些，我以后也不想再说了。  
“旭熙，妈妈错了好不好，妈妈是妈妈，能不理解你吗？别跟妈妈生气了，好吗？”  
妈妈跟我道歉了，她总是在最后道歉，让我没法再继续往下说话，但她的话没一句能信，要不然她就是有失忆症，每次说完对不起和理解我之后，第二次又会对我说差不多的事。她还回房间去拿了我的手机然后还给我，我又有点无语，不是生气或者无奈的无语，而是不知道应不应该接受这种“反正给你糖吃就会好吧？”行为的无语。

我谈恋爱了，网恋。  
我为女人认输了，还是接了手机。在离开客厅之前我关了电视，黄色的海绵宝宝消失了，我从变黑的屏幕里看见了自己突然有点肿起来的脸。  
回房间之后我先坐着发呆了，什么都没想又好像什么都想了，到最后脑子里只剩下“真好笑”这句话，跟妈妈的对话很好笑，把我送去男校的理由也很好笑，我在心里发笑可是一点都笑不出来，我的拖鞋在地板上摩擦的声音倒很像笑声，它们替我笑了，一直到我走到镜子前它俩才不笑了，大概是因为看见我的脸根本没人能笑的出来，就算是拖鞋也不行。我的脸真丑，不是长得丑而是现在的脸丑，把镜子显得像哈哈镜一样，因为我的表情太扭曲了，好像是很想哭的样子，但是我心里一点都不想哭，我很想笑，比起难过更觉得可笑，可我就是笑不出来，于是我穿着拖鞋在房间里走过来又走过去，我听着它们笑。  
我走来走去的时候想着今天，想着妈妈说的话，也想着我对妈妈说的话，想着我做了什么，没想到今天最开心的事竟然是我看了两个小时海绵宝宝，我拿着手机登陆了黄可乐的账号把泰容的“李泰容”改成了“海绵宝宝”，还顺便找了海绵宝宝的表情发给他，过了一会他回了我一个派大星，我又发给他一个海绵宝宝，他回了我痞老板。我俩就这么发来发去，我只会发海绵宝宝，他那边却发的乱七八糟，直到他把海绵宝宝里的角色都发完了跟我认输，他说：我也想发海绵宝宝。  
黄可乐：你就是海绵宝宝。  
海绵宝宝：我不是啊。  
我看着新改的备注打字：好吧你不是。  
海绵宝宝：以后，不用跟我做朋友了。  
黄可乐：为什么。  
海绵宝宝：你知道学校里在传什么吗？  
黄可乐：说说看。  
海绵宝宝：我和你是gay，而且到处约炮。有人还说，我们有那个，病。  
我面无表情地在地上坐着，好像要有点什么情绪的，但是一看到我给泰容的备注就什么情绪都没有了，这回我真的笑出来了，我想着海绵宝宝的剧情笑出来了。  
笑完之后我问：泰容，什么是朋友呢？  
泰容发了一个小狗摇头的表情。  
黄可乐：我跟姜xx他们算朋友吧，我本来以为算的，即便绝交了可在我心里仍然觉得是，可现在我感觉不是了。转头就能把这种话传出去，我看他可能把我和他这辈子一起吃的炒年糕都吐了才能干出这事儿来。  
海绵宝宝：如果我把我们吃的炒年糕吐出来我们是不是也可以不做朋友了？  
我看着这句话，我不知道这句话是什么意思，我想了半天，觉得很有可能就是字面上的意思，我拿着手机的手突然哆嗦起来，抖的我都不能打字了，所以我只发了一个疑惑的海绵宝宝。  
海绵宝宝：我不想拖累你啊。  
黄可乐：就因为这个？  
海绵宝宝：我不能连累你。  
黄可乐：真想掐你的脸。  
海绵宝宝：为什么掐我的脸。  
黄可乐：我经常想掐你，有的时候想掐死你。因为很生气，觉得你像海绵，今天还回家看了海绵宝宝，但你还不如海绵宝宝，所以最小的愿望是希望你变成海绵宝宝。  
海绵宝宝：海绵宝宝太丑了。  
黄可乐：别这么说自己。  
海绵宝宝：无语。  
黄可乐：真巧，我也很无语。  
海绵宝宝：真的不好，你会变得和我一样，总之，离我远点儿吧。  
黄可乐：你家住哪？  
海绵宝宝：xxx，xx。  
黄可乐：我家在xx，够远了。  
海绵宝宝：黄旭熙，我认真的，你也知道我对你，很喜欢，所以更不舍得让你这样。  
黄可乐：就不能老老实实地喜欢我吗？  
海绵宝宝：我还不够老实吗？  
黄可乐：自私一点喜欢我，别管我在做什么，我也要自私地跟你做朋友，重新叫我黄旭熙就可以不做朋友了吗？  
海绵宝宝：你不能受伤也不要伤心。  
黄可乐：被隔离帮助别人的我，推开帮助你的我，让没有底气的我怀疑自己，这就是我的善良历程吧。  
海绵宝宝：善良的人才更不可以受伤。  
黄可乐：最好的结果是谁都不要受伤不是吗？  
他对我说什么话充耳不闻，还在继续说他的，为我着想就不让我做好人，也不知道是什么狗屁道理。他连着发过来好几条，基本都是一样的话，最后还问我，好吗好吗好吗好吗？  
黄可乐：不好。  
海绵宝宝：那我拉黑你了。  
黄可乐：没用。  
海绵宝宝：真不想这样。  
黄可乐：你把手机拿远点。  
海绵宝宝：怎么了？  
黄可乐：现在看屏幕，再念一遍我的上上句，你远视，刚才可能没看清。  
我说没用，拉黑我也没用，在学校假装跟我不认识也没用。  
我不知道为什么就连受害人都要一再纵容加害者，再有苦衷我都不懂，无论是软弱还是胆怯我都不能理解。我尤其不能理解泰容，尽管他跟我说了很多，可我总觉得自己没听明白，太飘忽了，说的话是，他这个人也是，虽然总出现在我旁边，但我根本找不到地方可以抓住。我甚至突然开始想，我和他真的很不适合当朋友，不如也绝交就算了。可就算他再叫回我黄旭熙同学，我再叫他班长也没用，如果回到不熟关系就只是称呼倒退那么简单我就不用躺在这儿烦恼了。虽然我和姜xx的友谊也这么说断就被剪断了，但我现在还没有找到剪断我和泰容的剪刀。  
我也不知道，我也不知道我为什么一定想要抓住他。  
黄可乐：如果只是因为那个，那你就不用再说了，你说过会告诉我更多的，只要我不断和你变亲近你就会告诉我。没有人可说的话会憋死，为了你好这种话谁不会说，我为了你好，为了不让你憋死，只会和你越来越亲近的。  
我脑袋真的发热了，也不知道是气的还是发烧了。明明自己也是个病人却想当起医生来了，我发现我有点太想治好他了，有点……我躺在床上烦躁地把手机随手一扔，我觉得我应该想点开心的事，昨天公主不是同意跟我谈恋爱了吗？真高兴，和看了两个小时的海绵宝宝一样高兴，可是为什么呢，我闭上了眼睛，眼皮里出现的却是泰容的样子。


	13. Chapter 13

是我忘了还有天气预报这回事儿，原来我才是傻逼。  
肚子有点难受，也不知道是雨伞捅的还是饿了，就当我是饿了吧。我还惦记着烤香肠，就说要去超市，泰容和我一起，在等香肠的时候他站在窗户旁边，一边在地上转着伞尖一边看着外面。  
“喜欢下雨吗？”我问。  
他没听见。大婶把四根烤香肠递给我，我又跳回了大婶身边，我还买了两个三明治和两个苹果。香肠要趁热吃，所以最好在超市里就解决，我递给他一根，还有三明治，他说自己吃饭了，但还是接过去了。  
他吃了一口烤香肠，一口就吃了半根，嚼的也很快，我盯着他看。  
他咽了之后跟我说话：“看吧，跟我做朋友就是这种结果。”  
“什么结果？坐在这儿吃烤香肠不好吗？看不起烤香肠吗？”  
“你知道我说的不是这个。”  
“我知道。”我说了两次，“我知道。”我再问他，“我没见过你吃烤香肠，你吃过吗？”  
“烤香肠有什么没吃过的，我又不是乡巴佬，但不会在别人面前吃。”他又在我面前大咬了一口。  
“为什么？”我也咬了一口。  
“因为很像鸡巴，别人看见会开我玩笑。”  
我把刚咬的那口吐了出来。他很高兴地笑，然后接着吃，好像刚才也只是他跟我开的玩笑，我不知道说什么，只能拍桌子：“哪有人的鸡巴这么细！”  
“是啊，可能他们就这么细吧，所以才会想到鸡巴。”  
他已经吃完烤香肠了，摸了一下三明治，但是没吃。他站起来说他要买点东西，然后就到我看不见的货架那边去了。只有我自己坐着，听不见泰容的走路声，只有外面下雨的声音，我把手里剩下的半根烤香肠使劲扔到地上，用脚跺用鞋踩，又把碎了的香肠渣踢的到处都是血溅当场，管他谁的鸡巴谁的细鸡巴，现在都没鸡巴了！  
多亏了泰容买了东西跑去结账正好掩护了我，大婶没看见我的暴行，发完疯之后我像什么都没干一样坐好，泰容从收银台走回来了，他先看见了一地稀巴烂的鸡巴，然后看我，我躲避他的眼神，假装在看窗外，又自然地岔开话题：“喜欢下雨吗？”  
那可能是没有很自然，估计很像在家乱撕卫生纸然后死不承认的小狗狗，泰容笑出声音来了，噗的一小声，我还以为是气球漏气了。他还推了一下我的肩膀，问我：“旭熙，这是干什么呢？说说。”  
“你是不是养过狗啊？”我问他。  
他不知道我为什么这么问，愣了一下才摇头，我也不告诉他我觉得我觉得自己很像他驯养的小狗狗这件事，我直接问他买什么东西了。  
泰容买了一盒饼干和一盒苹果糖。  
他把苹果糖的铁盒子打开，从里面哗啦哗啦地倒出来好几颗，分了我两个，剩下的全扔到自己嘴里，然后他的腮帮子就鼓起来了。  
“你喜欢吃甜食？”  
他点点头，表情很满足，也不知道有什么满足的，美滋滋地笑着。我不喜欢吃甜的，看着桌子上那两个绿色的透亮小糖，我只想放在地上当珠子打着玩。我拿起来一颗，透过它对着外面的天空看，能透光，很像我在女人沙漠里看见的那些装饰品珠子。我没吃糖，也没还给泰容，把糖装进兜里开始吃三明治，最后走的时候我拎着袋子，里面有两个苹果还有泰容的饼干。  
泰容把雨伞举在我们两个的头顶，也不知道是他没力气还是因为他比我矮，伞拿的不高，我的头好几次撞在伞骨上，所以换成了我来举伞。我又问了一遍：“喜欢下雨吗？”  
我们过了马路。  
我也不知道我为什么这么执着，好像问题问出去就非要有个答案，哪怕这问题真无聊，我还是问了三次，这次他终于回答了。  
“不喜欢，鞋会脏。”  
我低头看他的鞋，白的，再这么走肯定会脏。  
“你回家吗？”我问他。  
“不回。”  
我们在路口停了下来，看看左边，再看看右边，看起来也没什么区别，反正已经把回家的路错过去了。  
“往哪走？”  
“不知道。”  
“那先走吧。”  
“好。”  
“要不要随便买双拖鞋穿？不怕脏。”  
“好。”  
我们忽然就有了目的地。

我的品味被泰容骂了。我果然太讨厌逛街了！虽然是我说要来商场买拖鞋的，但我以为我说的“随便”就是走进去—看见一双拖鞋—马上买下来。真简单，这才是正常的购物流程，我觉得只要我还没瞎，我就能很快地看见一双拖鞋，所以我在进商场后的两分钟就锁定了目标，我像举火炬一样举给泰容看，泰容很无语，说：“你放下，丑死了。”  
泰容一路被很多店面的售货员瞪了，因为他总说那些鞋丑，他挑拖鞋的样子比我妈买萝卜还挑剔，我差点跟他吵起来，我说可以了吧？他瞪我。我说我觉得都挺好看的，他站住脚回头要抠我的眼睛，我赶紧捂住，但可以在手指缝里偷看他，他看起来很生气，因为他觉得在审美方面我们可能是两个世界的人，他不能理解我，我也不能理解他，我们的分歧十分严重，所以只能中场休息，我们买了饮料，随便找地方坐着，他说：“我觉得你以前说的话真不能信。”  
“我以前说的太多了，哪句又不能信了。”  
“你……”他说，他有点脸红，也许是害羞了，但更可能是被我气的，“在济州岛，我戴了耳钉给你看，你说好看，当时我觉得你有眼光，现在我觉得你可能根本就没长眼睛。”  
“不就买双拖鞋吗，等你挑好估计外面雨都停了。”  
“你很烦买东西吗？”  
那我哪敢说烦，说了又要瞪我，我觉得有个女朋友差不多也就这样，可我到现在都还没见过我的女朋友公主，就算她同意跟我交往我们也没约好什么时候可以见面，好像什么都没变，除了让我们认识的聊天房被封消失之外，我和公主好像都还是原来的样子，我叫她公主，她叫我Lucas。我没问她叫什么名字，有时候我觉得这根本不重要，不知道名字我也很喜欢她，很依赖她，我也经常会想，我要是有个姐姐就好了，姐姐应该会好好听我说话吧？  
泰容直到下午一点多才买好拖鞋，我觉得跟我进来以后看见的第一双根本就没什么区别，在我眼里就和找茬一样，而且价格还贵了一半，我说你不是在买牌子吧，这和我挑的不是差不多吗？他生气地指着鞋子的这里和那里说，明明都不一样。我看了半天，最后只是觉得他观察力真好。他逛街的样子很奇怪，总是会对着某些衣服和鞋子停下来看很久，然后也不买，最后再走开。以我被泰容骂了好几个小时的审美，我也不敢说那些衣服鞋子到底好不好看，就是很特别，都很特别，他好像是喜欢那些有明亮颜色的东西，可最后他买的拖鞋只是最没色彩的黑色。  
他停在某个店面的橱窗外面很久，对着橱窗里的衣服看，我有点纳闷，因为这是卖女装的，我往里看了好几眼，的确是卖女装的，店面的牌子在我看来真土：Beautiful。看看别人家的名字都起的天花乱坠，我觉得这家老板简直比我英语还要差。  
我猜泰容是在看橱窗里模特身上的外套，我觉得只有那件外套还行，看不出来是男装还是女装，我说喜欢就买，他摇头，我觉得他是没钱了，就说要帮他买，他拽了我一把，说不用了。  
不用了。这句话总在我耳朵里乱响。也不用拒绝我吧，我们不是朋友吗？怎么有的时候感觉靠近了，有的时候却觉得他更飘忽了呢，他身上的香味儿也总是不散，可是只有我能闻见，我看我真应该去医院看看鼻子。  
我不怕看病，也不怕体检，我可以马上冲到医院去预约体检，可是泰容不行。我其实很想带他去医院，我觉得大概只有勇敢地去一次他以后才不会怕了。我又征询他的意见：“你要不要……去体检？”  
“不去了吧，我们有没有病你不是很清楚吗？”  
雨怎么还在下，而且越下越大，泰容在商场口扶着墙换上了拖鞋，但没有出去，打伞都可能会浑身湿透，所以我们站在门边上看雨。看了一会儿觉得没啥好看，所以我又开始看泰容。  
“不是为了让你体检，是想让你去，去了就不害怕了。”  
“那天和今天都不错，姜xx那种人就是欠收拾，你肯定很讨厌他。”  
我觉得我是在自讨没趣，我说什么他都不理我，我这回真伸手掐他的脸了，我使劲掐，一点都不手软，我恨不得把他掐死。他被我掐的嗷嗷叫，我松手以后觉得他的脸都被我掐松了，还红了一大片，我还是不解气，还想再掐，他使劲打我的手，我也打他的手，我俩差点在商场门口打起来，最后他脸红地看着我，这回肯定不是因为害羞。他跟我生气我也跟他生气，莫名其妙地生气，苹果都掉了，从我手里的袋子滚到他脚边上，他气地抬脚把苹果踩爆了。  
“你生什么气啊。”我说。  
“你快把我掐死了，你干嘛掐我。”  
“我气死了。”  
“为什么啊，就因为我不去体检？”  
“是吧，也不是，反正就是生气，一直都生气，你什么时候才能从海绵变成海绵宝宝？”  
他一下就笑了，我也笑了，我们真不会吵架，所以不能再吵了，就只能和好了。  
“今天举报姜xx，是因为连累了你。”他说，“以前你们真的是朋友吗？”  
“是吧，是啊。”我抠了抠不知道什么时候被咬的蚊子包，“我也不知道了。”  
我到底还是没能把泰容弄到医院去，出了商场之后我们就往两个方向走了，我跟他说电话联系，他说知道了，然后爬上出租车。本来他还想把雨伞留给我，我不要，自己在雨里淋着等下一辆车。我没跟我妈说体检的事，就说鼻子不舒服，请假过来看看，结果跑到医院找医生看了半天，医生说什么病都没有，还夸我鼻孔长的好看，我说不可能，我总能从一个人身上闻着香味儿，别人都闻不着。医生十分奇怪地看了我一眼，说：“情人眼里出西施知道吗？你是不是看上人家了？”  
“你放屁！”我大声骂着夺门而出。


	14. Chapter 14

老师到底还是给我妈打电话了，但应该没说清楚，我估计不太过分，因为挂了电话之后我妈面色如常，她只看着我说帮我预约体检，让我第二天早上就过去。当时我正在缠着公主让她给我发点照片，坐在沙发上面无表情地答应了我妈，手里却像抱着一块烧红的碳，今天晚上真火热，我都不敢从沙发上坐起来，因为鸡巴已经硬了，屏幕里的公主就跟付费主播一样，她吊我的胃口，只给我拍她的肉，可能是胳膊也可能是大腿，反正都看不出来，有点褶皱阴影我就想入非非，但最后被她无情地“叮”了，她说：“猜错了，是膝盖。”  
真会耍我玩儿，我还抱着一丝希望以为是屁股，可就算不是屁股我的鸡巴也没软，公主始终用不知道是哪儿的肉挑逗我，再这样下去我可能会当着我妈的面射出来。为了不要出现那场面，我赶紧用手挡着下身冲进房间把门反锁，然后给公主拨了电话。  
“膝盖有什么好看的？嗯？打算用腿夹我的鸡巴吗？”  
“嗯……那你想看什么？”  
“不知道吗公主？我想看什么反正你也不会给我看，虽然知道公主的身体很宝贵，但是对男朋友也要保守秘密吗？”  
“秘密……Lucas，真的有秘密，我的身体就是一个秘密。”  
我把手伸进内裤里乱揉，不愧是比我大的姐姐，说话都这么不一样，女人的身体当然是秘密，浑身上下，脸是，乳房也是，下面更是……我也跟她调情：“什么时候把秘密告诉我呢，公主的真正工作不会是演员吧？越来越觉得你的声音好像在哪听过，不会是电视吧？”  
“怎么，怎么会……好了，Lucas，今天先到这儿了，我们老板给我发短信好像要谈工作了。”  
我摸着自己胀大的鸡巴猛地从床上坐起来，我说：“等会儿，回来，老板比男朋友重要吗？我变硬了公主，不打算负责吗？还是故意想跑的？”  
她犹豫了一下，然后笑起来了：“硬了？很硬吗？说说，有多硬？”  
“能把你干死那么硬。”  
她又跟我说了两句话，我知道她已经不打算挂电话了，于是直接把内裤扒了。鸡巴已经很硬了，一摸睾丸鸡巴又会往上一翘一翘的，挺有意思，想录下来给公主看看，但我觉得公主应该见多了上翘的鸡巴，色情聊天房都是她建的，估计性经验也很丰富，反正就我一个人跟小孩一样被她玩弄，听她说句话也硬，看几张只有肉色的照片也硬，但我觉得这不能怪公主，在她之前我的性幻想对象是前一阵很火的女演员，我一度欲求不满到看她的文艺片都能硬起来，本来坐在沙发上一起好好地看电影，结果我独自跑了好两三趟厕所，我妈还以为我拉肚子，过后还派我弟来给我送止泻药。  
我弟说的真对，对着漂亮的就能硬。这说明性可能不是特别的，但是爱应该是特别的。我戴着耳机一边摸睾丸一边跟公主说爱她，她还是笑，笑的真好听，我的鸡巴更硬了，我说，公主，我现在硬的能插进你下面干死你。公主说，你真大……也很长……我会很爽的，可能会插到很里面……  
“里面……嗯，公主……我会把鸡巴插的很深，全都插进去，连睾丸也一起……会操到子宫口吧？然后我直接射进去好不好？嗯？公主想怀孕吗？”  
“你想让我怀孕吗？”  
“给我生小公主好不好？公主……夹紧……感觉到了吗？我进的很深……”  
“你喜欢子宫吗？”  
“嗯？什么问题？”我喘了口气，有点没反应过来，“不是生小孩用的吗？”  
“没什么……我好湿，手上都是水……黏糊糊的……”  
“公主在用手指插自己吗……”  
“嗯……幻想着你在操我……”  
我的鸡巴都快被手蹭地烧起来了，有两三次觉得应该射了但没射出来，无论怎么摸都好像差那么一点儿，我让公主说更骚的话来听听，我觉得自己都听见她用手插下面的水声了，真骚，可我还是没射，真该去体检，我没准前列腺出问题了。公主还觉得我持久，说自己都已经高潮两次了，我只能叫了几秒假装射出来了。然后她说，真喜欢你。之后就沉默了，我只能听见她在那边喘气，我也在这边喘气，我慢吞吞地摸着鸡巴让她再说一次，我说，我叫旭熙，公主，叫我名字吧。公主说，旭熙，真喜欢你。  
真像泰容，那天泰容也说喜欢旭熙，因为这个我才这么让公主重复的。泰容真漂亮，泰容身上真香，这个世界上好像只有我才能发现泰容的漂亮和泰容的香，那么我是特别的还是泰容是特别的呢？我的鸡巴已经很硬了，可总是没射出来，现在我的鸡巴竟然又硬了一点，原来刚才根本就没完全勃起，我张着嘴啊啊地叫，把我在家的事都忘了，在射精之前的好几秒我鸡巴上的血管突突地跳，我把什么都给忘了，也忘了我还在打电话，忘了电话里的人是公主。  
我在射精的瞬间叫了泰容。  
我用一手的精液捂脸，又腥又臭，可我还是没把手放下来，我觉得非常不可思议，我真不知道自己是怎么回事。可我又确定我的性不是特别的，无论是对着公主，口交妖精，女演员，还是泰容，我都能硬，所以我又好像知道自己是怎么回事了，公主不知道我为什么叫泰容，我自己知道，因为我对着漂亮的就能硬。鸡巴只是普通男人的鸡巴，但我的爱应该是唯一的爱吧？我需要向自己也向我辛辛苦苦追到的女朋友公主证明，我说：“公主，我这两天请假了，我再去济州岛找你吧，我们做爱，不行，我们好好谈恋爱吧。”  
我想做爱，我想把鸡巴插到肉穴里，我也想谈恋爱，我真想好好谈恋爱，我不想胡思乱想，不想跟朋友绝交，不想跟爸妈没话说，不想恶狠狠地掐李泰容的脸，我想像我弟一样哭说着我真喜欢一个人。但是我想的一件都做不成，不想的也没法不想，我的十七岁真他妈没劲，我唯一能控制的就是我什么时间坐到沙发上看海绵宝宝，可我现在没心情看海绵宝宝，所以我还是躺在床上。  
泰容啊李泰容，李泰容。我莫名其妙想到了泰容的脚趾，在换上拖鞋之后往雨里走，白鞋确实不脏了，可是脚不就脏了吗？从商场出来跳下台阶就溅了一脚水，没走几步脚趾头都湿了。  
我把头蒙在枕头里然后用手摁着，像在一个山洞里呼吸一样呼噜呼噜的，枕头也湿了，蹭上了我的精液。我又翻身捡起手机给泰容打电话，我说我明天去我妈的医院体检，没问他去不去，就是告诉他我明天要去体检。  
他却以为我要让他去，所以说: “我不去，我直接回学校了。”  
“可是我还要等体检报告，估计要三天。”  
“你等你的呗。”  
“没有我在学校的话，你可能会被欺负……”  
“没事。”  
泰容的声音有点哑，我问他是不是感冒了，他说没有，又说，旭熙。  
“干嘛。”  
“有可能，会有一点喜欢我吗？”  
“什，什么？”我突然汗毛都竖起来了，就像戳到了什么地方，我马上暴躁起来，“怎么可能，你想什么呢，不是朋友吗？”  
“那你刚……没什么。如果姜xx再动你，我真的会杀了他，因为反抗之后被打进医院所以再也不敢了，但最近好像又有了什么想法，因为连累你的话不行。”  
“那我被打进医院你会到医院看我吗？”  
“不会。”  
“为什么？”我大声问他。  
“我说会去我怕你真找人把你打进医院。”  
“真不要脸，你还挺自信。”  
“朋友啊朋友，你刚说的，我们是朋友。”  
“所以，朋友，如果我明天不跟你一起去学校，被别人欺负就不会反抗了对不对？”  
“……嗯。”  
“那你明天要不要……和我一起去济州岛？那个，我去找人，你可以去玩玩，我记得你上次说爷爷奶奶在济州岛住，你可以去看看，当然你不跟我去也行，你带一把刀去学校吧，谁敢说你你就用刀捅他，握住刀，不要被人抢走，这样进医院的就不是你而是别人了，如果你失手把人杀了就说是我花钱雇的你，怎么样？”  
后面这些很明显就是我胡说，但如果他真听我的也行，我不知道让他跟我一起去济州岛对不对，所以才说了后面那些废话，我刚刚才第二次想着他手淫射精，又想带他去济州岛，我会不会太过分了，我也别说废话掩盖了，我直接收回吧我收回我收回我收回……  
“好啊，我跟你去。”  
我连个屁都收不回。

我跟公主情路坎坷，我没去成济州岛。  
我妈左一圈右一圈地打量我，她不让我离开她的视线，恨不得把我粘在她的眼皮上。我到医院之后先跟她楼上楼下地体检，从头到脚都被消毒水空气污染了一遍，之后我到她们妇产科的休息室坐着，我妈戴着护士帽站在我前面，门就关了一半，外面都是挺着大肚子的孕妇走来走去，我盯着别人圆滚滚的肚子看，觉得真神奇，感觉会坏，我问我妈：“怀孕是不是特累，是不是要小心翼翼，肚子里为什么能装下一个小孩？”  
“你有常识吗黄旭熙？”我妈没回答我，已经到了中午，她叫了午饭来吃，给我叫了碗冷面，我打开包装盒就被喷了一脸冷气，我搅了搅面汤，我妈在旁边说，“以后你老婆生孩子你去问她吧。”  
“我老婆生孩子还不知道是什么时候的事呢。”  
“旭熙喜欢孩子吗？”  
我奇怪地看了她一眼，平时都对我以后的事闭口不谈（除了以后想做什么工作），爱情和儿女更是禁忌话题，今天竟然主动提起来了，估计是经过上一次吵架打算做我的零距离妈妈，那我也应该给她点面子，我咬着筷子往门外看，有些妈妈肚子里的可能是第二个小宝宝，她们会带着应该是老公的人和另一个小孩过来，那些小孩比我还好奇，瞪着眼睛到处看，真可爱，原来和姜xx他们当朋友的时候在外面遇到淘气孩子我们几个总说要去收拾小孩，但我好像不太讨厌小孩子，我弟除外。  
所以我回答妈：“挺喜欢的，但是弟太烦了。”  
“你弟是烦，才十五岁就谈恋爱，对了，旭熙，上次爸爸……”  
我吸着冷面打断她：“别上次了，不想听。”  
“爸爸没听听你说话就以为你谈恋爱了，真不对，我们一起说他坏话吧。”  
“真幼稚。”  
“你不也才十七岁吗，还敢说妈妈幼稚。”  
送的泡菜有点坏了，我夹了一筷子又呸呸地吐出来。  
“十七岁不小了妈。”  
“好好，不小了，所以这次妈妈好好问问你，你跟女孩子谈恋爱了吗？”  
我把筷子放下了：“就为了套我这句话？”  
应该没人发现我谈恋爱的事才对啊，不会是那个讨人厌的我弟在报复我吧？  
“没谈。”  
“没谈？”她竟然还有点失落，“哦……”  
“你要是想让我谈我可以去谈一个。”  
“旭熙喜欢什么样的女孩子？”  
“妈打算给我介绍一个吗？”  
妈尴尬地笑了，摆摆手：“不是不是……冷面好吃吧旭熙？”  
“还行，但是泡菜酸了。”  
她低头闻了一下，嘟囔了一句“是酸了”，再抬头却又接着问我，“喜欢小淑女吗？很有女人味的那种。”  
“妈，你到底想干什么。”怎么莫名其妙地关心起这个来了，我看看她，“你不会生什么病了吧，想看着我结婚了结临终愿望。”  
妈差点没把我耳朵拽下来，那我放心了，她看起来一点都不像生病，所以她就是套我的话，肯定是弟跟她告密了，我一会儿肯定跟我弟发信息对骂两个小时。  
估计妈在怀疑我恋爱，所以我说我下午要出去之后她反应很大，我得到了和弟一样的禁足待遇，我必须要在妈身边活动不能超过五米，要不是因为在医院我估计我还得跟她大吵一架。所以说她跟我爸根本就是一样的，没什么区别，反正是我爸妈，所以有权利控制我应该干什么不应该干什么，尽管我不服，但他们觉得我就应该听话。因为是我爸妈，他们觉得我的命都是他们给的，人生也得经过他们插手才行，可是把人生下来和人生完全是两码事，又不是玩具，摆着不动的娃娃在灵异事件里还会动动眼珠，我连个厕所都快不能自己单独去上了。  
我真想解放我的鸡鸡，不是想射精，是想撒尿。没说鸡巴说鸡鸡是因为我正在我妈身边，我最好文明点，虽然她听不见我在心里说话。真无聊，憋尿都变得有意思了，但是尿完又没意思了，午休的时候妇产科没有那么多人，我坐在走廊的椅子上给泰容发消息，我说我被我妈拴在医院了，不能去济州岛了。  
海绵宝宝：为什么？你检查出什么问题来了？  
我故意吓唬他：验血结果出了，怀疑我有什么血液病。  
泰容直接打电话过来了。  
刚接通他就着急：“旭熙？什么血液病？怎么了？是什么问题？”  
我不说话。  
“黄旭熙，说说。”  
“逗你玩呢泰容。”  
“真的？验血结果出来了吗？真的？不是三天吗？”  
“真的。”  
他骂我：“妈的！疯子！我挂了！真有病再给我打电话！”  
“等会儿嘛泰容，我快无聊死了，我妈看着我哪都不让我去。”  
他语气很差：“跟我有关系吗？”  
“你生气啊？因为什么，我没带你去济州岛？还是我骗你生病了？”  
“真他妈的想让你摸摸我现在心跳的有多快。”  
“就这么担心吗？”  
“我喜欢你当然担心你！妈的，我对生病太敏感了，吓死我了，心真的要跳出来了。”  
“原来会骂‘妈的’啊，还以为从你嘴里说出来的话都是好话呢。”  
“妈的妈的妈的妈的妈的妈的！”  
我也把手放到我的心口摸摸，一跳又一跳的，我觉得我也应该想点深奥的，比如我为什么会这么吓唬他，他被我吓唬住了我又为什么会开心。电话还没挂，说着要挂要挂但他还是没挂，但我也听不到那边有什么声音，我说，泰容。  
“嗯？”  
“泰容，我的心也跳的很快。”  
“为什么？”  
我也想问他，为什么呢？  
我说：“运动的时候不是也会跳的很快吗？”  
“你跑步了吗？”  
“没有。”  
“那你说什么。”  
“紧张和害怕的时候也会跳的很快。”  
“你？”他直接缩略语了。  
我也缩略回答他：“没。”  
“所以是疯了吧？”  
我像没听见他说什么一样嗯了一声。  
“黄旭熙你到底在说什么啊？”  
我想给自己一个机会。  
我离开休息室门口的椅子，往走廊里面走了走，为了不让我妈听见我说话。我要做一件对泰容来说残忍的事，我要检查一下上午体检的时候没有检查到的地方。我说泰容，上次让你陪我去买脐钉记得吗，我说过是情敌吧，她现在已经是我女朋友了，她前几天刚答应。之前找你帮我复习也是因为我女朋友住在济州岛，我说在我手机被没收之前，我们几乎每天都在聊天，我跟她总有很多话要说，她的声音真好听，我好像很喜欢年上女朋友，年上很轻松，今天本来也想去找她的，说起来有点奇怪，我们到现在都还没见过面……  
我说了特别多公主的事，几乎在电话里跟泰容回忆了我跟公主认识的全过程，我把这些事全都连了起来，我希望在回忆和说这些的时候能调动起我对公主的感情，我正在给我的爱情做体检，我说泰容，我和公主是我和你一起吃炖排骨那天加上好友的，我在那天同时“遇见”了你和公主……我越说越兴奋，也越来越激动，果然吧，我喜欢公主，我是真的喜欢公主！  
可是泰容没说话，我也没给他机会说话，他根本就插不进来，我强迫他一直听我说，直到我想不起来还有什么事了为止。我听见自己气喘吁吁的声音，泰容还是没反应，我看了一眼屏幕，我们打了二十五分钟电话，秒数还在增长，他没挂我的电话。  
泰容的沉默让我有点慌张了，我明知道泰容喜欢我还故意跟他说这些，我真不是个东西，我和学校里欺负他的那些人没两样，都是抓着他的弱点和痛苦来干坏事，我还怪他变不成海绵宝宝，被抓着那些，可能连动都不能动，连呼吸都困难了，我竟然还想让他反击，我可真他妈不是个东西。  
我想马上跟泰容道歉，我说泰容对不起，忽然一下好像要道歉的事变多了，但都不太好解释，所以我只能真诚地跟他说对不起，我等着他回复我，他不用原谅我，他只要跟我说话就行，可是我等了半天他都没有，我又看了一次屏幕上不断增长的通话时间，我说泰容，泰容啊，李泰容，怎么了啊，我道歉了啊，泰容啊。  
“你跟我说这些，我猜猜，旭熙，是不是想让李泰容别再喜欢你了？”  
吧嗒。吧嗒。  
我的糖掉到地上了，是昨天在学校超市里泰容给我的那两颗，本来在制服裤子里揣着，不知道为什么今天早上换衣服的时候又特意把这两颗糖揣进兜了。现在它们俩滚出来了，绿色的珠子在地上滚，穿过很多人的裤腿，刚才医院就开始上下午的班了，走廊里又开始出现走来走去的孕妇还有她们的家人，我都看见我妈进进出出了好几次，可是她忙的没空管我，甚至我大摇大摆地走出医院去买去济州岛的票她可能都要到晚上才能发现，可是我却没那么做。  
我没离开医院，我跟泰容打了半个小时的电话，他问我是不是不想让他喜欢我了。  
我放低重心弯腰在走廊里追那两颗苹果糖，长脚的人都没它俩跑的快，我对电话里说：“泰容啊你，你等会儿，我捡，捡东西……”然后我就用一只手拿着手机低着头一直往前。我的脚下磕磕绊绊，我的身体摇摇晃晃，我的心跳的很快，比刚才还快，比上一次在便利店更快，比跳着逃跑的苹果糖还快。  
终于，有一颗被一个男人一脚踩碎了，它碎成了绿色的糖渣，像玻璃沫一样，在那瞬间泰容的香味儿铺天盖地地向我涌来包围了我。我抬起头到处找他，可是到处都是来做产检的孕妇。  
我茫然地说：“泰容，我的心好像出事了。”


	15. Chapter 15

我真茫然。  
我觉得我不太对劲。  
我怀疑我真的对公主出轨了。  
而且出轨对象是个男的，是我们班班长，他是个很神秘的人，名字叫李泰容。  
现在改口可能有点不太自然，但我还是打算从今天开始重新叫他的全名李泰容，这不是我要跟他划清界限的意思，他妈的，我就是要跟他划清界限，再不划清我就要完蛋了。  
我以前都喜欢女的（应该是吧），李泰容却是个男的，这件事实在有点匪夷所思，不是李泰容是个男的匪夷所思，是我竟然也会喜欢男的匪夷所思。我真想不通，这也太没道理了，我不知道哪里出问题了，我是真不知道。一个直男有可能会突然变成gay吗？是因为李泰容长得漂亮吗？还是因为我一直见不到公主太寂寞了？或者是我误解了自己这根本只是暂时性错觉？我这根本就是假gay吧！  
这些问题我像做梦一样断断续续地想了三天，这三天里我照常跟公主聊天，但是没电话做爱，我觉得自己有点对不起她，但在还没想明白之前我也不能跟她说什么，避开那些事我更卖力地跟公主说别的，但这几天能跟她说的就只有医院里的孕妇和那天回家我逼问我弟是不是跟妈告了状的事。我用尽浑身解数跟她把我近日生活描述的十分生动，我说你都不知道，我弟当时跟我吵架的样子有多奇怪，眉毛本来就粗，生气的时候眉毛像被人吊起来了，特别搞笑。我弟还说他根本就没告状，最近他正沉浸在失恋的痛苦里上学放学都由我爸接送，每天都苦不堪言，到了学校还要被人笑话怎么这么大了还得爸爸陪着。他还反过来大声问我，这些到底是因为谁啊黄旭熙！我不像你那么不是东西，你告我的状我难道就要报复你吗？他还跟我说他跟他女朋友其实只有表面分手，在学校还在偷偷交往，而且他们马上就要到交往两个月纪念日了，总不能在学校吃蛋糕吧！那样会变成party的！所以他还是要靠我帮忙，他气势汹汹地说了一堆，最后还是要跟我撒娇叫我哥哥，那样子真是好气又好笑。  
我跟公主说：我弟有求于我，所以他不敢告状，我妈应该是太敏感了自己猜的，毕竟我有他们认为的“前科”。  
我给公主讲了我被我爸送到男校的原因，但是没想让她安慰我，也没问她我做错了吗。因为我知道自己做的不错，我做错的可能就只有出轨这一件事，但是我不能说，所以我又开始说孕妇。  
Lucas：我每次想到精子和卵子结合能变成一个孩子就觉得很神奇，我爸妈做爱的时候估计也没想到从肚子里蹦出来的孩子以后能长到一米八吧。  
公主觉得好笑了：哈哈，看看你说的是什么。  
Lucas：那天在医院看着孕妇和小孩，偶尔也有父爱泛滥的时候，想到以后我应该也会有小孩，因为在医院太无聊所以陪别的小孩玩了，玩的时候也会想以后我有了小孩之后要怎么跟他们玩。  
其实我小的时候就想过这些，有时看见我弟我就会想，以后千万不能生他那样的小孩，如果真的太倒霉生了我弟一样的孩子，我估计每天都很像揍他，那样就做不了好爸爸了，不过我希望他能有一个好妈妈，我的老婆一定不要像我一样暴躁，我可能不太会教导小孩，所以还得我老婆努力，不过在那之前我还是应该考虑怎么跟我老婆努力生一个不像我弟这样讨人厌的小孩，更在那之前我应该想想我到底能不能讨到老婆。  
果然吧，往前的人生里一直想着孩子和老婆，我怎么可能会突然变成gay呢，哈哈。  
我问公主：你以后会给我当老婆吗？  
公主：这怎么能问我，应该问问你自己。  
Lucas：我问了，可是我不知道。  
我接着问她：公主，你喜欢我吗？  
公主：喜欢，很喜欢，特别喜欢。  
虽然公主什么都不知道，但我在心里把这句话当成她对我的挽留，我确实也被她留住了，可能是因为男人的虚荣心，面对说着很喜欢自己的女人总是会被蛊惑一阵子，因为想再多享受一会儿这样的虚荣。让二十一岁的姐姐臣服于我，这是多让我骄傲的一件事，可是我连能炫耀的人都没有，所以我只能让公主再多重复两遍满足我自己。  
公主：我真想变成你的一个梦。  
Lucas：哈哈，什么意思，春梦吗？  
公主：做梦的时候不会觉得疼不是吗？醒来以后也不会疼。  
Lucas：在说什么？公主是我的梦吗？  
我还真在自己胳膊上掐了一下，很疼，都把肉掐红了，我挠着被掐的地方又茫然了。  
公主：我不想伤害你，但是已经开始了，到这种地步很难说结束，可是如果一直这样，崩塌的时候我们都会被这个虚构世界的断裂碎片伤害，所以只是你的梦该有多好，我其实也还做这样的梦，可是这种身份不行，我想换一个身份做梦。  
Lucas：什么啊公主？在写诗吗？我怎么一点都看不懂。  
公主：啊。  
公主：真的在写诗，最近公司有现代诗比赛，第一名的奖品是汽车。  
Lucas：哇，公司超富！公主加油！  
公主：所以听我说吗？  
Lucas：当然！  
我还挺感兴趣的，也不知道是对诗感兴趣还是对汽车。  
公主：我想换一个身份做喜欢你的梦，可是那个梦本身就是存在的，只是因为那个梦里你不喜欢我，所以我太贪心，有了这个勾引你喜欢我的梦。  
公主：还有一个短暂的春梦，你的xx上沾满了我的东西。  
Lucas：xx？哪个xx？不会是那个吧？  
公主：鸡巴啊鸡巴，还能是什么。  
Lucas：你在勾引我吗？  
公主：我在勾引你吗？  
我今天不想跟她开黄腔了，就不接话了，我问她别的：写这种黄色小诗真的可以拿汽车吗？当然我不是说你写的不好，你也知道，我才17，学习又不好，其实根本看不懂诗。  
公主：学习不好啊……那我不写诗给你看了，上次考试你不是说考的很差吗，大学还可以上吗？那工作怎么办，你以后想做什么工作？  
Lucas：不知道，可能炸酱面外送员。  
公主：哈哈，为什么？  
Lucas：我想骑摩托车。  
公主：外送员的摩托车吗？那个又不酷。  
Lucas：如果不是送外卖我肯定没有耐心去那么多地方，可是我想到处去看看，找点东西。  
公主：找什么？  
Lucas：我不知道，就是随便找找，找到什么算什么吧，可能会找到一个朋友，或者找到一个爸爸，一个妈妈，一个听话的新弟弟，或者我的满分试卷，还有……鸟屎狗屎小猫屎吧。如果找到了我就自己出钱请他们吃炸酱面。  
想骑摩托车也是因为很酷，什么摩托车都可以，当然如果能骑到很酷很帅的那种最好，也不知道从什么时候开始我就一直想去找东西，不知道找什么，也不知道为什么要找，总之怎么也会找到和现在不一样的东西吧。  
实在什么都找不到的话……起码也要用衣服在骑车的时候兜点别处的风回来。  
公主：我也可以跟你一起吗？就坐在你后面。  
我不知道公主是真心的还是只想跟我调情，她每次说喜欢我的时候我也都有点怀疑，因为她虽然毫不羞耻地跟我电话做爱，而且每次都很激烈，也会毫不犹豫地告诉我她喜欢我，可却又会时常避开我，大多数时间我都是单方面向她输出我的生活，她根本就不太说自己，我想可能已经工作的成熟女人都是这样的，但我还是不太平衡，她就像个秘密，我生活里仅剩下的两个人，公主和李泰容，都像秘密也都对我有秘密。我觉得我已经习惯了公主的秘密，我跟公主见面的时候就会知道了，她的脸，她的工作，她的生活。可是我没法知道李泰容，我可能是太笨了，他不跟我说我就永远猜不出来。他们都是，为什么对我敞开心扉却又总是防守呢，即便我每天都和李泰容见面也还是看不出什么端倪，我越来越好奇了，我是不是就是被那些我不知道的事吸引了呢？李泰容吸引着我，可我不能让公主知道，于是我也开始有了秘密。  
我甚至怀疑这种类型就是我的理想型，我可能就是对这样的人有好感（我不是说有秘密的人），我说的是能让我放松的，让我开心的，也只和我拥有一个小的世界，在那段时间里我终于不用和别人一样去做学校里的三种流行，也可以随便说讨厌和喜欢，可以决定自己的想和不想，公主和李泰容都一样，在他们面前的时候，我好像是真正的黄旭熙了。  
那么是因为他们有点像吗？有点像但是我更能见到李泰容，所以我才会觉得自己喜欢李泰容？  
就算公主问我以后可不可以坐在我的摩托车上，这种随便回答一句都可以的问题还是让我想了半天，我真是个老实人，我甚至连想象都做不到，因为公主从来都没有作为一个立体的人出现在我面前，甚至连照片都没有，我倒是把她的肚脐背熟了，觉得自己甚至可以画下来，剩下的我就不知道了，因为无法想象所以无法回答公主，但也不能继续再想象了，再想下去我摩托车后面坐着的人就该变成李泰容了。  
我直接换了个话题，她问我以后的工作，那我也可以跟她聊她的工作，我问她现在的工作顺不顺心，喜不喜欢。  
我应该挺自然的吧？  
公主：我其实，从来没和别人说过，我其实想做平面模特来着。  
Lucas：是杂志上那种吗？  
公主：嗯，但是因为一些事，不可以了。不过当不成模特还可以写诗，也不错。  
关于模特的事又被她一句话带过了，虽然有点好奇，但我懒得再问了，反正问了也不会说，不想说就可以不说，想说的才要说，我们一直都是这样聊天的，有的时候觉得也不错，这不是我想要的谈话自由吗？  
又说回了刚才的，我说现在的工作不是也不错吗，虽然有的时候很忙，但还有写诗比赛。  
公主：只是老板闲的无聊而已。  
Lucas：你们的无聊老板真有钱，不过如果有人说写诗得第一就给我一台车，估计我也能写出诗来。  
公主：哈哈，真的吗？试试。  
Lucas：我？可是我完全不懂。  
公主：想到什么就随便说说，万一用你的诗得了第一名，我就等十年以后把赢来的汽车卖了分你一半钱。  
Lucas：哈哈，十年嘞。  
公主：说说。  
我挠完胳膊又开始抠鼻子，在房间的小沙发上换了好几个姿势，最后把头朝下倒挂着，我看见了天花板，还有上下翻转的书桌和椅子。书桌上有一张我的照片，还被相框裱着，虽然很帅，但每天朋友来我家看见它都说我自恋，可是真的很帅，而且我本来就自恋，没点自信可怎么生活？不过现在我倒挂在沙发上，那张很帅的照片突然变得陌生起来，我都快不认识上面的自己了。眼睛在不应该在的位置，鼻子也在，嘴也是，身体在上面，头在下面，这个姿势真难受，我现在就感觉想吐了。  
我拍了胸脯干呕了一下才重新看着手机屏幕，就因为刚才那一会儿我就头晕眼花了，现在看桌子上的照片还是看我不是我，是连我自己都没见过的我，我觉得我可能就是变了，就像我也不认识对李泰容有了点儿什么感情的我。我对自己陌生了，就像这样，就像这样。  
于是我说：就像这样。  
公主：就像这样？  
Lucas：不是有题目吗，诗的题目。  
公主：继续说说。  
Lucas：很陌生，很陌生。  
Lucas：身体在上面，头在下面，心脏也许会从嘴里吐出来。   
Lucas：吐出来跑到从来没想过的地方。  
Lucas：很陌生，很陌生。  
公主又发了疑惑的小狗表情包，她让我解释一下。  
Lucas：公主会倒立吗？  
公主：晕，什么啊。  
Lucas：可能是有点困难，那公主，你可以躺在什么地方，然后头朝下看自己熟悉的东西，可能会知道我的意思。  
公主：等下啊我试试。  
公主：不行了，我好想吐。  
Lucas：哈哈，别试了。  
公主跟我说她要睡觉了，我看了时间，马上就到十二点了，我知道十二点之前睡觉是她的习惯，但我今天突然想再挽留她一会儿。我问她，永远都会在十二点消失吗？你是公主，又不是灰姑娘。公主说你一个大男人怎么还看童话故事。我一下又问她，你觉得我是大男人吗？她很无语，跟我说晚安。我也跟她说晚安。在我放下手机之前她却又发来消息了。  
公主：十二点之前是公主来着，很害怕十二点之后就不是了，所以要在十二点之前消失。  
Lucas：这不还是童话故事吗？  
我学她刚才的话，你都多大了还看童话故事？  
她东一句西一句的，突然又说她想好了自己的诗名。  
Lucas：是什么。  
公主：十二点之前是公主，十二点之后是xx  
Lucas：哈哈哈，xx是什么啊？不会还是鸡巴吧？  
公主：当然不是！十二点之后什么变成鸡巴啊？  
Lucas：哈哈……  
公主：以后再告诉你吧，我真睡了。  
Lucas：好吧。  
Lucas：公主！  
公主：干嘛？  
Lucas：跟你聊天总是很高兴。  
公主：嗯，也。  
Lucas：晚安。  
公主：嗯，也。  
这是真的，跟她聊天真的很高兴，我的烦恼商谈所，我姐姐一样的女朋友，虽然很不安，但暂时我还留恋着这些夜晚时间，人总有想漫无目的说话的时候吧，或者抱怨什么，把想说的话说出来，可是没有别人了，我好像真的没有别人了。我真孤独，因为我真的很孤独。  
我躺在枕头上打字，好像还要说点什么，但又觉得没什么话说，这样继续下去也很好，虽然总会有点不安……因为那个李泰容我才不安的，我时不时想起李泰容，想起我对他奇怪的感觉，我不是看不起gay，我就是觉得怎么会呢，怎么可能呢，在这之前我不是都好好的吗，我怎么突然就对他这样了呢？我突然想起李泰容以前短暂地问过我一句话：只喜欢你的话，我是gay吗？  
不知道他现在有没有答案了。

我在家的第三天，李泰容去上学了。那天我在医院说的话他根本就没听见，我说我的心出事了。他回了句“什么”。他说医院太吵了，根本听不清。我说糖被踩碎了，他说，什么？我说，糖！苹果糖！他终于听清了，说我喜欢的话他再请我吃，那个糖很难买，是小时候就有的东西，现在好像就只有学校有了。我说不用，他说，啊？我不说了，我觉得不是我的心出问题了，根本就是他的耳朵出问题了。  
我第四天去了学校，带着我完全健康的体检报告。我多希望医生能跟我说我的脑袋检查出了问题，那样的话我也不用费劲去上学，也不用绞尽脑汁地想最近的我是怎么回事，可我真健康，我估计普通人的十七岁都会像我一样健康，除了那个李泰容。  
李泰容去学校之前给我打了个电话，没别的事，就是告诉我一声他去学校了。那个时间我还在被窝里睡觉，是被他吵醒的。他说他今天要去上学。我想到学校里那些人就烦，跟他说等我一天，今天我出体检报告，明天咱俩一起去。他在电话里扭扭捏捏地拒绝我，我心烦意乱，还是想掐他，怎么说话他都不听，最后我说了句“滚吧滚吧”就把电话挂了。  
第四天在早饭饭桌上我爸也跟我说“滚吧滚吧”，他问我妈我到底为什么要在家呆三天为什么要体检，我妈说了一句，旭熙前几天不舒服。我有点不知道老师到底在电话里怎么跟她说的，她好像真的什么都不知道，要不然早就发火了。或者我的体检报告是假的，其实我已经得了什么病但是她不告诉我，要不然她也不会这几天一直用十分奇怪的眼神看我，有时候我从她面前走过去，她欲言又止，有的时候我开门要出房间，她就站在门口，脑门差点撞上我的鼻子。  
我吃完饭拿着书包要走的时候她看着我在客厅找钥匙然后穿鞋，我也看了她一眼，本来想问她到底怎么了，但我也欲言又止，我不太想跟任何人说话，因为我心情非常不好。  
我做梦了。我的梦里乱糟糟的，有吵架也有打架，什么人都有，全都是我认识的。打完吵完之后他们开始追杀我，我一直跑一直跑，最后跑到了学校的超市，超市大婶递给我一根烤香肠让我加油，我刚张嘴要吃，烤香肠就变成了一根鸡巴，粉的，竟然还他妈的是粉色的，更他妈的是我明明看见也清楚地知道了那是鸡巴却还是张嘴吃了起来，要是一口咬断就算了，我却伸出舌头舔了舔，然后吮吸起来。  
我觉得我可能再也不会吃烤香肠了。  
但是我去学校之后李泰容给了我两根烤香肠还有两盒苹果糖，我现在就是很想踩爆那两根鸡巴一样的香肠，但李泰容正眼巴巴地看着我，还对我说趁热吃，他的眼睛太大了，我觉得自己但凡露出一点点微妙的不满都会被他发现，所以我还是把烤香肠填进了嘴里。李泰容盯着我的嘴，我的腮帮子一动一动，他的眼珠和喉结也一滚一滚，我觉得他是饿了，但是那种眼神让我不知道他到底是想吃烤香肠还是吃我，我有点忐忑，所以把苹果糖给他推了回去让他吃糖，我趁机把最后一口香肠大口吃掉。  
“呦，吃鸡巴呢？”姜xx真是无处不在，他过来拍拍我的桌子，我真是搞不懂，他装了什么雷达吗？  
“我说你也不用这样吧，我们现在是仇人吗？”我看看他，又看看李泰容，我昨天不在学校，还不知道李泰容是怎么过的。  
“怎么好意思说这种话，不是你先背叛我们的吗黄旭熙？你现在放下鸡巴归队还来得及，别总跟那个臭婊子在一起，你的体检结果出来他的可没有。”  
“你想死是不是？”  
“要不是心里有鬼干嘛不体检啊？”  
我咬牙切齿：“你他妈懂个屁。”  
“黄旭熙你怎么这么护着他？我告诉你，别人怎么说都是因为你自己，你成天为帮这个臭婊子说话，不传你们还传谁？”  
我看看姜xx的脸，本来就不好看，现在更丑了，而且还口臭，不是真的口臭，而是说了很多脏话所以臭，可我好像真的闻见了什么难以忍受的臭味儿。我的鼻子实在是太奇怪了，好像真的能闻到一些没有真实存在的味道，就像我偶尔也会在和我爸吵架的时候闻到一股酒味，可那之前他根本没有喝酒一样。  
我看起来装模作样地捂住鼻子，其实是真觉得臭，我跟姜xx说：“那你呢，为什么只有你总是来找他麻烦？我看根本就是你喜欢他吧？”  
姜xx反应很大，他瞬间被我激怒了，我知道这么说不对，这让李泰容变成了我们吵架的工具，所以我更不敢看李泰容了。姜xx往前一步想打我，但是我们之前隔着一张桌子，桌子被他推出了嘎吱的声音，很刺耳，我都起鸡皮疙瘩了，这声音也打断了他，他指着我骂了一堆脏话，最后口不择言：“真他妈的，你俩不是打炮把班长打怀孕了吧？”  
真他妈的，真他妈的！他瞪着眼睛看我，四周看热闹的同学表情各异，同样也在看我，我却不敢回头看李泰容，我害怕，我真害怕看见他的表情。我真想找把刀，但是没有，我只有烤香肠的细竹签，我想把它插到姜xx的身上，随便哪里都可以，但我握住了却又停下来，真是又丑又臭，我当初到底是怎么跟他当朋友的，我好像还在心软，总在顾及以前的感情，即便他这么想跟我撕破脸皮我却还是没法狠心，我的犹豫真对不起李泰容，所以根本我也是有罪吧。  
我看着姜xx的脸说：“那这样吧，你回答我几个问题。”  
他高傲地说：“给你这个机会。”  
我问他:“你觉得是我背叛了你们吗？”  
“对，要不然呢，不是你自己选的他吗？”  
我没辩解，接着往下问:“你刚才说谁是臭婊子。”  
“你旁边那个，叫什么来着，全名是李班长吗？”  
“最后一个问题。”我低着头看了看细竹签。  
“你问。”  
“你怎么会变成这样的？”  
他没马上回答我，因为这不是一个可以应答如流的问题，他愣了一下，眼神很剧烈地晃动，然后又露出了毫不在意的样子：“我变成什么样了，倒是你现在怎么变成同性恋了……”  
真他妈的！真他妈的！  
我把身体猛地往前倾，抬起手狠狠地把细竹签插进了姜xx露在外面的胳膊里，只是插进去还不够，还要拔出来，然后再插进去，就这么反复了三次或者是四次，我不知道了，我根本没意识，他只是直勾勾地看着我，好像被我吓傻了，我也直勾勾地看着他。你怎么会变成这样的？我想在他的眼睛里找到答案，但是没有，我太笨了，他也太笨了，我们没办法用眼睛说话，所以只能用这些不好的方式说话。我把细竹签留在了他的胳膊里，然后我对他说，对不起，姜xx，对不起，就不能好好地跟我绝交吗？  
他最近总把我显得像个坏人，这样真不好，我不想的，哪怕看起来很坏也不想。没有人喜欢暴力，我是因为生气和想不通才这样的，不知道姜xx知不知道自己这样做的理由。他总说自己在开玩笑，只是用嘴说几句话而已，可能他真的觉得自己在开玩笑吧，可是人的身体就像刀鞘一样，他知道吗？人类的身体，每一个地方都能抽出一把刀来，手脚可以，眼睛和嘴也可以。他刺伤了我，我也去刺伤他。希望他看见胳膊上的血以后能清楚，那就是根本没有人想跟他开玩笑，也可能有人想，就像他身后那些我曾经的朋友，也可能有人无所谓，就像那些表情丰富的其他同学，但起码我不想，我觉得李泰容也一定不想。


	16. Chapter 16

我的处分迟迟没下来。  
不是因为学校打算原谅我，而是我听说他们想开一次处分大会。我想着也不至于这么严重吧，不过就是把别人的胳膊扎出几个洞而已。我爸听了我说这话差点把我揍到别人家去，我站在墙边上跟他较劲，他说我蔑视人命，我跟他顶嘴，我说又死不了。他更生气了，大步流星地走过来戳我的胸口，他说你今天敢扎别人的胳膊，明天就敢对着别人的心脏下手。  
“明明是他先下手的。”我说。  
我爸又要打我，我马上抱头把脖子缩起来，他说同学都看见是你先动手的，他扬着拳头没朝我挥下来，但是一直在发颤，我怀疑就算他不故意打我，他的拳头都会被他抖的砸到我头上。我站直身体都比他高了却还是像小狗狗一样成天挨打挨骂，我说什么都没用，毕竟他也根本听不懂我的狗话。我妈听了几句，我说姜xx脏话骂的难听，我气不过才动手的，我妈说你俩不是好朋友吗，我说已经不是了。她沉默了半天，把我拽到身边拉拉我的手，然后问：“听说你是为了你们班班长？”  
我不点头，因为我不指望她能夸我见义勇为，我只说我动手是因为姜xx本来就不对，跟我为了谁没有半点关系。她问我那你动手对不对。我回答说没有办法，如果你能给我解决办法，那我下次就不动手了。  
她又用很奇怪的眼神看我，看了很久，最后叹气，我让她为难，她拿我没办法。我固执地像牛，我爸也是，但我弟不是，我弟懂得变通，他答应我爸跟女朋友分手但其实没有，如果是我我可能宁愿被打死也不说这种话。我不可以妥协，这是我在他们面前肆无忌惮做着黄旭熙的时刻，死的很惨也没关系，那我也要作为坦荡的黄旭熙去死。我在家里大叫，我说你们的良心都到哪去了？到底让我怎么办才好？如果是你们你们会怎样？这个世界上的人难道都是海绵做的吗？  
他们没有要我的命，我爸血压都升高了，怒不可遏地扶着脖子，我咬着牙看他，今天可能我还要背负上不孝之名，可此时的我当自己正在和他打仗，那句话怎么说，战场无父子，我站着和他对立，我妈把药给他，他抬手用杯子里的水泼了我一身。  
“我只希望你老老实实地学习，别的事都不要管，你知道是不是惹火烧身？人总得先保全自己。”  
我在家只穿着短袖，水应该是温的，但泼到身上像开水一样，我看着我爸的脸，很年轻，明明打的是我，他的脸倒是变形了，看着有点可怜。我决定暂时跟他休战，其实是不知道为什么舌头突然尝到了一点苦味，这种苦味让我的声音无法拔高，所以我放弃了跟他吵架。  
我妈又倒了新的水来，我爸把药吃了以后咕咚咕咚地喝完了整整一杯水，我觉得我也快渴死了，我也想喝那杯水，别的水都不行，我就是想喝那一杯，但是已经被喝完了。所以我只能用干涸的声音说话，我问他们：“如果我今天就是没有原因地杀了人，你们会怎么样？包庇我还是把我送给警察？我想听这个答案。”  
“你杀人了？”  
“嗯，我杀人了。我问你们会把我怎么样。”  
我妈好像真的信了，我在她心里好像真的会杀人一样，她马上捂住了嘴然后把我往房间里拽，她的行为表明了她会窝藏我这个罪犯，在进了房间之后她马上把门反锁，把我摁在我的椅子上坐着，然后说：“说这种话惹你爸生气干嘛呢。”  
原来她根本就没信。  
我总是比我妈高，但是坐着的时候比她矮，我很少仰头看她，但我现在仰头看她，我很小的时候就仰头看她，我知道她是我的妈妈，我们曾经是一个人，后来分裂成两个越来越不一样的人，是我不对，是我经常忘了我们曾经是一个人，我对她大吼大叫，是我让她哭了。可她应该也不理解我大吼的理由，既然把我生下来叫我黄旭熙，为什么又不让我做黄旭熙呢？  
我曾经忘掉过自己，我也不是从高中开始一直就在帮李泰容骂人打架，不是因为我跟李泰容不熟才没帮他，而是我会经常忘记很好的小时候，我不想再被当成坏人欢送了，所以我跟大家一起做着流行的事，只在缝隙里偶尔做着黄旭熙。我知道爸爸妈妈想让我安心生活，可我好像始终不能安心。他们会有一万个更周全的想法让我不去那么做，可到现在还是没有一个能说服我。有一天我也许也会把那个违背后的自己永远地当成自己，我觉得那时候我一定过了十七岁，他们总会忘了十七岁的感觉，我可能以后也会忘，但是十七岁的黄旭熙不应该忘记十七岁的黄旭熙想要成为什么样的人。  
我说：“妈，如果我做了坏人，那我肯定要自己保全自己，因为我坏，会被人讨厌，会被人恨，甚至被人追杀，可是我今天如果真的毫无原因地做了杀人犯，我猜你依然会把我放在房间里锁上门，这种时候为什么打算保全我了？在我做着好人的时候为什么不能保全我一次呢？”  
我妈不正面回答我的问题，却说：“别张嘴闭嘴就是好人坏人，这是那么简单的事吗？”  
“这难道复杂吗？我知道人不是非好即坏，我不说人，我也不说好，那我说什么，我什么都不能说，做的事也不用好坏来区分，那我爸又打我干什么。”  
我妈觉得我强词夺理，但她还是跟我僵持了一会儿，最后又跟我道歉，她说她的老话，她说妈妈错了，妈妈理解你。每次都这样，她的对不起难道是真的对不起吗？只不过是用对不起来表达别的意思，她不尊重我，这表示她不想再听我说了，我也不想听她说，我都不如去看新闻。我从椅子上起来倒在床上，她看着我，我感觉到她十分难过的眼神，但还是心狠地翻身侧躺不再看她了。

这两天到处都在传我可能会被退学，因为是大处分所以才要开一个正经的处分大会，我自己都觉得估计也就这样了。老师也不太管我（他们其实本来也不太管我），但在我接连闹事之后班里几乎已经没人跟我说话了，我又混到了这程度，因为真正的黄旭熙比起别人来有些与众不同，所以就要被泯灭和无视。真没意思，上课变得更无聊了，我竟然开始认真听课了。我没有了朋友，也不用做到“不学习”这点流行了，但是我基础不太好，根本听不懂老师在说什么，所以我为了学习大方地跟李泰容的同桌换了位置，我很轻易地和李泰容做了同桌。我问他老师在讲什么，他不太理我，我只能自己看黑板，我喊老师慢点擦黑板的时候所有人都吓了一跳，尤其是李泰容，看着我像见鬼了，我觉得他的表情真逗，再一想好像不是逗，是真可爱。我为了看他露出可爱的表情愿意再当一次鬼，所以这次我明明白白地告诉他，我在抄笔记。他果然又吓了一跳，想往我的本子上看我是不是真的抄笔记，但是我捂着本子不让他看，他看看我说好吧，我不看了。我就又想给他看了。我写字很慢，对着黑板抄了半天还是没抄完，他让我晚点抄他的。他写字飞快，握着笔的时候手指关节一点都不圆润，是突出来的，他很使劲，手都发白了，但速度还是很快，我把脸贴在桌子上看他的笔在纸上滑动，虽然很想说他的笔在跳舞，但漏出一画又一画笔油的时候我只能说：“李泰容，你的笔撒尿了。”  
他捶了一下桌子，我正贴在桌面上，所以声音很大，闷闷的巨响。我不满地看他，他不知道什么时候戴上了眼镜，原来还没有的，我问他是远视镜吗？他的眼睛从镜片里看我，说，近视镜。我不相信，把眼镜从他的脸上拿下来在眼前比划了一下，真晕，我也根本分不清远视镜还是近视镜，但他明明是远视眼，所以才会坐到后排来的。我问他原来不是远视吗？  
他把眼镜抢回去戴好，继续往前看黑板，戴眼镜的脸也挺好看的，我趴在自己的胳膊上看，他说：“我从来就不远视，近视是最近才有一点，上课才要戴眼镜。”  
我噌地从桌子上起来：“你不远视？”  
“嗯，到后面来坐着是因为有你，你帮过我，所以我想离你近一点，没准你还能再帮我。”  
真是不知羞耻，这种话竟然就这么说出来了，但是我还挺高兴，我好像被他依赖了，可抬头看见他面无表情地说话，我一下就分不清是好话还是坏话了，我说你还怪不要脸的，你怎么知道我会帮你。  
“我不知道，所以我才坐过来的，活着总要有点期待吧，可是我真不确定，如果我确定你会，我就不会来了，因为我不想拖累你。”  
说完以后他用手指敲了敲我的书：“你听一下这里，考试应该会考。”  
我看了一眼书，又看了一眼老师，听话地听了两分钟的课，我说，我听不懂。李泰容让我再听两分钟，我又说听不懂，他说，继续听。我觉得他是不想跟我说话，他越不想我就越烦他，到最后他竟然举手跟老师告状说黄旭熙总跟他说话不让他上课。  
我被派到教室最后面罚站去了，我在后面踢他的椅子，等他皱着眉回头看我的时候，我骂了他一句：“好你个小崽子。”  
过一会儿他把一个本子冲着我放在他胳膊旁边了，他写了很大的字在上面：不学习就别烦我。  
“为什么，给我个学习的理由吧。”  
我用嘴跟他说话，他把字写在本子上，墙上只有一个我，所以就我能看见上面写了什么，问问他他也不答，就是说：别烦我。  
“你学习是为了什么，上大学吗？”  
本子上写：乡巴佬，世界上也是真的有人喜欢学习的。  
“你是白痴吗？”  
本子上写：你不喜欢就算了。  
“我也不是不喜欢。”我说，“只是我错过了，现在听不懂了。”  
本子上写：你会被退学吗？  
后面还有一个流泪的表情。  
我又开始踢他的椅子，直到他回头看我，我掐他的脸，他瞪我，他转身之后我能看见他桌子里的东西，我一边掐着他的脸不松手一边往他的桌子里看，都是糖。我突然怀疑我闻到的李泰容香气不是李泰容香气，而是糖的味道。直到现在我还在给我对李泰容的喜欢寻找破绽，我去医院检查鼻子，医生却问我是不是喜欢香味儿持有者。我问别人能不能闻到，姜xx开我玩笑说是爱情的香气。我从兜里掏掏耳机，找出了绕成一大团的耳机线，我用音乐软件搜了那首歌：爱情的香气。我的耳朵里有人唱着爱情爱情的，鼻子里是香气香气。我为了确认香味儿的源头，突然往前推开了椅子上的李泰容，他被我推倒了，但是我连看都不看他一眼，我像疯了一样地跪在地上把鼻子伸到他的桌子里，也想把脑袋塞进去，可是很难，我只能用眼睛看着桌子里的世界。那里面有很多形状很多颜色的糖，像一些小小的眼睛对着我，我的眼睛对着那些眼睛，我的鼻子闻到了浓郁的香气，真香，就是被我误会的李泰容香气，原来根本就不是李泰容香气，是糖的味道。我如释重负，更想接近这些糖，于是更用力地往前，也不知道是桌子被我撑大了还是我的头被挤小了，我竟然真的把脑袋塞进了桌子里，我终于让自己到了那些香气小眼睛的世界。我听到周围有笑声，李泰容好像还说了句什么，但马上就不见了，耳朵里还是爱情的香气，爱情爱情，我在心里狂笑什么狗屁爱情，爱情哪有香气，只有糖才有香气。  
“你快把我掐死了。”李泰容说。  
原来我没有把我的脑袋塞进桌子里，我的手还掐着李泰容的脸，他桌子里的那些糖不像小眼睛，而是都在包装袋里，耳机里还在爱情的香气，我看看李泰容，平静地说：“把糖给我吃吃。”  
我松了手让他给我拿糖，他问我要哪种，我说都要，一样给我一个。他转过去挨个拆包装，最后拆出了一捧放在我手上，他的手都快抓不住了，但是我很容易。我使劲闻那些糖，就是糖的味道，甜的，糖精味儿，和李泰容香气不一样。我又把它们一起倒进嘴里，差点被甜死，我马上吐到旁边的垃圾桶里，李泰容不高兴地看我，我说太甜了，他说我浪费，生气地转回去了。这回我往前了一步，身体贴在李泰容的椅子后面，我不是哄他让他不要生气，糖那么甜，舌头都干了，我才应该生气。我低头闻他，闻他的头发，舌头一下就湿润了，因为我分泌了口水，口水把糖精味儿带走了，我闻到了纯粹的味道。这才是李泰容香气，只有李泰容才有李泰容香气，也是只有李泰容才有的李泰容香气。  
“你干嘛？”他摇着头躲开我。  
“李泰容。”我叫他。  
“烦死了。”  
“你闻闻我身上有什么味道吗？”  
他没转过来，但是我知道他在闻，闻完了之后他说没有。我说你放屁。  
“你到底干嘛。”  
“还说你喜欢我，你闻不到我身上很香吗？”  
“你喷香水了？你真不要脸，干嘛说我喜欢你这事，伤我心吗？”  
“你真闻不到？”  
他确定:“闻不到。”  
我真想问问耳机里唱歌那人，这叫什么狗屁爱情的香气，李泰容难道不喜欢我吗？爱情的香气到底是什么，我又掏手机看了一眼歌手，我可真想去一趟他的签售会问几个问题。  
可是李泰容又突然说:“我虽然闻不到你身上有什么，但是我能看到一点什么东西。”  
“什么？”  
“一点颜色。”  
“什么颜色。”  
“我喜欢的颜色。”  
“你喜欢什么颜色？”  
“我喜欢所有颜色。”  
“那你说个屁，我身上当然有颜色，衣服也有，头发也有。”  
“不是那种，你说的大家都能看见，我说的只有我能看见。”  
“你开什么玩笑，看看眼睛去吧啊李泰容。”  
我嘴硬地这么说着，但实在是没办法控制自己不笑，可我真不情愿，因为我的笑正在落实我的罪名。  
我出轨李泰容的罪名。


	17. Chapter 17

姜xx的妈妈非要为姜xx讨个说法，她不懂自己的儿子到底犯了错才会被我那样对待，老师说要给我家人打电话，我多希望最后过来的是我弟弟，其次是我妈，可偏偏来的人是我爸。他低声下气地跟姜xx和他妈妈道歉，姜xx有点尴尬，他让我爸别对他鞠躬，他的胳膊上缠着一圈又一圈的纱布，我看看他，再看看爸爸，眼眶有点变沉了。我没再解释我为什么要伤人，也没重复姜xx那天到底说了什么话，那样只会让我爸在别人面前觉得更难堪。动手的和动口的总是动手的情节严重，打架的时候也总是受伤的人才有资格讲道理。所以我觉得我真不应该动手，伤害别人本来就不对，在伤人之后我再不好为我自己和我想保护的人辩护了，只要别人说出一句“那你也不应该打人”，我就再没话说了，即便我实在是想不出更好的办法，可我也知道这不是最好的办法。我让妈妈流泪还让爸爸给别人鞠躬了，我真不孝，可是我真无语，因为我明知道不对但还是无法在下一次遇到这种事的时候忍气吞声。姜xx的妈妈知道了是姜xx先出言伤人，所以没说我反而训了姜xx，我们公平地挨着骂，那么我觉得也应该公平地来对待我们伤害别人这件事，不是流血的伤口才比较严重，不应该只有鲜艳的血才是受伤的证据，眼泪也应该算入评判标准，但我想起来李泰容也没对我哭过，他的眼泪像金豆子一样值钱，虽然说了伤心难过但始终没哭，所以不哭的人也可能被伤害过，那就更不应该以流血为伤害的标准，这只是各种各样中的一种。大家都在受着伤害，总之在姜xx还有班级里学校里的那些人悔改之前我也不会悔改，我可以认错但我不会改正，在战争中也不应该只收回一方的武器。  
我爸一直到离开之前都没看我一眼，但是老师拉着他说了一会儿话，应该是在讲处分的事，我在旁边听了几句，然后得知我可能不是处分大会上唯一挨处分的人。隔壁女校批评了两个小女孩子，听说是做了一些事被抓住了……最近的未成年越来越猖狂了……我们学校也有一些……要把最近的事和要处分的学生一起放到处分大会上说说……老师没太具体跟我爸说，但我爸还是问了一遍：“黄旭熙是因为什么被处分？不是……那个吧？”  
“现在，暂时还只是因为对同班同学使用了暴力，其他的学校还在查。”  
“如果还有其他事就给我打电话吧，老师，麻烦了。”  
我看着爸爸离开，他始终没跟我说话，我知道我今天让他丢人了，他很爱面子，对女人低头这种事在家里对着自己老婆都做不到，说起来那也是没什么用的面子，吵架之后连炸鸡都不能亲自送到医院，还要我在中间维护他的尊严，我本该做这样的儿子，可是这次我没做到。  
我只希望处分大会不要找家长来看。这种像模像样的处分会之前也有过，是要象征性挨几下打的，倒不是为了体罚，就是想让受处分的学生有点羞耻感，比起那些乱七八糟的，丢人的事好像会记得更久点，当成警钟刚好，一想到下次犯错就要在全校同学面前扒了衣服挨打，连我都要打几个哆嗦。但是想这些也没什么用，如果不能躲过被打，那干脆就把自己洗白洗香再挨打吧。  
隔壁女校学生的事到了下午就已经人尽皆知了，但大家知道的还都不太一样，有说是那两个女孩做了援交，还有说是她俩是les，也有说是两个人勾引了同一个男老师玩3p，但两节课之后流传下来的最多的版本是：她们俩是在“真人聊天房”当场被抓的，时间是昨天晚上，被抓的不只她们俩，还有其他学校的学生。按理来说那地方伪装的还不错，平时看起来也就像个喝酒的地方，就算有人进去应该也就是抓抓未成年喝酒，但也不知道巧合还是观察了很久，被抓的时候正好是“关灯时间”，我一想关灯时间那场景，得是在多么香艳的情况下被抓，我都想替他们尴尬了。  
听说也抓了我们学校的一个，好像是高三的，男的，听说今天没来上学，有人又开始说可能是回家被他爸打死了，可怎么想也都太胡扯了，大家上课也聊，下课也聊，一直聊到老师进来开班会之前，教室里到处都是小老鼠一样地说话声，没人带我一起聊，我只能支着耳朵东听一句西听一句。  
“我还去过那个地方。”我跟李泰容说。  
李泰容低头看着自己的手，没跟我说话。  
“李泰容李泰容李泰容李泰容李泰容，干嘛呢？”  
他不耐烦：“你干嘛啊。”  
“你怎么又不高兴了。”  
“我头疼。”  
“头疼啊？”  
我的第一反应是伸手摸摸他的脑门看他发不发烧，这个脆弱小孩，昨天晚上我们又跑到外面去喝了酒，又喝酒又吹风，也没准感冒了，我刚把手伸出去就有人朝我扔了块橡皮，窃窃私语的声音一层一层像退潮一样消失，大家都莫名其妙地看着我和李泰容，像什么名人一样，我心想也不用这么关注我们吧？我还是把手放在了李泰容的脑门上，只有柔软也温暖的皮肤，我跟他说，没发烧。他看了我一眼，又往四周看，有人骂，臭婊子。然后用纸团打他，又有人说，班长你到底有没有鸡巴？臭婊子。班长你是女人吗？臭婊子。跟黄旭熙干了吧？臭婊子。是不是已经怀孕了？臭婊子。  
李泰容猛地从座位上站起来，他的拳头攥着，我摸了摸让他别生气，虽然这是个该生气的事情，但是他还在头疼，生气的话可能会更疼。但是他没打人，只是冲到黑板前面去了，我不知道他要干什么但我也跟着冲上去了，李泰容用粉笔在黑板上写字，我挡着他，我挡在他前面，粉笔在背后嘎吱嘎吱地说话，我很好奇他写了什么，但我不敢回头，我怕回头就有人用东西扔他，所以我小声问：“写什么了泰容？”  
“李泰容。”  
“嗯？”  
“我写了我的名字。”  
李泰容说，我叫李泰容。声音很小，像个小蚊子，比不上嗡嗡说话的那些苍蝇。他说他叫李泰容，但是下面有人喊他班长，有人喊他臭丫头，有人喊他婊子……今天刚回学校上课的姜xx突然站起来捶了一下桌子，吓了所有人一跳，教室里瞬间又安静了，我也不知道姜xx要干嘛，我看着他，他也看着我，但他的眼神好像不在我身上。李泰容从我身后走到了前面，他大声说：“我叫李泰容。”  
姜xx的眼睛跟着李泰容，他什么都没说，然后就坐下了。我到底还是回头看了黑板上的字：李泰容。他把他的名字写的小小的，但还是很使劲，像刻在黑板上了一样，这是他的名字。我想起昨晚我们在汉江边上喝酒的时候他问我黄可乐是什么意思，我说没什么意思，起名的时候旁边正好有一罐可乐。

“汉江真好啊。”他说，“晚上真好。”  
他把手里的啤酒喝光了，又想拿新的，但是啤酒在我这边，也不知道是不是喝迷糊了，他直接趴在我的腿上摸啤酒，我的腿一下就变热了，脸比腿更热，我真无语，他摸了半天也不知道摸什么，啤酒明明就在手边，里面又不是放了石头，怎么这么难拿起来，我看着他的手在那儿乱摸，也没帮他，他就趴在我腿上，摸着摸着不摸了，变成单纯占我便宜趴在我腿上。  
“你知道我为什么网名也叫李泰容吗？”  
“我怎么知道，你这么难猜。”  
“你猜猜。”  
“好吧，我猜猜，我猜你想不到有意思的名字，于是就用了最无聊的。”  
“你在说我的名字无聊吗？”  
他在我腿上动了两下，我看看骑着自行车从我们面前过去的人，又看看他的后背，我觉得我有点不方便，手没地方放，干脆连着啤酒罐一起放到他的后背上。  
“李泰容你后背很平哦？”  
“好凉，你拿开。”  
他要从我腿上起来，我死死地把冰啤酒摁在他后背上，他被冰的叫唤，我说你别夸张，都第二罐了，早就变常温的了。  
“那你也让我起来，趴着难受，要吐了。”  
坐起来的时候他顺便摸了一罐啤酒，潇洒地打开就往嘴里灌了好几口，他喝酒的时候还是挺豪爽的，吃饭吃的也多，吃糖还吃的嘎嘣响，吃的真香，我喜欢看他往嘴里塞东西，又想起他在学校超市吃烤香肠，我算了，我不瞎想了，我还是看他喝啤酒吧。  
“我起名字总是有点道理的，这你就不知道了吧。”他说。  
“听听你那语气，啧啧，也不知道有什么可炫耀的，叫李泰容能有什么道理。”  
他也学我：“啧啧，听听你那语气，叫李泰容才是真理。”  
他起来跑到我面前站着，在裤子兜里摸出个眼镜盒来，他把眼镜带上了，然后像个老师一样对着我：“这说明什么你知道吗？李泰容就是李泰容，和其他的都没有关系，没有前缀，没有形容词，不是别的称呼，我出生以后的第一个名字，也是死了以后出现在墓碑上的名字，不光只是一个称呼，而是我就是李泰容。”  
“啧啧。”我不是滋味地咂嘴，“以后还是想当老师吧？”  
他摇头：“不都说了不是嘛。”  
“那当什么，戴上眼镜像个老师一样。”  
“有点丑吧，眼镜。本来有很好看的，但是没买，因为不是普通的，戴着肯定有人说我娘炮。”  
我又喝了一口酒，啤酒不好喝啊，啤酒根本不好喝，但总有很多想喝酒的时候，风吹过来，我想变成风，酒喝下去，我想变成酒，总之不想当个人坐在这儿听李泰容说话，不是讨厌他说话，更不是讨厌他，而是讨厌我们的处境，讨厌这种没法反驳但是不是滋味的真理。真是莫名其妙，我不知道他为什么说真理，但是我好像知道他为什么害怕戴漂亮的眼镜。我叹一口气也没法笼罩汉江，汉江好就好在这儿，无论多少人叹气都不能用伤心笼罩它。  
我说：“泰容儿，可是不能总看着别人的眼色生活啊。”  
“什么，喝多了吧你，瞎叫什么呢。”  
他把眼镜收起来，我的眼睛竟然也跟着模糊了，有点花，看灯不是灯，是一个毛绒球，我说，什么，我刚才叫什么了？他一副“果然你在瞎叫”的表情。可我根本就没喝醉，我知道我叫了他泰容儿，不知道为什么就叫了，可能是看见了毛绒球，所以想到了小猫，泰容儿像小猫的名字。可是我不敢再叫一次了。  
李泰容在我面前转了一圈，他忽然问我：“你觉得我像女人吗？”  
我摇头：“不像。”  
“那你说……”他不转圈了，我怀疑他刚才可能也没转，是我自己天旋地转了。李泰容蹲在我脚边上抬头看我，我的脸像被火烧了一样，我把啤酒罐贴在脸上，但最后估计不是啤酒罐把我变凉，而是我把它烫热。又有灯亮了，我的眼睛里出现了新的毛绒球，小猫，小猫，没有小猫叫，那我脚边上蹲着什么呢？我低头看看，原来是李泰容，我又想叫他泰容儿了。  
“我说什么。”  
“旭熙，我就是个男人对吧？”  
“要不然呢？”我拍他的脑门，太使劲了，他一屁股坐到地上了。  
“就算总被别人说但也不能被洗脑吧。”我又说。  
“不是洗脑，而是……”他十分为难地看着我，“旭熙，我告诉你个秘密。”  
“嗯？……嗯。”  
“其实我，没长鸡巴。”  
“操。”我差点把李泰容连带啤酒罐一起踢飞到汉江里去。  
李泰容看见我的样子之后坐在地上哈哈大笑，连路过的人都看他，也太豪爽了，真无语，跟我开这种玩笑干嘛，我踢他的脚：“疯了吧你。”  
“如果我没真没长鸡巴还能算个男的吗？”  
“去你妈的吧。”  
“旭熙，说说。”  
“说个屁。”  
“要不是汉江不能随地大小便我就在这儿撒个尿给你看看。”  
我故意问他：“站着尿还是蹲着尿啊？”  
“哈哈哈哈，疯了吧你，去你妈的。”  
“再胡说我真踢你。”  
“那你说……”  
“管好你的嘴，要不我真踢你啊李泰容。”  
“你做过染色体检测吗？”  
“我为什么要检测染色体。”  
“我做过，男的。”  
“李泰容啊，你不会因为别人总说你所以就检测染色体去了吧？”  
“至于吗我，你还记得我跟你说当初被人打进医院的事吗，那时候做的。”  
“哦……”  
“黄旭熙，也有染色体没办法解决的问题。”  
“嗯。”  
“你怎么还不懂呢？”  
“我懂什么？”  
“算了，我还是等火山爆发的那一天吧。”  
“什么啊？”  
“你到底长没长脑子啊！”

进来开班会的老师把黑板上的“李泰容”擦掉了，我和李泰容回到座位去了。老师说在一个地方抓到了我们学校高三的学生，她问我们，有谁知道1号专座？我一开始想1号专座是个什么座，但又想起来1号专座是个人，是真人聊天房里戴着帽子和口罩的那个人。  
“你们有人应该知道那是个什么地方，甚至有人应该去过，这半年以来从网上色情聊天房再到线下，你们可真是厉害，网上严查之后不但没有收敛，反而更大胆了是吧，有去过的同学趁早交代出来，不要等被学校查出来再给你们难堪。”  
我有点心虚，大家都互相看着，但是谁也不承认，这事儿谁敢承认，老师倒是很会吓唬人，但没人听她的，靠什么查？怎么查？万一查不出来呢？  
“不管你们有没有去过，我还是要把昨天的事跟大家说说说，在那个地方抓到了听说在未成年里很有名的1号专座，戴着口罩和帽子引诱女生与其发生性行为，行为十分恶劣，更恶劣的是他竟然就是我们学校高三的学生。”老师拍着讲台，“学校已经决定在处分大会上严惩，不过处分大会的时间还会继续延期，等到再调查清楚一些事情后一并处理。”  
大家把这件事叫做“未成年色情案”，也不知道这种事是学校自己做主还是有家长会参与，或许甚至动用了警察，但我想了半天也不觉得这事儿应该出动警察，未成年又不是不能做爱，如果是十七岁十八岁，那正是想做爱的时候，虽然也不是不做爱就没法活，但也有看见杯子也想把鸡巴捅进去的时候。在充满性欲的时候没能做爱，就和想吃饭的时候没饭吃没什么区别，反正都是饥饿的一种。谁挨饿都会枯萎，在最漂亮的十七八岁就要遭受一次枯萎，真是十分残忍。真应该有人研究一下人类的身体最适合在什么年龄绽放，我猜一定不会是四十岁。  
这天我回家好好地写作业了，李泰容那小猫说，老师留的作业我起码要自己写完一半，他也知道全部写完对我来说过于强人所难，我问他那剩下那半怎么办，他说会拍自己的作业给我看让我抄他的。我为了写完那一半作业坐在书桌前什么都不知道了，我还是第一次这么沉浸在学习里，但其实还有一个原因，我不知道该怎么跟公主说话。  
我可怜的公主，我可怜的女朋友，是我的错，是我做错了，可是我没法坦白，我跟谁都没法坦白，我是个渣男，我不能跟公主说我喜欢上了班长，我也不能跟李泰容说我喜欢你，因为我仍然没法把自己梳理清楚，尽管我的心无限地向着李泰容，但我很怕有一天我也会把我喜欢李泰容这件事告诉爸爸妈妈，我无法想象我变成gay之后的人生，我总觉得那不是我的人生，我再次对黄旭熙发出疑问，黄旭熙还是黄旭熙吗？  
但首先我要问问自己，跟女朋友交往期间出轨男生，我黄旭熙还他妈的是个人吗？  
我真苦恼，爱情原来有这么多苦恼，我看比未成年色情案更应该先被解决的是黄旭熙出轨案，警察能判我对错吗？果然随心所欲生活也不太行吧，虽然自以为善良地在学校伤人，自以为正义地惩戒了别人，但我也不是什么好东西，在为李泰容做护花使者的时候公主也成了我的受害者，我哪能坦坦荡荡地把这件事说出来，真是该死，我到底做什么了，可就像真人聊天房里的1号男一样，做过的事早晚都会被发现，真是该死，李泰容作为我的出轨对象也不会开心吧？  
我在做黄旭熙的路上受到了阻碍，在我发现我好像不能随心所欲地生活之后我又对坐在沙发上看新闻的父母觉得羞愧，我羞愧的表现就是坐在沙发上跟他们一起看会儿新闻，我爸还是一言不发，今天为止他一句话都没跟我说过，但我有了人生问题可实在是没人能问，爸爸之所以成为爸爸可能有个原因就是他要帮儿子解决一点人生问题。  
“爸爸。”我说。  
他看了我一眼。  
“我好像不是我了。”  
“啊？”  
“黄旭熙好像不是黄旭熙了。”  
“说什么乱七八糟的呢。”  
“对，我就是乱七八糟。”  
“什么？疯小子，说什么呢？”  
我看着爸爸，然后我竟然掉了一滴眼泪，我感觉有东西从我的眼睛里淌出来，我觉得应该是一滴很小的眼泪，可是看他们的表情，我觉得我应该是掉了很大很大的一滴眼泪，很小的话他们是不会发现我哭了的。太恼人了，我本来想找回那个黄旭熙，本来想做十七岁时想做的事，这其中包括收拾坏同学，和嘴脏的好朋友义无反顾地绝交，也包括经常跟爸爸妈妈吵架，对女朋友出轨，变成gay……明明是想把那个很好的自己找回来，可是为什么好坏参半，为什么对自己越来越陌生，别人是不是也觉得我越来越陌生了。就像这样，姜xx应该死也没想到我会跟他绝交，公主应该不会想到我喜欢李泰容，李泰容应该不会想到我在汉江边上有多想亲他一下，我弟弟不会想到我还是个处男，我的父母更不会想到他们的儿子突然喜欢上男人了。我喜欢李泰容这件事就是我现在埋在我十七岁的时光胶囊，不对，应该是时光炸弹，早晚要爆炸一次，当然这个前提是我会喜欢李泰容很久，我会跟李泰容在一起，我会跟他在一起一直到有一天我必须要跟家里说我喜欢李泰容。我发现我现在就开始担心这个前提，因为我觉得自己真喜欢李泰容。  
我看见他在黑板上写自己的名字，我多希望他也能把自己的名字写到我身上写到我心里，我无时无刻都闻得到他身上的香味儿，我突然发现我的找回黄旭熙之旅根本就不是想起了小学的时候我帮了别的小女孩子，我十七岁变得好坏参半的原因竟然是因为李泰容，我误解了自己，我不是想做什么好人什么善良的人，我应许自己要那么做，打着我要善良的旗号，到最后都是在给李泰容打工，我太卑鄙了，我根本不认识这样的自己。  
我不是黄旭熙，黄旭熙是谁，黄旭熙好像不是黄旭熙了。掉下来的眼泪也不是一滴，而是很多，我爸吓的从沙发上站起来拍我的后背，我妈一直问我怎么了。  
对不起公主，对不起泰容，对不起汉江，我也不知道我为什么要对不起汉江，可能是因为汉江有很多水，我的眼睛里也有很多水，汉江可能要被我的眼睛打败了。  
这一切都是因为。  
这一次我真的知道自己恋爱了。


	18. Chapter 18

我弟要给女朋友买礼物过交往两个月纪念日。他可真喜欢他女朋友，提前好几天就开始发愁，他还来求助我，说这次如果能哄女朋友高兴放暑假的时候就可以跟她单独过夜，然后问我买什么礼物才能拿下他女朋友。  
“单独过夜？你女朋友同意你爸同意了吗？”  
“我哥同意不就行了嘛。”  
“死小孩。”说起礼物，我其实想到了一样东西，我问他，“弟媳身材好不好？”  
他舔舔嘴唇：“特别好，特别白，特漂亮。”  
“色鬼。”  
我想到了前一阵我误跑进女装店想给公主买的那条裙子，可是当时我没给公主买，现在却让弟弟给弟媳买，心里有点过意不去，所以还是算了。这一两天里，跟公主说分手的念头时不时地在脑袋里跳来跳去，渣男黄旭熙的帽子已经端端正正地带在了我头上，在分手之前我决定不能跟泰容儿表白，我自己做了渣男，绝对不能让他当情夫，我必须要在我跟公主好好分手之后再光明正大地跟泰容儿在一起才行。  
要不然把那条裙子买下来送给公主做分手礼物吧。  
因为觉得越来越喜欢泰容儿所以不能再拖下去了，不然早晚都会暴露，自己坦白交代可能还不会那么难堪。我十分无语地和我弟坐在地上，我和他都有自己的烦心事，我知道泰容儿喜欢我，可我想到以后我们两个也许会在一起，心里总不知道是什么感觉，真复杂，因为要担心一些很久以后的事，所以总有点不轻不重的烦躁没法舍弃，但除此之外我可真想趴在床上打滚，站在沙发上跺脚，踩在阳台上嚎叫……我真兴奋，一想到我会和泰容儿在一起我就特别高兴，我们会亲亲嘴吗？他的嘴唇为我准备好了吗？我最近是不是应该换个味道超级好的牙膏才行，我拿出手机打开备忘录，哒哒哒，哒：买牙膏……沐浴露最好也换一下……沐浴露……香水也要买吗？……香水……但是我不会挑香水……泰容儿就是我一个人的香水……我抱着他多蹭几下是不是就行了……他真的能看到我身上有很多种颜色吗……不是爱情的象征而是像我能闻到他一样……那会不会有点别扭……如果是荧光色怎么办……会不会对眼睛不太好……我是不是应该给他买副墨镜……  
我会跟泰容儿做爱吧？我要用鸡巴干泰容儿吗？我放下手机迅速跑到阳台上跺脚，张着嘴想大声喊点儿什么但这个时间不太适合，所以我就只张着嘴“哈！哈！”地往外喷气。我弟跟过来看我，问我干嘛呢，我气喘吁吁地回头看了他一眼，还是像得哮喘一样说不出来话。  
“哥，你脸红什么啊？  
光是这么想我就激动地要死，要是哪天真的跟泰容儿做了爱我真的死了怎么办，要是趴在他身上的时候还一抽一抽地哮喘，那也太丢人了。我弟又拽了我一把，他和夜里的风一样凉爽的脸把我从热浪里扯回来了一半。我想的可真远，眼前我甚至都还没跟公主分手，我准备把分手礼物送给她之后再分手。  
第二天跟爸妈说有家小吃店消费半价，下午我跑到我弟的中学去接他准备一起去给女朋友挑礼物。现在的中学生都流行穿改良制服，一个个小女孩子不但把裙子改短竟然连上衣也一起改短了，如果被我爸看见肯定会说是不是家里穷的买不起布料。我爸审美可真差，根本不会欣赏好看的东西。我在学校门口盯着那些女中学生看，她们肚脐都快露出来了，我弟真有艳福，但他千里挑一只爱上了一个肚脐，我一个多月之前也爱上了一个，从那以后我好像对全世界小女孩子的肚脐都失去了兴趣，倒是她们看起来对我很有兴趣，我自认为迷倒中学生的本事还是有的，我也知道自己很帅，所以在学校门口摆了更帅的姿势，不是为了勾引中学生，而是向大家展示一下世界上还有一位帅哥，你们学校初三三班黄xx的哥哥就站在这儿，xx，希望有个高中的帅哥哥这件事能让你感到风光，希望泰容儿也能跟我风光风光，我站在这儿搞不好就会有哪个女中学生看上我这位帅哥，但是我的心却被泰容儿充满了，如果他知道了这件事也得觉得风光，我都替他觉得风光。  
“黄旭熙！干什么呢！”  
我弟走过来拍了我一巴掌，他旁边还有个小女孩子，长头发，长得很嫩，制服没被改短，裙子是裙子，上衣是上衣，我估计她就是弟媳，看来弟弟不是看上了弟媳的肚脐，据我观察，弟媳可能是这所中学里唯一一个没改制服的小女孩子（剩下的估计也有，但我就当她是唯一一个），我倒不是对短制服有什么意见，也不是对那些小女孩子有意见，我就是觉得挺浪漫，我弟爱上学校里唯一一个长制服的女孩这件事。  
可是我弟嫌我丢人，他让弟媳先走，分别之前又是拜拜又是亲亲，他笑的苹果肌里像真的装了两个苹果，可转身对着我的时候我差点以为我爸站在我面前，我发现他跟爸长得可真像，表情也像。  
“你在我学校门口又是抱胳膊又是伸腿的干嘛？丑死了。”  
“你说我丑？妈的，欠揍是不是？还想不想让我给你和弟媳帮忙了？”  
一提到弟媳他就不敢跟我顶嘴，一下子变成了老实弟弟，问我要带他去哪买礼物。我其实早就想到了那个好地方，上回泰容儿领我来过的女人沙漠，虽然都是些便宜的小东西，但这么大的沙漠里我觉得怎么也会找到几颗宝石。  
结果真的找到了，不过不是我弟找到了，是我。  
我给泰容儿买耳钉，一个，两个，三个……我给他买了十个。  
我不知道我眼光怎么样，估计泰容儿应该看不上我挑的东西，但是这次到女人沙漠来，我总是能想起泰容儿把头发弄起来给我看看耳朵的样子。我真傻，他第一次让我看的时候我光盯着他眼睛旁边的花，竟然没能第一时间注意到那些耳洞，我觉得我应该给它们赔礼道歉，所以我给每一个都买了礼物，他一共有八个耳洞，我虽然买了十个耳钉但我也不太希望它们一起出现在泰容儿的耳朵上，他的耳朵太小了，戴上很多肯定会疼，耳钉不许让他觉得辛苦，要不然耳钉们也该给泰容儿赔礼道歉。如果泰容儿肯领我的心意，我只希望他一边戴两个。一定很漂亮，因为泰容儿很漂亮所以我觉得就算我买的耳钉不太漂亮也没关系，他自己漂亮的耳钉能把他的脸照的很亮，我买的丑耳钉还要靠泰容儿漂亮的脸赏光，它们见到泰容儿以后说的第一句话一定是：泰容儿，用你的脸把我们的身体照亮吧！  
然后我就站在他身后说，泰容儿，也用你漂亮的脸照亮我吧。我实在是记得你在济州岛的房间里戴上一只耳钉的样子，也实在记得你手机里那张初中照片，你太好看了，我怀疑你天生就那么好看，我已经跟你很亲近了，你就把秘密告诉我吧，别让那样的泰容儿成为我没法得到的记忆，我真的会遗憾死的，这个世界都会为你遗憾死的。  
我真想让海绵变成海绵宝宝，虽然变不成海绵宝宝我也还是会保护海绵，但我不觉得海绵很喜欢自己现在的样子，虽然我也不觉得他会喜欢变成海绵宝宝，真无语，泰容儿到底想变成什么啊，我怎么什么都不知道了。  
我和我弟两个大男人穿梭在女人沙漠里，挑挑拣拣了半天，我弟因为摸不准弟媳的喜好所以什么都买了点儿，看他买那么多那我也不能示弱，这是我活了十七年第一次在购物欲上燃烧自己，弟弟买手链，我就买脚链，他买珠子，我就买铃铛，他买项链，我就买戒指，也不知道在比什么，我们俩一人拎着一袋子走出女人沙漠的时候已经八点多了，被外面的风一吹我才有点清醒了，我看看手里，又看看我弟，他也看自己手里，然后看看我，我们俩都发现好像买的有点太多了，但谁也没说要回去退货，就是沉默地继续往前走，真无语，走了好半天他才问我：“哥，你说她会喜欢吗？”  
我犹豫了一下：“会吧。”  
“会吗？”  
“会吧。”  
“真的？”  
“……我们还是再买点别的去吧。”  
我们又去了女装店，我真的去把那条裙子给公主买回来做了分手礼物。真贵，这次动了我的压岁钱。我还是不知道公主穿上它会是什么样子，其实有点惋惜，我真是个渣男，我也会想如果公主之前把脸的照片发给我，如果我去济州岛的时候她没出差，我是不是就不会喜欢上泰容儿了，我又是什么时候喜欢上泰容儿的？我总是想，可也总是想不出答案。  
我弟是个不知道满足的人，我也是第一次知道他竟然存了这么多钱，他总是担心弟妹不喜欢他送的东西，所以什么都想买点，跟我一起买了衣服之后总还想买别的，我是没什么想法了，所以变成了他拉着我乱转，转来转去又进了商场，附近就那么几个还不错的地方，我上次就是到这儿来陪泰容儿买鞋的，我现在还能想起来他在商场门口换鞋的样子。  
这次没下雨，但是天黑了，我弟到处都想看看，说是弟媳喜欢粉色，他连休息区粉色的小沙发都想搬走给弟妹换到学校去，我真自愧不如，我连泰容儿喜欢什么颜色都不知道，上次他说都喜欢，哪有都喜欢的道理，我真应该把他摁在哪儿坐着好好问问他到底喜欢什么，他最好是回答喜欢我，然后再回答别的。

我弟像只疯了的鹅一样乱跑，我也不知道他就是为了送礼物还是为了自己可能拥有的性生活，看他充满活力的样子，我觉得我也应该高兴一点，可他也太能跑了，从一楼跑到二楼，又跑上三楼，我在后面像个赶鹅的一样跟着他，跟着跟着我就不跟了，我在某一个地方停下来，十分熟悉，因为太简单所以也忘不了，那个叫beautiful的店。我站在它的橱窗外面，上次还嘲笑老板是个英语不怎么样的乡巴佬，现在我还这么认为，也太没水平了，可泰容儿还是在这里站了半天，现在我跟他站在同样的地方，我记得泰容儿对着模特身上的外套看了半天，现在那件衣服还在模特身上，也不知道是没卖出去还是换了新的，但看起来就是在等我。它等到我了，不知道被我装进袋子的时候它是什么感觉，反正我是挺满足。  
我想约泰容儿出来一下，但我爸估计不允许我在外面呆太长时间，建在我们谎言里的半价小吃店估计十一点也该关门了，我还有半个小时时间，我把给公主的裙子让我弟拿着，再让他随便去转转，十一点在我们家小区门口集合。然后我直接跑到泰容儿家楼下去了，手里是要送给他的外套和那些亮晶晶的小东西，其实我可以明天去学校的时候带给他，最好是明天下午放学之后再给他，可是我觉得自己好像是等不了那么久，买了礼物就要马上炫耀，想马上看泰容儿的反应，想看他高兴起来的脸。我在告诉泰容儿之前还是先给公主发了消息，我说公主，我给你买了礼物，明天寄给你。等了一会儿，公主没回，我想等一句什么回复，可是没有回复也很好，我心里好受一点了，虽然已经很对不起她，但想着起码能弥补一点点，我不是一个好男人，上次想买的时候没有买，因为那应该是泰容儿的钱，可我后来为什么没拿压岁钱来买，好像直接就忘记了，我不是个好男人，我从来都不是。  
我很发愁，一会儿往地上看，一会儿又往天上看，可也不知道为什么发愁，因为出轨，因为处分，因为弟弟，因为爸爸，因为很多事，突然间好像所有事都成了我发愁的理由，但是我现在能解决的就只有手里的两袋东西。  
我切换到黄可乐的账号去找泰容儿。  
黄可乐：喂，你家是xxxx吧？  
结果这个海绵宝宝也不回我。  
黄可乐：喂喂喂？  
黄可乐：在干嘛？李泰容！海绵！海绵宝宝！  
黄可乐：泰容啊啊啊啊啊啊无限个啊！  
好一会儿之后他才回了：你干嘛。  
黄可乐：我记得你家是在xxxx吧，我上去还是你下来，我有东西要给你。  
海绵宝宝：什么？我姐姐今天过来了……你等我一下，你在我家楼下吗？  
黄可乐：你方便吗？  
海绵宝宝：你有什么东西要给我？最好是值得我下去见你。  
黄可乐：别废话，时间不多。  
海绵宝宝：知道了！烦死了！

跟泰容儿一起下来的还有一个女人，很漂亮，和泰容儿有点像，应该是他姐姐，姐姐的表情不太好，看了我一眼好像想走过来说句什么话，但是被泰容儿推开了，姐姐跟他说：我过几天来接你看新的心理医生。  
“快走吧。”泰容儿说。  
泰容儿向我跑过来了，他很准确地停在我面前，那么香，像一起开了很多花一样，可其实真正绽放的花就只有泰容儿眼角的那一朵。他看着我手里的东西，我却问他：“怎么了，什么心理医生？”  
“没什么，就是，就是，学习压力大，有点，嗯，焦虑……你要给我什么东西？”  
虽然买了很多，但在这里都拿出来有点儿不太方便，我就只把耳钉从袋子里拿出来了，没有盒子，就在一个又一个塑封袋子里，我接连不断地给了他十个，一边往外拿一边观察他的脸，还一边问他：“你焦虑什么啊，你学习那么好，你可以学习稍微差一点，我教教你，你学习越好你爸妈肯定就越给你压力，你从下次考试开始，考差一点，稳定地考差几次，他们就不说你了。”  
泰容儿觉得我说话很好笑，本来傻呼呼地站着，突然笑起来了：“为什么啊？”  
“谁会为难平凡人啊？可真不公平，你本来就努力更多才能学习好，为什么还给你压力，不是会更累吗？看看我们泰容e……李泰容这小肩膀。”  
“谁跟你说别人给我压力了？”  
“九个……十个……把手摊平！你手怎么这么小，十个都放不下。”我把第十包耳钉袋子放在他手心里，“你喜欢上课，所以还是想当老师吧？”  
泰容儿摇摇头：“我想……”他很小声地说，“模特。”  
“嗯？现在……现在模特是什么流行职业吗？”怎么大家都想做模特。  
“这些都是给我的吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“为什么？”  
“呃—”我像打嗝一样发出语气词，“陪我弟给弟媳买礼物，顺便给你买了，大概是因为有对你觉得抱歉的事。”  
“大概？”  
我开始胡说：“姜xx是我原来的朋友，他后来越来越过分地为难你，我觉得里面应该也有我的原因，我实在是过意不去。”  
“哦……哦……”他做了很奇怪的表情，先是笑，然后又笑，可是不太一样，眼睛亮晶晶的，嘴巴也在笑，可是看起来不太高兴，我觉得他可能是不喜欢我买的东西，我又马上把外套也递给他，他打开看了一眼，这回表情更奇怪了，他把衣服从袋子里拿出来看看，前前后后地看了半天，再一次笑了，我觉得他这回笑的很高兴。  
“哈哈哈……黄旭熙，你也太傻了……笑死我了。”  
原来不是高兴地笑，而是在笑我。我说什么啊，有什么好笑的。他问我是不是因为上次在商场他盯着看了所以才买回来给他的。我点点头，他笑得更欢了，我也不知道有什么好笑的，有点恼羞成怒，我把衣服抢回来说，不喜欢就给我。  
他又抢回去，直接穿到他的短袖外面，他在我面前转了一圈，我的眼睛也随着他飞了一圈，但好像不是在这个小区里飞，而是去了什么别的地方，是个什么别的世界，他可真厉害，在我面前转一圈就能把我转到别的世界去，我岂不是成了任他摆布的人，真没出息，太像个傻子了。我摇摇头，让自己的眼神涣散点儿，别再盯着他看了！  
我们就在他家小区的路灯下面，这种光底下他的皮肤就没那么白了，变成跟我一样都是黄黄的，但放在一起对比又不像是同一种黄，我的眼睛不跟他转圈了，而是看起了他手上的皮肤，他的手好像也不是很小，但是比我的小，我又很想去摸摸他的手，但可能会像个变态，所以我的眼睛又开始游走，从手到被衣服包着的胳膊，再到胸口，因为穿着衣服所以看不出有什么起伏，但我还是能感觉到他站在我面前一下一下地呼吸的样子。我又从胸口开始往上看，脖子，还有喉结，最后是泰容儿的脸。  
他正用很无辜的脸看着我，然后说：“对我这么好可不行啊。”  
“怎么了？”  
“心会有点痛。”  
我对他笑着，还来不及把笑脸收回来。  
“也别笑了。”  
“嗯，嗯？”  
“也会有点痛。”  
“那我要怎么样，你干嘛总痛？”  
“哪能不痛呢。”  
我不解风情，我问他为什么，因为不懂所以还是要问他为什么。  
“因为觉得抱歉。”  
“嗯？”  
他又说了一次：“因为觉得很抱歉。”  
“泰容啊，干嘛呢，说什么呢，如果是我跟姜xx或者学校里的事，根本没关系的啊，我们不是……”我使劲咽了口口水，等公主收到裙子之后我再提出分手，在分手之后我绝对不能让泰容儿变成情夫，所以现在的我只能艰难地说出“我们不是朋友嘛……”这句话。  
“是啊，我们不是朋友嘛。”  
泰容儿！能不能别露出这种表情来，我们很快就可以不是朋友了。因为看到了那种表情也觉得有点心痛，还是别提朋友了，朋友对我来说是个疼痛词，我好像有很多疼痛词，抱歉也是疼痛词，听到泰容儿跟我道歉我也会疼，对姜xx，对家人，对老师，对公主，心应该都疼过的，我的心里应该有很多疼痛词，好像所有在意和在意过的事情都会变成疼痛词，泰容儿也是我的疼痛词。可区别是，即便知道他是我的疼痛词我也要一遍一遍地读，泰容儿，泰容儿，泰容儿，送小猫吃鱼干它也会在我的腿边转圈，泰容儿怎么会对我露出那么难过的表情呢？  
“干嘛一副哭脸，被我感动了吗？”我想缓和一下气氛。  
“对！超感动！啧啧，行了吧，满意了吧。”泰容儿大声说，他很配合我，之后又恢复了常态，小小的两只手捧着十包耳钉，他可真是喜怒无常，刚还大声喧哗突然又对我真诚起来，“谢谢你送我东西，我都很喜欢，我戴你给看看，要看吗？”  
我假装很勉强的点头，但只是点头而已，也不会有多勉强，在他看来可能就只是正常地在点头。  
“想看我戴哪对？”  
“你觉得最好看的。”  
他把小树枝一样的“Y”戴在耳垂上了，我也搞不懂他是怎么找到耳洞的，明明那么小，我用眼睛都不太能看见，他都不用照镜子，低着头摸摸耳朵，把手放下小树枝就到他耳朵上了，我是想着泰容才买了Y，但是现在看来我是想着小树枝上要开一朵漂亮的花才买了Y，泰容儿穿着我买的外套，为了让我看清小树杈而弄起了挡住耳朵的鬓角，虽然是有点像小女孩子，但其实是因为好看，又不是只有小女孩子才能漂亮才能好看，好看就是好看。我真替泰容儿遗憾他不能时时刻刻用眼睛看见自己，我也没有镜子，我以后应该帮泰容儿带个镜子，现在我只能打开手机相机给看，他对自己很满意，还顺手拍了张照片，但他好像忘了这是我的手机，我管他要手机的时候他才想起来，我一把抢过来不让他删，我对着那张照片看了三秒钟，不敢看太久，我怕我会傻笑。除了很好看以外，这样的泰容儿好像还很自信，因为他知道这样的自己好看。我多想让他就这样跑到学校去，虽然会被很多人看见，但就是应该被看见。不是因为我觉得好看才想让大家看的，而是我感觉到泰容儿很喜欢这样的自己，我唯独看见亮晶晶的眼睛是高兴的就是在这种时候，谁不想用最漂亮的样子活着，如果我戴耳钉这么好看，那我也戴，我天天都戴，我见到别人就把头发掀起来，不，我要剃个短短的监狱头，估计不太好看，我从来没剃过监狱头，不过泰容儿可以，可能会有点奇怪，但我觉得他什么都可以。  
我觉得我可能找不到我想做的黄旭熙了，可是我找到了世界上最漂亮的李泰容。我一定会让泰容儿很漂亮的活着，不光是用漂亮的样子，而是整个人都很漂亮地活着。


	19. Chapter 19

我被叫进了校长室，被老师骂完之后还要挨校长的骂。我们这位校长基本只活在需要发言的场合，平时甚至都不常见，所以我跟他不熟，希望他能对不熟的我嘴下留情。  
推门进去，校长室的景观比我想的壮观多了，我还是第一次在我们学校里面看见女学生，穿着其他学校的制服，其实就两个，但这画面对我来说已经够壮观了，毕竟我是真的没见过这世面。她们俩低着头站着，旁边还站着一个男人，我见过一次，好像是真人聊天房的老板。再就是校长，还有两个不认识的，估计是女学生学校的老师或者谁的家长。我隐约知道这是怎么回事，但不知道我应该往哪儿站。校长喊我过去站到他旁边，我看了他一眼，他说你跟他们不是一回事，先在旁边站一会儿。这回变成我跟校长一起直面那三个人了，真尴尬，我战战兢兢的，聊天房老板都在，估计要说的是那件未成年色情案，我暂时应该还只是伤害同学这一个罪名吧，希望老板可别把我认出来，否则我就罪加一等了。  
“想跟您了解一下一号专座的情况。”校长对老板说，“因为我们抓住了传说中的1号专座，是我们学校的学生，我们需要了解一下情况，麻烦您配合配合。”  
“我又不是1号专座他爸，找我了解什么情况？”哦吼，老板不太把我们校长放在眼里，大概因为他不是我们学校的学生，不上学的大人哪有把校长放在眼里的。  
“您跟1号专座熟悉吗？他去您那都做些什么？”校长还是很客气。  
“熟悉？我跟他有什么可熟悉的，来了拿了球就往1号桌一坐，戴着帽子口罩，走了就结账，我有必要认识他吗？你们不是在关灯时间进去抓的人吗？还用问我他在里面干什么吗？”  
校长有点生气，哈哈，真好笑，他的身份在校外人面前失灵了，我感觉他在我身边往前了一步，但又退回去了，忍了半天他才重新开始说话：“我们就是想了解一下情况，您怎么说也不应该给未成年提供这种性交易场合……”  
校长觉得生气，老板觉得可笑：“什么叫性交易，拿什么交易了？我那店就是喝酒的，我能不给他们喝酒我管得着他们做不做爱吗？是你们抓的1号专座吧？他在哪儿呢？让你们给开除了？你让他把号码球先还我，上次去的时候把我那儿一号码球顺走了，数字带金边儿的就那一个，他总来，还爱坐1号桌，我就每次都把球给他了。”  
“所以才叫1号专座的？”  
老板点点头：“要不然呢？”  
数字带金边……1号球？等会儿……只有一个吗？我觉得哪儿不太对劲，先想起我唯一去过的那次，拿了8号球，就是个普通的8号球，离开的时候我把8号还回去了，因为我看大家都还了，可我却把1号球留下了，因为那是第一次有人给我口交，那个1号球是从口交妖精身上掉出来的，我偷偷带回去想留个纪念，那个球，1号，数字是1，有金边。  
妈的！他妈的！不是吧？我慌张地咽口水，本来不应该当着校长和主任的面问，但实在是忍不住，我问老板：“那个球……真的只给1号专座吗？”  
我在心里想千万别把我认出来，结果老板还真就没认出我，估计到他那儿去的人太多了，而且那里灯很暗。现在他看了我一眼再没什么表情地转过去了，他说:“就一个，我从来不给别人，别的1号都在小女孩手里，全还回来了，就专座没给我，我也忘问他要了，以为他下次来能带，结果还是没给。”  
“怎么了黄旭熙？你也去过？”校长问我。  
我赶紧摇头：“没有没有，我就是问问，总觉得好像在哪儿见过，就随便问问。”  
摇了几下头我差点把自己晃晕过去，我拿回家那个1号球是谁的？是1号桌上的没错……可是竟然是1号男的？其实给我口交的人不是1号桌的美女而是1号专座的男人？妈的！1号专座给我口交干什么？我去撒尿之前那几秒跟我看对眼了？他妈的，我的鸡巴竟然被一个我不知道是谁的男人舔过，口交妖精的性别突然从女变成了男，主要是因为震惊才觉得头昏眼花，但除了震惊以外还有点别扭，我做梦也不会想到我的鸡巴竟然在泰容儿之前就在别的男人嘴里呆过一圈，我又想喊了，我他妈的竟然才有了失身的感觉。

我正对着眼前的人磨牙。  
我和校长对面的人从三个变成了四个，突然多出来的那个就是刚才被带进来的1号男，是高三的，就是班会上老师说抓住的那个，也是我的口交妖精，碰触过我鸡巴的牙床。我不知道那天的关灯时间他是早有预谋还是随机乱舔，总之现在看着他我浑身都难受。这个传说中的1号男，大家都猜他长得很帅，我现在不带任何私人恩怨地客观来看，他长得非常普通。那就是大家的另一个猜测，我看看他的裤裆，被制服裤子包在里面那玩意好像是挺大，都有点儿鼓起来了。我不想再看他了，我怕再盯下去我就该在心里跟他比大小了，但我正好站在他对面，看他最方便，所以我又看起了他的嘴唇和他的手，我撒完尿洗都没洗的鸡巴曾经在这两个地方进去又出来，竟然是这样的嘴和这样的手，我不但十分享受甚至还回味了好几天……我越想越生气，我觉得这根本就是诈骗！我怀疑1号球是他故意掉到地上的，他看见我的时候可能就知道我跟他一个学校，或许认识我就是黄旭熙，没准还暗恋我……我真想现在就把他推到走廊去揍一顿，除了泰容儿以外哪个男的都不许喜欢我，谁都不许舔我鸡巴，我要拽着他的领子让他给我的鸡巴赔礼道歉，告诉他这不是你该碰的东西知道吗？  
我攥着拳头拼命遏制冲动让自己别冲上去，幸好校长重新开始说了话，他打断了我的生气，他问：“你就是1号专座吗？”  
“呃……那个，我能说话了吗？”1号男问。  
“在问你问题，你当然可以说话。”  
“呃，那个，我，我不是1号专座。”他说，“我真不是，那天晚上是我第一次去，因为听说1号专座最近不常出现，我就……假扮他了。”  
嗯？  
“目的呢？”  
“呃，目的……还能有什么目的……”  
校长显然是不相信：“你运气就那么不好？第一次去就被逮住了？”  
1号专座看起来很紧张，他一直挠脖子：“我还，还真就运气这么差，我真的不是1号专座，校长你相信我，我真的不是……”  
看着他挠脖子我也开始挠脖子，我觉得我比他还要紧张，他一说话我就看他，校长一说话我就扭头看校长，我希望他们的一问一答能快点出来个结果，不然窒息的人我可能会是这里的第一个。  
校长没办法了，明明是现场抓的人，但1号男死活不肯承认，他又像那个看不上他的老板求助，看校长为难也挺有意思，他有点不想开口，估计是不想跟这种流氓似的人说话，但还是继续扯出笑脸：“怎么您也认得1号专座吧？您看看……”  
这话说的像有个什么宝贝要鉴别一样，校长估计也不知道自己该用什么语气说话，所以声音听起来有点奇怪，果然那老板还是那不耐烦的态度：“我不是说不认识吗？妈的，烦都烦死了。”  
校长彻底无语了，他不说话了，我看着他愁容满面的丑脸都想给他点根烟抽抽，现在我在他身边没事干，只能一边紧张一边看热闹。校长想了半天才又说话： “您这个事情……警察那边似乎还知道的不是那么清楚……”他只说了一半。  
“至于吗？”老板不高兴，“说的好像你十七八的时候不做爱似的。”他转头问另外那两根，“还是你们十七八的时候不做爱？嗯？”  
“咳……”  
校长把警察搬出来多少起了点作用，老板又嚣张了一顿之后转头扶着1号男的肩膀很夸张地看了起来，眼睛看来又看去，可能觉得不太对，一直皱着眉，接着又用手捂住1号男的下半张脸让他只露出眼睛，我跟老板的眼神走向估计一模一样，我唯一一次看见1号男就是在撒尿之前，我跟那双眼睛对视了，没太看清，但总觉得很强烈，还真不太像这个人。  
老板说：“身高差不太多，但是眼睛不太像，专座那人眼睛挺漂亮的。我看你们不如找找手机聊天房，我也是钻了个空子，前几个月手机聊天房查的严，不少黑旅店也被清点了，估计开房也不太方便，有不少人都不在网上约了，我就开了这地方，1号专座大概也是那期间过来的，一开始应该还是在手机聊天房约了人再过来，我那后面有房间，后来出名了才有更多人来找的。”老板举手投降，“我是真不认识1号专座，说过几句话而已，他在我那儿约的次数不多，一开始有几次，后来就在那跟小女孩聊几句就走了。要没什么事我也走了，我又不是你们学校的学生，一大早站在你们这个破校长室跟挨骂似的，你们为人师表的也真好意思。”  
校长还是把老板放走了，门一关我又重新开始烦躁，1号男好像真不是我面前的这个，所以我还是不知道到底是谁含了我的鸡巴。1号男啊1号男，你到底为什么要含我的鸡巴？除了1号球以外我毫无线索，也不是毫无线索，我记得那时候他的手机响了，来电铃声又老又土，我觉得一般人都不会用，那时候我差点怀疑口交妖精是个成熟大婶，现在我是不是应该怀疑他是个成熟大叔了。

“那个，校长……”有一双手虚弱地举了起来。  
我差点忘了旁边还站着两个其他学校的小女孩子，其中一个举手说：“如果我好好说出来的话……可以，可以原谅我吗？就是……不要处分我，还有xx……”她拉了一下旁边的小女孩子，“她是被我硬拖过去的，可以不要处分我们吗？”  
“你要说什么？”  
“那个，之前我跟一个人在同一个聊天房里，他会在里面约人……但好像跟房主关系不错，约完之后他好像会让房主把人踢出去……我……我那个跟他……一次，后来他把我拉黑了，但是我有他账号……前一阵听说他不在聊天房里约了，好像跑到什么地方去了，因为那时候他也是戴口罩，所以我想……那个人可能就是1号专座……我那天去那里，也是想看看到底是不是他……”她指了指旁边那个1号专座，“的确不是他。”  
真是个渣男。我在心里骂。  
“哪个聊天房，你有他的账号吗？”  
“我不在聊天房里了，但是我记得号码……他的账号我也记得……我可以写下来。”  
校长给了她纸笔，我想凑过去看看但是被校长拍了一下，他们那边有了线索现在终于该轮到我挨训了，比起他们，我的事很简单，就为了说我那么几句就让我在这儿站了这么长时间，那我也只能低头听着，我虽然很想反驳但也知道大概没什么用，所以摆出了消沉的样子消极地面对这次批评，过了大概三四分钟，校长突然说了一句：“姜xx也会在处分大会上被处分。”  
“什么？”我终于把头抬起来了。  
“他先说你和别人的不是吗？”  
“处分他吗？”  
“要不然呢？”  
还真是新鲜，我有点不敢相信，之前谁都没告诉我姜xx也会挨处分的事，虽然很有可能是这两天刚决定的，但好像终于被公平对待了一次，想想还觉得挺好笑，我们俩要在处分大会上被扒了衣服一起挨打，都绝交了还得在一起共患难，真他妈造孽。   
回了教室以后我跟泰容儿说：“姜xx也会被处分。”  
泰容儿也觉得很奇怪：“处分吗？”  
他跟我刚才的反应差不多，我说，泰容儿，可真好笑，本来就应该处分他，真要处分的时候咱俩还都奇怪上了，我看我们习惯了他们的不正常，他们突然变正常的时候我们就不正常了。  
泰容儿也觉得好笑，他抿起嘴笑了一下，然后就一直笑，我真想亲亲他，我以为他是因为姜xx被处分了高兴，虽然是处分，但我还是有点吃醋，我一下又不想亲他了。结果他却问我：“泰容儿是你给我取的名字吗？”  
无语，我怎么又脱口而出了。  
我凑合地回答：“随便叫叫。”  
“好吧，你随便叫吧。”  
“不喜欢吗？”  
“不。”  
“哦。”  
“不是不喜欢，是喜欢的意思。”  
“哦。”  
“去校长室都说什么了？”  
我跟泰容儿说了几句校长怎么说我的，然后又跟他说了那个假的1号男（当然省略了1号男曾经给我口交的那段），我说了半天，想喝水都没空，泰容儿倒是很安静，他一句话都不说，我抬头看看他，他眼睛直愣愣地不知道往哪儿看着，我问他怎么了，他又忽然把头转到另一个方向。  
“泰容儿？”  
他不知道在想什么，很慢地答应了，然后又不出声了。


	20. Chapter 20

我打耳洞的事被发现之后又挨骂了。  
最近几个月总是跟家里吵架，我觉得应该没人喜欢吵架，吵架总是不太好，但还是总吵来吵去的，还基本都是我在挨骂。我也不知道到底是习惯挨骂好还是不习惯才好，因为我不知道如果我闭上嘴不说话这算妥协还是屈服，但实际上我也没搞懂妥协和屈服的区别，我搞不懂的事太多了，他们不懂的事也很多，就是因为这样才会吵架的，虽然吵架之后我们都不太高兴，但我还是不能用习惯挨骂来休战。我以前好像还能安安静静地听他们说几句，之后就越来越不可以了，尤其是在和泰容儿变熟之后，他说他每次被欺负之后都会伤心，我既为了他的伤心而伤心，又为他的伤心感觉到高兴，因为他还保存着伤心的本事。我不是疯了，我只是不想让他习惯，如果不能反抗，那也不要习惯，如果有一天耳朵被磨出茧来，心里也筑起铁壁，或许可能会让伤口变成划痕，可那根本就不是什么用来保护自己的墙，而是我们被别人关住了。  
我不能被关起来，泰容儿也不能，如果泰容儿不能自己跑出来，那我就爬到他的墙里面去把他背出来……他妈的，真想再背背他，我都没背够，我现在耳朵很热，估计跟打了耳洞没什么关系，而是因为被泰容儿盯着看了半天，他趴在我的后背上搂着我的脖子看了，还说，很红，你疼不疼？他可能以为我是打了耳洞才红的，虽然也有这个原因，但我觉得我的耳朵是因为他才变红的。

放学以后泰容儿突然要约我去玩儿，我怎么可能拒绝，虽然有点意外，但对他来说好像也是个突发事件。他一点儿计划都没有，我们从学校出去之后他才问我，要去哪？真好笑，眼睛比平时还圆还大，问的好像是我先找他约会一样。我故意逗他，说不知道去哪你找我干嘛。他突然有点不安了，我问他怎么了他也不说话，我真拿他没办法，我说不知道就不知道吧！  
要打耳洞还是我说的，走路的时候我一点都不老实，一会儿在他前面，一会儿又跑到他后面，他也不看我，还让我老实点，我说我的腿好像坏了，没法匀速往前走，他觉得我是瞎说，可是是真的，我也不知道是怎么回事，可能是眼睛的错，我一会儿想看看他的脸，一会儿又想看看的后背，哪儿都想看看，看来看去就把腿看坏了，可还是没看够。泰容儿可能被我烦着了，走着走着他就停下不动了，我在他身边转着圈左看看右也看看，他只有眼睛跟着我转，他问我看什么呢，我本来也不知道自己看什么，因为什么都想看，但是他问过之后我突然就看见了，有一点亮光藏在他的头发里。  
泰容儿竟然还戴着小树杈耳钉，不知道是重新戴的还是根本就没摘，我把他的头发挂到耳朵后面去看了，他的脸离我那么近，我差点就把嘴撅过去了，但最后我的嘴只是吸了口空气，我很高兴，我真高兴，不知道是因为他在学校也戴了我买的东西还是因为他不介意在学校把自己变漂亮一点了，我真想奖励他，但是现在没什么可奖励的，等在一起以后我就可以奖励他亲亲，不过亲亲好像更像在奖励我，他怎么就这么冷静呢？不是很喜欢我吗？我怎么从来不觉得他想亲我呢？我现在就想亲他的耳朵，我真喜欢他的耳朵，怎么就那么招我喜欢。我跟他说，泰容儿，要不你陪我去打耳洞吧。  
“要打耳洞吗？”  
“嗯！估计因为是男校，没想到会有人戴耳钉或者留头发，所以校规里没说不可以，你看看你的头发都没人管。”  
他抓了抓自己的头发，又对着我的耳朵看了一会儿，他说你想打那就去美容院吧，然后才问我为什么。我说，好看，好看就行了，我不管别的，你也别管别的。  
“真任性。”他说，“我也是因为觉得好看才戴的。”  
我连美容院都不知道在哪儿，还是要他带我去，他说姐姐都带他去过，我觉得有姐姐真好，在美容院等着时候他顺着我的话跟我说起了姐姐。  
“我之前不是说，我跟姐姐关系变差了吗？但是最近有点开始和解了。”  
“已经变好了吗？”  
“是我开始融化了，嘿嘿。”他笑起来了，可能是笑自己这句话，泰容儿说自己开始融化了，我虽然知道他是什么意思但还是转头看看他，还故意捏捏他的胳膊，“我看看融化成什么样儿了。”  
“干嘛啊。”他躲开我，“我又不是冰淇淋。”  
我还真希望他就是冰淇淋，但是不是啊，也不行啊，吃完就没了，还是做捏捏就会不高兴的泰容儿吧，别融化了，要不然我都不知道到哪儿找他去了。  
“旭熙，说起来还是……因为你。”  
“什么因为我。”  
“不是想让我变成海绵宝宝吗？”  
“那跟姐姐有什么关系。”  
“我说过吧，生病的事我还怪姐姐来着，想变成海绵宝宝的话，要从那时候的事情开始解决，所以跟姐姐和解然后让她帮帮我。”  
我看看他的肚子，他说过肿瘤在这里的，但还是什么都看不出来，我问他：“肿瘤吗？病还好吗？”  
“嗯……还那样吧，姐姐在想办法。”  
我原来就没听懂姐姐和畸形的病之间的关系，现在还是听不太懂，但好像在变好了，海绵想要变成海绵宝宝了。  
“我姐姐跟我说要漂亮地活着，不是说打扮出来的那种漂亮，而是人生的姿态要漂亮，她让我坦然一点，如果实在没办法，那就坦然一点。我因为长得……你知道吧，可能有一点漂亮……”  
我打断他：“不是有一点漂亮，是很多漂亮。”  
“嗯？”  
我怕他误会我觉得像小女孩子，赶紧认真地解释：“漂亮吧，你看人生也可以用漂亮来形容，所以漂亮是个好事，漂亮多难啊，长得漂亮也很难，活得漂亮也很难。但我总觉得还是要努力才行，有的时候想，好像没什么是不用努力的，高兴起来可能是一瞬间，但是一直高兴就要努力，可是努力也没关系，因为高兴很好，我愿意为了很好的东西努力。”  
泰容儿问我：“你为什么努力呢？”  
“好多。”我真夸张，“但现在大概就只有两件事。”我也很诚实，“一个是很努力地跟我爸妈吵架，虽然基本上都很无语，但还是努力地想让他们理解我一点点。”我捏着两个手指，中间连个缝隙都没有，我说，理解灰尘那么一点点也行。毕竟总在一起生活，别人的话可能没关系，但我还是希望他们能知道儿子到底在为了什么生活。  
“还有一件事……”  
我不说了。  
“是什么？”  
“泰容儿。”  
“嗯？”  
“可是不能总看着别人的眼色生活啊。”  
我记得去汉江的那天晚上我就跟他说过这句话，我是认真地在担心这件事。虽然泰容儿的问题比我想象中的要多，他生了病，还总被欺负，而且比起看别人的眼色，他好像更在看自己的眼色，可我又不能跟他说不要看自己的眼色生活，不能看别人的也不看自己的那要看什么，生活可真难，就别让自己烦恼了，能不能只看自己的好眼色？我看看泰容儿，想摸摸他的头，我想跟他说别担心那些事了，可仔细想想我连他具体在担心什么都不知道。  
“无语，你说什么呢，你为了我不看别人的眼色努力吗？”  
我点头，又摇头：“我为了让你的人生变漂亮一点。”  
这句话好像哄他高兴了，他的脸有点儿更好看了，他跟我说：“你可能不知道，但我也稍微努力一点儿了，因为你总帮我，可你总不能替我生活吧，我真喜欢你，所以不能让你不好，我也想变成海绵宝宝，但是旭熙，听说过吧？不是努力就可以，也有无论怎么样都没法开心和坦然的时候，也有没有办法所以要撒谎的时候。有些事情你好像……早晚都会知道的，我不知道那一天会怎么样，我真害怕，但好像很快就要被知道了。”  
他拽了拽我的袖子：“旭熙，我不是故意的。”  
我刚要问他，美容院的姐姐就来喊我过去，问我想打几个耳洞，我说八个，结果被笑话了，我还很单纯地问，不可以吗？那姐姐说第一次不太行，让我先一边打一个看看。  
“会有一点点疼，小朋友，稍微忍耐一下。”姐姐说。  
泰容儿在旁边学她说话：“小朋友，稍微忍耐一下。”  
“我看起来难道像小朋友吗？”  
那姐姐和泰容儿都笑，也不知道在我耳朵弄什么呢，可能在消毒，有点凉，我看着泰容儿问：“为什么是八个呢？”  
“不止八个。”他说，“姐姐也把我教坏了。”  
美容院那姐姐真行，每次我要跟泰容儿说话她就打扰我，就一下，她很快就在我的耳垂上打了个洞，我其实没感觉到疼，但在耳边听见了一声响，我懵了一下，泰容儿又拍了我一下，他说打好了一边。我问他帅吗，他说不。然后又眯着眼睛说真帅。

耳朵很热，泰容儿正看着我的耳朵，明明是打过八个的人怎么还那么好奇，我们坐在美容院的椅子上呆会儿，他像哄小孩似的说：“真勇敢哦。”  
“又不疼，有什么勇敢的。”  
“不是说耳洞，别的。”  
“还有什么别的。”  
“这段时间的每一天，都是。”  
美容院的姐姐不知道跑到哪儿去了，这里就我和泰容儿两个人，泰容儿晃着脑袋张望了一圈，忽然爬到我对面的椅子上站着，他说：“站在高的地方人会变得更会说话一点。”  
“什么狗屁道理。”  
我仰头看着他，他也低头看着我，他说，旭熙，然后说，真喜欢你。  
看他站那么高我觉得有点儿害怕，我说你先下来，这话干嘛要站椅子上说，你又不是没说过。他还是站着，做了几次深呼吸，我忽然知道他想说的根本就不是喜欢我，所以我安静地等着他，可是好半天过去了，他还是没什么都没说出来。  
“算了你下来吧。”我说。  
“我下不来。”他说。  
“无语，能上去怎么下不来。”  
“就是下不来。”他冲我笑，很明显就是在撒谎。  
我愿意被他骗，我忽然很想去背背他，我知道他喜欢我，可是他不知道我喜欢他，想到这个的时候他可能会难过，我想让他再等等我，可我一想到他现在可能就是在跟我撒娇或者想从我这儿得到什么我就也开始难过了，所以我想背背他，我想让他趴在我的后背上，我不能抱着他，我怕我的心跳的太快跑出来正好掉到他身上。  
我说，泰容儿，蹲下，背背。  
我是个渣男。  
泰容儿趴到我后背上的时候我觉得自己要死了，因为大面积的肢体接触而死，很有可能是自燃。感觉真奇怪，我的后背比耳朵还烫，他搂了我的脖子，我看看他挂在我胸前的手，真白真嫩，他身上的香味儿快把我的鼻子堵死了，我都要窒息了，我太没出息了，我甚至觉得我现在能为他死。可我又觉得真愧疚，我始终记得我出轨了，哪怕分手礼物送到公主手里我就马上跟她说分手我也是个渣男。真对不起，我没法为自己解释也不能为自己说话，我对公主就没有这种感觉，我不想为公主而死，纵欲而死也不行，可我不能说我之前对公主的感情根本就不是喜欢，因为我不可能用同样的感觉去喜欢每一个人，所以我不可以狡辩。我就是做错了，承认错误也需要勇气，我想跟泰容儿说我根本就不太勇敢，我又一次感觉到我可能就是没办法随心所欲地做黄旭熙，因为完整而坦白的黄旭熙本来就不可能出现在每一个人面前，那是个不好的人，恐怕连我自己都无法好好地面对。  
公主会恨这样的我吗？泰容儿会不会就不喜欢我了？我觉得我应该珍惜这事败露之前的时间，那时候可能什么都会变了。我跟泰容儿表白的时候要告诉他我是什么样的人吗？跟公主分手的时候要跟她说我出轨吗？这样一想好像一切都更难了，所以我突然开始珍惜起这次“约会”来。我背着泰容儿走了几步，他老实地搂着我，他说我的耳朵很红，问我疼不疼，我说不疼，然后说明天我就这样上学了。  
“你不怕别人说你？”  
“我更怕别人说你。”  
“是为了我才打耳洞吗？”  
我不承认：“想得美。”  
他气地想掐我脖子，我说要把他扔下去，他真害怕我直接扔了他，马上就从掐改成抱了。这个时间美容院的走廊也没人，只有我和泰容儿在说话，他又在我后背上呆了一会儿然后说谢谢旭熙。我是因为他才打了耳洞这件事还是被他看出来了。  
看出来就看出来吧，或许能感觉到一点吗？能让他感觉到一点我也会窃喜，如果能有一点感觉到我也喜欢他，他会不会就也少一点难过了，我不能只从泰容儿身上得到而让他伤心地面对我。我找到了一个人可以不再让我是一个人了，不是只有像泰容儿那样被对待才是被孤立了，我有时候也有那种感觉，我不想赶学校的流行，虽然我也不太想好好学习，但有时候也想好好考一次试。我不想总是聊女人和抽烟喝酒，我也想和朋友说很多别的。我不想欺负班长，因为我根本就找不到欺负班长的理由。我希望和我爸妈坐在沙发上好好说一次话，而不是吵架之后总在无语。因为也会经常觉得孤独所以不想再看到孤独的人，帮泰容儿打破铁壁的同时我也会从自己的墙里爬出来，我不知道我有没有把落日的光救起来，但我知道我好像快要把自己救起来了。

走出美容院的时候天才刚开始变黑，泰容儿从我身上跳下来，他说，作为回报，我也做一件事吧。  
“什么回报？回报什么？”  
“应该也不能说回报，就是我突然出现的一点儿，很小的觉悟，很小很小。”他也学我把两根手指捏起来，“对你来说可能是灰尘一样。”  
“什么觉悟？”  
他指指我的耳朵：“你明天要这样去学校吗？”  
我点头。  
“那你陪我去剪头发吧。”  
“什么？剪什么？”  
“头发。”  
“真的？”  
“嗯，我也要把耳朵露出来。”  
我之前说过他都不想剪，现在还自己要求去了，泰容儿真的跑去剪了头发，没有很短，但比之前短一些了，露出了耳朵，也露出了一点儿脑门，把耳钉露在了外面，也把眉毛露在了外面。我看着镜子，他在镜子里看一看我又看了看自己，我对他做鬼脸，他笑了一下，他的头发真陌生，可是真好看，他真的什么样都好看，我不知道在剪完头发之后他在学校里会不会更难过，我也不知道他看见自己变好看之后心里会不会好受一点，可是眼睛旁边的花终于坦然地开起来了，除了露出了更漂亮也更完整的脸以外，泰容儿人生的姿态可能也会漂亮一点吧。  
我说：“做得好。”  
他可能觉得不满意，又要求：“再夸我一句。”  
“真好看。”我本来应该嘴甜地好好夸夸他，可我认真起来了，也突然想跟他说点别的，我说：“泰容儿，李泰容，我希望你能好好活着。”  
他不高兴：“瞎说什么啊，我又不是要死了。”  
“漂亮地活着，健康地活着，顺利地活着，幸福地活着，还有一些什么活着……反正就是要把所有很好的词都用来活着，有一样没做到的话你都不能算好好活着。”  
泰容儿继续不满：“你也太强人所难了。”  
我低着头：“想是这么想的，努力做就是了。”我没什么信心地小声问他，“会努力吧？”  
他没回答我，也跟着我问了一句，“会努力吧？”  
我在问他，他好像也在问自己，我知道我真的强人所难了，可是我总要告诉他，这个世界上有人希望他那样生活。我在希望，我希望他也能那样希望。  
“会努力吧，就算生病了也是，伤心了也是。”我又说，“我让生病的人努力，我真不好，但是……我希望你能好，所以，会努力吧？”  
“会吧—”  
“会努力吧，我都快求你了。”  
“旭熙，知道我们为什么现在会出现在这儿吗？”  
“……不是你说要出来玩的吗？我也不知道你到底要干嘛。”  
“我怕以后可能没有机会了。”  
“瞎说什么呢，怎么会没机会。”  
“会努力吧。”泰容儿说，“李泰容呢……也很想努力地做李泰容，也想只做李泰容……”他突然捂住了脸，“但是我不能做好的李泰容了，我做错事了旭熙，我做错事了，可是我真的，我真的不是故意的。”


	21. Chapter 21

我跟公主分手了。  
她还没收到我寄给她的裙子，所以不是我跟她说了分手，我没想到竟然是她先跟我说分手了。即便是她甩我我的愧疚感也没有减轻一点，我觉得她一定是觉得我哪里不好才会这样的，这更说明我根本就不是个好男朋友也不是个好男人。我说公主，为什么呢。问的时候我很心虚，我很清楚自己哪错了，可是我也有点希望能听到别的答案。公主说，公司的作诗比赛她得了第一名，有了车。我说真的吗？她说，哈哈，做梦呢。  
公主：不想再做这种梦了。  
Lucas：什么？  
公主：不想再做公主了。  
Lucas：为什么？  
公主：因为我本来就不是公主。  
Lucas：怎么就不是公主了？  
公主：好吧，旭熙，我是也行，不是也行，都比不上你，你真好，我配不上你。  
真荒谬，分手的时候可能就那么几个常用理由，也太没说服力了。什么叫配不上我，我觉得这就是她要跟我分手的理由，我这么不好，一点都不好，说配不上我都不说直接骄傲地跟我说我配不上她。  
我是配不上公主，我坏的要死，可我这个坏男人还是要残忍地公布事实。我说公主，本来，本来我也想跟你说分手的，给你买了礼物你还没有收到，本来是打算收到之后跟你说分手的。  
Lucas：你骂我也行，讨厌我也行，你先说了分手，其实我不告诉你这些直接分手也行，可是我还是不想跟你撒谎，因为你必须得知道，无论你是因为什么原因跟我分手，这里面肯定也是因为我做错了很多，我不能让你做那个听起来很冷血和抛弃我的人。  
Lucas：是我先做了坏男人。  
Lucas：是我先抛弃你的。  
Lucas：公主对不起，你是公主。  
Lucas：是我配不上你，我喜欢别人去了。  
Lucas：配不上你不是我喜欢别人的借口，是因为我喜欢了别人所以才觉得配不上你，其实我本来觉得自己挺好的，可是现在太不好了，真的太不好了。  
我打着字就开始跟自己生气，我还很紧张，所以使劲踹了房间里的垃圾桶，然后摸着心口喘了好几口气才敢重新面对手机屏幕。我说对不起，我说我没有任何理由，就是我不对。公主给我的那两张照片都摆在床上，公主以前说希望她是我的一个梦，她可能说的对，我到现在也不知道她长什么样，叫什么名字，就真的像梦里的人一样。这个梦给我带来过很好的事，很高兴的事，可我后来好像找到了比梦更重要的事。我摸摸耳朵上新打进去的耳钉，我也不能总躲在像姐姐一样的公主怀里吧，不是变成我躲避的地方，而是让我变成连死也不怕的人，不是我对泰容儿的爱更加好，而是我好像更需要这样的爱，让黄旭熙的人生也用更漂亮的姿态活起来的爱。  
公主说她知道了，又问我喜欢了什么样的人。我没告诉她我喜欢上了之前跟她说过的班长，我觉得应该没人能马上接受我突然变成了gay，所以我对公主保留了这件事，然后我们两个就一起无语了，我总觉得我在等她说一句什么话，直到她最后说了出来，她说，不做公主我也会好好生活的。等她真说出这句话我又不知道说什么了，好像得到了赦免一样她向我对自己的以后做出了保证，这样我就没那么愧疚了，反正就是自欺欺人，可一想到我还在利用公主的话安慰自己我就更愧疚了，愧疚的时候只想说对不起，但我觉得还是别说了，我自己都觉得没用也没意思。我放下了手机，我弟又在门外敲门，就敲了一下然后就大喊着哥进来了，他坐到我的床边上说：“爸让你把耳钉摘了。”  
我不管他，侧躺在床上背对着他，他推推我的腰，又叫我哥，说，哥，耳钉。  
烦死了，我说。我不摘，不就戴个耳钉吗，他把我骂的像是我变性了一样。我问他，你说咱爸心里怎么想的，他怎么看着像在这个世界上活着其实不知道在哪活着一样？我觉得他心里是不是有另外两个儿子？  
我弟真傻，他问我：“什么意思。”  
“你觉得他了解你吗？”  
我的问题戳了我弟的痛点，他呸了一声说：“了解个屁。”  
“你能不能别呸我床上。”  
“哦，对不起。”我弟说，他从我床边起来，又狠狠地呸了一声，重复了一次，“了解个屁。”  
我回头一看他正站在我房间中央，呸完一声不太过瘾，又连着呸了好几声，我要不拦着他估计他能喷出一条江来。我们俩都对爸爸积怨已深，但我问他讨不讨厌爸爸的时候他又说不讨厌。  
“不了解我而已，我讨厌他干嘛，最多有点烦人，那个臭老头。”  
“他心里有两个想象中的儿子，他想让我们变成那两个人，懂我意思吧？”  
“那怎么把两个假儿子从爸心里踹出去？”  
“你怎么不想想怎么变成你爸喜欢的儿子呢？”  
“凭什么，我才是他儿子，哥，他根本就不管我们是对是错，而是他根本就不接受无论做了什么我们也都是他儿子这件事，我谈恋爱了他就觉得我不是他儿子了，因为他认为他儿子不会这样，他到现在都不懂我为什么谈恋爱了，我都不知道儿子在他心里是个什么玩意，可能就是个叫儿子的玩意，他可能忘了我十五岁了，思春期已经到了。”  
“我也忘了你十五岁了……”我在床上盘着腿看着像大人一样说话的弟弟说。但好歹整体看来他还是十五岁的样子，如果他真的不像十五岁而像二十岁了，那时候就算他不讨厌我也该替他讨厌爸爸了。我拍拍他的脑袋，他问我打耳洞疼不疼，我说不疼，他小心翼翼地看了我的耳朵，然后说他也想打，我说要是打了你们班同学可能会说你很娘炮。  
“哥你也会被说吗？你长这么帅。”  
“我怎么知道，我今晚刚打的，明天去学校才知道。”  
“那怎么办，我长得没你帅，不过我可能打了耳洞就变帅了。最近爸妈可真过分，你刚才看见妈了吗，虽然不说话，但是眼神真奇怪。哥，我之前跟爸撒谎说我跟我女朋友已经分手了，哥比我笨，好像从来都不太跟他撒谎，所以哥比我挨打挨骂多，有时候也想我好像不应该这么做弟弟，所以哥给我买耳钉吧，打耳洞好像真的很帅，你别听爸瞎说，凭什么他儿子不能戴耳钉，又不是没长耳朵，因为很帅，所以挨骂好像没关系，哥。”  
“好……哥给你买。”  
“哥哥就是哥哥！”

我正在想我要怎么跟泰容儿表白，我总是想着可能就跟他说的一样，因为我还是跟他不够亲近他才什么都不告诉我，生了什么病，做了什么错事，因为始终没跟他成为十分亲近的关系所以不能完全信任我，也太无语了，我都在心里跟他做爱了，他却还是觉得我们不亲近。上课的时候我坐在旁边看他，他转过头来跟我说，这周要开始复习了，我说为什么复习。他说快到期末了。我拍着脑袋恍然大悟，想起来原来还有期末这么回事。虽然一直都不凉快，但这也意味着真正的夏天要来了，不知道为什么我还以为夏天早就到了呢。  
泰容儿剪头发的事多少还是让人注意了一下，主要还是因为我和他都戴了耳钉，反正都是想象中的反应，大家说的也是我想象中的话，我的回应大概就是甩两本书然后让他们滚，泰容儿很大方地坐到自己的座位上，然后就托着下巴往窗外看，我觉得他在偷偷地笑，就问他为什么笑，他说就是想笑。我开始掐他脸，我说我过两天……不对，这两天……不行，明天……明天也等不及……一会儿……一会儿跟你说个事情。  
“什么？”  
看着他的脸我虽然很想现在就说，但总觉得不能这么草率，但我想我可能也没有什么隆重的方式了，我的心跳的真快，快到我根本没法感受它到底跳的有多快，我想起泰容儿说，很怕心跳的太快会撞出来跑掉，所以要珍惜这种机会，所以我好像应该现在就告诉他。  
“泰容儿……”  
老师走进来了。  
“泰容儿……”  
真喜欢他，哪怕老师进来了我也不会看老师一眼，我的脖子始终扭着，半个身体都侧向了泰容儿。  
“我……”  
“一会儿下课请所有同学到操场上去开处分大会，黄旭熙还有姜xx你们俩准备一下，另外……李泰容你现在就去一下校长办公室。”  
“嗯？”我这才看了一眼老师。  
泰容儿站起来了，从我身边走过去的时候摸了摸我的肩膀，我的心突然很慌了，他干嘛去校长室啊？我又叫他泰容儿，他看了我一眼，之后回来了，他从兜里拿了苹果糖给我，一整盒，他说今天学校超市就剩这一盒了。我没接，说就剩一盒你给我干嘛，然后我又拿着了，我说反正明天就有了。他说，谁知道还有没有，今天问超市大婶，她说好像停产了，旭熙，要是明天没新的了你就把这盒还我吧。  
我不知道泰容儿被叫去校长室干什么，跟他说早点回来也不太合适，我只能等着。泰容儿走之前把眼镜放在了桌子上，我拿起来看看，戴上还是发晕，干脆就架在头顶。泰容儿说这周开始复习了，我不知道怎么就这么听话，可能就像看到他有耳洞我也想要耳洞一样，我也开始像他一样跟着老师复习了。  
真烦，我又听不懂老师在讲什么，泰容儿说的我还勉强能听一听，我觉得我的期末考试现在可能掌握在泰容儿手里，可是过了半节课他还没回来。我也像他一样托着下巴往窗户外面看，我最近好像总在没什么意识地模仿他，可能是因为我真喜欢他，也可能是因为我想要变成他，只有变成他我才知道他到底在想什么，那样我才能变成他不说的秘密本身，我不像最开始那么好奇了，我不是因为想知道才让他说的，是怕他以为没人听也没人在意所以才让他说的。只是坐在泰容儿的座位旁边我都想我可能是这一刻世界上最喜欢泰容儿的人，但是我一点都不害怕这一刻会结束，因为我觉得我会有很多个这一刻。我好像比泰容儿喜欢我还喜欢他，他说喜欢会忘记，可是在我身边的时候不会忘记，他说喜欢不是无时无刻，可是我却无时无刻都没有忘记。

我没有想到除了我和姜xx还有假的1号男意外，泰容儿也出现在了处分大会上。  
我喊他，泰容儿！李泰容！怎么回事？他没听见，但他不可能没听见，站在他旁边的校长还有那个假的1号男都听见了，可他就是不回头看我。旁边的老师让我站好，我也很想站好但是我根本就站不好。姜xx就在我旁边，他拍了我胳膊一下，问我：“你兜里的糖哪买的？”  
我低头看看，泰容儿给我的苹果糖盒从制服口袋里露出了一半，姜xx正盯着它看。我使劲把糖往兜里塞了塞：“你管我哪买的。”  
“我想买来着。”姜xx突然说了一句。  
我又说：“谁管你。”  
“能给我尝一个吗？”  
“不能。”  
他又说了一次：“我想买来着。”  
我没理他，他还问我：“为什么会喜欢吃糖呢？”  
“什么乱七八糟的，我不喜欢吃糖。”  
“没什么。”  
我眼睛一直看着泰容儿，也不知道姜xx干嘛突然跟我说话，我又喊了一次李泰容！他终于看我了，我大声问他怎么了。他说，对不起。  
接着校长就叫了我们：“黄旭熙，姜xx，你们俩先过来。”  
我和姜xx被提到了前面，这回我和泰容儿站到一排了，校长向全校同学说明了这件事，说的很明白，姜xx出言侮辱李泰容，我用竹签扎了姜xx，我们都有错，我们的处分只是写检讨，校长说处分不重不代表这件事不严重，可他没让我跟姜xx道歉，他让姜xx跟泰容儿道歉，我忽然松了口气，我觉得我应该是想多了，原来泰容儿是作为伤害者站上来接受道歉的。  
可是他又说：“然后我们来说一件不太好看的事。”  
“李泰容和xxx站到前面来一下……”

我的耳朵里有一只苍蝇。

嗡—嗡—嗡—

我耳朵里有一个警报器。

滴—滴滴滴滴—

我耳朵里有一百个一千个校长在说话。  
“有些事情说到台面上来并不好看，大家应该也都知道1号专座是什么人，他都做过什么事，我们那天在现场抓到了一名高三学生xxx，因为戴着和1号专座相同的帽子和口罩，所以被误认成传说中的1号专座，但调查以后发现他并不是你们传说中那个1号专座，当然他去那种地方也有错，所以他也应该受到处分。前几天我们从别人那里得到了真正的1号专座之前使用的社交账号，用了一些时间终于查到了注册账号的手机号码使用者，今天，刚才也已经向本人求证过，真正的1号专座是我们学校高二三班的学生，李泰容。”

我的耳朵里却没有泰容儿的声音。  
1号专座是谁来着？真人聊天房的1号男，听说长得很帅，听说鸡巴很大，听说经常和小女孩子做爱，他拿着聊天房里唯一的带着金边的1号球，在我唯一去真人聊天房的那一天，给我舔了鸡巴。  
那个人是我的泰容儿，是我喜欢的李泰容。  
为什么呢，是为了给我舔鸡巴吗？那为什么要去约女人做爱呢？李泰容是1号专座，他应该跟很多女人约炮了，这种话说出来都要被笑死了，哈哈。“只喜欢你的话我是gay吗？”我他妈怎么知道你是不是 gay，我现在更他妈不知道了！李泰容，我现在更他妈不知道了！  
“你们还是高中生……这种事……影响……不应该……还有……”  
李泰容没有否认，他很平静地承认了，姜xx在我旁边骂了一声妈的，操场上的别人也骚动起来了。我的耳朵里没有李泰容的声音，我的耳朵里什么都没有，校长好像在严肃地说着什么话，可我突然聋了，我失聪了。在李泰容说完“我就是1号专座”之后，我大概有半分钟的时间什么都没听见，苍蝇被他打死了，警报器也被他关上了。  
我一点都不怀疑不是他，这两天他就不太正常，从我跟他转述那天在校长室的事情之后他就不太对劲，他提前跟我说了对不起，昨天晚上他也说他自己做错了事，我的头疼起来了，我的耳垂突然也疼起来了，我开始想我突然听不见是不是打耳洞的后遗症，可我抬手摸了摸耳朵上的耳钉，那瞬间又有声音出现了。  
“李泰容同学的处分是，写检讨，然后停课一周回家反省，这件事非常不好，希望李泰容同学能好好反思自己。然后呢，现在我们按照学校的处分规矩，你们四个先把上衣脱掉，大家也都知道，我们打你们也不是真的为了打你们，而是为了让你们记住，最好是永远记住自己做错了什么……”  
我不敢看李泰容了，可能是我暂时不想看他了。我们四个沉默地开始脱衣服，脱了外套之后连里面的衬衫也要脱，直到上半身什么都不剩为止。校长拿着的大人工具只是一把戒尺，他要先打姜xx，他让姜xx弯下腰打他的后背，很清脆地响了五声，然后就结束了对姜xx的惩罚。之后是那个假1号男，又是清脆的五声响结束之后又轮到了我。  
其实不太疼，但又有点疼，我其实顾不上疼不疼的，我弯着腰往旁边看，看到的腿看到的裤子正好是李泰容的。我看了几秒钟，校长打的很快，几秒之后我就站起来了，现在该打李泰容了。我往后走，他往前走，我们正好面对面地走着，我很想在和他对上眼睛的时候问他一句，那我算什么。可我不敢，我不敢问了，他的眼睛刚看向我我就很快地低下头了，我的眼神像滑滑梯一样从他的脸滑到了他的身上。  
他光着上身，我看到了他的脖子，他的乳头，他的肚子。  
他的肚子，他的肚子。  
他的肚子。  
很熟悉的肚子，因为看过了太多次所以无论如何都能认出来，腰的形状，肚子的样子，肚脐的形状，还有和我买给公主的，一模一样的脐钉。  
我叫住了他，我说李泰容。  
他只停下了一步，然后就继续走了。  
我说，公主。  
他在校长面前弯下了腰。  
我说，公主！  
我说，李泰容，为什么呢。  
我听见了尺子打在他身上的声音。


	22. Chapter 22

李泰容不跟我说话我也不跟他说话，他根本就是在耍我所以才跟我没话说的吧！1号男，公主，李泰容，都是李泰容。我的女朋友，出轨对象，口交妖精竟然是同一个人。我这两个月的发愁和愧疚都变得可笑起来了，对李泰容来说我到底算什么？我不敢猜，我也不想跟她说话，因为我怕他亲自告诉我我什么都不是。我真想掐他，觉得他可爱的时候也想掐，现在生气了也想掐，我现在不但想掐他的脸我还想掐掐他的鸡巴，我想使劲掐着他问问，李泰容你真的喜欢我吗？  
李泰容，你真喜欢我吗？你都怎么喜欢我的啊？  
我也不知道公主的事是不是巧合，他是一开始就知道我是黄旭熙还是骗着骗着才发现我是黄旭熙的？装成女人的声音偶尔也会觉得熟悉，也不知道是用了变声器还是他本来就有变成天赋，声音很清凉，还跟我电话做爱了那么多次，明明最讨厌别人说他像女人的，果然是个骗子。装作公主的时候他心里在想什么呢，总是在十二点之前消失的公主，在那个根本就不可能存在的公司写诗比赛上写了一首诗，题目是十二点以前是公主，十二点之后是xx。也不知道xx是泰容还是1号男。在汉江边的时候还说要做没有前缀的李泰容，可是除了李泰容之外还有这么多不同的身份，他自相矛盾的地方也太多了，我甚至都没法替他解释，我根本说服不了自己，在这两个月里被耍的团团转的人是我，我就像个傻子。可能他有苦衷，可能他没有，我暂时都不想知道，我很害怕，我害怕听到答案，无论是什么都害怕，我害怕他有苦衷，因为那可能是让他受苦伤心的事，我怕那个，我怕听到他跟我说他哪里不好哪里痛。可我也怕他没有苦衷，那他就是个很坏的骗子，我不想让他做骗子，我也不想把自己变成他的什么都不是。  
这种感觉很差劲，说不出来的差劲那就是真的很差劲。从处分大会上回来以后李泰容就收拾东西准备停课一周了。校长在走廊上跟老师说话，教室里也有很多人在说话。有几个人站起来靠近了李泰容，拍了他的桌子说，班长你可真恶心。  
有人把教室的门关上了，像是要开始什么一样。好几个人站到了李泰容旁边。李泰容不管别人说什么，就是低头把桌子上的书捡到书包里，再把桌子里的糖都拿出来，他缓慢地收拾了半天，最后什么都不剩了才看了我一眼，他说：“把糖给我。”  
我摸着兜问他：“不说别的吗？”  
他对我摇头。  
我更生气了。  
“我还没你这盒破糖重要是不是？”我说，不是问他，就是生气地说。  
“给我吧。”  
“妈的。”  
我从兜里把糖拿出来了，但是没还他，我扬起胳膊瞬间把糖盒从打开的窗户里扔了出去，掉到楼下听到了铁盒松散的声音，李泰容没往外看，他一直盯着我，手心还对着我摊开，好几秒以后他才把拳头攥紧收了回去。旁边有人开始起哄了，我的丢糖行为就像个什么指令，大家突然兴致高涨，离我最近的人还推了我肩膀一下，说，旭熙，你现在知道咱们班班长是什么人了吧？成天装可怜，以后大家都别再说他像什么小姑娘了，约炮那么厉害，哪个小姑娘能用鸡巴高潮？班长可是传说中的1号男！快点，谁来帮我和班长合个影？  
他把自己的手机扔给别人，然后靠近了李泰容，似乎是真想搂着李泰容的肩膀合照，可是胳膊伸过去以后突然狠狠地打了李泰容一拳，我都没反应过来，就看见李泰容往后跄了一步，又被人从身后推搡了两下，最后终于摔到地上去了。大概有十秒钟的时间我没什么反应，我知道有人骂了李泰容也有人踹了他，可我就是没反应。有人喊我黄旭熙躲开！我就听话地躲开了。我也没像其他看热闹的人一样看他们欺负李泰容，而是跑到窗户边上往下看，装糖的铁盒子被摔的盒盖分离，躺在地上身上带着光，那些光刺着我的眼睛，糖也滚的到处都是。我忽然也很想从这个二楼跳出去，像它们一样躺在地上，我现在很想闻闻那些糖的香精味儿，可李泰容香气仍然强烈地充满了我的鼻子。  
我做不到让李泰容香气消失，所以我也做不到完全不管李泰容。我还是把那些人撞开了，又扶李泰容起来，他的脸马上就有点肿了。我真想骂他，在外面不是挺厉害吗？怎么在学校还是任打任骂的？但我没问，我的嘴唇紧紧地闭着，他也什么都不跟我说，我把他的书包扔到他的怀里，终于扒开了我像被胶水黏住的嘴，我说，走吧李泰容。他说，谢谢。然后又说谢谢，他说对不起。我冲他摆手，走吧，以后再说吧。  
我也不知道以后是什么时候，可能是下周他回学校上课的时候，也可能是他停课的这几天，也有可能是今天晚上，也甚至有可能是明年，反正不是马上也不是现在。我虽然很怕他说出什么让人伤心的话，但隐约还是想让他跟我说点什么，不是对我犯错了吗？可是连句对不起都不说，走的时候也不回头。桌子上什么都没有了，我往他的座位上看看，什么都没有，又往桌子里看看，里面还有一包糖，可能因为已经打开了所以才没带走，还有半包，我捏了捏，是软糖，我全倒在桌子上然后捡了一个放进嘴里。我突然想起来刚才受处分的时候姜xx莫名其妙地问了我一句，为什么会喜欢吃糖呢？他是对着我问的，但是问的不是我。我不爱吃糖，李泰容才爱吃，我嚼着李泰容的软糖想着这个问题。可真甜，真甜，听说吃甜的东西能让人心情变好，是单纯地喜欢甜味吗？还是李泰容，你心情不好吗？  
吃糖并没有让我心情变好，我心情还是很差劲，我现在没法呆在学校坐在李泰容的座位旁边，哪怕他已经被停课逃回家了。我也想逃跑，而且是一分钟一秒钟都不能停的逃跑。校长仍然在走廊里和老师说话，我就这么从教室里出来然后从他们面前跑过去，拐到楼梯口之后迅速往下，后面有人开始追我了，我听见了层层叠叠的脚步声，走廊窗户外的光也追我，它还是最先追上我的，也不知道它是替谁拦着我，一直掉到我的脚边，然后我使劲踩着它往前跑。我好像快疯了，校长和老师在背后喊我的名字，我却想大喊李泰容。  
我想跟他说真活该，在李泰容挨打的时候我做了十秒钟无情的人。他之前说的那些，什么肿瘤什么医院什么畸形的病，可能根本就是骗我的，他本来就是个骗子，把我耍的又恋爱又失恋，他活该挨打，他真活该。我很快就跑到了学校的围墙边，我爬上去跨坐着看着有人往这边跑，我抬手就给了自己一巴掌，妈的！妈的！真的活该吗？怎么能活该呢？我跟李泰容的事又跟那些人没关系，他们凭什么打人，李泰容站起来的时候脸都肿起来了，他被踹哪儿了？我真混蛋，我因为自己的事犹豫了十秒，然后别人就去打他了，我把那些人当成我的手了，这跟我打了他有什么区别。因为我被他骗了所以他就要挨别人的揍，这怎么可能是正确的因果关系，我在耍混蛋吗？我应该跟他算我们的账而不是让别人打他，李泰容又没当公主骗他们，我也不应该把他的糖扔掉，糖比我还要无辜，是李泰容交给我保管的，跟那些事也没关系，可是我却把它给扔了。他说糖快停产了，那是今天的最后一盒，让我明天再还给他。所以他明天会找我说话吧？他会告诉我他为什么骗我吧？因为想着明天，我从围墙上跳下来了，但不是往外跳，而是跳回了学校里，校长和老师才追上来，他们也跑的太慢了，旁边还有几个不知道是帮手还是凑热闹的同学，其中一个还是欺负过李泰容的怂包。他们都虎视眈眈地对着我，像网一样逐渐向我收紧，马上就能把我罩在里面，可我还是要找到缝隙冲出去，就是校长和怂包之间，我猛冲向他们中间，他们真笨，我冲破了网。  
我跑去捡糖了。很多都摔碎了，就算不摔碎也脏了，就只剩下盒子还有又干净又完整的一个，圆形的，透明的绿色，像是珠子一样。我把最后的这颗糖放到兜里，这瞬间我安静了下来，好像我今天犯的错都被弥补了一样。我甚至怀疑这根本就不是糖而是药，李泰容也觉得它是药吗？  
我被带回了教室，估计把老师吓着了，就只随便说了我几句，我趴在桌子上像生病一样，什么都不想再想了，可是睡着以后的梦里还在想，我梦见李泰容变成了一瓶很大的香水，我爬到香水瓶子的瓶口往下看，然后就掉进去了。我想在里面游泳可是怎么都飘不起来，只能一直往下沉。这瓶香水比看起来要深多了，我沉了好半天脚才碰到瓶底站住，李泰容就坐在我对面，他笑的很欠揍，他说我如果我能让这些香水都消失他就放我出去，我使劲用胳膊砸香水瓶，没有用，我想把瓶子推倒，可是也不行。最后我只能喝这些香水，我一边往前走一边喝，最后走到李泰容旁边，我把他抱起来亲，他的口水也是香的……香水变得更多了……

“哥，明天你得帮帮我啊。”我弟趴在我的床边可怜地搓手。  
“烦死了，什么事啊。”  
“不是说好了吗，明天我和你弟媳交往两个月，你得陪我一起爸才能让我出去。”  
“我不管。”  
“哥，哥哥，哥最好，哥最帅了……就帮帮我嘛……”  
“我他妈不是说了不管吗？”  
我都快烦死了，因为太烦了所以很想发火，但身边只有弟弟，所以我从床上坐起来对着弟弟发火，把枕头也扔到他身上，被子也甩到床下，他错愕地看我，说：“你冲我发什么火啊？”  
我理直气壮：“那我冲谁发火？”  
“谁惹你了你冲谁发火，跟我有什么关系……”  
生气的时候谁在身边就对谁生气，我弟应该觉得我真不讲道理，但我这时候哪有心情跟他讲道理。我又有问题了，生气的时候我应该对谁生气？不高兴的时候可以哭，那生气的时候能干嘛，没法对生气对象发火，不能骂他也不能打他一顿，所以只能挑出气筒一样的家人，可是弟弟又没犯错。那爸爸呢，爸爸总是对我发火的理由是因为我吗？还是在外面有人惹他生气了呢？  
我庆幸在把弟弟也惹生气之前就不跟他生气了，要不然我们肯定还会吵架，我真累，我不能再乱吵架了，我盘腿坐在床上问他：“明天你要怎么弄？”他说要在吃完晚饭之后去弟媳家接她。  
“等会儿，为什么要吃完饭？你们不一起吃饭吗？”  
“她要在家里吃饭，因为她妈妈说明天做她爱吃的东西，她舍不得跟我出来吃饭。”  
我被弟媳可爱到了。  
我弟不高兴地说：“再可爱也是你弟媳。”  
“夸两句还不行？我难不成还能跟你抢女人，你又不是没有嫂子。”我停顿了一下，又说，“对，你没有嫂子了。”  
他大呼小叫：“什么？我没嫂子了？”  
我很想跟弟弟说李泰容的事，所有，全部。但我发现我没有一句能说，我要留着当哥哥的面子，我还有一点男人的自尊心，我害怕弟弟笑我，我怕尴尬，我怕他问我哥你怎么变成同性恋了，我这才发现让自己变透明有多不容易，连在最亲近的人面前都很难。我没那个勇气，我像个莽夫，我想我能为了李泰容去死，但我就算死也没办法把我全部的人生留下来，我出生在这个世界上，我过了这样和那样的人生，好像没有人可以全部知晓我，我现在最多就是个苹果，李泰容也是苹果，我们谁都不是透明的苹果糖。  
我等着李泰容给我打电话，一会儿切换Lucas的账号看看一会儿又回到黄可乐的账号，真安静，无论是公主还是海绵宝宝都很安静，果然是因为骗了我所以对我没话说吧。我躺在床上想着，被骗了，我被骗了，把枕头压在头上我也是被骗了，把手机放在床底下我还是被骗了，我真的就是被骗了，就算像个傻逼一样睡着了我也还是被骗了。  
我又开始做好笑的春梦了。  
李泰容给了我一颗糖，很大，有足球那么大，是从衣服里拿出来的。他问我能不能帮他丢掉。我说不行啊泰容，我不敢再扔你的糖了。他说旭熙，扔掉吧，你扔掉我就跟你做爱。我还是摇头，我说太浪费了，我们一起吃吧。我和他一起趴在地上舔那颗糖，一点都不甜，我感觉不到梦里的味道，只记得我们俩都把脸皱起来说真难吃。好像是苦的，我把李泰容拉起来说别吃了，他说这个糖不应该留下来。我的手里突然就有了一把锤子，我用锤子把糖砸碎了。李泰容扑到我身上说谢谢，然后开始亲我，从上往下，一直亲到了我的鸡巴。  
在做了这个梦之后我醒了很多次，每次醒过来都去撒尿了，我觉得我可能有点精神紧张。手机没静音，第二天上课也没静音，但是也没人给我打电话，我没有等到李泰容。他的糖也不要了，我甚至怀疑他消失了，就像公主一样，可能李泰容也不存在，十二点之前是公主，十二点以后可能只是黄旭熙的梦。  
早上在家没心情吃饭，上了两节课之后才觉得饿了，我跑到超市去买烤香肠，  
想起那天我跟李泰容一起在超市，那是我第一次看见苹果糖。大婶把香肠递给我，我问她：“苹果糖有吗？”  
“什么糖？”  
我把唯一的那颗给她看：“这种，听说只有这儿有。”  
“你这个在哪里买的？”  
“别人给的，说在这里买的，我想买。”  
“是不是那孩子？长得漂亮的。”  
“对吧……叫李泰容。”  
“他两天没来买糖了，听说被处分了？什么事啊？”  
“没什么……对了，我前两天跟我说苹果糖快停产了。”  
“停产半年了。”大婶摇摇手，“我没告诉他，早就没了，我这儿本来就剩最后两箱了，那孩子总来买，知道他喜欢，就一直给他留着，谁都不卖，现在没有了，一盒都没有了。”  
“没有了？那别的地方呢？”  
“没了没了，都半年了，我去找过呢，没了。”大婶拍拍我的胳膊，“那孩子真没事儿啊？”  
“……嗯，谢谢您，他应该，没事儿。”  
“你们也别欺负他了，我看他总自己一个人，好好的孩子怎么连个朋友都没有？是不是长得好看追他的人太多了？”  
我摇头。  
大婶笑着说：“开玩笑开玩笑。”  
我低着头像做错事一样：“大婶……他为什么爱吃糖呢？”  
“因为……”大婶神神秘秘地往耳朵边上靠了靠，“吃了能回到小时候。”  
“什么啊大婶，你干嘛老跟我开玩笑。”  
“漂亮小子说的，吃的时候就会笑，说小时候一直吃，因为有了熟悉的味道就能想起小时候，说那时候大家和他都很好，这孩子，也不知道是怎么了，吃个糖就能回到小时候了？”  
我听着大婶说话，可是我说不出话来，就算是敷衍地笑一笑都不行，我又把那颗苹果糖重新包在纸里收好。吃的时候会笑，会回到小时候，后来怎么了呢？很不幸福吗？就算骗了我也没有高兴一点吗？可能真的是特殊的糖吧，昨天让我平静下来了，也是能让李泰容高兴的药。可是没有了，他让我保管来着，可是我扔了，现在就只剩下可能是这个世界上的最后一颗，李泰容最喜欢的苹果糖。


	23. Chapter 23

回家的路上碰见了我爸在跑步，他怎么还跑上步了，我绕到他面前想好好确认一下到底是不是他。穿着上班的西服，早上梳好的头发到了晚上回家的时候必乱，还背着总是把带子调到很短的双肩包，里面是他用了三年的电脑，这副打扮很常见但在他身上就觉得非常好笑，尤其是跑的满脸是汗气喘吁吁的现在。  
“跑步下班吗？”我问他。  
他停下来看手表，反问我：“你放学去哪了，怎么现在才回家？”  
“去吃了点东西。”我说。  
本来脸上还没有那么多的汗，刚停下来半分钟他的脸就成了瀑布，他热的把西服外套脱下来扔给了我，我接住抱在怀里，除了汗味以外还闻到了一点酒味。  
我问他：“你喝酒了吗？”  
“没有。”  
“那是我的鼻子又坏了。”  
“你的鼻子怎么了？”  
“有的时候会……”  
“会？”  
“会闻到一些好像根本就不存在的味道，我偶尔会在你身上闻到酒味，但是你没喝，可能是因为只有喝醉的人才能干出你干的事来，所以我给自己心理暗示了。”  
我爸跟我瞪眼了：“你说我平时回家都像耍酒疯一样？”  
“我可没说！”怕我爸揍我，我抓紧先跑了。  
他在后面喊我：“黄旭熙！脑子有问题就快点去医院让你妈带你看看！”

我弟很兴奋，他根本吃不下晚饭，他今天要和弟媳约会，提前就先跟妈铺垫，说吃完饭以后要跟我去买东西，妈看看他又看看我，问我买什么。我随便说了一样，书包，他书包不太行了。妈同意了，我弟在餐桌下面激动地踩我的脚，疼的我差点没拿住筷子。  
我招谁惹谁了？自己失恋还要帮弟弟做好事。一个家里只有弟媳没有嫂子，哥哥郁郁寡欢了怎么办？我还真挺郁郁寡欢的，不知道的还以为李泰容转学了，他今天还是没联系我，我已经不像开始那么生气了，我只想让他主动给我打个电话跟我说说到底是什么回事，说什么都行，就算告诉我我对他来说什么都不是也行，但是他都没有。我报销电话费总行了吧！就不能给我打个电话吗？  
弟弟在外套里面穿了很隆重的衣服，我还以为他要去哪个餐厅拉小提琴，头发也用发胶好好定型了，我说大晚上就算化了妆也没人能看清你的脸，他说弟媳眼睛很好，他的眉毛多出一根来她都能看清。  
我看看弟的眉毛，我说怎么总感觉他哪里不太一样，原来是修眉毛了，脸上看起来干净了不少，他嘻嘻地笑着问我帅不帅，我说挺帅，他说如果没有女朋友他就不会这么帅了，我说谢谢弟媳，他说加油哥哥。  
哥哥也想加油看看，可是哥哥呢，是个很可怜的哥哥。哥哥喜欢上了一个不知道是骗子还是伪装成骗子的人，心里堵着一口气，非得等那个撒谎精亲自来找我说清楚才行。我是把自己当成受害者才会这样的，就算我先打电话问他又能怎么样呢？我就不，如果真的喜欢我，就好好向我说这一次不行吗？  
本来只要带着弟弟出了小区逃出爸和妈的视线我就可以自由活动了，但我因为无聊又陪他去取了蛋糕。弟在走之前问我要去哪里，我反问他去哪里，他说现在要去弟媳家了，在xxx那个小区。xxx？我又确定了一遍，弟媳住在xxx吗？弟弟点点头问我怎么了，可真巧，我说。李泰容也住在那儿。  
我真觉得是否应该好好研究一下那地方的风水，怎么我和弟弟都陷到那里去了，真是个危险的地方。送弟弟上出租车的时候我对他说了好几次小心点，也不知道具体让他小心什么，可能是小心我吧，明明打算去别的地方随便转转，但还是在十分钟之后也上了出租车，不是因为李泰容也住在那我才去的，是因为不放心弟弟……才来的。  
估计弟弟已经接弟媳出去了，小区里也没什么人，也不过才九点而已，也可能是因为小区里的灯坏了一半所以连散步的人都会另找地方，上次来送耳钉的时候还没这么暗的。来了之后就只是来了，都没靠近李泰容住的那座楼，只是在草地和花园里转来转去，又在想着既然撒谎跟妈妈说是出来买书包的，那我一会儿怎么也要买个书包回去圆谎才行。我是为什么会说要买书包的呢？大概是在那瞬间想到了回家路上莫名其妙跑步的爸爸，看正脸很好笑，看后背也很好笑，比起不太便宜的西服，他的双肩包显得十分狼狈，到处都磨损了，他只是背着上班而已，又不是爬山，真不知道怎么成了那德性。虽然越来越对他不满意，但爸爸总是爸爸，总会在一些时候想起他来，在今天我这独自的场合里，大概是受了弟弟和弟媳的刺激，除了嫉妒之外还感觉到一个人真不好。  
然后我就看见了另一个人。  
在这里走了两圈都没看见什么人，只有风一直在路过我，可突然就看见了有人不知道从哪里出现了。我觉得有点陌生，但又一点都不陌生，只是因为和平时看见的样子不同所以有种奇异的感觉，我真的用奇异来形容了，神奇也行，奇妙也行，和这个连灯都快不亮了的小区格格不入，像是从另一个世界偷偷跑出来的一样，我看见了很奇怪的李泰容。  
他好像很轻松也很高兴，哼哼唧唧地唱着歌在前面走着，甚至有点手舞足蹈的样子，我不知道他为什么那么高兴，我觉得他是不是有点人格分裂还是哪里分裂了。我从来没见过这样的李泰容，穿着我从来没见过的衣服，倒不是什么夸张的样子，只是一件腋下开了很大的背心，下摆扎进了牛仔裤里，露出的手腕和手指上戴着很多东西，链子还是戒指的，耳朵上也有，他好像把头发梳起来了一边，让那边的耳朵完全露出来了，好像不是戴着耳钉而是戴着两条耳链，像两条小绳子一样拴着他的耳朵。我看不到他正面的脸，但我对这样的李泰容有些莫名的熟悉，接着我就想起了那张我只见过一次的初中李泰容照片，原来不是从另一个世界偷偷跑出来了，原来是从十五岁偷偷跑出来了。只看过一次就让我受到冲击的那个李泰容现在就在我面前，我甚至怀疑那是不是一个真实的人，因为好奇而被吸引，因为太好看了所以被吸引，我就这么一直在身后跟着他走来走去，他没发现我，还是哼哼地到处乱走，他很高兴，这是真的吗？这到底是初中的李泰容还是高中的李泰容呢？我从我的手背一直掐到胳膊，每一下都掐的很疼，李泰容还是没有消失，可我还是不能相信，他走过了没有路灯的地方，那些地方也因为他的光临亮了起来，就像我曾经觉得他的漂亮耳钉里装了能照亮他的灯一样，他也突然变成了照亮那些路的灯。是因为甩了我不用再装公主了所以觉得开心吗？还是因为终于变成了自己喜欢的漂亮李泰容所以开心呢？反正做李泰容就是一件开心的事对吧？  
我不想让他这么开心，我又是生气又是难过了好几天，他却这么高兴，越是这样就越证明了他根本就不在意我，可是我真的不舍得打扰他，我甚至都不敢轻轻地叫他一声李泰容，我到现在为止所见过的最美丽的晚上，美丽的却不是晚上，而是刚好走在晚上的李泰容。曾在照片里让我受到冲击的一瞬间变成了持续性的冲击，现在就算他走在前面把我引到深渊里我可能都不会发现，我就说这是个危险的地方吧？即便知道危险也还是抱着侥幸说在死之前逃跑就可以了，可是我一次都没跑成，那样的心情反而变成了死就死吧！这也不是我能做主的，如果我能控制住自己不就不会死了吗？  
很显然弟在约会途中也想起了书包的事，他给我发信息让我去买书包，这是个把我从深渊里拖出来的机会，我的眼睛看了一会儿屏幕之后决定不再跟着李泰容了。本来也想给爸爸买的，但出门前妈只给了买一个的钱，弟又发信息给我说要给他买个名牌，先用我自己的钱给他垫付，晚上回家他再还我。那我更不能给爸爸买了，他自己背着那样的双肩包也不嫌丢人，那我干嘛多事做孝子？让他心里的那两个好儿子给他买去吧。  
我在商场里转来转去，走一会儿就停下来坐一会儿，总是想着李泰容，他做了什么事我都快忘了，只记得他又漂亮又高兴的样子，这可能就是漂亮的天赋吧，面对那样的李泰容，连生气都快做不到了，但也不光是因为漂亮吧？我觉得，我想，骗了我也好，没骗我也好，海绵是伪装的也好……只要他喜欢自己就好，不能总看着别人的眼色生活啊，要享受自己才行，因为看到了李泰容享受自己的样子，我觉得，我死就我死吧！那就这样吧，不管哪个样子的李泰容才是真实的李泰容，只要他现在变得很好就行了。  
我弟也很好，快到十一点才给我打电话，听声音都能听出来他今天晚上有多幸福，我拿着新买的书包去找他准备一起回家，好像是因为太幸福了所以必须要找个人分享要不然就会憋死，他在路上一直在跟我描述他的今晚。我坐在出租车上听他说话，一句听进去了，一句又没听进去，反正听的断断续续，因为我总是分心去想点别的。我真孤独，因为弟弟得到了幸福所以我更孤独了，本来失去朋友哪怕只是那些“酒肉朋友”也会觉得孤独，然后我又失去了公主，既而失去了李泰容，我还失去了孝顺父母的心意，可这种时候我偏偏又会想起爸爸妈妈来，就算不理解我也好，就算说着说着还会吵架也好，还不到那种完全不能交流也不想交流的程度吧？总会在伤心的时候想起父母，哪怕他们不可以知道我为什么会伤心，也很想听到一句“别伤心了”作为今晚的安慰。

回到家里看见妈妈靠在沙发上看电视，弟弟因为在外面开心了所以心情很好地跟妈妈拥抱了，妈妈问他哥哥有没有给你买书包，他大声说买了！妈让他小声点，因为爸爸已经睡觉了。我在后面拖沓地脱了鞋，本来应该直接进屋洗澡睡觉的，但是在我弟先在客厅消失以后我坐到了妈妈的身边。  
我无语，我是要说点什么的，但是坐下之后觉得什么都不说也很好，我和妈妈靠的很近，好像能感觉到一些温度从她那里传过来温暖我，她问我不去睡觉在这儿干嘛，我问她电视有什么好看吗？她摇头说没有，最近听说有几个剧挺好看的，但是看不进去。  
“为什么？”  
“因为没有从头看，从中间看起来，这个也不认识那个也不知道。上班啊，旭熙，妈要上班，很多事情都顾不上。”  
吃不到葡萄就要说葡萄酸，我也想不出什么安慰的话，于是我开始说起电视剧的坏话：“那些……也没什么好看的吧。”  
“好不好看有什么重要的。”妈妈又拿起遥控器随便换台，中途看到了几个电视剧她都没停下来，我的眼睛被晃的乱七八糟，耳朵也充满了很多声音，然后我又听见妈妈说，“重要的是想到妈妈要是能完整地看完一部剧该有多幸福，虽然医院里也每天都在上演什么医疗剧家庭剧，但是我如果能不要参演就好了，有时候也想在屏幕外面看看别人在干嘛，人生可能艰难就艰难在想要抽身的时候却没办法吧。”  
可能因为到了夜里了，这个时间的人好像本身就会平静一点，再加上不能大声说话，所以我和妈妈对话的声音很轻，我的心也轻轻的，我不敢说什么话了，一点让她不高兴的话都不敢说了，我只说回家的时候看见爸爸在路上跑步，妈妈说爸爸经常那样，她又说人都有各自的辛苦，辛苦和辛苦相碰撞的时候不会总得到体谅，因为谁都想被体谅一次。  
我突然想起来有一次我们聊天的时候，非常不愉快，也丝毫不平和，我记得当时妈妈想跟我讲讲医院里的事，可我却打断了她，我当时就知道打断她是不对的，但还是没让她继续说，我们都一样吧？在外面受了委屈没想到回到家也要继续受委屈，我可以体谅，我当然可以体谅，可是如果总是体谅的话什么时候才能把真心交出来摩擦呢？  
我说：“妈，上次没说完的话，继续说吧。”  
她已经忘了，问我：“上次说什么了？”  
“好像要说医院的事吧，被我打断了。”  
“医院的事……”她回忆起来，“医院还是那样子，有什么可说的，上次的话……想起来了，你不是提过什么男人怀孕的事吗？因为碰到了差不多的所以想跟你说来着，以为你会感兴趣呢。”  
“嗯，挺感兴趣的，说说吧。”  
“之前有院外关系还不错的心理医生给我们主任打电话来着，有位小姐带着弟弟过去咨询心理问题，说是自己的弟弟之前做过检查，染色体虽然是男性但是身体里却有没有发育好的子宫，本来可以做手术的，但是他因为子宫异位情况比较复杂，发现的时候就说做手术应该会有生命危险，所以没办法手术，可是那孩子好像很困扰，对自己有点困惑了，看样子真的很痛苦，所以姐姐带着他过去了，那孩子说，很想把它当成一个没什么危险的肿瘤可是始终做不到……已经不知道怎么办才好了。那位心理医生跟他聊了聊，之后呢，觉得比起心理上的问题还是要先解决身体上的问题，所以又联系了我们主任希望能让那孩子再做一次检查……上次就说了这事，可那孩子到现在都没过来……听说是对医院有点阴影所以没法过来，虽然很想解决这件事，但心里的难关太难度过了……旭熙？旭熙你怎么了？怎么哭了？”  
我的视野里，有模糊的妈妈，有模糊的妈妈向我伸过来的手，她的手在我的眼睛旁边抹来抹去想擦掉我的眼泪，但是好半天都没离开我的脸。我的眼睛里，有济州岛的房间，李泰容盘腿坐在我的对面把我的手放在他的肚子上，说，肿瘤就在这里。还有那次在他家楼下他的姐姐说又给他找了新的心理医生。那时候就该说的，妈妈，那时候就该说的，无论我怎么打断你你都该扯着我的耳朵告诉我这件事，别纵容我了，不想听的东西难道就可以不听吗？不听话迟早是要遭到报应的。我现在就在遭受报应吧！李泰容还在汉江边上无语地问我，你怎么还不懂呢？是我太笨了，我真的太笨了，要多亲近才会开口告诉我这件事呢，太难开口了不是吗？就算我也变成李泰容，我会知道这件事吗？我也有连自己都无法面对自己的时刻，都是我没努力再跟他变亲近一点……在美容院他站在椅子上深呼吸之后却没有说出来的话是这件事吗？像小猫食一样一点一点地给我我却没有好好地接收任何暗示，我真该死，我总在担心这个担心那个，可是至今为止我却一点都不了解李泰容真正感觉到煎熬的事，我始终，我始终都徘徊在李泰容的世界外面。

我从家里跑出来了，守着静止一样的时间直到妈妈进去睡觉才又偷偷地从家里跑了出来，连手机都忘带了，我的兜里只剩下钱包和那颗苹果糖。只有一颗怎么能够？我到处地跑，无论是便利店还是超市，只要还开着门我就跑进去看看，苹果糖真的没有了，所以我买了其他的糖，我买了我能买得起的所有糖，到底哪个才能代替已经停产的苹果糖呢？我不知道，我不知道它们的药效所以全都拆开来放一颗进嘴里，可是没有一个能让我笑，不但没有笑反而还哭了，我拿了很多糖又跑到李泰容家的小区里，我没带手机，我没法给他打电话，我也不敢直接跑到他家里去，我突然想起来我记得公主的电话，我可以打电话给公主，李泰容就是公主！公主是个好的称呼不是吗？公主故事的结局都是幸福地生活了，所以李泰容，做公主吧！就做公主吧！  
我想再跑出去找个便利店借手机给公主打电话，但在跑出小区之前突然听见了什么声音，我听过很多次李泰容笑起来的声音但从来没听见过他哭，可是无论是叹气还是哭的声音我都是第一次听就会知道那是李泰容，蹲在小花园旁边肩膀一耸一耸的，从那里传来的哭的声音，这么漂亮怎么哭了呢？  
我走向他了，很轻很轻地走过去，他认真地哭着，即便我发出了脚步声他也没听见，所以我很顺利地蹲在了他的身后，我从背后抱住了李泰容，他吓了一跳，我这才想起来这是我第一次抱住李泰容，我说泰容儿。  
我说泰容儿，说对不起好像太轻了。  
他揉了揉眼睛转过来，又从地上站起来，我也跟着他站起来，头发梳到后面去了一半，漂亮但是哭了的脸，耳朵上的耳链，腋下露出很多的背心……这背心我看着总觉得有点眼熟，在没人说话的几秒钟里又看着想，突然想起来了，在商场里那家叫Beautiful的店，橱窗的模特身上穿着的，李泰容盯着看了很久，原来他看的不是后来我买回来送他的那件外套，而是里面的背心，怪不得那天他收到外套以后笑得那么开心，肯定是在笑我是个傻逼。  
我想到这件事也笑起来了，但是看到泰容儿的脸我又笑不出来了，我不问他为什么哭，我只告诉他别哭。  
“你在这儿干什么？”  
我把手里的一袋子糖都给他，我说我给你送糖。  
“为什么送糖？”  
“苹果糖只剩下一个了。”我从兜里拿给他，“世界上最后的一个。”  
“就因为这个吗？”  
“不是。”  
“那是什么？”  
“泰容儿，跟我去医院吧。”刚说完这句话我就又开始伤心了，真烦，不知道为什么要一直伤心，明明也没什么好伤心的，只是因为觉得对不起，觉得很愧疚，觉得很心疼，于是就伤心的很厉害。就算已经知道了这件事可反过来跟他说我知道了都难以启齿，我觉得我真的要死了，因为一直在跑所以想吐，因为太伤心了所以想吐，吐什么呢？李泰容拆开了包着苹果糖的纸，他把它放进了嘴里然后对我笑了一下。  
“为什么去医院啊？”他露出了天真的表情。  
“因为。”  
“你知道了吗？”  
“我知道了。”  
“全部吗？”  
“不是全部。”  
“你不知道的事情有很多，被拆穿的话太难堪了，所以我不管你知道了什么，我都来告诉你吧。”  
李泰容站上了比我高一点的台阶，他问我：“知道公主的名字为什么叫肉体炸弹吗？”  
他说：“身体里，有炸弹一样的东西，不是肿瘤，而是子宫。”  
“做手术可能会死，所以就留下了，对身体没什么影响，但是总觉得被自己的身体背叛了。十几岁的时候姐姐戴我打耳洞，教我穿衣服，我经常看她主编的杂志，知道什么是好看的，比任何人都知道，比任何人都敏感，也总是在学校里被人说，姐姐让我别怕，所以我反抗的时候被打了，那时候去医院检查出来的。”  
“我跟姐姐也是从那时候开始不好的。虽然染色体是男人，但是哪个男的会有那样的东西？我很疑惑，我不知道这个炸弹到底影响了我什么，是不是我喜欢耳钉，喜欢那些很好看但是在别人眼里很奇怪的衣服也是被影响了？长得漂亮是不是也是被它影响了？姐姐教了我那些，是把我变得更像女孩子了吧？还有后来我喜欢黄旭熙，只是单纯地喜欢黄旭熙吗？还是因为那个炸弹让我扭曲了我才会喜欢黄旭熙的？”  
“染色体可以证明我是个男人，可是那个炸弹证明不了，只要它还存在我就会一直疑惑，我疑惑到快疯了，我很想证明这件事，所以……我去找女孩子做爱了，就在刚喜欢黄旭熙的时候，因为对喜欢黄旭熙这件事也很疑惑，我从来不知道我可能会是gay，所以我在想，是不是因为……所以我越喜欢你我就越去干女人，有那么一段时间吧，后来就不了。”  
“成为公主的事是巧合，也不是巧合，你刚好申请了那个聊天房，我本来不知道是谁，那时候很严，我已经不会同意加入申请了，可是我们去吃炖排骨的那天你提了聊天房的事，我不小心看到了你的个人主页，发现了是你，所以干脆就……因为知道你应该永远都不会对李泰容有什么感觉，才那样的。做了自己最讨厌的事，明明因为炸弹才那么讨厌别人说我像女人，可是背地里却装女人骗你……只是也会想着，这件事只有自己知道和承受的话太辛苦了，也想要不管不顾地说出来，那个人如果不是你的话，我再想不到世界上的任何一个人了。可是把这种事说出来……太难了，所以只能像海边被水冲过的石头一样，有的时候浮出来告诉你一点，有的时候又被淹没，只是希望无论是从李泰容还是公主的嘴里，一点一点的告诉你，哪怕你能明白一点……”  
“你说最小的愿望是让我变成海绵宝宝，我努力了，最后我终于去找了姐姐，我跟她说让她带我去看心理医生，可是那位医生让我再去医院，我还是没做好准备，因为我害怕听到和当初一样的答案。”  
他站在台阶上使劲亲了我一下，苹果糖忽然就到我的嘴里来了。  
“没有人给我答案。这些就是李泰容给黄旭熙的答案。”


	24. Chapter 24

好吃吗？我问他。  
我看着泰容儿坐在台阶上拆糖吃，其实应该回家了，我们都应该回家了，但他突然坐下来了，我又不舍得走，所以我只能看着他吃糖。我其实有话要跟他说，但是不知道从哪儿开始说，我不知道拿他怎么办才好，我连拿都不敢拿，我终于知道他生了什么病，可是连医生都没法治好他，我哪敢把他拿起来，我不知道怎么安慰他，我想只说他喜欢听的话，我不是同情他，我是心疼他，坐在旁边一直听着他撕糖纸，偶尔把糖扔进嘴里会听见糖块撞到牙齿的声音，我会想，撞上去会不会疼，但凡我还有点理智就不会想这些弱智问题。嘴里苹果糖的味道消失了，我却还记着泰容儿嘴唇的味道，就好像他的嘴唇一直贴在我的嘴上一样，我不停地去摸，总觉得上面还有又热又软的痕迹，可是我只摸到了自己的，在这个晚上被风吹的越来越干燥，随时都能搓下一堆死皮来，而那个能湿润我的嘴唇正在和他的牙齿一起齐心协力嘎嘣嘎嘣地吃糖。  
好吃吗？我问他。  
泰容儿挑出了几种放到我手边，很认真地评价：“这几种还可以，不是很甜，比较纯真，没有很多糖精味儿，这个也好吃，里面一半是牛奶糖一半是酸奶糖，可是我吃太多了，舌头有点混乱了。”  
就像什么都没发生一样跟我说话，还把舌头伸出来给我看，在弱的好像蜡烛一样的小区路灯下面我都能看出来他的舌头已经被染色了，也不知道他什么意思，伸着红红的舌头给我看了一下，我还没看清他舌头的形状就缩回去了，这天气又不冷，就不能多给我看一会儿吗？他舌头的红色是染色的红色，眼睛可是哭红的，半天了还有点肿，但还好他没有再哭了，平常像金豆子一样之前的眼泪今天真是大甩卖了，可哪怕真是能卖了换钱的金豆子我也不想要，我的心真疼，卖眼泪的钱还不够给我治心疼病。  
泰容儿现在最想要什么呢？我想也想不出来，但是我已经知道我要什么了，无论是嘴唇还是红色的舌头，现在就都给我吧，我跟他说，把糖也给我吃点吧。他把他刚点评过的又往我这儿推了推，我不满意，我不要脸地跟他说：“像刚才那样给我好吗？”  
“什么？”他转头看我。  
好像就是现在了，泰容儿转过来等我回答他的问题，不止是这一个问题，这个时间这个瞬间，应该可以说了，好像没有比现在更适合说的时间，我等了很久泰容儿等了更久，可是我竟然因为口干舌燥没能成功地张开嘴，因为我一直看着他动来动去的脸。我从来没仔细看过谁吃东西，也是第一次认真地想原来含着一块糖并不是静止动作，糖在泰容儿的嘴里，一会儿到左边，左边的脸就会变成动物，到一会儿到右边，右边也是动物，我想象这块糖代替我的舌头在他的嘴里碰一碰牙齿绕一绕舌尖的样子，因为想了这个所以我口干舌燥热地说不出话了。  
我的表白憋在了我无可分泌唾液的嘴里，作为替代的是我亲了他。虽然说的是我想像刚才那样吃糖，从他的嘴里到我的嘴里，但是真把舌头伸过去的时候觉得糖可真碍事，我想蹭蹭泰容儿的舌头可是糖滑过来了，难道是保护泰容儿口腔的保镖吗？我气地把糖卷进嘴里然后使劲往下咽了一次，这个甜味的保镖就这么被我无情地杀死了。失去了保护的泰容儿瞪着眼睛露出惊讶的表情，现在没人保护你啦，只有我了泰容儿，我虽然欺负了你的舌头，但是我也会保护你的。  
“嗯？”  
被亲完之后我听见了他简短的疑问，我知道我一点经验都没有，亲的不好，于是开始局促不安，很怕泰容儿突然大笑说我亲他的样子很像个傻逼，但是他没说话，就是一直盯着我看，我觉得他可能被我亲傻了，所以我先喊他：“泰容儿？”风好热啊，吹在脸上像热流一样，也许是因为夏天快到了，也不知道今天夏天会不会把我热死，但也许泰容儿才是我今年夏天的热风，只是接吻就这样了，我还能做别的吗？我能承受住这样的热风吧？为了爱情觉得死也可以的黄旭熙，我有预感我会在今年夏天像疯子一样猛烈地扑向热风。  
接吻之后他不解风情地跟我道歉：“旭熙对不起，我真的不是故意的。”  
“什么？”  
“公主的事。”  
我低着头问他：“公主真的不存在吗？”  
“不是说了是我吗？”  
“虽然仔细想想有和你很像的地方，你真的暗示了我很多次，可是也有和你不一样很陌生的地方。”  
“嗯？”  
因为和他亲了嘴，在亲嘴之后想起来的都是更进一步的事，我以为在这之前我只掐过他的脸，但是突然想起来，我和其实叫李泰容的公主电话做爱了很多很多次，和平时表现出来的样子也太不一样了，这人怎么一直都在做骗子，和我做着朋友的李泰容纯真又漂亮，可是电话里的公主总是和我说那些很淫荡的话。我问泰容儿：“你也跟别人电话做爱吗？”  
“没有啊。”他说，他坐在台阶上把胳膊放在了膝盖上，身体往前靠，我从旁边更能从腋下看见他背心里的景色。  
“既然不知道我是谁，所以不要脸一点好像也没关系吧。”  
“那……”我不说了，我怕他觉得我只想跟他做爱，我本来想问他高潮也是真的高潮吗，可这是什么傻问题。我的眼睛一直没离开他，从腋下的洞里我能看到里面，突然我的眼睛就和夜视动物一样好了，可能是因为太渴望而被激发了潜能，连他的乳头我都看见了，但也不只是乳头，泰容儿的手上戴着很多东西，耳朵上也是，乳头上好像也戴了，我能看到一点点影子，可是不知道那是不是乳钉，我真好奇，但我好奇的不是他乳头上的东西到底是不是乳钉，而是好奇他的乳头上戴着乳钉的样子。  
我们就这么一直坐着，似乎很享受除了我们本身之外其余都很萧条的深夜时间，我想到我是趁全家人都睡觉偷偷跑出来的，全世界可能就只有我面前的这个人知道我在这儿，我觉得我才是从另一个世界过来的一样。天亮的时候要回家吃饭也要像平时那样上课，那时候我就不再是偷偷的黄旭熙了，我会被很多人看见，无论他们的眼睛在我身上会停留几秒或者是对我有什么想法，都不会和现在一样，我只被泰容儿看着，只有他面对我对我有着心思，全世界好像就只有这一双眼睛，很漂亮的骗子眼睛。  
这个骗子，我又想起他骗我的事来了！再怎么样他都还是骗了我，在我们小小的答卷里到处都是他以假乱真的谎言，可他最后还是从我这里拿到了满分，我也没办法啊，他不是一个坏骗子，他只是被自己的身体欺负了一下，虽然这不是他骗人的理由，但幸好受骗的是我，我会去好好地探寻他的理由，重视他的理由，这期间我也跟他赌气了，就当扯平了吧？我们都越来越透明了，虽然透明的同时也会越来越脆弱，可是总有摔不坏的苹果糖，从他的嘴里到我的嘴里，就这样变成了我们。  
他说自己吃糖把舌头吃疼了，可还是不肯走，我们从矮一点的台阶上往上爬，到了最高的地方，我问他不回家也行吗？他说今天跟妈妈说去同学家住了，又笑着说，妈妈以为我有很多朋友呢。  
“如果，我们班的那些人以后跟你道歉了，你接受他们和你做朋友吗？”我问泰容儿。  
“会吧，能真心和我做朋友就好了，从此以后对我真心就可以了。”  
“哇！你也太善良了吧？”  
“因为那时候我可能也好了。”  
“不去医院怎么行呢。”我越说声音越小，“如果还是不能手术，那时候……再说吧。”我也只能说再说了，我应该不比泰容儿的姐姐聪明，更不比心理医生聪明，可是我希望他变好的心情绝对不比他的家人和面对患者的医生少，但我好像是唯一一个什么都做不了的人，我只能陪他去医院吧？他伤心的时候我甚至都不能分担一点，我只能长出一点因为他的伤心而伤心的新的伤心，这样好像是没用的。  
“你有什么想法吗？”泰容儿问我。  
“什么想法？”  
“对这个炸弹。”  
“原来的时候，医生怎么说？”  
“你管医生怎么说干嘛，我问的是你。”  
“我说不在意的话会怎么样？”  
“不觉得很奇怪吗？还是因为没有长在自己身上所以没有感觉。”  
“怎么能说出这么没良心的话？不在意就是不觉得奇怪，可是他让你变得不好了，所以我又很在意。如果你觉得手术之后会变好，我就陪你去医院检查，如果医生说不能手术，那我就陪你去看心理医生。在那之前没办法变成海绵宝宝也没关系，虽然我说过我最小的愿望是你变成海绵宝宝，之后连你的备注都变成海绵宝宝了。我刚才跑出来忘带手机了，等我回家以后马上改掉，你喜欢什么名字？”  
“不知道……”  
我冷静下来了。  
“要不我们交换吧。”我又开始胡说八道了。  
“什么交换？”  
我握一握他的手，本来就想轻轻地握一下，结果摸到了就松不开了，我看着我们叉在一起的手指说：“让李泰容不喜欢的，都到我身上来吧，无论是，记忆，还是炸弹，都到黄旭熙身上来，李泰容呢……”我看了一眼泰容儿，呵斥他，“闭上眼睛！”  
他吓得乖乖地闭上了眼睛。  
我接着说：“李泰容呢，用黄旭熙的心情生活一次吧。”  
他笑着问：“黄旭熙的心情是什么？”  
我终于把那句话说出来了，我说：“很喜欢你，很喜欢李泰容，很早就想说了，很喜欢李泰容，如果现在能短暂地抛弃李泰容体会到黄旭熙的心情，那就要记得，然后做回李泰容的时候想，黄旭熙原来这么喜欢我，他那么高，又那么帅，虽然笨的要死，但好像会成为可靠的人，这么想的时候，就不怕了对不对？”  
不知道在玩什么幼稚的游戏，我抓着他的手晃了晃，好像这样就能短暂地交换彼此了。可是在那时刻我竟然真的感觉到了什么，和我交对的泰容儿越来越热的手心，他的温度就是热风，也还有什么随着热风一起来到了我的身体里，我尽力地去感受他了，就像我说的一样，泰容儿不喜欢的事情，他的记忆，他的炸弹，好像在那时刻都来到了我的身体，它们很汹涌，跑到我这里转了一圈，我感觉到了痛苦，很多的痛苦，我多想在这时刻杀了自己，就让泰容儿的痛苦死在我这里，可我又想到泰容儿可能也正成为着我，如果我杀了作为泰容儿的我，泰容儿也会感觉到黄旭熙再次变成一个人的痛苦。所以我松开了手，可是泰容儿没睁开眼睛，这回我没像刚才那样打着吃糖的幌子强吻他，而是很有礼貌地问他：“能亲你吗？”  
他说，可以。  
才第二次我就熟练多了，我很细心地亲他，他不太回应我，虽然这种时候跟他算账不太合适，但我还是不合时宜地想起他作为1号男跟小女孩子做爱的事，得亲嘴吧？他得主动亲别人的嘴吧？那干嘛不回吻我？我吃着他还带着糖味的口水，抽空离开他的嘴唇说：“你也亲我嘛。”  
他瞪着眼睛很无辜地看我：“不是在亲吗？”  
“你跟别人亲的时候也这样吗？”  
他摇头：“听实话吗？”  
我点着头一咬牙：“听吧！”  
他被我逗笑了，说：“我喜欢你亲我，你怎么样我都行。”  
“我还能怎么样你，你别把自己怎么样就行。”我倒是把话说得很正直，可我又怕错过机会，于是马上加了一句，“我不是不想把你怎么样，那个，我们预约！”  
明明电话里做了那么多次爱，听着被改变的泰容儿声音每天手淫，可现在却还是没着急把他怎么样，我怕他觉得我太着急了，今天我们交流的事情太多了，我怕再接收一点我就会爆炸，所以我忍住了，我也不管他是不是性暗示我，我今天坚决地要给鸡巴放假，他说预约什么，我想了半天才问他，你是那个意思吧？  
他嗯了一声。  
我差点跳起来欢呼，但是起码今晚我希望自己是个绅士，我说，等你心情很好的时候告诉我吧。  
“然后呢？”  
“我们在你心情很好的时候做吧。”  
“那你呢？”  
“能跟你做我就心情很好了。”  
“你记得一件事吗？”  
“什么？”  
“我……给你，舔过。”  
“嗯？嗯……嗯。”  
“你心情不好的时候告诉我吧。”  
“干嘛？”  
“我给你再……那个一次。”  
我真想现在就跟泰容儿说我心情不好，可是我怕我就只有这一次机会，而事实上我现在的心情也是好和坏都是一半，没有太好，因为我知道泰容儿因为什么才变成现在了泰容儿，但也没有很坏，因为刚才一下子就跟他亲亲了三次。可是这么漂亮一个泰容儿坐在我面前我要是什么都不做未免也太不是男人了，于是我小心翼翼地提出要求，那是一件从刚才开始我就很在意的事，我问他：“那个，是乳钉吗？我刚才不小心看到了。”  
“嗯。”他往四周看了看，然后问我，“要看看吗？”  
我差点一口气没喘过来把自己憋死。  
我真不懂，我十七岁的烦恼到底是什么，是不是根本就是不值一提的东西，我觉得我现在什么烦恼都没了，只是因为泰容儿在我面前把背心掀起来了。男人的身体没什么好看的，姜xx李xx金xx还有我弟黄xx的裸体，随便什么乳头还是鸡巴，我全都见过好多次了，能有什么意思？从小小的乳头上穿过去的小小的一根乳钉，只有靠近我的那一边才有，另一边就是乳头，比戴的乳钉的那边小一点，可真有意思！泰容儿转过来对我掀着衣服，可能才五秒钟就准备放下去了，我却猛抓住他的手，更向他靠近了一点，我像个傻子一样痴迷地看着他的乳头和乳钉，好不容易才让眼睛离开那里，我又看起了他的肚子，和照片上一模一样，戴着我送的脐钉，很平又很细的腰，可是在那附近，是在那附近吧？我也不知道子宫应该长在什么地方，更不知道子宫异位之后会跑到哪里去。我本来还能忍住让自己千万别做个色鬼去摸泰容儿的乳头，可是看到他的肚子之后我实在是忍不住了，不是想做色色的事情，而是我知道那里有一颗让泰容儿难过和错乱的炸弹。我在那附近摸了摸，他很敏感地缩了一下，我征求他的同意，可以吗？他放松了一下，把腰向我的手里送了送。在哪里呢？我问他。泰容儿说不知道。我挠了挠耳朵，那我应该对着哪儿骂呢？万一骂错了就不好了，所以我决定不骂了，就好好地说话吧。  
我的屁股很有目的的动来动去，最后挪地离泰容儿远了一点，我留出了距离，因为我想躺在他腿上，我看了看泰容儿的眼色，他很傻地看着我，我看准了他的腿然后把身体歪上了上面，脑袋枕在了他的大腿上，他看我移动屁股以为我有什么事要做，所以也准备把衣服放下了，可我就在那瞬间躺下了，他正好把我的脸蒙在了他的衣服里。  
操。我真的会死的。我真的掉进了梦中的香水瓶里，可是眼睛往外看的话，又昏又黄的路灯朦朦胧胧在衣服外面透过一些光，还有一点莫名其妙的影子，可能是树吧？我就像钻进野营的帐篷里一样。可是帐篷里会有这么香吗？所以是公主的蚊帐吧，我在那里面抱住了公主的腰，脸贴在他很热很热的肚子上，我说，识相点吧。  
“什么？”  
“我让炸弹识相点。”  
“怎么识相？”  
“有点死刑犯的自觉，在被处死的时候听话地闭眼。”  
“是傻逼吗你？”  
泰容儿似乎没觉得他的背心把我罩在里面有什么不好，我也没觉得不好，我甚至能在他的腿上躺着睡一觉，我抱着他的腰眼睛往上看他的乳头，我真想在公主的蚊帐里干公主，可是公主在蚊帐外面，我躺着的位置很靠近公主的裤裆，我的裤裆里有了一点反应，我的脑袋在他的衣服里顺着他的腰往上爬，最后的位置是他的乳头旁边，我张嘴含住了戴着乳钉的那个。  
“旭熙……”  
我含糊着嗯。  
“不是不做吗？”  
“不做。”  
我像疯子一样着迷地咬了一下然后从他的衣服里钻出来，他的脸红得很明显，怎么这么清纯啊？真奇怪，明明那时候什么话都说过了，真的是一个人吗？脸皮可真薄，还装作没什么事地掏出手机来看看，他说快两点了。我很傻地哦了一下，我觉得我知道了他的意思，所以我顺着他的话说，我要回家了。  
“所以我们交往了吗？”在走之前他问我。  
“我白亲你了吗？”  
他冲我嘿嘿地笑：“我挺喜欢泰容儿的。”  
我反应了一下才觉得他应该说的是社交软件的备注名字，我说：“我也挺喜欢泰容儿的。”


	25. Chapter 25

黄可乐：周末去医院吧？  
泰容儿：不去。  
黄可乐：不是说好了我陪你去医院吗？  
黄可乐：（生气的表情）  
泰容儿：这周末我要去济州岛。  
黄可乐：真的？  
泰容儿：真的，估计是姐姐跟爷爷说最近跟她关系又好起来了，所以爷爷让我们一起过去吃饭。不信的话你可以跟我一起去。  
我毫不客气地回复：不要撒谎，不怕我真的跟你一起去？  
泰容儿：你想去就去。  
黄可乐：我真的会去的？  
泰容儿：（生气的表情）  
泰容儿：都说了你想去就去啊！  
黄可乐：你干嘛生气啊？  
泰容儿：你烦死了。  
黄可乐：我真的烦吗？  
泰容儿：烦死了烦死了，滚去写作业吧！  
黄可乐：我都看不懂作业是什么，周一会回学校上课吧？你教我写作业吧？  
泰容儿：自己学着写，没有我你还活不活了？  
黄可乐：不活了不活了！  
泰容儿：（睡觉的表情）  
泰容儿：那别活了。  
黄可乐：干嘛又生气啊？  
泰容儿：不都说了吗，你好烦！  
黄可乐：做公主的时候你不会这样骂我的。  
泰容儿：（狡猾笑的表情）  
泰容儿：那你找你的公主去！

我在床上打了个滚，别以为我不敢找，我真的给公主打了电话，马上就有人接起来了，电话里不是熟悉的公主的声音，而是熟悉的泰容儿的声音，他说干嘛，我说怎么是你，我要找公主。他说他就是，我说你忘开变声器了。  
“那我再打开？”  
我马上拒绝：“不用了！”  
“所以呢，你真奇怪，不是跟公主分手了吗？”  
我们两个都开始胡说八道：“可是还想跟公主做爱。”  
“你是渣男吗？不是已经移情别恋了吗？他满足不了你吗？”  
“我不舍得干他啊，我不知道我什么时候才能舍得干他。”  
“所以就跑来干我？我是什么不值钱的东西吗？”  
“反正是在电话里。”我也学他说话，“所以不要脸一点也没关系吧。”  
“你可真不要脸。”  
“所以还可以做吗？在电话里。”我问。  
“那我问你，你想干谁？”  
“有什么选项。”  
“嗯……公主，还有，李泰容。”  
我毫不犹豫地说：“李泰容！”  
他说了一次：“可我是公主。”  
我很配合地说：“请帮我叫一下李泰容。”  
他又马上说：“我是李泰容，有什么事吗？”  
“妈的。”我快要被他惹毛了，他可真会挑逗我，我的手已经放在鸡巴上蓄势待发，这个李泰容还在那边磨磨蹭蹭地说话：“你真的要去济州岛吗？你上次不是去我爷爷家见到他了吗？他后来给我打电话说你像个傻小子……”  
“李泰容，你在故意转移话题吗？”  
“对的，想看看你还能忍多久。”  
我生气地说：“一瞬间都忍不了，我现在就想干你。妈的，你别说话了，现在就跟我视频……李泰容，你硬了吗？快点视频给我看看。”  
不再是公主的泰容儿终于不拒绝我的视频邀请了，他的镜头晃来晃去的，一开始什么都看不清，好半天我才看见他的脸，泰容儿漂亮的脸蛋充满着整个屏幕，我都不知道用什么来形容了，总觉得自己太笨，也不知道如果好好上学直到毕业我能不能学会形容他了，我现在的水平说出来肯定会被人笑话，想了半天就想出来一个白雪公主。  
泰容儿好像能透过手机直接看到我一样，他看起来很兴奋地问我：“你硬了吗？快给我看看。”  
“你家没人啊？”  
“我爸妈出去吃饭了，好像要很晚回来。你呢？”  
我看了一眼房间的门：“我妈夜班，不回来，我爸和弟弟在家。”  
他忽然大喊大叫起来：“黄旭熙你要操我吗？”  
我吓的差点纵身飞出窗户：“妈的，你在玩我吗？我没戴耳机！”  
他露出幸灾乐祸的表情：“我就是在提醒你没戴耳机。”  
我马上摸到耳机插好，然后又重新靠在床头上，我用手机镜头拍自己的下体，只穿着一条内裤，我对着裤裆拍，泰容儿的声音从耳机里传过来：“还什么都没说你就硬了。”  
“还没完全硬起来。”  
“我也是。”  
“给我看看。”  
这还是我们第一次线上视频，一来就弄这么刺激的，他给我舔过鸡巴，我却连他的内裤都没看过是什么颜色的。镜头又晃了几下，然后手机脱离了他的手，他把手机立在了什么地方，位置刚刚好，离的不远，我刚好能看见完整的他。  
泰容儿的内裤是白色的，我也不是为了看他的内裤才打开视频的，他还穿着上衣，明明只露出了腿，可还是有种淫荡的感觉。我突然觉得内裤的发明真了不起，穿裤子的时候能保护鸡巴，这时候还能让我看见不一样的淫荡，而且还是一种缓冲，我现在就觉得鼻子发热，要不是因为有这一层小内裤，我可能会毫无准备地对着泰容儿的裸体鼻血喷发，现在就是在给我机会深呼吸做准备，我把一只手放到鼻子下面堵着，然后假装平静地命令他：“内裤脱了。”  
他动作迟缓地脱着内裤。  
“内裤上有胶水吗？黏住屁股了？为什么脱的这么慢？”  
他跟我装乖，脸上很认真又很纯真，但是嘴里却说着：“没有胶水，但是后面流水了，所以也黏糊糊的。”  
“真的吗？”我忍耐着，“为什么流水了？”  
“想被干所以流水了……”  
我忍不住了，我像触电一样把手机扔了然后跳下床，我硬着鸡巴在房间里飞快地转了两个圈，都快把魂乱丢了。以前比这更过分的话也说过很多，虽然每次都鸡巴涨疼，但这次却要因为过度兴奋先跑到地上转几圈才能继续。我低头看了一眼马上就要从内裤里探出头来的鸡巴，在心里跟它说，你很快就有好日子过了！然后我一把扯掉了内裤又捋了捋胸口，那里面有快要把我烧死的火，因为泰容儿而猛烈燃烧的爱火和欲火。  
我重新跳回了床上。  
我和泰容儿在手机里的两边坦诚相见了。  
虽然他家是他家，我家是我家，走路的话可能半小时都见不到面，可现在的我们却只是像在相邻的两个房间里一样，透过那层很薄的玻璃，我既能看见他又能听到他的声音，好像只要把手伸过去，我就能从那层小小的窗户一样的屏幕里把他拎过来做爱，真想干他，我为什么舍不得？干他不也是爱他吗？如果爱他能用干他来证明，他可能已经被我干的半死了。  
我让他给我看看屁股，他还跟我谈条件，说我打手炮给他看他就给我看后面，说什么要公平交换，我说一点都不公平，你也得手淫给我看，但是我不想看手炮。我说：“以前打电话的时候也很投入地插了自己吧？”  
“嗯……”  
“现在也插给我看看。”  
他在床上趴着爬了两下，半个屁股面向我了，视频起来像素不太清楚，只能看见他把手伸进屁股缝里了，但是看不清他到底有没有像他自己说的那样流水，我说再往前靠近一点，他说还没干进去。不够湿吗？我问他。他哼哼唧唧了一会儿，又让屁股继续靠近我，我看见他的手指从屁股中间来回地动了几下，他浪叫了两声，可能刚插进去还不够浪，但我的鸡巴彻底站起来了。  
“自己插自己爽不爽啊泰容儿？”  
我听见他小声的抱怨：“不太爽。”  
我用手使劲地搓着鸡巴：“以前不是每次都叫着说爽吗？”我的眼睛像两块谁都搬不动的石头一样盯着泰容儿的屁股，不光胸口快燃烧了，眼睛和鸡巴都快烧起来了。我想象自己的鸡巴旁边就是泰容儿的屁股，可是不知道在那两个又小又圆的屁股肉中间是什么样能容纳我鸡巴的地方。虽然也看过黄片，虽然也和黄片一样我得从屏幕里看泰容儿的屁股，可就是不一样，这可是我的泰容儿啊！  
“因为你平时总会说……”  
“我说什么？”  
“说你想干我屁股。”  
“把你的手拿开给我看看。”  
泰容儿把手指从屁股里抽出来了，他扒着自己的屁股肉往镜头前面凑，我看着那个地方，屁股中间因为失去手指正慢慢收缩变紧，真神奇，眼睛会在高兴的时候亮晶晶的，不高兴的时候也还亮着，可是怎么连屁股都会亮晶晶的？好像是真的流水了。我看着他屁股上的水渍都快疯了，手和鸡巴已经不是摩擦和揉搓那么简单的动作了，用我这个速度去钻木取火的话，我估计不到五分钟就能在野外烧掉一片森林，可我因为没有在野外做野人所以现在只能烧自己的阴毛，我真觉得我的阴毛都开始发热了。  
“我真他妈想干死你，泰容儿，你真的要小心我们做爱的那天，我真的会控制不住自己把你的屁股操坏。”  
“嗯……坏吧，会怎样坏？”他用屁股对着我晃来晃去，手却已经跑到前面开始给自己打起手炮来了。鼻子里像感冒一样哼唧着，一摸自己就开始哼唧，以前在电话里也哼唧，但是跟变声以后的哼唧声不太一样，泰容儿哼唧的更好听。像给气球吹气一样，他的声音从我耳机里经过我的左右耳朵，再顺着我身体里河流一样的血液汇聚到一处，我的鸡巴就这么没有止境地肿胀起来。真想操他，如果他就在玻璃一样的那边，我一定马上撞坏玻璃压在他身上狠狠地操他，往死里操他，管什么之前的预约，管他心情好还是不好，反正我会把他干到人生中心情最好！  
我已经胡言乱语半天了，我说：“就把你干成碎片吧。”我的脸一定很红，我可能马上就要射了，可是还在憋着不舍得射。泰容儿的身体开始变色了，他肯定也觉得热，所以很快地把上衣脱了。我跟他说转过来。虽然舍不得他的屁股但是也想看看他的乳头，昨天钻到他衣服里含那一会儿咬那一下根本就不够，我要像弹玻璃球那样把他的乳头攥来攥去捏来捏去，我还得和他亲嘴然后用鸡巴把他的嘴撑大，然后我也给他舔，他转过来以后我看见他手里往上翘着的鸡巴，虽然也不小可是总觉得有点可爱的样子。我一定给他舔，我要把他的浑身上下都仔细地舔一遍，无论是鸡巴还是屁股，我要舔舔他漂亮的眼睛也把他的耳朵舔湿，每个耳洞都要沾上我的口水，我要舔他鸡巴上的马眼，他射出来的时候精液里就会混着我的唾液，我还要把舌头伸进他屁股中间的小洞里，我要让他爽的浪叫说自己快死了，然后我再把舌头换成鸡巴把他干晕，我哪是舍不得干他，我就是舍不得干死他。  
“那你要一直用鸡巴插着我的屁股……”  
“我的鸡巴是胶水吗？插着就不会碎了吗？”  
泰容儿的眼睛也看着屏幕，他是在看我，我也通过屏幕看着他，他长着那么漂亮的脸，那么漂亮的乳头，那么漂亮的肚子，那么漂亮的屁股，他身上没有一个地方不漂亮，这种漂亮几乎能把我杀死，我已经开始不清醒了，他的身体里有那样的炸弹，我觉得我的身体里还有其他的炸弹，这颗炸弹是泰容儿放到我这儿的，它会无限爆炸，它会炸出我的精液也会炸坏我的心脏。  
我觉得我的身体有可能是靠精液保持水润的，要不然怎么在射精之后我就迅速变得干瘪了？像失去了一半以上的水分，在流失之前先融化了我的骨头，我软趴趴地靠在床边，鸡巴还没有完全变软，泰容儿几乎和我同时射了出来，他在屏幕里失去了脸，因为他累的躺倒在了床上，只有脚趾离手机镜头很近。我又看起了他的脚趾，连这我都想捧过来亲两口，因为太可爱了，距离镜头太近所以被放大成不像脚趾的样子，白的像掉在摄像头上的一点冰淇淋，我大概是因为失去了水分，所以很想吃冰淇淋，而且是急不可耐。我从床上爬起来飞快地洗了手，又跟他说我想吃冰淇淋，我真到外面的冰箱里找了冰淇淋回来，这时候泰容儿才从自己的床上坐起来，他把手伸过来给我看，说：“你看我的手上的精液像不像融化的冰淇淋？”  
我做出要吃的样子，他却连在视频里都这么吝啬地把手收了回去，随便从床头拿了纸来擦手，他又再拿了新的纸伸手到后面去擦屁股，我兴致勃勃地看着，听他说：“都湿了。”  
“屁股流水了。”我说。  
他也说：“嗯，流水了。好像不用润滑也行吧？”  
我没反应过来，问他什么。  
“我们做的时候可能不用润滑了，我好像很爽的时候就会流水，之前跟女人做爱的时候也是，明明用的是鸡巴，屁股反而更湿。”  
“这时候提什么女人？”  
“为了证明我是个男人。”  
“谁说你不是男人了？”  
“你之后操我的时候……或者刚才那样，会不会在心里把我当成女人？”  
我不高兴，他怎么又在想这些事，我说怎么可能，他又追问我那把他当成什么。  
我说：“把你当李泰容。”  
他好像低下头想了一会儿，最后抬头对我笑了起来，我知道他明白了我的意思，所以我也对他笑，他又说：“避孕套也不用戴了。”  
“不用润滑也不用套吗？”  
“听说戴套不舒服，的确不舒服。”他说。  
“那我就直接操你。”  
他加了一句：“不是说了吗？要在我心情很好的时候做。”  
“你现在心情好吗？”  
他把嘴撅了起来，好像想装作不开心的样子，但是撅一撅又开始接着笑，可还是跟我嘴硬，他说：“心情不好，但是我觉得我去济州岛以后心情会很好。”  
我说妈的，现在就让首尔改名叫济州岛吧！


	26. Chapter 26

“为什么有脸回来上课？”有人问泰容儿。  
我在旁边不说话。  
那个人使劲撞泰容儿的肩膀：“问你呢？你说实话，不是用那种方法挣钱吧？叫什么来着？牛郎？怎么才让你停课一周？凭什么？嗯？你为什么有脸回来上课？”  
他妈的，我差点就没忍住揍他一拳，拳头攥着但是怎么也不能出手，我没办法又只能掐自己的大腿，我预料到我的腿会在之后的日子受很多苦，谁让我跟泰容儿说好了这次他回学校上课我绝对不能帮他骂人也不能打架。这不是什么容易的事，也不看看他们都说了些什么话？学校对很多人来说如果还有什么乐趣，恐怕就是对着“新闻人物”一拥而上。泰容儿在处分大会上出了名，我早就想到了，在济州岛的时候我跟泰容儿说，回学校肯定又会有人欺负你。他嗯了一声说习惯了。我马上就生气了，问他你还打算像原来那样吗？  
“那要怎么办？”  
我说：“别害怕。”  
他不愿意跟我聊这个话题，整个人都钻进被子里去了，我想把被子从他脸上往下拽，结果刚摸到被角就换了路线，我让他的屁股露出来了。  
看见泰容儿的小屁股我就像条件反射一样马上又骑到了他身上，我的鸡巴好不容易才变软的，在他屁股上蹭了几下就又开始硬了。这回泰容儿自己就把被子从身上扯下来了，他趴着使劲扭头看，问我：“你还能硬吗？”  
我把已经勃起的鸡巴塞进他的屁股缝里：“看不起谁呢？”  
他撅了撅屁股：“那干吧。”  
他的小穴还湿着，屁股中间很滑，我的鸡巴可以在那条缝里滑来滑去，我本来就在里面射了两次，他自己还一直流水，一边流水一边射精，一个小时就射了三次，床单湿的像尿床了一样。他浑身都是汗，也不知道身体里到底有多少水，也可能是我的，我的汗会蹭到他的身上，手心里都是，我掐着他的腿使劲往他的屁股里顶，被我碰过的地方总会比别的地方更湿一点，不光是小穴，大腿也是，我真兴奋，这么流汗没准会脱水，泰容儿抱着我的肩膀把口水分我一点，他说这么湿是因为他浑身都在高潮。我觉得他不该跟我说话，无论他说什么我都想拼命干他，也不用说话，他被我干的喘不过气来用嘴呼吸的时候都是，被我舔的又红又湿的嘴里有的时候会有舌头伸出来，我用牙抓着他的舌头，他觉得疼，又开始用屁股夹我，不管是疼还是爽他会使劲缩起小穴，有时候我觉得他可能是故意的，我让他别夹我的鸡巴，他很委屈地说没有，又没被别人操过，第一次当然紧。他跟我装了好几次可怜，他第一次被人操，我也是第一操别人，从前戏开始就手忙脚乱的，更别说真干进去的时候，我瞪着眼睛看着鸡巴像注射器一样一点一点地推到他的屁股里，好半天才消失了一半，泰容儿用手拽着我的手腕像个啧啧叫的小鸡一样没有片刻消停，一直在叫着：“旭熙旭熙旭熙旭熙疼熙旭疼……好疼……旭熙……”  
我都进去一半了，就算他喊疼我也不能拿出来，还没全部插进去我就觉得爽了，这时候出来我怕进去的那一半舍不得泰容儿的屁股不愿意跟我走，所以为了我鸡巴的完整性我跟泰容儿说，你别这么叫我，我也很难受。我觉得长痛不如短痛，与其听他一直喊疼，干脆就让他只疼一下，我觉得我之后肯定能让他很爽，所以摁着他的腰把鸡巴都插进去了，他大声叫了，我赶紧捂住他的嘴，这是在济州岛的泰容儿爷爷家，都已经半夜了，这么叫出声没准真会把别人吵醒，他姐姐就在隔壁房间睡觉，今天跟着他们一起过来的时候打量了我好几次，还有泰容儿的爷爷，虽然进门的时候对我说了欢迎，但我猜他肯定不是欢迎我来干他孙子的屁股。  
我捂着泰容儿的嘴，下体跟他连在一起，他的小穴肉像漩涡一样，在他夹着我的时候我觉得我的鸡巴正被人往热水里摁，本来也不冷，却总想往更暖和的地方里钻，我觉得世界上没有任何地方比泰容儿的小穴更暖和，所以我更使劲地往里顶。他被我捂着嘴不能出声，只能在我使劲的时候也用力地眨眼睛，眼皮来来回回了没几下，就眨出来了几颗金豆子，我差点以为我在强奸他，赶紧松开他让他说话，我问他这么疼啊？他说，我没想到你这么大。  
“不是给我舔过了吗？”我的鸡巴在他的屁股里转圈，他的表情又开始不对劲了，他咬咬嘴唇然后跟我说，“我想叫。”  
“把你姐姐叫过来了怎么办？”  
“你低一点，我在你耳朵旁边叫。”  
我听话地趴在他身上，姿势稍微一变我觉得我又进的深了，可本来我的整根鸡巴就都已经插进去了，只是总觉得里面越来越热，我真的忍不了了，我把自己的耳朵对着泰容儿，很近很近，我也希望他叫，他最好刚叫出来就被我吸进耳朵里除了我谁都别听见。他小声说：“旭熙，我给你含鸡巴的时候也很累，上次就知道你很大，可是我的后面好像更小……”  
我晃着屁股就开始使劲操他，我看看到底有多小？就算小也都吃进去了，只会越吃越好吃。一旦开始动我就像疯了一样，我全身的力气都集中在干他的鸡巴上，面对着他漂亮的身体，我又上又下地乱摸，摸过的地方就是红的。我还扯他乳钉吃他的乳头，差点用牙齿把他的乳钉摘下来。他很喜欢我给他舔乳头，他很喜欢被舔，那样会兴奋，他兴奋地发抖，用手抠我的腰，他让我先慢点，我不听他的，他说慢我就快，结果快了没两分钟我就射在他屁股里了。  
他说：“第一次射会很快。”  
我有点沮丧，射完之后从他的小穴里出来，想着要给他先把屁股里的精液掏干净，要不太滑了，可我伸了手指进去转了两下，觉得又湿又舒服，干脆又直接用鸡巴干进去了。  
没一会儿他就射了两次，我握一握他的鸡巴，夸他真会射。他说不出来话，我想放他歇一会儿，一分钟吧，只能一分钟，我的鸡巴还在他的小穴里呆着，一分钟就已经是极限了，他可以在这一分钟里尽情地呼吸，也可以尽情地说爱我，但是他光喘气，脸上的汗都流到嘴里去了，看起来都快热死了，他的脸上有两片粉色，我都摸摸，然后帮他把挡着脑门的头发往上顺几下，他更好看了，说好的一分钟，现在可能才过去二十秒我就想再操他了，我刚轻轻抽送了一下他就说旭熙等会……他的腿还在我的肩膀上，他想拿下来，说腿很疼，因为刚才一直用这个姿势，现在动一下都很难，已经僵硬了。我帮他放下腿然后揉揉，他让我从后面插，我马上听话地骑到他身上，操了几下觉得也很爽，可是这样没法给他舔乳头，泰容儿说没事，你帮我弄弄前面。  
我给他摸鸡巴的时候他差点爽的趴不住，好不容易才把腰直起来，他跪坐在我前面，后背和我的胸贴在一起，屁股扭来扭去的时候后背也刮蹭着的我的乳头，我现在也知道被人弄乳头有多爽了。他蹭着我，我也把手伸到前面去拽他的，一摸乳头他就啧啧地叫，我想掐他的嘴唇让他小点声，结果摸到他流口水了。我问他，这么爽啊泰容儿？他回答我，嗯嗯，嗯嗯……然后嗯嗯，旭熙，乳头快掉了……  
我捏着说不会掉，他好像只会嗯嗯了，说实话我也不知道我用了多大的劲捏他和操他，因为爽的几乎失去了控制能力，我觉得我可能有天赋，我是第一次干男人，可我觉得无论是男人还是女人我可能除了泰容儿以外都不会干了，我真喜欢干他，虽然我也没什么经验只知道使劲用鸡巴撞他的小穴，但我觉得做爱可能就这么回事，觉得爽就行。我爽地在泰容儿耳边骂人，每次说脏话他都激灵，鸡巴还一翘一翘的，我想逗他，我摸着他的鸡巴说：“我们泰容儿又要射啦？我们泰容儿这次会射到腿上还是床单上呢？”  
他既没射到腿上也没射到床单上，他把我的鸡巴挤出来之后推了我一下，轻轻地推，可是我很重地往后倒了。他用快要射精的鸡巴碰碰我的嘴唇，我刚张嘴他就把自己送进来了，我给他舔的时候他摸着自己的乳头，我抬着眼睛好像从出生开始就没眨过眼一样看着他，他也看着我，我觉得他是在勾引我。然后我就看见了更好看的，他射在我嘴里的时候身体和脸有多漂亮？我连把他射出来的东西咽了都不知道。我总是会因为他的漂亮受到冲击，明明他舔的时候都没人管我的鸡巴，可是看见他高潮的脸时我也跟着一起射了。我把他拽下来亲嘴，我们两个抱着在床上滚了好几圈，我把他脸上的每一个地方都亲了好几遍。我说，真好看。  
好看是个中性的词吧？好像包括了我很多的话，但是还不够，可我没办法了，他连眼角的胎记都变红了，我对着那不能只说“好看的花”，我也不能对着刚跟我做完爱的泰容儿只说“真好看”，可我还是情不自禁地说了好几次，真好看，真好看，怎么会有人不喜欢呢？我突然想到竟然真的有那么多人都不喜欢，真不是东西！在我看来连不喜欢都不配，最好别给我评价他！  
泰容儿在意的，子宫是女性的器官所以很怕它正在影响自己。他跟我说，一般不是女人都会比男人漂亮吗？一般不是女人才更喜欢那些特别又好看的东西吗？他还说在他姐姐的时尚杂志编辑部，男女比例是1:9，有太多男人审美不好，也对漂亮的东西没什么嗅觉……还有，他说了很多，“还有……我之前不是gay，我现在好像也不是，我问过你，只喜欢你的话我是gay吗？我希望我是，因为只有女人和gay才会喜欢你。”  
这些在我耳朵里都是挺好笑的话，就没有其他情况吗？好看又有眼光的男人又不是没有，我不就是吗？泰容儿整天就知道钻那些没用的牛角尖，我恨不得把整个牛角都一起砍掉。我觉得染色体检测报告就能解决了，我也这么无情地跟他说，又问他，你在歧视男人还是歧视女人？他突然反问我：“如果你检测报告为男性，但是你没鸡巴，你觉得你是什么？”他的问题比我还要无情，虽然更荒谬了，但我好像又懂了一点，他每次告诉我一点我就能又懂一点，我像个笨孩子学说话一样接收着他告诉我的事情，告诉我一点，再告诉一点，我说我知道了，又说我知道了，然后我学会的是，要对泰容儿好一点，再对他好一点。  
我该怎么告诉他他就是很漂亮呢？跟别的都没有关系，他生来就是那么漂亮，他的姐姐也很漂亮，就算是他变老的爷爷奶奶也都漂亮。如果不喜欢漂亮也行，真好看，真帅，无论是什么词都和他很配。因为爸爸妈妈生的很好所以也长得很好，因为遗传到了优秀的基因所以哪里都很好。这是要和父母一起努力才能做到的事，这个世界上不知道有多少人根本就没有这个天赋，怎么功劳就被子宫白白抢走了？告诉他可能也没用，是他自己不想相信的，我不信他不懂那些，可因为子宫就像炸弹一样藏在他的身体里，比起炸弹是不是更像毒瘤？让他的脑袋都快坏了。我说他是个傻子，他闷闷不乐，也不理我。我也是个傻子，不能拿出让他相信的证据，就只能用最笨的方法一遍又一遍地重复，真的很好看，脸，身体，心，都是。  
休息之后我又骑到了他身上，直到我用精液第三次浇了他的屁股，他缩在床上快死了，腿都合不上了，我还是不舍得从他屁股里出来。做着做着就已经到了半夜，在我们都没说话的时候房间里十分安静，我都有点不敢说话了，所以我无声地用手摸着他的肚子，只能小心翼翼地说：“为什么在意呢？你相信吗泰容儿？就算没有了它你还是现在一样好。这个炸弹呢……这个炸弹，可能是全世界最自卑的炸弹，因为它在你这里完全没有发挥什么作用，它对你来说可以是任何东西，也可以不是个东西！”  
我又说：“你看很多设计师，模特，还有……我也不知道还有什么，反正就是很多，而且不是也有长得很好看也穿的很体面的歌手还有演员吗？也都是男的。”  
“他们是他们，我又不一样。”  
我叹叹气，把手从泰容儿的肚子上拿下来：“你说子宫最大的用处是什么？”  
“怀孕……吧？”  
我视死如归地说：“我刚才全——都内射了，你如果怀孕了再把它当成真正的炸弹吧。”  
泰容儿果然很生气，我因为总也跟他说不通所以也生气了，我背过身去坐在床边，我们俩就这么全裸着生气。我是说真的，我好像懂了一点他为什么在意，可是我又觉得不足以在意，为什么不能相信自己呢？我反正是觉得就算我作为女人出生也肯定是个漂亮女人，没我这种自信哪有资格做什么帅哥？就不能跟我学学吗？  
好半天我都没听见泰容儿的动静，我以为他太累了睡着了，在生气期间也没忍住回头看了看，他的半个身体在床上，半个却到床下去了，他把头和肩膀放到床边倒挂着，我差点吓死了，还以为他晕过去了，刚想过去救他就听见他说话了。  
“真奇怪。”  
“怎么了？”  
“我记得你的诗。身体在上面，头在下面，心脏也许会从嘴里吐出来。吐出来跑到从来没想过的地方，很陌生，很陌生。”  
“你的心脏跑出来了吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“去哪了？”  
“很远。”  
“哪里？”  
“你身上。”  
“我很远吗？总不能因为生气了就说我很远吧？”  
“因为我们不是同一个人，我也觉得很生气，好像什么问题在你那都能解决，我们为什么不是同一个人呢？你真好，你太好了。”他爬回了床上抱住我问，“太喜欢你了，怎么才能变成你呢？”  
我又一次因为这样的拥抱和泰容儿交换了痛苦，我小小的香水瓶，我漂亮的泰容儿，我的好可以让你的痛苦失败吗？好像不能，要不然怎么会，在你抱住我的时候，我感觉到更多的是和一样的痛苦而没办法让你笑起来呢？我的眼睛里也有金豆子掉出来了，我实在没有办法了，就连可以证明青春的青春痘长在脸上都会有人受不了挤掉，更何况是那样的炸弹？无论怎么样都不能忽略，连青春痘都不如，我本以为没有意义就可以忽视存在，我也觉得对身体无害也许就能留它一命，因为不是说了做手术会有生命危险吗？  
泰容儿是为什么活着呢？好像每个人都有那样的时候，我也一度甚至一直在想，我一定要作为黄旭熙活着。泰容儿也是吗？甚至比我更好，初中的时候他就找到李泰容了，只是因为发现了那个炸弹就又让李泰容消失了，比起我漫无目的地喊着黄旭熙，黄旭熙，这儿也看看，那儿也找找，泰容儿是找到了却又把李泰容关起来了，不是他喊着李泰容，李泰容……而是那个李泰容喊着他，李泰容，李泰容！我应该也见过，那天晚上在小区里穿着好看衣服转圈的就是那个李泰容，但好像还有更接近李泰容的瞬间，不是像十五岁一样露出耳钉就是李泰容了，而是那有一天他站在讲台前面在黑板上写了自己的名字，他跟教室里的所有人说，我叫李泰容。也是有一天他在汉江站在我面前对我说，李泰容就是李泰容。  
我说：“泰容儿，在我的身上写字吧？”  
“嗯？”  
“用手就行，写字吧。”  
我把胳膊伸给他，他问我，写什么字？  
李泰容。我说，就写李泰容吧。  
我低头看着他伸着手指在我的胳膊上一点一点画出他名字的样子，金豆子还是不断地掉出来，我说，手术吧，不管怎么样都手术吧，如果……没能成功，我是说，如果真的有生命危险了，我就跟你一起危险，你要是死了我就跟你一起死。  
这好像真的是只有十七岁才能说出来的屁话，我可以跟他一起殉情，可是我不想跟他一起殉情，因为我不希望他有危险，可我希望他能从我这里得到勇气，不是跟他说死也不怕，而是说，别害怕了，泰容儿，什么都别害怕了。


End file.
